Hermines Rache
by Pantalaimon3
Summary: Nach sechs Jahren Ärger mit Malfoy ist es an der Zeit ihn wissen zu lassen, dass es so nicht geht... sein schlimmstes Vergehen: Hermines Gefühlswelt ist nicht mehr in Ordnung. HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Das ist meine erste fanfiction. Kommentare, Verbesserungen, Kritik- alles erlaubt & erwünscht! ;-) Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Geschichten sind nicht beabsichtigt, aber bei der Fülle hier vermutlich unvermeidbar.

* * *

><p>Nachdem die Ferien nun schon Wochen andauerten und Hermine Granger langsam von dem ewigen Herumsitzen und Warten genug hatte, beschloss sie kurzerhand, einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse zu wagen, um die für das neue Schuljahr erforderlichen Bücher zu kaufen.<p>

Ja, sie war immer nur zu Hause gewesen, bei ihren Eltern, die, trotz ihres Muggellebens, auch mitbekommen hatten, dass sich in der Welt ihrer Tochter ein grausamer Krieg abspielte, der offenbar insbesondere für ihre Tochter gefährlich werden konnte, da sie nicht von Zauberern abstammte.

Demzufolge wollten sie sie auch nur ungern zu Ron Weasley, einem Schulfreund Hermines, gehen lassen; zu groß war ihre Sorge um Hermine. Also fügte sie sich widerwillig.

Nun saß Hermine nur untätig herum- ihre Hausarbeiten hatte sie schon nach einer Woche fertig gehabt- und wartete auf die Tageszeitung, den „Tagespropheten", ein Käseblatt zwar, aber wenn es um neuerliche Schreckens- und Horrormeldungen ging, war diese Zeitung erstaunlich präzise.

Als jedoch eine Woche vergangen war, in welcher der „Prophet" über keine Todesser- Überfälle beziehungsweise – Ausbrüche aus Askaban berichtet hatte, sondern über Erfolge der Auroren, hielt es Hermine für sicher genug, in die Winkelgasse zu fahren (auf Muggelart per U-Bahn in die Londoner Innenstadt), um die notwendigen Bücher, Zaubertrankzutaten und um- wie Hermine als neugewählte Schulsprecherin zugeben musste- Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze zu besorgen. Manche davon eigneten sich bewiesenermaßen für die Zwecke der DA, wie zum Beispiel das Instant Finsternispulver.

Nicht, dass Hermine ihre Schulutensilien nicht per Eulenpost hätte bestellen können. Aber ihr war einfach danach, endlich wieder einmal von daheim herauszukommen, in _ihre_ Welt und nicht das eher langweilige Mugellondon, in das sie mit ihren Eltern gehen konnte.

Ärgerlich war nur, dass sie ihre langersehnte Einkaufstour würde alleine machen müssen; ihre besten Freunde Harry und Ron waren dummerweise verhindert: Harry, die vermutlich meistgesuchteste Person der Todesser überhaupt, durfte gar nicht daran denken, seine Füße in eine _Einkaufsmeile _zu setzen und Ron- nun, Mrs Weasley, seine Mutter, war dermaßen fürsorglich, dass sie ihre Jüngsten Ronald und Ginny niemals alleine losziehen lassen würde.

„Mum, Dad?", begann Hermine nach dem morgendlichen Zeitunglesen am Frühstückstisch, „Ich muss heute ausnahmsweise los, meine Schullektüren und alles besorgen. Zum Abendessen wäre ich aber wieder zurück." Höflicherweise fügte sie noch hinzu: „Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mich gerne begleiten." Hermine wusste, ihre Eltern begrüßten ihre hexerischen Fähigkeiten und waren stolz auf sie, doch Zauberei in geballter Ladung wie in der Winkelgasse erfüllte Mr. und Mrs Granger mit etwas Unbehagen, da sie als Zahnärzte recht hilflos in der unbekannten Welt waren, sodass sie Hermine die erhoffte Antwort gaben: „Nein, Liebes, du weißt doch, wir finden uns dort nicht so zurecht; geh du alleine und pass auf dich auf; wir könnten doch morgen stattdessen gemeinsam nach SoHo fahren und dort bummeln gehen!"

Also zog Hermine los. Natürlich freute sie sich, endlich mal wieder „richtig" Einkaufen gehen zu können, denn die Zaubererwelt hielt um einiges mehr an Überraschungen und Attraktionen bereit als die Muggelwelt.

Zu Hermines anfänglichem Erstaunen war die Winkelgasse nicht so belebt wie sie es von all den Jahren vorher in Erinnerung hatte. Und auch die Leute verhielten sich anders: sie hielten nicht mehr an, um die Auslagen in den Schaufenstern zu bewundern, sondern hasteten von Geschäft zu Geschäft und schienen sich vor der offenen, sonnenbeschienenen Straße regelrecht zu fürchten.

Ob es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war, herzukommen? Hermine schalt sich einen Hasenfuß, sie sprach wie Harry den Namen Voldemorts aus und hatte schon gegen die Todesser gekämpft- und fürchtete sich nun vor einer Straße?

Keiner außer ein paar Klassenkameraden würde sie als Muggelgeborene identifizieren können- oder wie Erzfeind Draco Malfoy es ausdrücken würde- als ein Schlammblut. Und hier in der Öffentlichkeit hätte sie bestimmt keinen persönlichen Angriff zu erwarten.

Malfoy. Schon bei dem Gedanken an diese Person verzog Hermine unwillkürlich das Gesicht. Diese personifizierte Arroganz stolzierte durch Hogwarts als wäre er Adonis persönlich, als Gefolge Pansy Parkinson, die sich für eine zweite Aphrodite zu halten schien und schließlich Crabbe und Goyle, die, wenn man schon gerade bei der griechischen Mythologie war, den Zyklopen entsprechen mussten.

Hermines Meinung hingegen glich Malfoy eher Narziss mit einem Gefolge aus den Furien.

Hermine schnaubte bei dem Gedanken an ihren Feind. Er mochte zwar viel auf seine Reinblütigkeit und den malfoy'schen Familienstolz geben, aber bislang hatte sie ihn in noch jeder Prüfung geschlagen. Durch dieses Wissen schaffte sie es auch, seine bissigen Worte meist zu ignorieren, denn ihr, einer sehr fähigen Hexe, konnte er nichts- und offenbar wusste Malfoy das auch, denn im Gegensatz zu Ron oder Harry versuchte er nicht mehr, sie zu verhexen.

Sie schüttelte den Gedanken an Malfoy ab, als sie voller Vorfreude in den Bücherladen trat. Rasch hatte sie die Schulbücher gefunden und nahm sich auch noch die Zeit, ausgiebig nach interessanter Lektüre zu suchen.

Ihr fiel ein schwerer Wälzer ins Auge und Hermine schlug ihn sofort auf. Das Buch, so unscheinbar Titel und Autor auch klangen, handelte von einem sehr interessanten Thema, nämlich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Nun wurden nicht nur die Standardsprüche wie „_Protego"_, „_Stupor_" und dergleichen aufgeführt; nein, vielmehr handelte sich um eine Art Lexikon vieler unbekannterer Sprüche, deren Wirkung genauestens erklärt wurde und gegen welchen Spruch der Dunklen Künste der beste Schutz erzielt werden konnte.

Hermine war fasziniert- noch nie hatte sie, außer ins Harrys Zaubertrankbuch des Halbblutprinzen, geschriebene allzu bösartige Flüche gesehen. Nicht, dass sie vorgehabt hätte, die Dunkle Magie auch tatsächlich zu erproben!

Aber erstens ließ eine Hermine Granger niemals eine dargebotene Art der Weiterbildung aus und zweitens vertrat sie die Ansicht, dass es immer hilfreich sein könnte, die Gegenseite zu kennen- in diesem Fall die Flüche der Todesser und welcher Gegenspruch die idealste Wirkung erzielen würde. Auch das könnte hilfreich für Harry und die DA- Stunden sein, denn das Repertoire an Zaubern war bei den meisten Teilnehmern noch ziemlich gering.

Hermine bezahlte und streckte gerade die Hand aus, um die Tür des Ladens zu öffnen, da ging die Türe bereits auf. Nein, sie flog auf, mit einem Krachen. Erschrocken machte Hermine einen Satz rückwärts und ließ blitzschnell die Büchertasche fallen, um ihren Zauberstab zu zücken.

Die Erlebnisse mit Harry in all den Jahren und besonders der Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung forderte nun seinen Tribut: Hermines Kampfreflexe machten sich bemerkbar und so hatte sie ihren Zauberstab auf die Mitte des Hereintretenden gerichtet. Draco Malfoy, hinter ihm seine Mutter Narcissa.

Hermine atmete aus und ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken, als sie Malfoys herrisch- spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. War ja klar, dass nur ein Malfoy so hereinplatzen musste, um sich sofort sämtlicher Aufmerksamkeit sicher zu sein.

Sie bemerkte gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass sich seine Lippen zu einem boshaften Lächeln verzogen und er den Mund öffnete, um die Situation zu kommentieren oder sie zu beleidigen.

Hermine beschloss, dass es an der Zeit wäre, sich am besten im Vorhinein zu wehren. „Na, Malfoy, du hast wohl so einen Auftritt nötig, jetzt, wo dein Vater immer noch in Askaban sitzt, denn ohne ihn zollt dir sonst keiner mehr Aufmerksamkeit!", sagte sie so laut, dass es die umstehenden, auf Malfoy starrenden Leute mit Sicherheit mitbekamen. „_Accio Bücher_!", zischte sie dann und sah, wie Malfoy seinen Mund wieder zuklappte. Das war ihr bisher nur einmal gelungen: und zwar in der dritten Klasse, als sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte.

Da Hermine ohnehin an Malfoy vorbei musste, sah sie keinen Grund, das damalige Ereignis nicht zu wiederholen und verpasste ihm erneut eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Für deine Arroganz!", sagte sie und ging zur Türe hinaus. Sie hörte noch, wie die Leute in dem Bücherladen zu lachen begannen. Wann hatte man denn jemals gesehen, dass ein Malfoy in der Öffentlichkeit bloßgestellt wurde!

Ein Blick über Hermines Schulter bestätigte ihr, dass Malfoy und seine Mutter beide rot angelaufen waren und sichtlich bemüht waren, Contenance zu bewahren. Im selben Augenblick wurde ihr klar, dass Malfoy sie ab dem heutigen Tag noch mehr hassen musste als er es bis jetzt schon tat. Aber im Moment war das Siegesgefühl einfach höher als das schlechte Gewissen. Wie würden die Weasleys und Harry lachen, wenn sie dies erfahren würden.

Nach einem Besuch bei Gringotts und der Apotheke befand Hermine, dass sie alles Nötige beisammen hatte und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoys Ferien verliefen alles andere als erholsam. Kaum war er in Malfoy Manor angekommen, musste er feststellen, dass das Todessergesindel Einzug gehalten hatte und sein Zuhause als Hauptquartier zu nutzen schien. Typen wie Crabbes und Goyles Väter, der Werwolf Greyback oder Peter Pettigrew widerten ihn ziemlich an: die einen hatten keine Manieren und waren mehr als primitiv und der andere war einfach nur ein Verräter, der sich aus Angst an den Dunklen Lord klammerte.<p>

Und so etwas hausierte in dem Anwesen, das er einmal erben würde, sollte er heil aus dem Krieg herauskommen.

Seine Mutter hatte wie immer alles mehr oder weniger billigend in Kauf genommen, wie schon zu Zeiten, als sich sein Vater noch auf freiem Fuß befand. Nun, da Letzterer immer noch nicht befreit war, stellte dies offenbar die Bestrafung des Dunklen Lords für Lucius Malfoy dar und es war wohl an Draco Malfoy selbst, die Regie zu Hause zu übernehmen, nachdem es seine Mutter nicht tat.

Es war nicht einfach gewesen, das Gesindel in seine Schranken zu verweisen, doch mit ein paar Drohungen und Selbstbewusstsein hatte Draco es geschafft, sich den Respekt der Todesser zu verschaffen. Nur, dass er nicht so mit seiner quasi nicht existenten, besonderen Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord hätte prahlen dürfen.

Nachdem man herausgefunden hatte, dass er das Dunkle Mal noch nicht trug- Voldemort erwählte normalerweise keine Schüler- wurde dem Dunklen Lord angetragen, er möge Draco doch in die Kreise aufnehmen, man beachte nur seinen Stolz, seine Reinblütigkeit, seine Treue und Führungsstärke.

Als dies bekannt wurde, fühlte sich Draco zum ersten Mal unsicher, wenn er an das Schicksal seines Vaters dachte. Im Kielwasser der Familie Malfoy zu segeln war ja ganz nett, aber das Schiff selbst in gefährlicheren Gewässern zu steuern? Draco kamen Zweifel. Zudem da noch seine Mutter war.

Narcissa hatte ihn eines Abends zu sich gerufen und sein Bild von ihr komplett umgekrempelt. Er erinnerte sich an das, was sie ihm gesagt hatte. „Draco, dein Vater und ich sind immer stolz auf dich gewesen, und das weißt du auch. Lucius, weil er dich seiner Meinung nach so gut erzogen hat, mit den richtigen Idealen. Ich, weil du mein Sohn bist. Aber dass du den gleichen Weg wie dein Vater einschlägst, das kann ich nicht mehr billigen! Er hat nie verstanden, dass wir diesen Krieg nie gewinnen werden! Wir Slytherins haben bewahrenswerte Ideale, doch Stolz auf Reinblütigkeit gehört nicht zwangsläufig dazu. Das musste ich auf sehr schmerzhafte Art und Weise erfahren, als man mich mehr oder minder zwang, deinen Vater zu heiraten, um den Blutstatus zu wahren."

Draco hatte seine Mutter daraufhin unterbrochen. „Wenn du nicht hinter Vaters Worten stehst, warum hast du dich nie gewehrt, nie deine Meinung vertreten!", hatte er von oben herab gefragt.

Narcissa hatte erstaunt aufgelacht. „Ich dachte, du wüsstest, was es heißt, ein Malfoy zu sein!", war ihre Antwort gewesen. Nach einer Zeitlang Schweigen hatte sie hinzugefügt: „Ich will dir nur eines sagen, Draco. Überdenke deine Entscheidungen und triff die richtige. Alt genug bist du dafür. Nun geh."

Draco war nach diesem Gespräch noch stundenlang wach gelegen und hatte über ihre Worte nachgedacht. Bislang, so hatte er überlegt, war es ihm noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, die Prinzipien der Malfoys infrage zu stellen. Außerdem genoss er die Macht seines Namens viel zu sehr, um ihm nicht gerecht zu werden. Aber das war doch genau das, was seine Mutter gemeint hatte…

Mittlerweile wusste Draco es besser. Er würde sich weigern, in die Todesserkreise einzusteigen. Wozu, er würde möglicherweise einen Fehler begehen, den er schlechterdings rückgängig machen konnte und im Moment zweifelte er auch sehr daran, dass er die Loyalitätsprobe des Dunklen Lords bestehen könnte.

Die beste Möglichkeit, einem Gespräch mit dem Dunklen Lord zu entgehen war, nach Hogwarts zu verschwinden. Das mochte zwar feige sein, aber um Merlins Willen, er hatte nun mal nicht den potter'schen Gryffindormut, sich der Gefahr zu stellen.

Als in dieser Woche die Eule aus Hogwarts mit den Bücherlisten ankam, stand sein Entschluss fest: er würde gehen und sich in vorläufige Sicherheit begeben. Seine Mutter akzeptierte diese Entscheidung kommentarlos. Vermutlich, so überlegte Draco, hielt sie das auch für das Beste, denn in Hogwarts war ihr Sohn aus der Schusslinie.

Zusammen mit seiner Mutter apparierte Draco in die Winkelgasse, um die Einkäufe für Hogwarts zu erledigen. Zu seinem Missfallen hatte er festgestellt, dass sich die Weasleys weigerten, ihre Zauberhaften Zauberscherze an ihn zu verkaufen, was seine Wut auf die „Blutsverräter" steigerte, bevor er überhaupt nachgedacht hatte. Ärgerlich ging er aus dem Laden und lief zu dem Büchergeschäft, seine verdutzte Mutter- sie hatte draußen gewartet und verstand seine Aufgebrachtheit nicht- auf den Fersen. Wütend trat Draco gegen die Eingangstüre, als diese sich auf normalem Wege nicht öffnen ließ. Heute war definitiv nicht sein Tag!

Mit einem lauten Knall schwang die Türe nach innen und Draco sah jemanden zurückstolpern und viele verwunderte Augenpaare. Dann bemerkte er, dass es Granger war, die offenbar vor Schreck ihre Bücher verloren hatte und begann automatisch zu grinsen, um ihr wie immer eine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen. Auch er konnte innerhalb von ein paar Tagen nicht seine Angewohnheiten ändern. Tat ihm ja auch unglaublich leid.

Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sah er ihren Zauberstab auf sich gerichtet und wollte gerade seinen eigenen ziehen, als Granger _ihn_ ansprach. „Na, Malfoy, du hast wohl so einen Auftritt nötig, jetzt, wo dein Vater immer noch in Askaban sitzt, denn ohne ihn zollt dir sonst keiner mehr Aufmerksamkeit!" Mit einem Zauber hob sie ihre Bücher auf und ging zu ihm, bevor er sie wegen ihrer Unverschämtheit zurechtweisen oder verhexen konnte.

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Draco, dass sie ihre Hand hob und ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste. „Für deine Arroganz!", kommentierte Granger. Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie davon und Draco spürte den Schmerz in seiner Wange.

Schlimmer jedoch war das Gelächter der Umstehenden. Malfoy wurde bewusst, dass er ihnen nicht mehr mit seinem Vater drohen konnte oder nur einen bösen Blick zuwerfen brauchte, damit sie verstummten. Diese Zeiten waren vorbei, seit sein Vater in Askaban saß.

Sein Gesicht rötete sich und das war eindeutig nicht nur eine Reaktion der Haut auf Grangers festen Schlag. Dieses verdammte Schlammblut hatte ihn, Draco Malfoy, und seine Mutter vor all diesen Leute bloßgestellt!

Wütend, aber mit hoch erhobenem Kopf trat Draco nun gänzlich ein und suchte sich rasch seine Bücher zusammen, jedoch nicht so eilig, dass es die Umstehenden, die nun tuschelten, mit einer Flucht verwechseln konnten. Ein Malfoy floh nicht vor dummen Schlammblütern und Verrätern wie sie hier vermutlich alle um ihn herumstanden.

Als er eine Stunde später mit seiner Mutter nach Malfoy Manor apparierte hatte sich sein Zorn weitestgehend gelegt, wusste er doch, dass er zu Hause nach unten hin weitertreten konnte. Wenn schon kein Hauself in der Nähe war, könnte er wenigstens Crabbe mit dem _Imperius_ ein paar Tischmanieren beibringen… keiner legte ungestraft seine Füße auf den altehrwürdigen Nussbaumtisch…


	2. Chapter 2

Hermine freute sich wirklich auf das neue Schuljahr. Endlich würde sie Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna und die anderen aus der DA wiedersehen und ihr Amt als Schulsprecherin antreten können. Der zweite Schulsprecher, so hatte ihr Professor McGonagall mitgeteilt, war ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw. Gottlob nicht Malfoy, schlimm genug, dass er als Vertrauensschüler und Liebling Professor Snapes alle anderen drangsalierte.

Bei dem Gedanken an ihn musste Hermine boshaft grinsen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck in dem Bücherladen war wirklich unbezahlbar gewesen. Aber das Beste würde ja erst noch kommen: als Schülersprecherin waren ihre Kompetenzen entscheidend erweitert worden und so konnte sie nun auch den Vertrauensschülern Punkte abziehen. Also auch Malfoy.

Doch halt, schalt sich Hermine in Gedanken, du wirst doch wohl nicht dein Amt für so einen Idioten wie Malfoy missbrauchen! Na gut, aber _wenn_ er sich einen Verstoß erlauben sollte…

Hermine schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf, als sie ihre Mutter rufen hörte: „Hermine? Bist du jetzt fertig? Bring bitte deinen Koffer herunter, dass wir dann fahren können!" Ach ja, zwei Stunden nur noch, dann würde der Hogwarts- Express abfahren. Hermine beeilte sich.

Als sie ihren Koffer im Zug verstaut hatte, verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Eltern, die sie ein ums andere Mal ermahnten, ja auf sich aufzupassen. Als Mr und Mrs Granger endlich gegangen waren, suchte Hermine ihre Freunde. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie an das Chaos dachte, das sich immer im Fuchsbau abspielte, wenn der Abreisetag war.

Harry würde erst nach dem Aufstehen anfangen, seine Sachen zu packen. Ron würde verzweifelt versuchen Pigwidgeon, seine kleine Eule, einzufangen und in den Käfig zu sperren. Mrs Weasley würde die seit drei Tagen abreisefertige Ginny wie immer zu den Jungs schicken, damit sie ihnen einzelne, verloren geglaubte Socken oder in einer Couchecke entdeckte Bücher für dieses Schuljahr brächte. Ginny würde Harry und Ron tadeln, und wie immer würde Harry nur unsicher grinsen und Ron die Farbe einer Tomate annehmen und losschreien, was Ginny denn einfalle, ob sie Harrys und Rons Mutter wäre. Ginny wäre dann wie immer total genervt und würde dieselbe Farbe wie ihr Bruder annehmen und ganz nach Mrs Weasley zum Zetern beginnen.

Hermine grinste bei dieser Vorstellung in sich hinein. Um zehn vor elf schließlich erschienen die Weasleys mit Harry an ihrer Seite. Hermine wurde nicht enttäuscht: Ron, Ginny und Mrs Weasley hatten immer noch ziemlich rote Backen und Harry grinste unsicher, als wüsste er nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Hermine lief auf sie zu und umarmte ihre Freunde stürmisch und gab schließlich Mr und Mrs Weasley die Hand. „Freut mich, Sie zu sehen! Tut mir leid, dass ich dieses Jahr Ihre Einladung nicht annehmen konnte…" Ginny hakte sich bei ihrer Freundin sofort unter und entführte sie in den Zug. Hermine ahnte, was nun kommen würde. Ein Gespräch über Harry Potter.

Als sie ein leeres Abteil gefunden hatten, begann Ginny sofort zu plappern. Harry hier, Harry da. Der jetzt auch noch der neue Quidditchkapitän war. Hermine wusste, dass Ginny schon seit sie Harry das erste Mal gesehen hatte, in ihn verliebt war und dass noch keiner ihrer bisherigen Freunde Harry eifersüchtig gemacht hatte.

Hermine kannte aber auch die Unsicherheit Harrys in Ginnys Gegenwart seit einiger Zeit. Geduldig hörte sie sich Ginnys Klage über den unsensiblen Ron an, der ihr am liebsten jede Beziehung verbieten würde und Harrys Blindheit ihr gegenüber. Wie immer erklärte Hermine Ginny ergeben, dass Harry vielleicht noch etwas Zeit bräuchte oder sie offensiv an das Problem herangehen sollte, als plötzlich die Abteiltür aufflog.

Wie ertappt blickten Ginny und Hermine auf. Ein hämischer Malfoy stand in der Tür und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine. „Das Schlammblut und die Blutsverräterin.", spie er aus. „Deine Witze werden auch immer geistloser und älter, Malfoy.", erwiderte Hermine ungerührt.

„Ach ja, Granger?", zischte Malfoy. Lässig lehnte er sich gegen die Türe, sein Gefolge hinter ihm. „Ich an deiner Stelle wäre etwas vorsichtiger, _Schlammblut_. Ich wollte dich nur gewarnt haben.", sagte er drohend.

Hermine richtete sich auf. Ganz wohl war ihr nicht, unbewaffnet vor Malfoy zu sitzen, aber er würde es nicht wagen, sie vor Ginny im Zug zu verhexen. Nein, ihr war ganz und gar nicht gut im Magen, wenn er sie so ansah. Wie eine… Kakerlake unter seinem Fuß. Seine grauen Augen hatten sie fixiert.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy!", fauchte Ginny endlich und Hermine erwachte aus ihrer Starre. „Malfoy. Verzieh dich jetzt, du und deine Handlanger sind hier unerwünscht. Wann kapierst du das endlich? Wenn du es auch nur wagst, mir oder meinen Freunden ein Haar zu krümmen, wird dich das mehr kosten als nur Hauspunkte!"

Mit diesen Worten richtete sich Hermine auf und gewährte Malfoy einen Blick auf ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen, welches sie an ihren Umhang geheftet hatte. Mit Genugtuung sah sie, wie sich seine Augen einen Moment lang weiteten und er sich dann wortlos umdrehte, um die Abteiltüre zuzuwerfen.

Erleichtert ließ sie sich auf den Sitz zurückfallen. „Der ist uns gerade noch abgegangen…", stöhnte sie. Ginny betrachtete sie fragend. „Was hatte der denn? Ist was vorgefallen?", wollte sie wissen. „Komm, gehen wir zu den anderen, dann erzähl ich's euch!", grinste Hermine.

In Hogwarts angekommen, freute sich Hermine schon auf das Festessen. Doch zuerst würde der Sprechende Hut die neuen Schüler auf die Häuser verteilen und Dumbledore seine obligatorische Rede halten, bevor es zum kulinarischen Teil überging. Als sie sich niederließ und Lavender und Parvati begrüßte, stellte Hermine verärgert fest, dass sie ausgerechnet heute einen wunderbaren Blick zum Slytherintisch hatte, an dessen Mitte Draco Malfoy saß und so tat, als sei er der König höchstpersönlich.

Dieses Mal war es das erste Jahr, in dem sie nicht wie üblich bei der Auswahlzeremonie und Dumbledores Rede aufpasste. Stattdessen weilten ihre Gedanken bei Malfoy. Als ob sie nicht schon genug an dieses, dieses…. Ach, da existierte einfach kein passendes Schimpfwort für ihn- dachte, fing nun Harry an, während dem Essen über Malfoy zu sprechen.

„Hermine, Ron, was meint ihr, haltet ihr es für möglich, dass Malfoy ein Todesser ist? So, wie der sich immer aufführt und bei dem Vater…" Ron pflichtete Harry bei, doch Hermine schaute von ihrem Teller auf und warf dem Slytherin einen prüfenden Blick zu. Als dieser in ihre Richtung sah, wandte sie sich schnell ab und sagte zu ihren Freunden: „Nein, das glaube ich irgendwie nicht."

Harry verschluckte sich fast an einem Stückchen Truthahnbraten und Ron sagte mit vollem Mund: „Spinnscht du, 'Ermine? Dasch isch do' 'wasch von offenschischtlisch!" Obwohl Hermine wusste, was er gesagt hatte, fragte sie Ron noch einmal höflich: „Wie bitte?" Ron schluckte herunter und wiederholte: „Hermine, ich meine, das ist doch offensichtlich, dass er schon lange zu denen dazugehört!"

Hermine schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass er gemein ist und sich grundsätzlich für etwas Besseres hält, das hat er uns ja die letzten sechs Jahre bewiesen, dieses schleimige Frettchen." Harry und Ron mussten auflachen bei ihren letzten Worten. Der Witz nutzte sich auch nach fast drei Jahren nicht ab.

„Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er so weit gehen würde. Und selbst wenn doch, könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass Voldemort"- Ron zuckte zusammen-„ einen _Schüler_ unter ausgerechnet _Dumbledores_ Nase zu einem der Seinen macht?"

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Hermine fort: „Also ich glaube das nicht. Voldemort wäre dumm dies zu tun oder Malfoy wäre nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückgekom-". „Gut analysiert, Granger, du Besserwisserin.", unterbrach eine schnarrende Stimme Hermines Ausführungen.

Ron und Harry sprangen sofort auf, ihre Zauberstäbe kampfbereit. Doch Malfoy lachte nur hämisch und zog mit seinen Anhängseln von dannen. Hermine blickte ihm hinterher. „So dumm, vor aller Lehrer Augen einen Streit zu provozieren, ist er nicht… Andernfalls könnte ihn nicht mal Snape retten.", murmelte sie ihren beiden Freunden zu. Harry und Ron ließen sich wieder nieder.

Nein, ein Todesser war Malfoy doch nicht. Das hatte er ihnen ja gerade bestätigt, auch wenn Ron und Harry dies vermutlich gar nicht aufgefallen war, weil die beiden grundsätzlich nicht mehr aufnahmefähig waren, sobald er erschien.

Kopfschüttelnd erhoben sie sich, um den Erstklässlern den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu zeigen.

* * *

><p>Draco wollte es zwar von sich aus nicht zugeben, aber auch er freute sich auf Hogwarts, das ihm eigentlich mehr zu Hause war als das Manor. Auch wenn es dort nur so von unwürdigen Personen, allen voran Granger und Dumbledore, wimmelte. Irgendwie kratzte es an seinem Ego, dass man ihn nicht zum Schulsprecher ernannt hatte.<p>

Aber dieses Amt zu vergeben oblag nun man McGonagall und Dumbledore, und von beiden war bekannt, dass sie in ihrer Schulzeit das Haus Gryffindor besucht hatten. Daher fiel es Draco auch nicht schwer, die Schuld auf die zwei Professoren zu schieben anstatt sich zu fragen, warum es zwei andere geworden waren und nicht er.

Bestimmt war es der heilige Potter geworden, dem Dumbledore ja ohnehin ständig huldigte und seine Verehrung in ungerechtfertigten Zusatzpunkten am Schuljahresende zum Ausdruck brachte, was Slytherin jedes Jahr um den wohlverdienten Hauspokal brachte.

Trotz seines Ärgers über die Gryffindors im Allgemeinen und Potter, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut Granger im Speziellen, tat das seiner Freude keinen Abbruch. Was wäre schon Hogwarts ohne die Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern!

Mit der typischen malfoyhaften Pünktlichkeit apparierte Draco nach King's Cross, ohne seine Mutter, die sich nur kurz verabschiedet hatte. Auf einen tränenreichen Abschied, wie es bei den Weasleys immer der Fall war, hatte er keine Lust. Ebensowenig verspürte er Bedauern, seine Familie daheim gelassen zu haben, als er an dem Trottel Longbottom vorbeimarschierte, der gerade von seiner Großmutter ermahnt wurde, dies nicht zu vergessen und sich jenes zu merken.

Gelassen stieg er in den Hogwarts- Express ein und suchte sich sein Stammabteil, in dem schon Pansy Parkinson saß und auf ihn wartete. „Draco! Wie schön, dich endlich wieder zu sehen!", rief sie aus. „Meine Eltern sagen, dass du je-" „Halt gefälligst die Klappe, Pansy!", fuhr Draco dem Mädchen da-zwischen, um sie daran zu hindern, hier in aller Öffentlichkeit etwas über die Pläne der Todesser auszuplaudern.

Um seinen rüden Worten die Härte zu nehmen, lächelte er sie entschuldigend an. Ja, das musste sein, denn Pansy konnte ihm sehr nützlich sein, nicht nur als unerschöpfliche Informationsquelle- Merlin alleine wusste, woher diese Frau all den Klatsch und Tratsch her hatte- sondern auch als Freundin, wenn ihm gerade danach war und sonst gerade keine andere da war.

Sie war zwar nicht gerade die Schlaueste unter den Schülerinnen, doch alleine ihr Aussehen machte es einem Mann unmöglich, sie von der Bettkante zu stoßen. Einen Moment lang überlegte Draco, ob es das war, was ihr die zuverlässigsten Informationen garantierte, doch Pansy würde ihn sicherlich nicht betrügen, sowas war einfach nicht ihr Stil. Ganz hufflepuffmäßig glaubte sie nämlich an die einzige große Liebe und offenbar war Draco genau das für sie. Glaubte sie zumindest.

Draco stand nach ein paar Minuten auf, um die Gänge im Zug zu kontrollieren. Mit etwas Glück würde Gryffindor mit Minuspunkten ins neue Schuljahr starten. Er strich sich die Robe glatt und ging nach draußen. Ungebeten folgte ihm das ganze Abteil, bis auf Blaise Zabini, der nur stirnrunzelnd hinterher blickte. Wenigstens einer, der kein Mitläufer war.

Leider übertrat gerade kein Schüler die Regeln, was Dracos Laune auch nicht gerade besserte. Als er gerade an einem Abteil vorbeigehen wollte, sah er Granger und das Wiesel- Mädchen darin sitzen und reden. Er meinte „Harry" herauszuhören. Natürlich. Potter.

Mit erhabenem Blick zückte er seinen Zauberstab und öffnete schwungvoll die Abteiltür. Beide Mädchen zuckten zusammen, stellte er befriedigt fest. Heute schien Granger sprachlos zu sein. Daher ließ er sich zu einem gut gemeinten Ratschlag herab, nachdem er die beiden wie üblich beleidigt hatte.

„Ich an deiner Stelle wäre etwas vorsichtiger, _Schlammblut_. Ich wollte dich nur gewarnt haben.", meinte er ruhig. Granger brauchte nicht zu merken, wie sehr er sich noch über den Vorfall in der Winkelgasse ärgerte. Ihm fiel außerdem auf, dass sie ihn etwas geistlos anstarrte, also starrte er zurück. Was war denn mit dem einzigen Hirn, das Gryffindor besaß, los?

Gerade wollte er Granger ebendies fragen, als das kleine Wiesel ihn anfauchte und Granger augenblicklich nachzog und ihm demonstrierte, dass sie die neue Schulsprecherin war. Nein. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Nicht Granger. Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen wandte er sich wortlos ab und schritt wieder zurück in sein Abteil.

Während der ganzen Zeremonie betrachtete Draco seine Feinde ganz genau. Besonders den Gryffindortisch und Dumbledore. Auf einmal spürte einen Blick auf sich. Schnell fuhr er auf und sah gerade, wie sich Granger wieder ihrem Teller zuwandte. _Sie_.

Draco musterte sie nun seinerseits. Die Gryffindor schien etwas zu sagen, woraufhin Potter und Weasley sehr heftig reagierten. Typisch Gryffindor. Emotionen nicht im Griff. Langsam erhob er sich von seinem Tisch. Erst Schlammbluts Blick zu ihm, dann die anderen Idioten… das Gespräch drehte sich wohl um seine Person.

Draco kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Hermines Worte über ihn und Voldemort mitzubekommen. Er unterdrückte seine Wut und schnitt ihr kurzerhand das Wort ab: „Gut analysiert, Granger, du Besserwisserin."

Wobei er seine Worte durchaus so meinte, wie er es beinahe gesagt hatte: als Lob. Tatsächlich das Hirn von Gryffindor. Halt. Was tat er denn da? Er hatte doch nicht etwa Granger Respekt entgegengebracht? Sein Gesicht hinter einer spöttischen Maske verbergend verschwand er Richtung Kerker. Doch, das musste man ihr lassen: so blöd wie das Wiesel und Potter war sie nicht. Was dennoch nicht viel heißen wollte.

Und er sollte aufhören, _Schlammblut_ zu sagen, wenn er sich vom Dunkeln Lord distanzieren wollte. Na gut, für Granger galt das deswegen noch lange nicht, aber für den Rest der Schule.

Und nachdem Granger gerade eben so vertrauensselig- typisch Gryffindor- gesagt hatte, er sei kein Todesser, fühlte sich Draco in seiner Entscheidung bestätigt. Obwohl es von Granger kam. Oder vielleicht gerade wegen ihr, weil sie zu seinen Erzfeinden gehörte und nicht zu der Speichelleckerfraktion um ihn herum.

Ein paar Erstklässler aus dem Weg schubsend, ging Draco zu seinem Schlafsaal, von Crabbe und Goyle jun. eskortiert. Auch wenn er deren Väter in den Ferien kennen und hassen gelernt hatte, so sah er keinen Grund, deren dümmliche Sprösslinge nicht um sich herum zu dulden, solange sie ihm nützten und nicht auf den Nerv gingen.

Seufzend ließ er sich in sein weiches Bett plumpsen. Endlich wieder in Hogwarts. Mal sehen, wie der Stundenplan dieses Jahr wohl aussehen würde, hoffentlich nicht wieder mit Gryffindor… Draco schlief ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews jeder Art sind stets willkommen :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

><p>Hermine erwachte ausnahmsweise nicht von ihrem Wecker, sondern von einem albernen Gelächter. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. Lavender und Parvati. Um welchen Jungen ging es denn diesmal wieder. „Ah, Hermine, du bist ja schon wach!", sagte Parvati. Sie und Lavender begannen wieder zu kichern.<p>

Lavender sagte: „Sag mal, Hermine, ist dir denn nicht aufgefallen, wie _gut Draaaco _ Malfoy neuerdings aussieht! Er ist ja sowas von süß!" Sie und Parvati begannen wieder zu kichern.

„Was, Malfoy?", gähnte Hermine. „WAS, MALFOY!", rief sie laut. Die anderen beiden Mädchen zuckten zusammen. Hermine riss sich zusammen und mäßigte ihre Stimme. „Abgesehen davon, dass er in Slytherin ist, ein stinkendes Frettchen und widerwärtiger Abschaum ist- ja, er sieht ganz gut aus."

Lavender und Parvati blickten sie empört an, schwiegen aber. Hermine gähnte noch einmal und begab sich ins Vertrauensschülerbad.

Malfoy, dachte sie bei sich, jetzt spinnen sie aber komplett. Deren Schwärmereien werde ich wohl nie verstehen. Na gut, ich hab' mir auch nie die Mühe gemacht, Jungs näher kennen zu lernen… Andererseits lag das nicht an Hermines generellem Desinteresse- sie war viel zu beschäftigt mit der Schule und mit Voldemort, um sich noch um solche Dinge zu kümmern.

Während Hermine im Wasser plantschte und gedankenlos mit dem Schaum spielte, dachte sie weiter nach. Sie würde wohl nie eine alberne Tussi wie Lavender werden, die alle zwei Wochen jemand anderen anschmachtete. Doch mit 17 und als schlaueste Hexe der Schule sollte sie in der Lage sein, Lavenders Gesichtspunkt zu verstehen.

Also versuchte Hermine, sich in Lavenders und Parvatis Warte zu versetzen. Malfoy hätte keinen Grund gehabt, sie als Schlammblut zu beschimpfen oder auch unverhältnismäßig oft zu drangsalieren, weil sie nicht die beste Freundin von Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter wäre. Außerdem wäre sie in der Schule nicht besser als Malfoy und er müsste seinen Neid nicht mit Beleidigungen kaschieren.

Wenn also die ganzen Vorurteile Malfoys nicht wären, ja, was bliebe dann von ihm übrig? Hm, ein ziemlich gutaussehender Slytherin, intelligent und schlagfertig obendrein.

Na gut, überlegte Hermine, Lavender hat nicht so ganz unrecht. Und sie und Parvati waren ja ganz offensichtlich nicht die einzigen Mädchen, die Malfoy anbeteten. Halb Hogwarts tat das. Der weibliche Teil, grinste Hermine. Nur bei ihr hatte Malfoys unglaublicher Charme noch nicht verfangen. Warum wohl. Eben. Darum war es ja auch _Malfoy_. Und kein Siebtklässler, der nur gut aussah.

Und genau aus diesem Grunde sollte man vielleicht auch Lavender und Parvati vorwarnen, damit sie nicht wie vermutlich bereits ein Drittel von Hogwarts als Trophäe in Malfoys Schlafsaal landeten, denn um diesen Raum rankten sich dann doch ziemlich viele Gerüchte- auch wenn man nie sagen konnte, wie viel der Fantasie der Mädchen entsprang und was der Wahrheit entsprach.

Hermine beschloss, es gar nicht erst genauer wissen zu wollen, zumal Malfoy nun wirklich nie etwas getan hatte, um besagten Gerüchten entgegenzuwirken. Im Gegenteil. Es hieß zwar, er sei mit Pansy Parkinson liiert, aber dem Tratsch tat das keinen Abbruch. Und Malfoys Abenteuern auch nicht.

Hermine fuhr plötzlich zusammen. Was tat sie denn hier? Seit wann dachte sie über Malfoys Affären nach! Wenn die Mädchen so doof sind, auf ihn hereinzufallen, bitteschön.

Hermine grummelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, als jemand gegen das Portrait hämmerte und laut schrie: „Hey, hallo! Wird das heute noch was, lass mich gefälligst rein!" Hermine trocknete sich schnell ab, kleidete sich an und öffnete die Tür.

Merlin, schon wieder das altbekannte Bild: Draco Malfoy vor und in der Tür! Jetzt war Hermines Tag schon versaut, beschloss sie. Malfoy blickte sie wütend an. „Granger! Ich warte hier schon seit…", begann er.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", fuhr Hermine dazwischen, „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, wegen lautem und unmotiviertem Geschrei frühmorgens auf dem Gang. Das stört. Und jetzt wasch dir den Schleim aus dem Fell, du Frettchen!", höhnte sie.

Sollte er doch einmal wissen, wie man sich als Gryffindor bei Severus Snape im Zaubertrankunterricht fühlte. Schnell wollte sie sich an ihm vorbeidrücken, um zum Gryffindorturm zu laufen. Einem gereizten Malfoy ging man besser aus dem Weg, wusste Hermine schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr. Besonders, wenn der eigene Zauberstab noch im Schlafsaal lag.

Doch Malfoy war schneller. Vielleicht seine Griffreflexe aus dem Quidditchtraining. Jedenfalls bekam er die Schulsprecherin gerade noch zu fassen. Hermine wollte sich wehren, doch Malfoy war stärker. Er packte sie und drückte sie gegen die Wand, bis er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte. Dann ließ er sie ruckartig los und drückte nur die Zauberstabspitze in ihren Bauch.

Hermine blieb äußerlich ganz ruhig, innerlich verfluchte sie sich für ihre Dummheit. Wie konnte sie nur ihren Zauberstab vergessen und dann auch noch Malfoy bis zur Weißglut reizen? Jetzt begann er zu sprechen.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, Granger. Aber du wolltest ja nicht hören. Typisch Gryffindor. Ein Slytherin hätte es verstanden, aber du, Granger, bist zu dumm dafür, den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl zu verstehen." Er legte eine Pause ein und blickte selbstgefällig in Hermines Gesicht, das sich vor Hass verzog.

Gott, wie ihr dieser Typ zuwider war, und jetzt war sie ihm auch noch ausgeliefert.

„Jetzt, wo Potter und Wiesel mal nicht in deiner Reichweite sind, um wie edle Ritter die Jungfrau zu retten, werde ich dich wohl hier liegen lassen müssen!", schnurrte Malfoy hinterhältig. Dann schrie er: „_Petrificus totalus_!" und Hermine klappte zusammen. „Weißt du, so habe ich Potter mal die Nase gebrochen", fuhr Malfoy in normalem Ton fort und Hermine ahnte zu wissen, was nun kommen würde, „aber ich schlage keine Mädchen. Nicht mal dich, _Schlammblut_. Dazu müsste ich dich nämlich berühren. Das habe ich heute aber schon zur Genüge getan und ich will mich nicht noch mehr besudeln. Wie gut, dass ich jetzt ein Bad nehme!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Malfoy aus Hermines Gesichtsfeld in dem Bad und sie glaubte, vor Hass zerbersten zu müssen. Wie konnte man nur ein so arrogantes Ekel sein! Na gut, sie hatte sich nicht besser verhalten, aber einen Unbewaffneten zu verzaubern käme für Hermine nicht infrage.

Als sie gerade solange nachgedacht hatte, dass sie ihr Verhalten Malfoy gegenüber fast schon bedauerte, erschien er wieder. Wütend blickte sie ihn an, soweit ihr dies möglich war. „Nun Granger, dann wünsche ich dir noch einen angenehmen ersten Schultag!", verspottete er sie, erneuerte den Fluch und ging.

Ihre Wut loderte erneut auf. Würden Lavender und Parvati intelligent genug sein, Harry oder Ron zu sagen, dass sie nicht vom Baden zurückgekommen war? Und überhaupt, wussten ihre Freunde eigentlich, wo dieses Bad lag? Hm, ja, Harry konnte es wissen. Immerhin hatte er in der vierten Klasse mit dem Drachenei vom Trimagischen Turnier hier gebadet und das Rätsel der Unterwassermenschen gehört.

Einmal mehr schalt sich Hermine eine unverbesserliche Närrin. Ja, sie hatte Malfoy einmal überraschen können. Dann ein zweites Mal. Aber dass sie ein drittes Mal ungeschoren davonkam- so dumm war ihr Erzfeind dann auch nicht.

Klar war auch, dass ihn ihre slytherinhafte Stichelei- seit wann war sie denn so bissig?- total reizen musste… Naja, Malfoy, dachte sie, wer im Glashaus sitzt… Doch alle Reue oder Wut würde sie nicht aus ihrer Lage befreien und sie, die Musterschülerin von Hogwarts, würde den ersten Unterrichtstag verpassen.

Die Entschuldigung, Malfoy hätte sie verhext, würde man ihr zwar glauben, aber wenn Malfoy dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen würde, würde er sich bei Snape über den zugegebenermaßen ungerecht-fertigten Punktabzug beschweren und Hermine wäre einer gemeinen Strafarbeit sicher.

Während sie noch über ihre verfahrene Situation sinnierte, hörte sie ein „_Finite Incantatem_!", und wurde sofort auf die Beine gezogen. „Neville!", fragte sie überrascht, „was tust du denn hier?" Neville Longbottom bei dem Vertrauensschülerbad?

„Ich… Malfoy…", druckste Neville herum, „Ich hab' mich verlaufen.", schloss er schließlich. Hermine entnahm seinem Stottern, dass Malfoy wieder einmal sein Gift verspritzt haben musste und Neville, ein hilfloses Opfer, in seinem Weg gewesen sein musste. „Oh… Ähm, danke, Neville! Auch ich bin Malfoy in die Quere gekommen!", gestand Hermine, damit Neville sich besser fühlte. Dieser lächelte scheu. „Komm, gehen wir in die Große Halle, frühstücken!", schlug Hermine vor und zog ihn mit sich.

Dort angekommen, sah Hermine, dass Harry und Ron schon dasaßen und mit Ginny diskutierten. Als sie aufblickten und Hermine sahen, hellten sich ihre Mienen sofort auf. Hermine lächelte ihnen zu und drehte ihren Kopf weiter zum Slytherintisch, wo sich ihre Blicke mit denen Malfoys kreuzten. Dieser ekelhafte Typ blickte sie mehr überrascht als angewidert an. Ein Novum.

Hermine schenkte ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick, bevor sie und Neville sich am Gryffindortisch niederließen.

„Mensch, Hermine, wo bei Gryffindor warst du denn? Und du, Neville? McGonagall war schon hier und hat die Stundenpläne vergeben!", rief Harry. Hermine seufzte innerlich. „Aber schaut, eure hat sie gleich bei uns gelassen…" Ron zog zwei Pergamentstreifen hervor und übergab sie Neville und Hermine.

Letztere bedeutete ihm und Harry, jetzt bloß nicht zu fragen, was passiert war. Das würde sie ihnen in der nächsten Pause nach Kräuterkunde erzählen. Harry und Ron würden sie nicht auslachen, wusste Hermine.

* * *

><p>Draco war ein Frühaufsteher. Nicht, weil er nicht gerne lang schlief, aber wenn er so spät wie Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle aufstehen würde, käme er zeitlich bedingt nie in den Genuss der Nutzung des Vertrauensschülerbades. Und dieses Bad war es definitiv wert, ein paar Minuten eher aus dem Bett zu kommen, wenn man nicht mit <em>Crabbe und Goyle <em>das Bad für die Allgemeinheit teilen musste. Igitt.

Er freute sich schon darauf, denn seinem Luxusdenken genügte das Bad. Also machte sich Draco auf den Weg. Bei der Tür zu dem Bad angekommen, bat er das Portrait davor mit dem Passwort „Salix alba" um Einlass. Doch die Nixe teilte ihm mit, dass das Bad schon besetzt sei und verschwand dann. „Na toll", grummelte Draco, „dann warte ich eben solange."

Als er eine Viertelstunde vor dem Portrait saß und noch immer niemand Anstalten machte, das Bad freizugeben, stand Draco auf und hämmerte gegen die Tür und rief ärgerlich, dass er jetzt herein wolle.

Nach zwei Minuten öffnete sich dann auch die Tür und Granger streckte ihren Kopf heraus, um zu sehen, wer draußen wartete. Draco beschwerte sich sogleich: „Granger! Ich warte hier schon seit…", doch weiter kam er nicht.

Er sah, wie sich ihre Gesichtszüge zu einem ziemlich gryffindoruntypischem Lächeln wandelten und sie laut sagte: „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, wegen lautem und unmotiviertem Geschrei frühmorgens auf dem Gang. Das stört. Und jetzt wasch dir den Schleim aus dem Fell, du Frettchen!"

Den letzten Teil mit dem Schleim beschloss Draco gerade eben überhört zu haben. Aber dass sie _ihm_ Punkte abzog, so wie er es bei jedem anderen zu tun pflegte, das ging zu weit. Jetzt sollte sie ihre dummen Worte bereuen.

Als hätte sie Dracos Gedanken gelesen, wollte Granger gerade den Gang hinunter stürmen. Doch blitzartig wandte sich Draco herum und bekam gerade noch ihren Umhang zu fassen und zerrte sie zurück. Sie stolperte rückwärts gegen ihn und Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit, sie gegen die Wand zu drücken. Mit der einen Hand umfasste er ihren Hals und hielt sie somit davon ab, sich weiter zu wehren und mit der anderen Hand angelte er seinen Zauberstab aus einer Tasche.

Er bohrte dessen Spitze unsanft in ihren Bauch, dann ließ er sie los und trat angewidert zurück. Dass er es einmal erleben konnte, dieses Gryffindormädchen hilflos vor ihm zu sehen! Er wäre kein Draco Malfoy, wenn er dies nicht ausnutzen würde.

Also halste er ihr die Ganzkörperklammer auf und sah nur noch ihren hasserfüllten Blick, der ihn geradezu anstachelte, sie noch weiter zu beleidigen. Wie niedlich, dachte Draco, ein gezähmter Löwe. Dann ging er, um sein wohlverdientes Bad zu nehmen, wie er fand.

Während Draco ein paar kopfgroße Seifenblasen mit der Hand fortwischte und untertauchte, überlegte er, wie er mit Granger weiter verfahren sollte, wo sie doch schon mal auf seinem Präsentierteller lag.

Unwillkürlich dachte er an ihren Gesichtsausdruck, oder besser gesagt, ihre Augen. Wären sie ein Zauberstaub gewesen, hätten sie vermutlich einen ganzen Schwall roter Funken versprüht. Und dann war da auch noch der schier unbändige Hass in ihren Augen.

Nicht einmal Potter verabscheute ihn dermaßen stark, glaubte Draco zu wissen. Naja, den hatte er ja auch immer nur „normal" beschimpft und sich über dessen vermeintliche Dummheit lustig gemacht. Zu Hermine Granger war er stets ziemlich gemein gewesen.

Auf einmal überkam ihn ein beklemmendes Gefühl, das Draco so noch gar nicht kannte. Er merkte, dass ihm aus irgendeinem Grund daran lag, dass Granger ihn nicht mehr so hasste.

Draco erhob sich aus dem Wasser. Nein, er wollte jetzt gar nicht weiter daran denken. Es konnte ihm doch egal sein, was ein Gryffindor- Schlammblut von ihm dachte. Nein, Muggelgeborene, wies er sich selbst zurecht. Wie willst du jemals die Stärke besitzen, dich dem Dunklen Lord zu widersetzen, wenn du nicht mal die Disziplin besitzt, dieses Wort nicht mehr zu benutzen!

Draco trat aus dem Bad und war einen Moment lang versucht, Granger zu treten. Naja, was soll's, dachte er. Wie immer, wenn er seine Gefühle nicht verstand oder kontrollieren konnte, tat er das, was er schon immer getan hatte: seinen Unmut nach unten hin weitergeben. Und Granger war im Moment ganz unten.

Also erneuerte er die Ganzkörperklammer- der Fluch hatte die Eigenschaft, mit der Zeit etwas nachzulassen-, wünschte Granger einen schönen Schulanfang und ging frühstücken.

Als wäre er heute nicht schon genügend Gryffindors begegnet, lief ihm in der Eingangshalle auch noch der Trottel Longbottom, der gerade ein riesiges Päckchen öffnete, über den Weg. „Na, Longbottom, hat Omi wieder all die vergessenen Sachen geschickt, du Lahmarsch?", stichelte Draco und sah zu seiner Freunde, wie Longbottom vor Schreck das Paket fallen ließ und sein Gesicht einen hektischen Ausdruck annahm.

Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab und überlegte gerade, wie er den Trottel verhexen sollte, als ihm etwas anderes einfiel. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil _du_ es bist, Longbottom!", schnarrte er.

Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers wurde weiß und Longbottom begann panisch zu flüchten. Draco lachte boshaft und schickte ein paar blitzende Flüche hinter dem Trottel her. Zu Longbottoms Glück zielte er aber nicht so genau, sodass dieser unbeschadet in einen Gang entwischen konnte.

Draco ging zum Frühstück, ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst. Der Tag begann wirklich gut, gleich zwei Gryffindors fertig gemacht. Zwischen Pansy und Goyle ließ er sich auf die Bank fallen und nahm sich einen Kaffee. Gerade, als er sein Frühstück beendet hatte und gehen wollte, sah er Granger und Lahmarsch hereinkommen.

Was, die müsste doch eigentlich versteinert im dritten Stock liegen, wunderte sich Draco. Überrascht folgte er ihr mit seinen Blicken. Als hätte Granger das gespürt, drehte sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn angewidert an.

Noch bevor Draco ein triumphierendes, höhnisches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zaubern konnte- irgendwie wollte es ihm gerade nicht gelingen- hatte sich Granger schon wieder ihren Freunden zugewandt und ließ sich bei Potter und dem Wiesel nieder.

Schon wieder überkam Draco das beklemmende Gefühl, als er Grangers Rücken betrachtete. Das Gefühl erfolgreich ignorierend, erhob er sich- hinter ihm seine Anhängsel ebenfalls- und ein Blick auf seinen Stundenplan sagte ihm, dass er jetzt zwei herrliche grangerfreie Stunden Muggelkunde verbringen durfte.

Ja, er, Draco Malfoy, belegte Muggelkunde. Seine Mutter hatte vor Jahren darauf bestanden. Draco wurde auf einmal bewusst, warum sie das getan hatte. Sie hatte gewollt, dass er die andere Seite, die andere Welt, vielleicht näher kennen lernte und sich eine eigene Meinung bilden konnte, durfte, sollte- was ihr, Narcissa, verwehrt geblieben war.

Und was tat er, fragte sich Draco. Blindlings war er seinem Vater nachgerannt und hatte dessen Meinung ohne nachzudenken übernommen. Zeit, aufzuwachen! So schwer es auch zuzugeben war- es war Lucius Malfoy, der in Askaban saß und keiner vom Orden des Phönix. Auch wenn solche wie Remus Lupin zweifellos dorthin gehörten, ärgerte sich Draco.

Dass er Lupin nur deshalb nicht leiden konnte, weil er ihn fair benotet hatte und nicht gleich im Vorhinein ein „Ohnegleichen" eingetragen hatte wie Snape es tat, sondern „nur" ein „Erwartung übertroffen", war wohl überflüssig zu erwähnen. Das hatte ihn damals gewaltig gewurmt. Das Schlimmste an der Sache war ja, dass sogar Potter besser gewesen war als er.

Jedenfalls, resümierte Draco, musste er seine Haltung überdenken und sich eingestehen, dass er wohl all die Jahre auf der falschen Seite gestanden hatte und es an sich opportun wäre, der Gewinnerseite anzugehören, auch wenn diese von Potter und Dumbledore angeführt wurde. Aber ein Malfoy verlor nicht. Nie!

Gelangweilt lauschte er den Ausführungen des Professors über das Klassenziel. Ja, ja, blabla, alle Jahre wieder dieselbe Ansprache. Dann endlich ging der Unterricht los und der Professor gab einen kurzen geschichtlichen Abriss der letzten 50 Jahre in der Muggelwelt.

Dort hatte es auch einen Krieg gegeben, merkte Draco auf und hörte nun genauer zu. Der Professor dozierte gerade über eine Menschengruppe, die sich gegenseitig zwei Runen tätowieren ließen, um sich gegenseitig erkennen zu können. Diese Leute hatten recht seltsame Ideale vertreten. Draco wunderte sich zunächst, warum denn das Aussehen einer Person wichtig wäre oder etwas, das „Religion" hieß und er nicht kannte und warum man deswegen tausende Leute grausam töten musste.

Doch dann fielen ihm die Parallelen zu seiner eigenen Welt auf und mit einem beinahe schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck sah er auf seinen immer noch weißen linken Unterarm, Merlin sei Dank, hatte er sich gegen das Dunkle Mal entschieden.

Auf einmal konnte er Granger verstehen. Sie war mit dem Wissen über so einen Krieg aufgewachsen und wusste, zu was dieser Hass auf vermeintlich Andersartige führen konnte. Und war es nicht dasselbe, was der Dunkle Lord predigte? Dass Reinblüter besser wären als Muggelgeborene, was eigentlich nicht stimmte, wenn man bei dem Beispiel Granger blieb? Und auch der Dunkle Lord wollte seine Ziele mit Gewalt durchsetzen wie einst der Muggelanführer.

Draco atmete tief durch. Er war all die Jahre im Begriff gewesen, ein- und denselben Fehler zu begehen wie tausende Muggel Jahre vor ihm. Die Welt hatte nichts dazugelernt. Naja, die Muggel vielleicht schon, aber nicht die Zauberer, weil sie sich um die Parallelwelt viel zu wenig scherten. So wie er, zum Beispiel.

Diese Erkenntnis gab Draco so viel zum Nachdenken, dass erst Millicent Bulstrode, eine Slytherin aus seinem Jahrgang, drei Mal seinen Namen rufen musste, um ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu holen. „Draco! He, die Stunde ist vorbei, wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors, hey, Draco!"

Seufzend erhob er sich und die Slytherins begaben sich in Snapes Gefilde.

Die Gryffindors waren schon alle versammelt. Draco musste gemein grinsen. Sie durften es nicht wagen, auch nur zwei Minuten zu spät zu kommen, andernfalls zog Professor Snape den Gryffindors großzügig Hauspunkte ab.

Snape rauschte heran und ließ sie in den Kerker. Als sie alle an ihren angestammten Plätzen saßen, verkündete Snape unheilvoll: „Heute werden Sie einen Trank brauen, der von der Wirkung sehr ähnlich dem _Amortentia_ ist. Er-" Snape unterbrach sich mit einem Räuspern.

Draco sah, dass der Grund dafür Hermine Granger war, die sich bereits jetzt meldete und ganz offensichtlich Snapes Erklärung beenden wollte.

Snapes Augen verrieten nichts über seine Gefühle, als er leise zischte: „Ich bin mir sicher, Miss Granger, dass Ihre Belange so unwichtig sind, dass Sie auch noch Zeit haben, sie uns allen mitzuteilen, wenn ich fertig mit meiner Erklärung bin! Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, dafür, dass Sie meinen Unterricht stören."

Draco sah, während er in das Gelächter der Slytherins einstimmte, wie Granger ihren Arm enttäuscht sinken ließ. Er war froh, dass Snape sie regelmäßig heruntermachte, denn er befürchtete, dass sie auch noch in Zaubertränke besser als er wäre, würde Snape sie nicht immer zügeln.

Snape fuhr nun fort. „Besagter Trank hat die Eigenschaft, dass sein Dampf das tiefste Begehren eines Menschen spiegelt. Wenn diese Stunde vorbei ist, solltet ihr dank _Specula Anima_ hier in diesem Raum fünfzehn Mal euren geheimsten Wunsch sehen können." Er schwenkte kurz seinen Zauberstab und Draco sah, wie die Anleitung zum Brauen an der Tafel erschien.

Snape wollte offenbar gerade gehen, als er sich noch einmal umwandte und sah, wie sich die üblichen Pärchen bildeten. Draco ahnte Schlimmes, als sich ein sadistisches Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht zeigte. „Miss Granger!", bellte Snape und die Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. „Nein, Sie werden heute nicht mit Longbottom zusammenarbeiten. Finnigan, Sie übernehmen das heute."

Draco wusste, dass Granger dem Trottel immer zu passablen Noten verhalf und Snape dies nun unterbinden wollte. „Wenn Sie so nett wären, Miss Granger, in der ersten Reihe ist noch ein Platz frei. Sie werden heute hier vorne alleine arbeiten."

Granger packte mit einem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck ihre Tasche und den Kessel und kam nach vorne, wo auch Draco saß. Widerwillig macht er Platz. Bevor sie anfing, den Trank zu brauen, kritzelte sie etwas auf ein Stückchen Pergament. Draco wollte unbedingt wissen, was darauf stand. „_Accio Pergament_!", flüsterte er, als Hermine endlich aufgestanden war und sich Zutaten holte.

„_Der Spiegel _Nerhegeb _ähnelt dem Trank _Specula Anima_, nachschlagen! Spiegel- was ist in die Spiegelfläche eingearbeitet, Trank?_", las Draco. Was für einen Spiegel, wunderte er sich und schnippte die Notiz wieder zu Grangers Platz. Was heckte Granger schon wieder aus, von was sprach sie eigentlich?

Granger kam wieder zurück und überraschte ihn zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag: sie knallte ihm die benötigten Zutaten auf den Tisch und sagte halblaut, jedoch ziemlich unfreundlich: „Da, Malfoy! Ich hab dir deine mitgebracht, wo ich eh schon unterwegs war." Draco nickte ihr nur zu. Höflich war sie zumindest. Teilweise.

„Granger", begann er, die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergreifend, „was ist der Spiegel _Nerhegeb_?" „Woher weißt du von ihm?", schnappte Granger. Draco grinste nur. „Du bist so ein… Arschloch, Malfoy. Lass gefälligst deine Finger von meinen Notizen!", zischte sie.

Draco sah ein, dass das Gespräch vorbei war und er sich langsam an seinen Trank machen sollte. Alle anderen arbeiteten schon eifrig daran.

Gerade zerteilte er die Lorbeerblätter, die wohl für eine berauschende Wirkung sorgen sollten, als ihn Goyle versehentlich anrempelte und die Ladung Lorbeerblätter samt Hirtentäschelkraut in seinem kochenden Kessel landeten. Dieser nahm natürlich nicht die erforderliche blassgrüne Farbe an, sondern erstrahlte in hellem Rot.

„Goyle, du Idiot!", schimpfte Draco wütend; jetzt war die mühselige Arbeit von einer dreiviertelten Stunde völlig umsonst gewesen. Welcher Narr hatte Goyle nur in den UTZ- Kurs zugelassen!

Und Granger? Deren Trank schimmerte in wunderbarem Blassgrün.

Draco entfernte seinen Trank missmutig. „Granger", begann er abermals, „Goyle hat meinen Trank versaut! Lass mich bei deinem mithelfen!", befahl er.

Dass es nicht leicht werden würde, war Draco klar. Nicht nach der Sache heute Morgen. Aber er würde sie überreden.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht. Was bildete sich dieser arrogante Schnösel eigentlich ein? Erst hatte er die Güte, sie vor dem Vertrauensschülerbad zu klammern und zu beleidigen, dann musste er ihre Erinnerungsnotizen lesen und jetzt bildete er sich ein, ihr auch noch _befehlen_ zu können, ihre gute Arbeit mit ihm zu teilen?

„Ist das mein Problem, Malfoy, wenn Snape ein Trampeltier in seinen Kurs lässt?", erwiderte sie herablassend.

„Granger, _bitte_!", sagte Malfoy. Hermine hob eine Augenbraue und imitierte gekonnt Malfoys spöttische Art. Sie wusste genau, dass er wusste, dass, wenn er ohne einen Trank am Ende der Stunde dastand, auch Snape nicht darum herumkommen würde, ihm ein „T" zu geben. Und das wiederum würde Malfoy aus dem Rennen werfen, wenn er sich mit Hermine maß.

Klar, dass er sich nicht von ihr, einer Muggelgeborenen, schlagen lassen wollte. Doch Hermine konnte nicht umhin, Malfoy widerwillig anzuerkennen- dass er das Wort „bitte" überhaupt kannte, verwunderte sie.

„Also gut, Malfoy. Draco. Ich lasse dich mitarbeiten, aber wehe, du pfuschst mir dazwischen!", sagte sie. „Und solange wir zusammenarbeiten, nenn mich gefälligst Hermine und nicht Granger oder Schlammblut. Verstanden! Und du bist mir einen Gefallen schuldig."

Malfoy sah sie einigermaßen freundlich an. „Also gut, Gr-…, Hermine." Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur froh, dass er kein „T" bekommen würde.

Zusammen und vor allem schweigend setzten sie ihre Arbeit fort. Am Ende der Stunde war das Klassenzimmer in nebligen Rauch getaucht, der von einigen Kesseln aufstieg. So wie es aussah, hatte es knapp die Hälfte geschafft, _Specula Anima _korrekt zu brauen. Bei den anderen war der Dunst mehr oder weniger schwarz. Zum Glück sonderte dieser Trank keinen übelerregenden Gestank ab, wenn man ihn falsch braute.

Hermine wartete nun schon gespannt darauf, was sie in dem silbrigen Dampf würde sehen können. Bücher? Ron vielleicht?

Noch benötigte der Trank ein paar Minuten Kochzeit, bis er ihre Gefühle spiegeln konnte.

„Gute Arbeit, äh, Hermine.", murmelte Malfoy. Jetzt war es an ihr, ihm zuzunicken.

Die Klasse verharrte schweigend und beobachtete nur die Dampfschwaden. Langsam begannen sich gewisse Formen zu ziehen, und das Silber verfärbte sich in andere Farben.

Hermine beobachtete ihren Trank stolz. Endlich würde ihr Snape keine Punkte abziehen, sie hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet.

Doch dann erstarrte sie. Der Dampf nahm nun offenbar seine endgültige Form an. Hinter sich konnte sie bereits Lavender und Parvati kichern hören. Wen die wohl wieder sahen!

Doch ihr war nicht nach Lachen zumute. Rasch drehte sie sich um und beobachtete alle anderen Kessel. Und überall dasselbe. Ihr Banknachbar. Draco Malfoy. Entsetzt quieke Hermine auf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, ihr musste ein fataler Fehler unterlaufen sein! Es _musste _Ron sein!

Doch ein Fehler wiederum konnte nicht sein, dagegen sprachen die anderen Tränke. Na gut, dann halluzinierte sie eben!

Impulsiv rutschte sie von Malfoy weg, der wie gebannt vor dem Abbild seiner Träume hing. Ihre Bewegung beförderte ihn nun zurück in die Wirklichkeit, denn der träumerische Ausdruck seiner Augen verschwand sofort, als er sie sah.

„Was denn, Granger?", fragte er süffisant, „Wen oder was siehst du denn? Einen Troll?" „Klappe, _Malfoy_!", würgte Hermine hervor.

Doch leider hatte Snape ihren Kommentar vernommen. „Miss Granger.", sagte er selbstgefällig. „Ich sehe ja keinen Trank vor Ihnen. Habe ich Sie nicht angewiesen, _alleine_ zu brauen? Sind Sie schwerhörig? Nun, Sie wissen ja, welche Note Sie auf ihren nicht vorhandenen Trank bekommen. Übrigens, Draco, gut gemacht!"

„Aber, aber Professor, Sir, dieser Trank ist meiner! Ich habe ihn doch alleine-" „Halten Sie den Mund, Miss Granger, ich habe Sie nicht nach Ihrer Meinung gefragt! Gibt es etwas, Draco, das du mir sagen willst?", fügte Snape in süßlichem Ton und mit Blick auf Malfoys leeren Kessel hinzu.

„Nein, Professor.", sagte Malfoy klar und deutlich. Die Gryffindors begannen zu protestieren, die Slytherins lachten. Hermine glaubte fast, sich verhört zu haben. Aber die Reaktion der Slytherins belehrte sie eines Besseren.

„Draco Malfoy! Du… du Arschloch!", schrie Hermine, packte ihre Tasche und stürmte zum Kerker hinaus. „Strafarbeit und zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", sagte Snape ölig, doch das hörte Hermine schon gar nicht mehr.

Sie rannte durch die Gänge, bis sie sich schließlich in der Nähe des Ravenclawturms in einer Nische niederließ und zu schluchzen begann. Dermaßen unfair hatte Snape sie ja noch nie behandelt! Er hatte ganz genau gewusst, dass es Malfoy gewesen war, der sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte und nicht umgekehrt!

Und Malfoy, dieses Frettchen, hatte die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und ihren Erfolg eingeheimst. Mit einer dreisten Lüge. Wie sie ihn hasste!

Hermine hielt inne. Hasst sie ihn, wenn ihr der Trank doch das genaue Gegenteil gesagt hatte? „Ach, der verfluchte Trank!", weinte Hermine, „Was weiß denn der von der Realität!"

Sie hörte jemand näher kommen. „Hermine, bist du das?", hörte sie eine träumerische Stimme. Luna Lovegood. „Luna? Ja, ich bin's!", antwortete sie.

Luna kniete sich neben Hermine. „Was ist denn passiert?", wollte sie wissen. „Ach, Malfoy und Snape…", murmelte Hermine. „Ach komm schon, Hermine. Lass dich doch von _denen_ nicht unterkriegen!", sagte Luna leise.

Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass Luna selbst ziemlich oft Opfer einiger gemeinen Streiche war und daher genau wissen musste, wie sie sich fühlte. „Danke, Luna!", flüsterte sie und erhob sich, um zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

Aber eines war sicher. Malfoy würde ihr das büßen, und wenn es das letzte war, das sie tat.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy indes befand sich auch gerade auf dem Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Irgendwie verstand er sich selbst nicht mehr.<p>

Gerade eben hatte er es geschafft, mit Hermine Granger auszukommen und mit ihr an einem Tisch friedlich zu arbeiten. Er hatte es auf gewisse Weise sogar genossen, neben einer stillen und ausnahmsweise mal nicht besserwisserischen Granger zu sitzen, als der Trank fertig geworden war.

Begierig hatte er in den silbrigen Dampf geschaut, um schnellstmöglich herauszufinden, was denn sein Begehren wäre, immerhin hatte er doch alles, was er sich wünschen konnte oder wollte.

Was ihm jedoch entgegengeblickt hatte, war äußerst unerwartet und vor allen Dingen ärgerlich gewesen. Der Dampf ihres Kessels hatte ihm Hermine Granger in einem Ballkleid gezeigt. Vermutlich das Kleid, das die in der vierten Klasse an Weihnachten angehabt hatte, überlegte Draco.

Warum gerade _sie_? Wie konnte dieses besserwisserische, Schlamm-, äh, _muggelgeborene_ Mädchen sein Herzenswunsch sein! Wahrscheinlich hatte Granger einfach den Trank falsch gebraut und er würde nun die schlechte Note, die eigentlich ihr zustand, bekommen.

Und wenn doch alles stimmte? Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Eine boshafte Stimme in Dracos Hinterkopf wisperte ihm zu, dass es offensichtlich war, dass es gerade Hermine Granger war: hatte er nicht eben gerade selbst festgestellt, dass er alles haben konnte? Nun, selbstverständlich galt das auch für die weibliche Hälfte Hogwarts'.

Aber Hermine Granger konnte er nicht haben, denn die hasste ihn abgrundtief. Und genau deswegen stellte sie gerade sein Begehren dar. Ja, so musste es sein.

Das alles hatte Draco erkannt, während er das rauchige Abbild Hermines betrachtet hatte.

Erst ein Quieken und eine Bewegung Her-, äh. Gran-, äh Hermin-, äh, des _Schlammbluts_, verdammt, hatte Draco aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen. Jetzt wusste er noch nicht einmal mehr, wie er sie nennen sollte.

Rasch fing er sich jedoch, als er ihren panischen Gesichtsausdruck zur Kenntnis nahm. „Was denn, Granger?", hatte er süffisant gefragt, „Wen oder was siehst du denn?" Musste ja etwas schrecklich Widerwärtiges sein wie das Wiesel, wenn sie so reagiert hatte.

Doch dann war Snape gekommen und hatte Granger, na gut, Hermine, zurechtgewiesen und fertig gemacht. Vollkommen ungerechtfertigt, wie Draco aufgefallen war.

Doch im Moment war ihm nicht danach gewesen, _Granger_ zu verteidigen. Nicht, nachdem dieses blöde Weib ihn in eine Sinnkrise zu stürzen drohte. „ … Gibt es etwas, Draco, das du mir sagen willst?", hatte er Snape sagen gehört.

„Nein, Professor.", hatte Draco nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß geantwortet und dabei fest in Hermines braune Augen geblickt.

Wenn er gedacht hatte, dass sie ihn heute in der Früh zusammengeklammert und gelähmt gehasst hatte, dann war das noch gar nichts gegen ihren jetzigen Blick, aus dem neben Hass auch noch Enttäuschung gesprochen hatte.

„Draco Malfoy! Du… du Arschloch!", hatte sie wutentbrannt geschrien und war aus dem Kerker geflohen. Diese letzten Worte hallten nun in Dracos Kopf nach. Irgendwie verletzte es ihn.

Nicht, dass das noch nie ein Mädchen zu ihm gesagt hatte. Nein, das waren sogar die Worte, die ihm ein Mädchen meistens entgegen schrie, wenn es herausgefunden hatte, dass er sie nur ausgenutzt hatte und Draco nicht im Traum daran dachte, die Beziehung als solche zu vertiefen.

Aber dass Granger ihm diese Worte an den Kopf warf, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal den Slytherinkerker, geschweige denn seinen Schlafsaal von innen gesehen hatte, ärgerte Draco.

Und es gab noch einen Grund für seine Nachdenklichkeit. Da schien der leere Schlafsaal eher das geringere Problem. Grangers Worte hatten ihm einen Stich versetzt. Die Sinnkrise ließ grüßen.

Er, Draco Malfoy, _der _Slytherin schlechthin, konnte doch nicht allen Ernstes Mitleid mit einer muggelgeborenen Gryffindor haben. Ein Malfoy leistete sich keine überflüssigen Gefühle, ob Todesser oder nicht.

Die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf meldete sich wieder zu Wort: Wenn es schon Dracos _Herz_begehren war, musste er da nicht auch Gefühle haben?

Und Gefühle hegte er ja seit der ersten Minute ihrer Bekanntschaft für Granger. _Abneigung und leidenschaftlicher Hass_, flüsterte die Stimme weiter.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er- seit er sprechen konnte tat er das und seinem Image schadete es kein bisschen, im Gegenteil- und zog einem Hufflepuff- Zweitklässler fünf Punkte ab, weil er ihm im Weg stand. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas anderes ein. Zu dem Trank. Hatte Granger da nicht etwas von einem Spiegel notiert? Draco machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte in die Bibliothek.

Eine Stunde verbrachte er mit Suchen nach diesem Spiegel _Nerhegeb_, als ihm schließlich ein kurzes Kapitel in dem Buch _Tausend magische Gegenstände der letzten 1000 Jahre_ ins Auge stach. Hastig begann er zu lesen.

„_Einer der wohl rätselhaftesten Gegenstände, die in der Neuzeit jemals geschaffen wurden, ist der ‚Spiegel _Nerhegeb_', der nicht das Abbild des Betrachters spiegelt, sondern dessen Herzbegehren. Zum ersten Mal tauchte der Spiegel im Jahre 1497 auf. Seine Geschichte ist weitestgehend unerforscht, da er immer wieder verschwand, vermutlich weil die Besitzer die von dem Spiegel ausgehende Gefahr erkannten und ihn versteckten."_

Draco hielt inne. Inwiefern konnte denn ein lächerlicher Spiegel gefährlich werden? Er las weiter.

„_Seit circa 75 Jahren befindet sich der Spiegel in den altehrwürdigen Gemäuern Hogwarts', und es wurde bekannt, dass Nicolas Flamel und Albus Dumbledore einst den _Stein der Weisen_ in dem Spiegel versteckten. In diesem Zusammenhang ist auch bekannt, dass Harry Potter der einzige Mensch ist, der den Spiegel als Spiegel nutzen konnte und nicht als Abbild seiner Begehren. Ferner ist durch Forschungen Albus Dumbledores bekannt, dass der Spiegel den eingeschlossenen Dampf des Trankes _Specula Anima _enthält, wodurch diese phänomenale Erscheinung erst möglich gemacht wurde…_"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Potter und Dumbledore. Klar, dass Granger diesen Spiegel kannte. Er klappte das Buch zu. Dann fasste Draco einen Entschluss.

Wenn dieser Spiegel in Hogwarts stand, wie das Buch sagte, dann musste er diesen Spiegel finden und in ihn blicken, um sein wahres Begehren herauszufinden, denn unmöglich konnte das Granger sein. Sie konnte eben doch nicht Zaubertränke brauen, so musste es sein.

_So, so. Das hatten wir doch schon_, erwiderte die ungebetene Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ach, Klappe, dachte Draco ärgerlich und legte sich schon einen Plan zurecht, wie er den Spiegel finden würde. In jeder freien Minute würde er einen seiner Speichellecker dazu abstellen, nach dem Spiegel zu suchen. Und in der Zeit, in der er als Vertrauensschüler in den Gängen patrouillieren musste, konnte er ebenfalls suchen gehen. Wen interessierten schon ein paar Schüler, die aus den Betten waren!

Draco verließ die Bibliothek in Richtung Kerker. Dort stieß er auf Pansy, die sich gerade mit Blaise unterhielt. Naja, sie redete und Blaise nickte nur verzweifelt.

„Pansy", gurrte Draco, „wie wär's mit einem Treffen um 22 Uhr im Nordturm?" Sie kam ihm jetzt gerade recht, um seine Gedanken an Granger zu verdrängen.

Pansy blickte ihn mit großen Augen an und verstummte augenblicklich. „Aber ja, doch, Draco- Schatz! Wir sehen uns!", antwortete sie schließlich. Blaise und Draco ließen die verzückte Pansy auf dem Gang zurück und betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Draco sah Blaise an und merkte sofort, dass dem Jungen, den er am ehesten als Kumpel bezeichnen konnte, etwas auf dem Herzen lag. „Was ist denn los mit dir, Zabini?", fragte er ihn fast freundlich.

„Naja", druckste Blaise, der sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte, „die Sache ist die, Draco. Pansy hat mich gerade eine geschlagene halbe Stunde zugelabert mit wie toll sie dich findet und wie viel sie für dich empfindet und, ach du weißt schon." Blaise gewann an mehr Sicherheit, als er sah, dass Draco nur zuhörte und ihn nicht unterbrach.

„Und jetzt, Draco, muss ich dir mal was sagen. Meine Meinung zu… Pansy. Sie, eh, mag vielleicht nicht die hellste sein, aber ich denke, es stimmt, was sie über ihre Gefühle für dich erzählt hat." Blaise hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er nun etwas lauter fortfuhr: „Schämst du dich eigentlich nicht, so auf Pansy herum zu trampeln! Sie bringt dir wenigstens ehrliche Gefühle entgegen und du- du bescheißt sie ständig und nutzt sie nach Gutdünken aus! Überdenk mal deine Beziehungsstrategie, Draco!", endete Blaise.

Draco sah ihn verblüfft an, unfähig etwas zu sagen. „Ja, Draco, das meine ich ernst. Du hast mittlerweile den Ruf, den wohl einst Sirius Black innehatte. Und- und das wollte ich dir schon seit der vierten Klasse sagen, als die Mädchen begannen…" Blaise ging die Puste aus.

„Ist ja gut, Zabini!", winkte Draco großkotzig ab. Was fiel seinem Kumpel eigentlich ein? Neidete er ihm etwa seine Eroberungen!

Doch leider war Blaise noch nicht am Ende. „Weißt du was, Draco Malfoy? Ich wünsche dir, dass du dich in so einen besserwisserischen, verklemmten Streber wie die Granger _verliebst _und zurückgewiesen wirst. Damit du mal weißt, wie du sonst immer bist!" Damit ging er und ließ einen sprachlosen Draco Malfoy zurück.

Und wie, verdammt noch mal, kam Blaise gerade auf Granger! Dracos Entschluss stand fest: Er würde Blaise beweisen, dass er falsch lag. Und dafür kam ihm Granger gerade recht. Er musste sie nicht _lieben_, um sie zu bekommen. Ein Malfoy bekam sie alle.


	5. Chapter 5

Nach einigen Tagen stand Hermines Plan fest. Malfoy würde für alles büßen. Auch für seine Streiche Harry und Ron gegenüber. Es war endlich an der Zeit, dass jemand Malfoy zeigte, wo seine Grenzen lagen; denn Grenzen waren dem Malfoysprössling ganz offensichtlich fremd.

Nicht umsonst war Hermine die fähigste Hexe ihres Alters. Nur benötigte sie etwas Zeit, um sich eine gute Strategie zurechtzulegen. Das Beste war erst einmal, zu lesen.

Sie griff neben sich in ihr Bücherregal und zog das unscheinbare dicke Buch heraus, das sie vor ein paar Tagen in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. _Scriptum exsecrationem_ _et contrarii_ stand in kleinen, verschnörkelten Buchstaben auf dem Buchrücken. Buch der Flüche und Gegenflüche. Perfekt.

Hermine strich darüber und öffnete es. Da es Samstag war, hatte sie den ganzen Tag Zeit, sich neue Sprüche anzueignen. Sie nahm das Buch und ging in ein leeres Zauberkunstklassenzimmer. Hier sollte sie eigentlich ungestört bleiben.

Als sie schon eine Weile geübt hatte, ging die Tür auf. Halb erwartete Hermine, dass es mal wieder das Frettchen sein würde. Allerdings waren es nur Harry und Ron.

„Hermine!", beschwerte sich Harry, „Was tust du denn hier? Warum hast du uns nicht Bescheid gesagt, wohin du gehst? Wir hätten dich begleitet! So mussten wir dich auf der Karte suchen."

Seit dem ersten Schultag, als Malfoy Hermine geklammert und über's Ohr gehauen hatte, ließen sie ihre besten Freunde kaum noch aus den Augen.

„Lust auf ein kleines Duell?", fragte sie die beiden. „Übst du für Malfoy?", fragte Ron. Hermine nickte. Harry machte sich kampfbereit. Hermine lächelte leicht. Durch die vielen DA- Stunden wusste sie, welchen Zauber Harry zuerst ausführen würde.

„_Expelliarmus_!", rief Harry. „_Protego_!", hielt Hermine dagegen. Harry war ein sehr guter Gegner. Gegen ihn hatte sie erst ein oder zwei Mal gewinnen können.

Erbittert feuerten sie aufeinander die Flüche ab, Hermine auch einige der neuen, die sie gerade eben gelernt hatte. Nach einer Weile konnten sie nicht mehr. „Aufhören!", japste Harry und Hermine ließ erschöpft ihren Zauberstab sinken. „Du bist gut, Hermine!", keuchte Harry. Sie brachte nur ein Nicken zustande, denn zu mehr hatte sie im Moment nicht die Kraft.

Für heute beschloss sie, es gut sein zu lassen. Hausaufgaben musste sie ja auch noch erledigen. Als sie mit Ron und Harry durch einen geheimen Abkürzungsgang zurück in den Gryffindorturm ging, beschlossen sie gerade den Zeitpunkt eines neuen DA- Treffens, als auf einmal Malfoy und Parkinson im Gang auftauchten.

Beide schienen sehr mit einem Kuss beschäftigt. Hermine wollte sich gerade taktvoll umdrehen und wieder gehen, als Ron seinen Zauberstab zog und „He, Malfoy!" rief, woraufhin der Angesprochene und Pansy auseinander fuhren. „Das Narbengesicht, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut!", spie Malfoy aus, während Pansy davonlief.

Hermine sah Rot. „Vorsicht, Malfoy. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich dich mit Parkinson im Schloss erwische, gibt's satte 50 Punkte Abzug für dich. Und wage es ja nicht, einem Gryffindor zu schaden. Denn dafür wirst du bezahlen!", sagte sie scharf.

Irgendwie tat ihr Pansy leid, aber hier ging es um ihren Erzfeind. Und um ihr Herzbegehren.

„Du hast gehört, was Hermine gesagt hat!", sagte Harry, „Verzieh dich!" Damit gingen er und Ron vor und schubsten Malfoy aus dem Weg. Malfoy knurrte nur, wagte es aber nicht, einem von ihnen einen Fluch aufzuhalsen.

Hermine rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Eine komische Art der Verzweiflung hatte sie ergriffen. Malfoy strich sich seinen Umhang glatt. Dann zischte er: „Heute Nacht, halb elf im Astronomieturm. Alleine."

Hermine löste sich aus ihrer Starre und lief Harry und Ron hinterher. Was wollte Malfoy nur von ihr? Sich duellieren? Das konnte er sich aber an den Hut stecken. Sie würde nicht hingehen und stattdessen weiterüben.

Doch den ganzen Tag über ließ ihr das „Angebot" keine Ruhe. Beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle schließlich erzählte sie es ihren beiden besten Freunden. „Geh hin!", sagte Ron sofort, „Du hast allen Grund, dich an ihm zu rächen und wenn du ihn besiegst, hast du diese unsägliche Plage los!" Hermine hatte gewusst, dass Ron so reagieren würde.

„Harry?", fragte sie. Harry nickte bedächtig mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht.", murmelte er. „Was ist, wenn es eine Falle wie in der ersten Klasse ist und er dich wieder mal hinhängt? Du könntest deines Schülersprecheramtes enthoben werden.", gab Harry zu Bedenken.

„Nein, das nicht, ich muss heute Nacht ohnehin kontrollieren." „Aber wenn, dann sieh dich vor und Ron und ich gehen unter dem Tarnumhang mit, nur zur Sicherheit!", meinte Harry. Hermine nickte. Nun gab es noch eine Person, die sie um ihre Meinung fragen wollte: Ginny Weasley.

Sie zerrte Ginny vom Gemeinschaftsraum in die Mädchenschlafsäle und beide ließen sich auf Hermines Bett fallen. „Ginny, Malfoy hat mich zu einem Treffen im Astronomieturm ‚eingeladen'!", platzte Hermine heraus. „Harry, Ron und ich glauben, dass er mich zu einem Duell herausfordern will."

Hermines Freundin blickte sie zweifelnd an. „Malfoy?", wiederholte Ginny. „Und du, Harry und Ron!", rief sie aus. „Was ist mit uns?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Ihr", schloss Ginny lahm, „habt doch alle drei überhaupt keine Ahnung, was nächtliche Treffen auf dem Astronomieturm bedeuten."

Hermine schaut sie unsicher an. „Nein?"

„Kennst du die Gerüchte nicht?", lachte Ginny auf einmal. „Das ist _der_ ruhige, ungestörte Platz für Pärchen überhaupt, weil sich keiner der Lehrer und Vertrauensschüler die Mühe macht, dort hinaufzusteigen. Komm schon, Hermine, zähl mal eins und eins zusammen. Es war _Malfoy_, der dich gefragt hat!"

Der Schürzenjäger Malfoy, fiel es Hermine wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wie konnte sie nur so doof sein? Na warte, dachte sie, der kann was erleben, Nerhegeb hin oder her. Was fällt diesem Widerling eigentlich ein!

Ginny gluckste. „Du wirst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft hingehen, oder, Hermine?" „Doch. Der kann was erleben!", giftete Hermine. „Ich komme unter dem Tarnumhang mit!", beschloss Ginny. „Den musst du dir nur schon mit Harry und Ron teilen!"

* * *

><p>Draco bekam Hermine nur noch im gemeinsamen Unterricht zu sehen und wenn er ihren Blick auffangen konnte, dann sah er in ihrem nur Abscheu. Er musste dringend diesen blöden Spiegel finden, damit er endlich Klarheit bekam. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte er wohl nie Ruhe.<p>

Nach einer Woche Suchen hatte ein Slytherin schließlich den Spiegel gefunden. Draco schickte alle Zuschauer aus dem Raum. Welch originelles Versteck für den Spiegel, dachte er höhnisch. Wenn er so gefährlich war, wie das Buch _Tausend magische Gegenstände der letzten 1000 Jahre behauptete, _dann war es typisch Dumbledore, ihn einfach so in ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer zu stellen.

Draco trat nun näher und klopfte gegen den Rahmen. Eibenholz, stellte er verwundert fest. Es war eine Rarität und kein normaler Mensch nahm es her, um einen Spiegel darin zu rahmen. Er verspürte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Magen, als er mit der Hand den Rahmen entlangfuhr, bis er oben auf eine Gravur stieß. Warum scheute er sich so sehr, in den Spiegel zu blicken?

Er besah sich die Gravur nun genauer, las die Inschrift. „_NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN_", lautete diese. Es gab keinen Zweifel, was dieser Spiegel zu zeigen pflegte.

Draco riss sich zusammen und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Zuerst sah er nur sein eigenes Spiegelbild und wollte schon abwinken, als er sah, wie seine eigenen Konturen verschwammen und Hermines Gestalt annahmen. Durch den Spiegel konnte er sie deutlicher erkennen als nur durch den Rauch des Trankes. Hermine winkte ihm traurig zu. Sie schien etwas zu sagen und Draco presste sein Ohr an die Spiegelfläche, aber er hörte nichts.

Nachdem er eine lange Zeit in den Spiegel gestarrt hatte, ganz versunken in dem Bild, hörte er einen lauten Knall und ein lautes Gackern. Peeves. Draco sprang auf und riss sich los. Nun verstand er die Phrase über die Gefährlichkeit des Spiegels: man drohte in ihm zu versinken.

„Draaacilein", säuselte es da über seinem Kopf und Draco erblickte Peeves, der kopfüber in der Luft hing. „Peeves!", fauchte er. Woher wusste der Geist, wie Pansy ihn in sehr privaten Stunden zu nennen pflegte? „Spionierst du mir nach?", zischte er ärgerlich. „Ach Draaaaco- Spatz! Das würde mir doch nieeeemals einfallen!", machte sich der Geist über ihn lustig. Dann ließ er ein paar Wasserbomben auf Dracos Kopf fallen und entschwebte laut lachend.

Draco schauderte ob der ungebetenen kalten Dusche und zauberte sich trocken.

Also sollte es tatsächlich Granger sein, die sein Herzbegehren darstellte. Und sie hatte den Trank wohl doch richtig gebraut. Draco sah ein, dass es gar nichts nutzen würde, wenn er sich darüber aufregte. Malfoys waren nicht so leicht zu erzürnen. Aber das Ganze hieß noch lange nicht, dass er es akzeptieren musste.

Apropos Granger. Er hatte Blaise noch etwas zu beweisen. Nun, wenn sie ihm über den Weg lief, dann würde er sie schon dazu bringen, sich mit ihm zu treffen…

Die nächsten Tage hatte Draco aber kein Glück. Es war, als würde ihm die Gryffindor aus dem Weg gehen. Und das, obwohl er sie im ganzen Schloss suchte, manchmal sogar in Begleitung von Blaise, der sich köstlich zu amüsieren schien. Am Samstag dagegen hatte sich Pansy an seine Fersen geheftet.

Vielleicht hätte er ihr keine Hoffnungen machen sollen, letztens bei dem nächtlichen Treffen auf dem Turm. Oder, Pansy hatte ein paar hingeworfene Äußerungen als „Hoffnung machen" aufgefasst. Das war wahrscheinlicher. Heute jedoch begleitete sie ihn. Ausnahmsweise.

Woher wusste eigentlich Potter immer so haargenau, wo er zu finden war, wenn er sich selbst für unauffindbar hielt, fragte sich Draco, während er mit Pansy im Schloss umherwanderte. Ein Mysterium, das er Granger vielleicht auch entlocken konnte, wenn er sie erst einmal so weit hatte.

Draco zerrte Pansy bevorzugt durch all die Geheimgänge rund um den Gryffindorturm, bis sich diese zu wehren begann. „Draco! Was soll denn das? Du schleppst mich quer durch das Schloss, ohne jeglichen Plan! Lass uns doch…", doch Draco unterbrach sie, indem er sie zu sich zog und küsste. Das würde ihren Mund schon versiegeln, hoffte er. Außerdem war er gerade eben _nicht_ unterwegs, um mit _Pansy_ ein ruhiges Plätzchen zu finden, auch wenn sie das offenbar glaubte… obwohl…

„He, Malfoy!", unterbrach eine Stimme sein und Pansys Tun. Draco erschrak und beide ließen einander los. Bevor er nachgedacht hatte, hatte die übliche Beleidigung schon seine Lippen verlassen: „Das Narbengesicht, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut!"

Er sah, wie Potter und Weasley sich schützend um Granger stellten. Als er sich nicht vor Pansy stellte, ergriff diese kurzerhand die Flucht.

Nun ergriff Granger das Wort und missbrauchte schon wieder ihre Stellung als Schulsprecherin. Sie musste ihn wirklich hassen. Aber solange sie Potter und Wiesel keinen Wink gab, würden diese ihn auch nicht angreifen. Nicht umsonst war Granger Weasleys und Potters externes Gehirn.

Knurrend musste er es zulassen, wie ihn die Gryffindorjungen anrempelten und in dem Geheimgang verschwanden. Nun stand er Granger gegenüber. Nun, so aufgebracht wie die jetzt war, würde sie ihm eher eine Ohrfeige verpassen, wenn er jetzt zu ihr hinging. Also sagte er nur leise: „Heute Nacht, halb elf im Astronomieturm. Alleine." Bis dahin hätte sie sich schon wieder beruhigt, hoffte er.

Granger erwiderte nichts, er sah lediglich ihre verwirrte Miene. Draco war nun seinerseits überrascht. Kapierte sie nicht, was er sagen wollte? Wohl eher nicht, schloss er, als Bewegung in sie kam und sie Potter und dem Wiesel hinterherrannte. Kommentarlos hatte ihn nämlich noch nie ein Mädchen verlassen, nachdem er es zu einem Treffen überredet hatte. Aber Granger war ja nicht gerade das typische Mädchen.

Draco ging hocherhobenen Hauptes zurück zu dem Slytherinkerker. Er hatte Blaise etwas Wichtiges zu erzählen.

Einige Stunden später überkam ihn eine unbekannte, seltsame Nervosität. Er konnte kaum etwas zu Abend essen und musste stattdessen ständig an Granger denken, die er heute Nacht treffen wollte. Ob sie den Schneid besitzen würde, herumzustreunen? Ach was, sie, das Wiesel und Potter, das wusste man, machten das doch ständig. Warum sie dabei allerdings so gut wie nie erwischt wurden, war Draco auch ein Wunder. Bei Weasleys Dummheit müssten sie doch geradewegs in Argus Filchs Arme stolpern…

Um zehn machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg. Man musste Zeit einplanen, um den anderen Vertrauensschülern und den Lehrern zu entgehen. Am Fuß des Astronomieturms atmete Draco schließlich auf und erklomm die Stufen. Oben angekommen, sah er Granger an der Brüstung lehnen, das Gesicht zu ihm gewandt.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermine saß den ganzen restlichen Abend mit grimmiger Miene auf einer Couch am Kamin und las weiter in ihrem _Scriptum exsecrationem_ _et contrarii_, um auch wirklich bestens gewappnet zu sein. Das Buch war darüber hinaus wirklich beeindruckend und faszinierend, da auch die Dunklen Künste beschrieben wurden.

Um zehn nickte sie Ginny zu, die heimlich ein paar Stinkbomben in den Gemeinschaftsraum rollte, wo Hermine sie mit einem kleinen Explosionszauber zum Platzen brachte. Das war immer noch die bewährteste Methode, den Gemeinschaftsraum zuverlässig zu leeren. Murrend verzogen sich ihre Mitschüler in die Schlafsäle.

Ginny, Harry und Ron pressten sich unter Harrys Tarnumhang, während Hermine ging, um ihren „Schulsprecherpflichten" nachzukommen, wie sie dem Portrait der Fetten Dame erklärte, die einen Aufstand machte, weil ein Gryffindor noch so spät aus dem Turm wollte.

Zu viert huschten sie in den Astronomieturm, glücklicherweise ohne irgendjemandem zu begegnen, nicht einmal Mrs Norris, Filchs spionierender Katze. Oben angekommen, stellten sie fest, dass Malfoy noch nicht angekommen war.

„Wenn du in Bedrängnis gerätst, Hermine, dann greifen wir ihn an!", flüsterte Harry. „Ja, ja, aber jetzt versteckt euch! Sonst sieht er noch eure Knöchel oder hört euch!", gab Hermine leise zurück. Im Augenblick hieß es warten. Sie lehnte sich lässig gegen die Brüstung, den Zauberstab hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt.

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte sie Schritte und Malfoy erschien endlich. Aber wie! Er trug nicht mehr seine normale Schuluniform wie Hermine selbst, sondern hatte sich herausgeputzt. Hermine kam wieder in den Sinn, worauf Ginny sie gestoßen hatte. Sie schüttelte es leicht vor Ekel. Oder vor Kälte? Hermine wusste es nicht. Entscheidend war, dass sich Malfoy ihr näherte.

„Weswegen hast du mich also hier herauf bestellt, Malfoy?", fragte sie kalt. „Ich sollte dir Punkte für deine Unverschämtheit abziehen!", stieß sie hervor. „Ach, Granger, mach mir doch nichts vor", sagte Malfoy mit sanfter Stimme, „du und deine Freunde, ihr streift doch ständig bei Nacht durch das Schloss!" Diesen Ton hatte Hermine noch nie gehört. Ginny hatte Recht. Malfoy wollte sie verführen.

Er trat noch näher an sie heran und flüsterte ihren Vornamen. Pech für dich, Malfoy, dass du soeben meine Individualdistanz überschritten hast, dachte Hermine und fragte sich, ob sie wirklich etwas dagegen haben sollte. Halb Hogwarts träumte von der Situation, in der sie jetzt war. Malfoy streckte seine Hand aus, um sie zu berühren. Das war aber des Guten zu viel. Hermine schrie das erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam. „_Sectumsempra_!" Sollte Malfoy doch elendiglich verrecken. Die Dunklen Künste schienen abzufärben… Doch Malfoy hatte in einer blitzartigen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab hervor gerissen und wehrte den Fluch mit einem _Protego_ ab. „Nein!", keuchte er.

Hermine sah, wie Malfoy zurückstolperte und abwehrend die Hände heben wollte. Verdammter Feigling. „_Stupor! Impedimenta! Petrificus Totalus! Confringo! Expelliarmus! Expulso! ", _schrie Hermine ihrem Feind entgegen.

Malfoy, dermaßen überrascht, ging in die Knie und schaffte es gerade noch, alle Flüche abzuwehren. „Granger!", keuchte er, „Was soll denn das? Ich wollte dir doch-_ Protego!-_ gar nichts tun!" Hermine sah wütend auf ihn herab. „Steh auf, Frettchen", sagte sie zu ihm, „ich kämpfe nicht gegen dich, wenn du am Boden liegst!" Doch Malfoy blieb vorerst sitzen.

„Verrat mir eines, Granger", sagte er, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, „was hast du denn geglaubt, weswegen ich mich mit dir hier treffen wollte!" Als er sich mit diesen Worten aufrappelte, antwortete Hermine tatsächlich auf die Frage: „Ich dachte, du wolltest dich mit mir duellieren- dass ich gleich überfallen werde, damit hab' ich nicht gerechnet." Malfoy schaute ein bisschen blöd aus der Wäsche, fand Hermine.

Er schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. „Granger, ich hätte dich für intelligenter gehalten. Du und Schulsprecherin!", lachte er ihr ins Gesicht und wehrte ihren Angriff mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ab. Hermine war wütend. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein!

„_Incarcerus, Fiendfyre incendio_!", schrie sie wütend, ohne auf ihre Deckung zu achten. Malfoys Fluch ließ sie stolpern, er hatte wohl nicht richtig gezielt. Ihre Flüche aber hatten ihn trotz Schutzschild zu Boden gerissen und eine riesige Stichflamme schoss ober seinen Kopf hinweg. Das höhnische Grinsen war von Malfoys Gesicht gewischt, registrierte Hermine befriedigt. Dann aber bemerkte sie, welchen Fluch sie gerade in der Hitze des Gefechts angewendet hatte und sie wurde blass. Sie hätte das Buch nicht lesen sollen. Nicht so fasziniert sein dürfen von der Dunklen Magie.

Malfoy fing sich gerade wieder, sah ihre Blässe und deutete sie offensichtlich falsch. Er rief höhnend: „Hat Potty dir etwa nicht erzählt, Granger, dass man einen schwarzmagischen Fluch auch so meinen muss? Er hat seine Crutiatus- Lehrstunde bei Tante Bellatrix schon hinter sich!" Nun griff er Hermine an und sie wurde zurückgedrängt. Bevor sie das Blatt wenden konnte- und sie wusste, sie konnte das- hörte sie ein Raunen und Malfoy brach zusammen.

Ron stürmte hervor und umarmte Hermine. „Ron? Was soll denn das? Ich hätte ihn schon erledigt!", sagte Hermine überrascht. „Na und? Es sah aber nicht danach aus!", gab Ron unsensibel zurück. „Egal jetzt!", entschied Ginny, die mit Harry hervortrat. „Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm? Ron, das war ein 1A- _Stupor_!", meinte sie. „Ich wüsste da was…", murmelte Hermine.

Zwei Minuten später war Malfoy mit einem _Enervate_ wiederbelebt und anschließend mit einem _Petrificus totalus _gelähmt worden. Damit er es auch mitbekam. Harry, Ron und Ginny hielten sich im Hintergrund, als sich Hermine zu ihrem Erzfeind kniete. „Malfoy, Malfoy. Ja, ich das Schlammblut, sage deinen Namen. Wann lernst du es eigentlich, dass du mich nicht besiegen kannst, du arrogantes… Naja. Und wenn du Bedarf nach Frauen hast, dann halt dich gefälligst an Pansy. Die scheint dir eh nicht abgeneigt zu sein!", sagte Hermine salbungsvoll. „Und jetzt: leb wohl. Vielleicht schicke ich dir morgen mal Dobby vorbei oder du hast Glück und es taucht noch ein Pärchen auf!"

Damit stand sie auf und ging, allerdings nicht, ohne ihm einen saftigen Tritt in die Seite zu verpassen. „Darf ich auch!", flüsterte Harry, der seine gebrochene Nase noch gut in Erinnerung behalten hatte. Doch Ginny zerrte ihn fort von Malfoy. „Nicht, das ist Hermines Kampf!"

Sie quetschten sich wieder unter den Tarnumhang und hasteten zum Gryffindorturm.

In ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen, ließ Hermines Triumphgefühl langsam nach. Sie kam sich ziemlich albern vor, Malfoy dort oben liegen gelassen zu haben, auch wenn er genau dasselbe mit ihr vor einiger Zeit gemacht hatte. Außerdem hatte sie auf ihn einen schwarzmagischen Fluch anwenden wollen; sie konnte froh sein, dass es nicht geklappt hatte. Nun, sobald sie aufstand, würde sie Malfoy befreien. Außerdem war ja klar, warum der Fluch nicht gewirkt hatte… _Herzbegehren_. Sie konnte es gar nicht so meinen, wenn sie ihn insgeheim liebte, wie der Trank vorgab.

* * *

><p>Draco fiel zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auf, dass Hermine Granger schon lange nicht mehr das biberzähnige hässliche Entlein war, das er so oft deswegen verspottet hatte. Nein, sie war sogar sehr ansehnlich geworden, richtig hübsch, wenn man genauer hinsah. Ob das Potter und dem Wiesel auch aufgefallen war? Nein, bestimmt nicht, die waren doch zu blöd um zu erkennen, was tagtäglich mit ihnen herumlief. Sie dachten immerhin noch nicht einmal selbstständig.<p>

Er trat näher an Granger, die einen Arm hinter ihrem Rücken hatte und sich wohl an der Brüstung festhielt. Draco legte sich eine genaue Strategie zurecht, wie er sie am besten bezirzen konnte.

Zuerst einmal: mit Vornamen anreden, auch wenn es ihm bei ihr widerstrebte: Mädchen hassten es, wenn man sie mit Nachnamen anredete und Granger bildete da keine Ausnahme, wie er aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht wusste.

Zweitens: sie überrumpeln, damit sie überhaupt keine Gelegenheit hatte, groß nachzudenken und ihren Mund wieder einmal aufzureißen.

Drittens: da sie zu dem Treffen immerhin erschienen war, konnte sie ihm wohl trotz allem nur schlecht widerstehen. Das galt es auszunutzen.

Hermine Granger würde sich nun mal nicht so leicht einlullen lassen wie andere Mädchen.

Aber los zu Punkt eins: nach dem üblichen Geplänkel näherte er sich ihr vorsichtig. Pansy wäre ihm schon längst um den Hals gefallen. Ihren Namen sagen. Punkt zwei: Hand ausstrecken und ihr Gesicht berühren, damit er sie zu sich ziehen konnte und dann… sah er eine schnelle Bewegung von… Hermine.

„_Protego_!", ächzte er, als er seinen Zauberstab in die Finger bekam. Mit Müh und Not wehrte er den _Sectumsempra _ab. Der hier musste sich zum Lieblingsspruch dieses Gryffindortrios entwickelt haben: letztes Jahr Potter, jetzt Hermine.

Noch bevor er sich wehren konnte, schleuderte ihm _Granger_ eine geballte Ladung Flüche entgegen, die er unter Anstrengung abwehren konnte. Sie war wirklich gut. Nun hieß sie ihn aufstehen. Typisch Gryffindor. Nur auf einer Augenhöhe kämpfen. Er hätte ohne zu Zögern den Vorteil ergriffen.

Nun kam Draco in den Sinn, dass er sich ganz offensichtlich in Punkt drei geirrt haben musste. Sie konnte sich entweder seinem Charme entziehen oder war eine durchgeknallte Verrückte, die ihre Dates anzugreifen pflegte. Kein Wunder, dass er Granger nie mit anderen Jungs als Potter und Weasley gesehen hatte. Die waren genauso verrückt.

Draco unterdrückte ein kurzes Auflachen, bevor er zu ihr sagte: „Verrat mir eines, Granger, was hast du denn geglaubt, weswegen ich mich mit dir hier treffen wollte!" Zu seinem Erstaunen antwortete sie ihm sogar und nun musste er wirklich aufpassen, dass er nicht unmalfoyhaft loslachte. Duellieren? Mit ihm? Auf dem Astronomieturm? Hatte Granger sie noch alle?

Dann passierte etwas, das er nie und nimmer erwartet hätte. Hermine benutzte einen Fluch der Dunklen Magie, den für Dämonenfeuer. Er konnte ihn zwar gerade noch abwehren, aber von den Füßen wurde Draco dennoch gerissen. Sie war doch eine Gryffindor! Sein Lächeln verblasste. Wie gewaltig groß musste ihre Wut auf ihn sein?

Draco sah, wie sich ihr Gesicht blass färbte. Er dachte, weil ihr Zauber misslungen war. Die Blässe stand ihr gut, stellte Draco fest. Richtig slytherin. Draco erzählte ihr, dass Potter schon Dunkle Magie in Form des Cruciatus- Fluch schon bei seiner (ätzenden) Tante angewendet hatte und sie erstarrte.

War Potter also doch nicht so heilig, wie sie zu glauben schien? Der Gedanke gab Draco einen neuen Aufschwung und er drängte Granger in die Defensive. Sie kam fast gar nicht mehr dazu, einen gut platzierten Fluch auf ihn zu hetzen. Doch einer musste ihn getroffen haben, begriff Draco noch, als er plötzlich zusammensank und in die Schwärze fiel.

Das nächste, was er mitbekam, waren ein paar Stimmen, aber es war doch nur Granger auf dem Turm, oder? Dann hörte er, wie jemand mit lauter Stimme einen Spruch sagte und er zusammenklappte und gelähmt wurde. Die Ganzkörperklammer, dachte Draco halb benebelt. Er sah durch seine halb geschlossenen Augenlider, wie sich Hermine neben ihn hinkniete und ihm irgendetwas sagte. Was genau, bekam er nicht mit, das Wesentliche aber blieb in Dracos Hirn haften.

Granger würde ihn hier bewegungsunfähig zurücklassen. Dann trat sie ihm noch kräftig in die Seite und wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte Draco einen Schmerzenslaut von sich gegeben. Dass dieses _Schlammblut_ Kraft besaß, das wusste er ja bereits.

Nach einer Weile Dahinvegetierens klärten sich Dracos Sinne und er konnte klarer denken. Aber sonst auch nichts. Das war ja das Problem. Verdammtes Miststück, diese Granger. Wie lange würde man brauchen, um ihn hier zu finden? Wenn heute Samstag war, käme frühestens die Astro- Klasse am Montag in der Nacht hier herauf.

Draco fiel ein Muggelsprichwort ein: Wie man in den Wald hineinruft, so schallt es zurück. Er brauchte sich eigentlich überhaupt nicht zu wundern, wenn Hermine den Spieß umdrehte und ihm Gleiches mit Gleichem vergalt.

_Und du hast es auch wirklich verdient_, meldete sich die Stimme in seinem Kopf, _nachdem du sie zur Belustigung von Blaise und ganz Slytherin bloßstellen wolltest, sobald du bekommen hättest, was du wolltest!_ Draco focht einen Kampf in seinem Kopf aus. Momentan gewann sein neu erwachtes Gewissen: _Außerdem weißt du auch ganz genau, was dir _Nerhegeb _gezeigt hat. Nimm nicht Blaise als Schutzschild dafür, dass du sie näher kennenlernen willst. Und entsorge endlich Pansy, an der liegt dir doch eh nichts! _

Aber ich kann mich doch nicht in das Schlammblut Granger verliebt haben, wie Blaise es mir gewünscht hat! _Nun, Blaise kennt dich doch besser als du dich selbst, das war schon so als Kinder. Reiß dich zusammen und sei nett zu ihr, dann bekommst du deine Chance auch. Aber als schleimiges Frettchen kommst du nie an _Hermine _ran! _Draco wollte die Gedanken abschütteln. Malfoys hatten keine Gefühle. Der Spiegel allerdings sagte etwas ganz anderes.

Draco konnte in einer so unbequemen Position einfach nicht einschlafen, weshalb sich sein innerer Konflikt zuspitzte. Würde er seinem Namen gerecht und so weiter leben wie bisher, trug er dem Namen Malfoy Rechnung, wusste aber zugleich, dass ihn eine andere als _Hermine_ nicht glücklich machen würde, wenn Specula Anima recht hatte…

Würde er auf den Spiegel hören- und Draco weigerte sich, „Spiegel" durch „Herz" zu substituieren, dann konnte er sein Erbe, Malfoy Manor, Geld, jegliches Ansehen, einfach alles vergessen. Und es war noch nicht einmal gewährleistet, dass Gran-, Hermine ihn überhaupt mochte- und er machte sich unterdessen zum kompletten Idioten vor ganz Hogwarts. Bei Pansy wäre er sich wenigstens sicher, dass sie ihm folgen würde.

Als Draco ein paar Stunden später doch eingeschlafen war- ja, das war sogar bei halbgeschlossenen Augen möglich, weckte ihn schon bald danach ein harter Schlag gegen die Schulter. Stöhnend griff er sich nach der schmerzenden Stelle und öffnete seine Augen. Das erste, was er sah, war Hermine Granger, die ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

„Lass es!", murmelte er müde. „Ich habe dich gerade aus der Ganzkörperklammer befreit, Malfoy. Ich kann das auch gerne rückgängig machen, wenn du willst!", keifte sie. „Nein!", quietschte Draco entsetzt, hustete und richtete sich auf. Hermine hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab entgegen, den sie irgendwo auf dem Turm aufgelesen haben musste.

Scheiße, er quietschte ja wie im Stimmbruch. Das lag daran, dass seine Stimmbänder auch gelähmt gewesen waren…

„Hey, Malfoy. Tut mir Leid wegen gestern. Ich, ähm, hätte dich hier nicht so zurücklassen sollen. Das war nicht okay. Also sorry.", hörte er Hermine sagen und glaubte es kaum. Die Gryffindor _entschuldigte _sich bei ihm. Draco nickte.

_Jetzt sag was, verdammt noch mal_, schrie die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Also, ähm", begann Draco und stöhnte in Gedanken: unintelligenter geht's ja echt nicht! Er fuhr fort: „Naja, ähm, ich wollte das auch nicht, du weißt schon…" Ganz toll, Draco. Noch bescheidener hättest du es nicht ausdrücken können. Sie hält dich bestimmt für voll idiotisch. Er blickte zweifelnd auf.

Aber Hermine lächelte nur leicht und sagte: „Ist schon okay, Malfoy. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen." Draco stutzte. Ja, genau, er hatte sich soeben dafür entschuldigt, dass er sie küssen wollte. Nein! Er wollte es ja immer noch! Nein, er wollte es nicht, er war ein Malfoy! Und Malfoys entschuldigen sich auch nicht. Niemals!

Sein Gesichtsausdruck nahm wieder die gewohnte Maske an. „Ah, ich sehe, du wirst wieder normal, Frettchen!", sagte Hermine fast freundlich und ging. Malfoy sah ihr hinterher. Nicht, dass man bei ihrem Umhang besonders viel von der Figur sehen konnte, er tat es aus Gewohnheit. „He, Gran-, Hermine, warte!", rief er ihr hinterher.

Nein. Er rief doch nicht etwa Granger hinterher. Ein Malfoy war zu stolz, um einer Muggelgeborenen hinterherzulaufen. Und doch wollte er es irgendwie. Langsam werde ich verrückt, diese Zwangspause zum Denken tat definitiv nicht gut, dachte Draco und stand auf.

Dann erst kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er von hier schleunigst verschwinden sollte, da das Betreten des Turms für außerschulische Zwecke verboten war und ihn auch nach Möglichkeit keiner auf dem Gang erwischen sollte. Es war erst halb sieben in der Früh und das nutzte er besser aus, um ungesehen in seinen Schlafsaal zu gelangen.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermine eilte die Treppe vom Astronomieturm herunter und verdrückte sich schleunigst zurück zu den Gryffindors. Auch sie hatte keinen Freibrief, in der Schule herumzustromern. Aber die Gefahr des Erwischtwerdens war immer noch weniger schlimm als Hermines schlechtes Gewissen, das sich während der Nacht immer wieder gemeldet hatte.

Sie konnte einfach keinen Schüler, und wenn es Draco Malfoy persönlich war, einfach wehrlos auf einem Turm liegen lassen. Immerhin war sie Schulsprecherin. Also war sie früher als sonst an einem Sonntagmorgen aufgestanden und gegangen, um Malfoy aus dessen misslicher Lage zu befreien. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass er sie verpetzt hätte, wenn ihn ein anderer als sie gefunden hätte.

Malfoy war ja ganz nett gewesen, ausnahmsweise. Dass er sogar wusste, wie man sich entschuldigte, überraschte Hermine immer noch. Oder er war einfach zu schusselig gewesen, eine Nachwirkung des Fluchs. Wohl eher. Hermine verstand immer noch nicht, wie er nur ihr Herzbegehren sein konnte.

Schon gar nicht, wo er so hinterhältig versucht hatte, sie herumzubekommen. Außerdem hatte Hermine ja gesehen, wie er mit Pansy herumknutschte. Erst sie, dann ein paar Stunden später ich, na sicher, Malfoy. Such dir deine Püppchen woanders, dachte Hermine leicht angesäuert. Arme Parkinson. Die ahnte vielleicht noch gar nichts von ihrem „Glück".

Im Gemeinschafsraum angekommen, wartete Ginny schon auf Hermine. Kaum war Hermine zu dem Portraitloch hereingeklettert, packte Ginny sie schon und schleifte die verdutzte Hermine in die verlassene Sesselecke. „Hermine, wir müssen mal miteinander reden!", sagte Hermine Freundin. „Worüber denn?" „Ach, Hermine, wegen was wohl. Wegen gestern." „Oh, ach so!", lachte Hermine, „Malfoy habe ich schon wieder befreit, keine Sorge."

„Nein, nicht _das_.", widersprach Ginny Hermine geduldig. „Ich meine etwas anderes. Von mir aus könnte er nämlich dort oben krepieren. Aber es geht um dich und um ihn!" Hermine starrte Ginny an. „Ginny?", murmelte sie.

„Jetzt tu nicht so, Hermine! Erzähl mir nicht, du hast Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck nicht gesehen, als er dich angesehen hat und berühren wollte!" „Was, ja, doch, er hat ausgesehen wie immer!", antwortete Hermine und schüttelte sich.

„Er hat dich angesehen wie Harry mich. Und Harry sieht mich neuerdings immer so an, als wäre ich unerreichbar.", redete Ginny weiter, ohne auf Hermine einzugehen. Hermine riss geschockt die Augen auf. „Nein! Wir reden hier von Malfoy!", zischte sie. „Eben!", erwiderte Ginny. „Deswegen will ich ja mit dir reden! Aber Hermine, du hättest auch mal _deinen _Blick sehen müssen. Als wolltest du auf ihn eingehen, so sah es aus."

„Nein!", rief Hermine etwas zu laut und zu schnell aus. Ginny musterte sie zufrieden. „Ginny!" Rons Schwester hatte einen siebten Sinn für derlei Dinge. Aber sie _konnte _einfach nicht wissen, was ihr gestern durch den Kopf geschossen war, bevor sie Malfoy attackiert hatte und Ginny konnte auch nicht wissen, was ihr _Specula Anima _gezeigt hatte.

„Ich glaube, ihr habt euch ineinander verliebt. Und keiner gibt es zu.", stellte Ginny erbarmungslos fest. Hermine errötete unwillkürlich. „Nein, haben wir nicht!", sagte sie empört. Doch ihre Freundin lächelte sie einfach nur an. „Harry… Ron… Sag ja nichts von deinen horrenden Vermutungen.", flüsterte Hermine. „Oh Merlin, du kennst die beiden doch. Die verstehen nicht mal den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Und ich werde mich hüten, ein Sterbenswörtchen zu verlieren!", versprach Ginny. Dankbar nickte Hermine.

Die Feststellung von Ginny trug aber auch gar nichts zu Hermines Seelenheil bei. Im Gegenteil. Sie schwor sich, Malfoy nun nur noch erbitterter zu bekämpfen, wie eine lästige Insektenplage. Ron und Harry, das wusste sie, würden sie dabei kräftig unterstützen. Denn sie hassten Malfoy genauso stark wie sie selbst.

In Hermine wuchs im Laufe der Tage ein neuer Plan, als sie hörte, dass Malfoy den Gryffindors wieder Punkte abgezogen hatte. Ihr war es ein Leichtes herauszufinden, wann Malfoy nachts als Vertrauensschüler unterwegs war und die Gänge patrouillierte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er praktisch am verwundbarsten, weil er erstens nicht mit einem Angriff rechnen musste und zweitens war er alleine unterwegs und nicht mit seinen hinderlichen Anhängseln. Außer er nutzte natürlich die Zeit mit Parkinson, aber das würde ihn 50 Punkte kosten.

Mit irgendeinem fadenscheinigen Grund eilte Hermine zwei Wochen nach dem Gespräch mit Ginny eines Abends zu Professor McGonagalls Büro, weil sie wusste, dass Malfoy wegen seiner Patrouille ebenfalls dort erscheinen musste, denn McGonagall teilte den zu begehenden Bereich ein und diesen Abend würde Malfoy dort erscheinen, um sich instruieren zu lassen.

Hermine sprach gerade mit McGonagall über die anstehende Halloweenparty, die Hermine mitorganisierte, als es klopfte und Malfoy eintrat. „Guten Abend, Professor.", grüßte er höflich. „Granger.", fügte er gewohnt abfällig hinzu. „Mr. Malfoy, ich muss Sie bitten, Ihren Ton zu mäßigen!", fauchte ihn McGonagall an. Hermine grinste ihn schadenfroh an. „Miss Granger, Sie können gehen, Mr. Malfoy, Sie übernehmen heute den Nordflügel des Schlosses, einschließlich Astronomieturm _und _ Gryffindorturm. Und wehe, mir kommen irgendwelche Beschwerden zu Ohren…"

Hermine winkte ihrem Professor kurz zu und verschwand. McGonagalls Moralpredigt für Malfoy musste sie sich wirklich nicht antun. Wenn Malfoy den Nordflügel kontrollieren musste, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er die Statue der Buckligen Hexe passieren würde. Dort würde Hermine auf ihn warten, denn die Öffnung in der Statue bot ein unschlagbares Versteck vor Leuten, die diesen Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade nicht kannten. Und nur Harry, Ron, seine Brüder und sie kannten ihn.

„_Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin"_, flüsterte Hermine und entrollte die Karte der Rumtreiber. Ohne jemand zu begegnen erreicht Hermine die Bucklige Hexe. „_Dissendium_", sagte sie leise und tippte die Statue an. Der Buckel öffnete sich, Hermine glitt hinein und verschloss den Eingang so weit, dass sie nur noch einen kleinen Spalt zum Spähen hatte.

Dann holte sie ihre kleine Galleone hervor, mit der sie die DA- Mitglieder versammeln konnte. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, schuldete Malfoy ihnen allen noch etwas- durch seinen Verrat an Umbridge. Hermine geduldete sich ungefähr eine Stunde, als sich der Punkt, der mit Draco Malfoy beschriftet war, langsam näherte. Zeit zu handeln.

Sie tippte ihre Galleone an und teilte den DA- Mitgliedern mit, dass bei der Buckligen Hexe Hilfe benötigt würde. Dann schaute sie durch den Spalt nach draußen. Sieh da! Malfoy schlenderte daher. Aha, wähnte er sich also unbeobachtet, ließ er auch das arrogante Gehabe und das Stolzieren sein. Hermine grinste in sich hinein und schob ihren Zauberstab durch den Spalt. „_Aguamenti_!", wisperte sie und ein Wasserstrahl spritzte aus ihrem Zauberstab, sodass sich eine riesige Wasserlache am Boden bildete.

* * *

><p>Draco schaute genervt auf die Uhr. Ach, halb neun schon. Zeit, sich zu McGonagalls Büro aufzumachen. Wenn er zu spät kam, machte diese alte Hexe- im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes- immer gleich einen Aufstand. „Ciao!", murmelte er und verließ die Kerker.<p>

Bei dem Büro angekommen, klopfte er und trat ein. Hermine Granger stand schon dort. Als sie ihn so hochnäsig anblickte, ließ er dazu herab, sie abfällig zu begrüßen. Hätte er besser nicht getan, denn McGonagall war dies gerade recht, um ihm wieder einmal eine Predigt zu halten. Granger nutzte den Augenblick, um zu verschwinden und ihm einen schadenfrohen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Warum konnte sie ihm nicht wie ganz normale Mädchen einfach nur verliebte Blicke zuwerfen? Das würde seine bescheidene Situation nämlich um Einiges erleichtern. Er könnte ein paar Mal mit ihr ausgehen und sie ein bisschen kennenlernen, bevor er sich endgültig für Hermine oder für seine Abstammung entscheiden könnte. Aber so einfach machte sie es ihm leider nicht.

Und seine Mutter, die ihm letztens einen Brief geschrieben hatte, war ihm auch keine große Hilfe gewesen. Da brauchte man einmal die Unterstützung seiner Eltern, und dann kam _das_ zurück! Draco rezitierte aus dem Gedächtnis:

„_Lieber Draco,_

_danke der Nachfrage, mir geht es bestens. Das Manor ist noch nicht gefallen, ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass die Todesser Dein und mein Zuhause einnehmen. Ich hoffe, Draco, dass Du unser Gespräch vor ein paar Wochen noch nicht vergessen hast und über alles nachdenkst! Da Du in Hogwarts bist, wähne ich Dich aus der Schusslinie. Also nutze die Zeit!_

_Auch wenn ich Deine Mutter bin, so kennst Du meine Geschichte nicht. Draco, meine Eltern haben mich, eine Black, ungefragt an Lucius Malfoy verheiratet. Um die Reinblütigkeit zu wahren, sagten sie, ungeachtet meiner eigenen Gefühle, die zunächst nicht Lucius galten! Ich hatte nie die Wahl über mich zu entscheiden. Das war damals so. Nimm Du Dein Leben selbst in die Hand!_

_Bedenke: Du weißt, was Du hast, wenn Du ein Malfoy ‚bleibst'. Aber das, was Du dann vielleicht verlierst, wirst Du Dein Lebtag nicht mehr vergessen. Eines jedoch solltest Du wissen, Draco: ich werde Dich, egal bei welcher Entscheidung, immer unterstützen. Du musst nicht Lucius sein, das weißt Du…"_

„Mr. Malfoy! Hören Sie mir vielleicht einmal zu?", schrie ihn McGonagall an und Draco zuckte zusammen. „Natürlich, Professor. Ich übernehme den Nordflügel und die zwei Türme." „Beim nächsten Mal ziehe ich Ihnen Punkte ab, Mr. Malfoy, und Sie werden nachsitzen. Gehen Sie gefälligst Ihren Verpflichtungen gewissenhaft nach!"Draco nickte und verließ das Büro.

Während er gelangweilt die Portraits an den Wänden betrachtete, ärgerte er sich über seine Mutter. War ja schön, dass er ihren Segen hatte, aber wirklich half ihm das auch nicht weiter. Überhaupt, es war alles die Schuld von Snape. Er hatte gewusst, dass er durch diesen Trank jede Menge Ärger heraufbeschwören würde.

Draco marschierte in den fünften Stock, in dem eine unglaublich hässliche Statue stand. Gedankenlos betrachtete er die Portraits, die in dem Gang hingen. Ein Ritter mit einem dicken Pony fuchtelte mit seinem Schwert gerade vor seiner Nase herum, als es ihm urplötzlich die Füße wegzog und Draco mit den Armen rudernd in einer riesigen Wasserlache am Boden landete.

„Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihm, als er sich langsam aufrichtete und sich misstrauisch umsah. Das Wasser… er hätte schwören können, dass es gerade eben noch nicht dagewesen war, als er in den Gang getreten war. Ihm fiel gerade diese komische Statue auf, als der Ritter in dem Portrait lauthals über ihn zu lachen begann. Draco fuhr ärgerlich herum.

Noch bevor er etwas zu dem lächerlichen Ritter sagen konnte und seine Kleidung trockenen konnte, begannen seine Beine wie irre zu zucken. Er merkte, dass ein _Tarantallegra _ihn getroffen haben musste. Jetzt war er gezwungen, wie ein Verrückter durch die Wasserpfütze zu tanzen. Wo war nur sein Angreifer?

Draco war unfähig, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und den Fluch zu beenden. Jetzt hörte er auch noch Schritte, und der Gang füllte sich mit Schülern. Wütenden Schülern. Allen voran Potter und Weasley. Dahinter sah er die kleine Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas, Luna Lovegood, seine Ex Cho Chang, Longbottom, etliche Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws und offensichtlich halb Gryffindor. Alle, die er jemals drangsaliert hatte. Nur Granger fehlte noch. Hermine.

„_Finite_!", ertönte es hinter Draco und seine Beine stoppten sofort. Erschöpft musste er noch ein Bad in der Lache nehmen.

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte er schwach, als er erkannte, dass es die DA war, die vor ihm stand. „Malfoy!", rief Hermine und Draco drehte sich langsam um. Er konnte ihre Abneigung förmlich spüren. "Du bist das gewesen!", zischte er. Sie nickte.

„Habe ich dir nicht versprochen, dass du es bereuen wirst, wenn du uns wieder ungerechtfertigt Punkte abziehst, Malfoy?", rief Hermine wütend. „Dass du uns in Ruhe lassen sollst? Geh nach Slytherin und versprühe dort dein Gift, aber lass uns in Ruhe damit! Du hast hier und jetzt die Wahl: entweder du lässt es, oder ich verwandle dich wieder in ein Frettchen!"

Draco sah in die wütenden Gesichter der anderen. Für ein bisschen Macht bei Umbridge hatte er sie alle verraten. Für Ideale, die ihm nicht mehr viel bedeuteten. Irgendwie verspürte er so etwas wie Reue deswegen. Aber nicht viel. Immerhin war es Potter. „Was für eine Wahl habe ich denn!", sagte er schließlich. Potter lachte. „Eine weise Entscheidung, Malfoy, und jetzt verpiss dich, oder wie Hermine gesagt hat, wird es dir wirklich leidtun!"

Die Horde an Schülern drehte sich um und ging, während Draco nachdenklich und nass stehen blieb. Grangers, Hermines Werk. Hogwarts hielt zusammen, merkte er. Auch wenn ihn Potter und seine DA niemals verzaubern würden, dessen war sich Draco sicher- immerhin waren es viele Gryffindors- hatten sie ihm eindrucksvoll demonstriert, dass sein Name hier unerwünscht war. Aber er hatte es sich ja selbst zuzuschreiben. Irgendwie.

Er hob seinen Kopf und blickte in Hermines braune Augen. Er schauderte ein bisschen. Es war etwas… unheimlich und ungewohnt, wenn sie ihn so ansah. Außerdem wurden seine Knie weich. „Du hast das alles geplant, oder?", fragte er in gewohnt arrogantem Ton. „Ich wollte nicht, aber du hast mir keine andere Wahl gelassen, Draco Malfoy!", sagte Hermine mit neutraler Stimme. „Und sei _du_ gewarnt…", flüsterte sie, bevor sie sich umdrehte und verschwand.

Draco blickte ihr hinterher. Das Mädchen hatte Temperament und Verstand, das musste man ihr lassen. Draco trocknete seine Kleidung und setzte seinen Kontrollgang fort als wäre nichts geschehen. Zuvor aber untersuchte er diese hässliche Statue. Aber er konnte nichts daran finden.


	8. Chapter 8

Hier noch ein Kapitel... wegen dem netten Review und weil ich gerade guter Laune bin. Weil Bayern mittlerweile 7:0 gegen Hoffenheim führt :D

* * *

><p>Hermine war nicht glücklicher geworden, nur weil sie Malfoy nun seine Grenzen aufgezeigt hatte. Das war aber doch genau das gewesen, was sie sich erwünscht hatte! Malfoy tat ihr fast schon wieder leid.<p>

Aber es gab noch eine Grenze, die Malfoy ständig überschritt. Nicht nur, dass er bisher alle ihre Freunde beleidigt hatte- was er jetzt wohl lassen würde- nein, er bildete sich auch noch ein, im Quidditch der beste Spieler der Schule zu sein. Das war er aber nicht. Harry war das.

Jetzt würde sie Harry helfen, Malfoy loszuwerden, denn Gryffindor würde in ein paar Tagen gegen Slytherin spielen und Malfoy sollte gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit haben, wieder so herumzustolzieren, als wäre er Merlin persönlich.

Am Vortag des Quidditchspiels sah sie Malfoy wie immer mit stolzgeschwellter Brust am Frühstückstisch sitzen. Ihr wurde fast schlecht, als sie ihn sah. Zumindest machte ihr Magen seltsame Kapriolen, die er sonst nicht veranstaltete.

Hermine überlegte seit Tagen, wie sie Malfoy nur vom Quidditch fernhalten könnte. Aber ihr fiel einfach nichts dazu ein. Heute jedoch kam ihr unerwarteterweise Snape zu Hilfe. Er glaubte offenbar wieder einmal, die Arbeitspaare zusammenstellen zu müssen und aus irgendeinem bescheuerten Grund kam sie schon wieder mit Malfoy in eine Gruppe in die erste Reihe.

Sie sah ihre Gelegenheit, sich für das „T" in Zaubertränke zu rächen, das sie in ihrer ersten Schulwoche bekommen hatte und der heutige Tag bot einfach die perfekte Gelegenheit, Malfoy außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Malfoy schien heute offenbar auf Gentleman machen zu wollen, denn er erhob sich freiwillig, um die Zutaten zu holen. Hermine griff in ihren Umhang und zog ein kleines Fläschchen mit Krokodilstränen hervor. Sie entkorkte es und träufelte ein bisschen Flüssigkeit in Malfoys Kessel. Es würde ihm nicht auffallen, denn die Tränen waren durchsichtig.

Ihr Erzfeind und Herzbegehren trat aus der Vorratskammer und legte die Zutaten vor Hermine. „Danke!", sagte sie automatisch und lächelte Malfoy dann so freundlich an wie sie konnte. Der schien gleich ganz perplex. Na umso besser, wenn er unaufmerksam war.

Hermine braute ihren Trank, so gut wie immer. Doch neben ihr mühte sich Malfoy vergebens ab. Sein Trank nahm nie die vorgeschriebene Farbe an und stank auch noch ekelerregend. Hermine sparte sich einen Blick in seine Richtung, denn sie hätte zum Lachen begonnen.

Sie war fertig und brachte Snape eine Probe ihres perfekten Trankes, als sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch ging und ihre Tasche holen wollte, _bevor _Malfoy seine Flubberwürmer zugab. Malfoy mühte sich immer noch ab und Hermine grinste schadenfroh. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, als Malfoy entschied, die zerkleinerten Flubberwürmer in seinen Kessel zu werfen.

Flubberwurmschleim und Krokodilstränen reagierten miteinander hochexplosiv.

Malfoys Kessel explodierte und er und Hermine, die noch genau neben ihm stand, bekamen die volle Ladung des stinkenden, siedenden Gebräus ab. Die ganze Klasse schrie, am lautesten Hermine und Malfoy, die sich überall verbrannt hatten.

Snape eilte herbei und sah seinen Lieblingsschüler und Hermine Granger über und über mit dem Gebräu besudelt und vor Schmerzen schreiend. „Weasley, bringen Sie die beide in den Krankenflügel!", befahl er und Ron schob seine Freundin und Malfoy aus der Tür, um sie zu Madame Pomfrey zu bringen.

Hermine hatte es kommen sehen, wie in Zeitlupe, als die Flubberwurmstückchen fielen. Das schlimmste Gefühl überhaupt war, dass sie rein gar nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte.

Und jetzt lag sie neben Malfoy im Krankenflügel und erfuhr gerade, dass sie zwei Tage hier bleiben musste, weil Madame Pomfrey ihre Verbrennungen als so schwerwiegend erachtete.

„Malfoy!", sagte Hermine und drehte ihren Kopf schwerfällig zu ihm, „Kannst du nicht aufpassen, was du tust? Du bist ja noch übler als Neville beim Brauen!" Dass es ja eigentlich ihre Schuld gewesen war, vergaß sie geflissentlich.

„Hey!", empörte sich Malfoy neben ihr, „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, was heute los war. Als wenn eine falsche Zutat dabei gewesen wäre!" „Wie wär's, wenn du mal deine Arroganz sausen lassen würdest, und zugeben würdest, dass du, Malfoy, es verbockt hast!", stichelte Hermine weiter. „Ich sagte doch, es war nicht meine Schuld!", fuhr Malfoy auf.

„Weißt du was, Malfoy?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile, „Ich finde, jetzt sind wir wieder quitt. Nachdem du jetzt auch ein „T" bekommst."

Sie hörte, wie er nach Luft schnappte. „_Du_ warst das!", stieß er zornig hervor. „Ach, halt die Klappe, Malfoy, ich will jetzt schlafen!", erwiderte Hermine garstig.

Sie schloss zwar ihre Augen, aber sie konnte Malfoys Blick immer noch auch sich spüren. Automatisch zog sie die Decke höher. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Ach, Malfoy… jetzt war sein gutes Aussehen ruiniert. Hätte er mich wirklich damals auf dem Astronomieturm geküsst, wie wäre das wohl gewesen, fragte sich Hermine. Was denkst du denn da? Hör sofort auf damit, dachte sie beschämt.

Gerade eben hatte Malfoy wieder eine Grenze überschritten. Weil- weil, halt. Er hatte sie dazu gebracht, sich vor ihren eigenen Gedanken blöd vorzukommen. Verdammter Malfoy.

„Malfoy?", fragte sie nach einer Weile, als sie sicher war, dass sie die Röte in ihrem Gesicht ausschließlich den Brandwunden zu verdanken hatte. „Wie wär's denn, wenn wir uns nächsten Dienstag um halb elf im Astronomieturm treffen würden?"

Sie hörte ein keuchendes Geräusch von dem Bett neben ihr. Malfoy hatte sich gerade an einem Glas Wasser verschluckt und sah sie an, als wäre sie nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Sie lächelte ihn nur unverbindlich an. „Na,… na gut, Granger!", würgte er hervor. „Aber keine faulen Tricks diesmal! Und wehe, du kostest mich noch einmal ein Quidditchspiel!"

Hermine schenkte ihm ein diabolisches Grinsen. Bis Dienstag waren es noch ein paar Tage…

* * *

><p>Draco dachte nach. Hermine hasste ihn, was ihm ihre letzte Aktion bewies. Mochte sie noch so gut aussehen. Er würde sie vergessen und Pansy als Freundin behalten und seinem Namen Malfoy alle Ehre machen, solange er kein Todesser werden musste. Sollte ihm dieses Weib den Buckel herunterrutschen! Er jedenfalls hatte keine Lust, sich der Widerspenstigen Zähmung anzunehmen. Sollte doch das Wiesel diesen Teil übernehmen.<p>

„Draco? Zaubertränke!", holte ihn Millicent Bulstrode einmal mehr in die Realität zurück, denn seine Gedanken verselbstständigten sich des Öfteren während Muggelkunde. Draco setzte seine überhebliche Miene auf und marschierte hinab zu Snapes Kerker.

Sein Hauslehrer schien mal wieder seiner sadistischen Ader zu frönen, denn er ihm teilte ausgerechnet Granger und Goyle zu. Goyle war zu nichts zu gebrauchen und Hermine- eine Gryffindor. Trotzdem besann er sich auf seine Manieren und schaffte für alle drei die Zaubertrankzutaten herbei.

Zu seiner Befriedigung verkorkste es Goyle schon nach fünf Minuten und zu Dracos Ärger machte Granger es wieder einmal perfekt. Und zu seiner Wut schien der Wurm in seinem Trank zu sein. Er wusste ganz genau, dass ihm kein Fehler unterlaufen war. Und trotzdem war sein Trank eine widerliche Brühe statt der nach Zitronengras riechenden Flüssigkeit, wie es in Hermines Kessel der Fall war.

In Rekordzeit, so schien ihm, hatte seine Banknachbarin ihren Trank fertiggebraut und gab eine Probe bei Snape ab. Und er war erst bei Schritt fünf mit den Flubberwürmern! Er sah, wie Granger siegessicher zum Tisch zurückkam und ihre Büchertasche aufhob. Achselzuckend- was konnte schon noch groß schief gehen- schnippte er die Würmer in seinen Kessel. Welcher explodierte.

Als wäre der Tag nicht ohnehin schon ruiniert, eröffnete ihm Madame Pomfrey, dass er das morgige Quidditchspiel vergessen konnte, weil er zwei Tage Bettruhe genießen musste. Während er noch überlegte, ob er seinen Unmut über diese Tatsache an Granger auslassen sollte, fiel es ihr doch tatsächlich ein, ihn mit Longbottom zu vergleichen und ihm dann auch noch zu verstehen zu geben, dass es ihre Schuld war, dass der Trank explodiert war.

Draco sah ein, dass ihm das wütende Geschrei, das ihm auf den Lippen lag, nur einen Traumlostrank von Madame Pomfrey einbringen würde, also nahm er das Wasserglas von seinem Nachtkästchen und schluckte seinen Ärger mit ein paar Mundvoll Wasser herunter. Wovon er allerdings die Hälfte wieder ausspuckte, als Granger doch tatsächlich fragte: „Wie wär's denn, wenn wir uns nächsten Dienstag um halb elf im Astronomieturm treffen würden?"

Solche Aktionen kamen eigentlich von Leuten wie Pansy, aber bestimmt nicht Granger! Misstrauisch aber neugierig stimmte er schließlich zu. Vielleicht hatte sie es sich ja doch noch anders überlegt.

Am nächsten Tag lag er Madame Pomfrey und allen Patienten des Krankenflügels in den Ohren, weil er nicht Quidditch spielen konnte. Hermine schließlich machte dem Ganzen ein Ende, indem sie ihm einen _Silencio _aufhalste, dafür jedoch zehn Punkt Abzug für Gryffindor bekam, weil Pomfrey es mitbekommen hatte und Zaubern im Krankenflügel verboten war. Potter fing den Schnatz.

Granger sah in ihrem knappen Krankenhausnachthemd zugegebenermaßen gut aus. Auch wenn die Verbrennungen das Gesamtbild störten. Sie warf ihm immer wieder giftige Blicke zu, wenn sie merkte, dass er starrte. Aber diese Gelegenheit konnte er sich ja schlecht entgehen lassen.

Als Madame Pomfrey die beiden schließlich entließ und sie den Krankenflügel verließen, sagte Granger zu ihm: „Vergiss unsere Verabredung nicht!" und verschwand, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte. Was war nur los mit ihr? Nicht, dass er etwas gegen die Verabredung hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Seit er beschlossen hatte, Granger nicht anders als alle anderen Mädchen zu behandeln, meldete sich auch sein Gewissen nicht mehr. Umso besser. Sollte der blöde Spiegel doch zeigen, was er wollte. Er, Draco Malfoy, würde sich jedenfalls nicht mehr einlullen und verweichlichen lassen.

Schnell ging er zu seinem Schlafsaal, um seine Unterlagen für den Unterricht zu holen und lief dann weiter zu Arithmantik. Nachdem er die einigermaßen unterhaltsame Doppelstunde abgesessen hatte, interessierte sich Draco nur noch für das Mittagessen in der Großen Halle. Er ließ sich kurzerhand von dem Schülerstrom mitreißen, da alle denselben Gedanken wie er zu haben schienen.

Als Draco die letzte Treppe erreichte, sah er neben sich Potter laufen, der ihn angrinste. Gerade als er zu einer der üblichen Beleidigungen ansetzen wollte, richtete Potter seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und murmelte die Formel für den Stolperfluch, eigentlich Dracos Spezialität. Draco versuchte natürlich, sich zu fangen, aber das einzige, was ihm gelang, war in Grangers Augen zu sehen und festzustellen, dass sie vor Schadenfreude glitzerten. Dann ging es nur noch abwärts.

Haltlos stolpernd taumelte Draco die steinerne Treppe herab und riss mit seinen Händen fuchtelnd auch noch Granger mit sich und nutzte sie unwillkürlich als Polster beim Aufprall am Treppenabsatz. „Malfoy! Geh runter von mir!", schrie sie ihn an, sobald sie wieder Luft bekam. Sie bearbeitete seine Brust wenig erfolgreich mit ihren Fäusten, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, endlich von ihr herunter zu gehen. „Granger!", schnappte er mit nunmehr rotem Kopf. „Lass das!", keuchte er, während er sich ächzend erhob.

Er hatte es noch nicht ganz geschafft, da trat ihn das Wiesel unsanft in die Seite und beförderte ihn neben Granger auf den Boden. „Hast du nicht gehört, Malfoy? Sie hat gesagt, du sollst runter von ihr gehen, nicht die Situation ausnutzen, du ekelhafter-" „Was ist hier los, Potter, Weasley?", ertönte auf einmal Snapes Stimme. Die beiden Angesprochenen zuckten zusammen. „Und Miss Granger, macht es Ihnen Spaß, sich auf dem dreckigen Boden zu wälzen? Stehen Sie gefälligst auf!" Harry zog Hermine auf Füße.

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, dafür, dass Sie drei hier den ganzen Verkehr aufhalten!", zischte Snape und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Draco. „_Episkey_!", sagte er und Dracos Knöchel fühlte sich sofort viel besser an und seine Lunge arbeitete endlich wieder vernünftig. „Danke, Professor!", sagte er und kam sich dabei nicht besser vor als Crabbe, der ihm auch wegen jeder Kleinigkeit in den Arsch kroch.

Draco klopfte sich den Staub aus seinem Umhang und stolzierte in die Große Halle. Irgendwie hatte Granger die unglaubliche Gabe, ihn immer vor versammelter Mannschaft in peinliche Situationen zu bringen. Jetzt saß sie am Gryffindortisch und unterhielt sich mit Ginny Weasley. Wie konnte er jemals nur geglaubt haben, in sie verliebt zu sein? Das war ja lächerlich!

Lieber wandte er sich Pansy zu, auch wenn diese gerade versuchte, ihm mit ihrer Gabel ein Stück Fleisch einzuflößen. Das Wort „füttern" verbannte Draco lieber schnell aus seinem Gedächtnis. Um sich diese Blöße vor ganz Hogwarts nicht geben zu müssen, schob er ihre Gabel lieber beiseite und küsste stattdessen die entzückte Pansy.

* * *

><p>Endstand 7:1. Mei, den Ehrentreffer hätt's ned a no braucht, es Deppn! Aber ich will mich ja nicht beschweren ;) Ohhh wie ist das schön... sowas hat man lange nicht gesehen, so schön, so schön! :D<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hermine hatte einen kurzfristigen Entschluss gefasst: Draco Malfoy sollte noch heute leiden. Und sie wusste auch wie. Vor ihrer Arithmantikstunde passte sie Harry und Ron ab und erklärte ihnen ihren Plan: die beiden sollten sich im Gang zur Großen Halle postieren und Malfoys Ankunft abpassen.

Wenn er bei der Treppe angelangt wäre, sollten sie ihm einen Stolperfluch verpassen, sodass er allen Schülern und Lehrern zu Füßen liegen musste und gedemütigt war. Genau so, wie sie sich unter seinen lüsternen Blicken im Krankenflügel gefühlt hatte.

Wie erwartet waren Harry und Ron begeistert.

Nach Arithmantik beeilte sich Hermine, als erste in der Großen Halle anzukommen und sie winkte Ron und Harry kurz zu. Es konnte losgehen. Sie selbst stellte sich unten an der Treppe auf. Malfoy würde ihr direkt zu Füßen liegen. Es würde ihn tierisch reizen, das wusste Hermine. Umso besser für das Duell am Dienstag, auf das sie sich insgeheim schon freute.

Sie sah Harry und Malfoy oben erscheinen und Harry etwas sagen. Im nächsten Moment torkelte Malfoy haltlos die Treppe herunter und bevor Hermine etwas tun konnte, flog er direkt auf sie, riss sie mit sich und plumpste auf sie. Hermine wurde durch den Aufprall auf dem harten Steinboden alle Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. Malfoy schien es nicht anders zu gehen.

Panisch schnappte Hermine nach Luft und schrie Malfoy an, der immer noch nach Luft japste. Warum stand er denn nicht auf? Hallo? Er lag auf ihr drauf und das war definitiv näher als Hermine ihn jemals dahaben wollte. Also trommelte sie gegen seine Brust, sobald er versuchte, sich in die Höhe zu stemmen. Doch ihre Kraft reichte leider nicht aus.

Dafür aber Rons, der Malfoy mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck in die Seite trat, sodass er erneut aufstöhnte und durch den Schwung von Hermine herunterrollte. Ihre Haut kribbelte da, wo er sie berührt hatte, doch Hermine hatte nicht die Zeit, sich _darüber _Gedanken zu machen, zog Snape ihnen gerade wegen Malfoy 50 Punkte ab.

Die würde sie aber ganz sicher Malfoy bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit abziehen und spätestens am Dienstag! Harry half ihr auf und wütend gingen sie zum Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle. Ginny saß bereits dort, doch sie hatte den Aufruhr wohl mitbekommen. „Was ist denn da los, Hermine?", fragte sie ihre Freundin. Hermine sah sie ungnädig an. „_Malfoy_!", spuckte sie aus, „Das ist los! Er wird es büßen!", versprach Hermine und erzählte Ginny, dass sie Malfoy herausgefordert hatte.

Ginny machte große Augen. „Aber… du empfindest doch was für ihn, Hermine, das siehst ja ein Blinder!", meinte sie. Hermine gab auf und erzählte Ginny leise von _Specula Anima_. „Aber ich liebe ihn trotzdem nicht! Und ich glaube nicht an Schicksal oder Wahrsagerei!", schloss sie trotzig. „Das wird sich zeigen…", murmelte Ginny kaum hörbar.

Hermine dagegen war entschlossener als je zuvor, die 50 Punkte wieder zurückzuholen. Malfoys schier unglaubliche Arroganz Gott und der Welt gegenüber musste bestraft werden. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf zum Slytherintisch, wo Malfoy gerade seine Freundin küsste. Rasch wandte sich Hermine wieder ab, weil ihr dieses Bild Bauchweh bescherte. Ach, verdammter Malfoy! Dafür fiel ihr Blick auf Ginny, die einen mitfühlenden Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte: auch nicht besser.

Es war wohl das Beste, über das Wochenende Ruhe zu geben und erst am Montag zu versuchen, die verkorkste Aktion von vorhin besser zu machen. Immerhin waren diesmal Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade erlaubt und Hermine musste unbedingt mal bei _Zonko's_ vorbeischauen.

Am Montag hatten die Gryffindors zusammen mit den Slytherins Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Hermine trat mit Harry und Ron in das Klassenzimmer und das erste, das sie sah, war die Slytherin- Clique mit Malfoy in der Mitte, der sich lässig auf einem Stuhl breit gemacht hatte. Er sah gut aus, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf und als Malfoy die Frechheit besaß, sie mit seinem leicht überheblichen Lächeln anzusehen, errötete Hermine und setzte sich in die letzte Reihe, damit sie vor seinen Blicken sicher war. Außerdem bot die letzte Reihe immer noch das beste Versteck für das, was sie geplant hatte.

Als der Professor dann endlich anfing, etwas über den _Patronus_zauber zu erzählen, hörte Hermine ausnahmsweise nicht mehr hin, genauso wie die anderen Gryffindors, die dank der DA alle bereits Patroni hervorbrachten.

Hermine leerte ihre Taschen. Sie fischte ein paar wabernde Kugeln vorsichtig heraus und begann vor unterdrücktem Lachen zu zittern. Das Allerweltsheilmittel: Stinkbomben von _Zonko's_. Von Filch gehasst, den Schülern geliebt. Hermine wartete, bis der Professor einen längeren Absatz an die Tafel schrieb. „_Wingardium Leviosa_!", flüsterte Hermine und dirigierte die schwebenden Kugeln über Malfoys Platz, „_Descendo_!" Und die Kugeln fielen herunter.

Malfoy entfuhr ein Laut der Überraschung, als auf seinem Kopf und Schoß die Kugeln platzten und ihn in widerlich stinkende Flüssigkeit badeten. Die Gryffindors begannen lauthals zu lachen. Der Kopf vom Professor flog herum und sah sich nach dem Ursprung der Unterrichtsstörung um. In dem Moment stand Malfoy auf, um den Sabbel loszuwerden und schüttelte seine triefenden Arme.

„Mr. Malfoy! Haben Sie wohl die Güte zu erklären, was Sie tun?", rief der ärgerliche Professor zu Hermines Freude. „Ich…", begann Malfoy, wusste jedoch nicht weiter, weil er ganz offensichtlich eher nach einem Reinigungszauber suchte als nach einer Antwort. „Ja, Sie, Mr. Malfoy. Wenn Sie schon zu dumm sind, mit Stinkbomben zu hantieren, dann werden Sie am Freitagabend nachsitzen und zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!", schimpfte der Professor. „Und nun gehen Sie, der Unterricht ist hiermit beendet. Den Gestank hält ja keiner aus!"

Hermine packte ihre Tasche und rannte mit Lachtränen in den Augen aus dem Klassenzimmer. Sie sah, wie Malfoy ihr auf den Fersen folgte, jedoch an ihr Richtung Kerker vorbeistürmte. Vermutlich wollte er gleich baden. Na, den Spaß konnte er haben. Während Hermine die Glückwünsche der Gryffindors entgegennahm, plante sie schon den nächsten Schritt. Oho, Malfoy würde wutgeladen zu ihrem Duell erscheinen!

Rasch holte sich Hermine Harrys Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers und schlich sich ins Vertrauensschülerbad. Sie nannte zwar das Passwort- „_Salix alba_"- und die Tür ging auf, aber wenn die Nixe niemand sehen konnte, würde sie Malfoy hoffentlich trotzdem hereinlassen.

Ihr nächster Plan stand fest, seit sie in Harrys Schlafsaal gewesen war, um den Umhang zu holen: Neville, einer von Harrys Zimmergenossen, hatte ein Faible für Pflanzen und deswegen stand auf dem Fensterbrett auch immer ein kleiner Urwald an mehr oder minder gefährlichen Pflanzen. Zum Beispiel ein _Mimbulus Mimbeltonia_, der bei Gefahr Stinksaft absonderte und ein Ableger der _Teufelsschlinge_, mit der Hermine, Harry und Ron schon in der ersten Klasse Bekanntschaft geschlossen hatten.

Diese beiden Pflanzen hatte sich Hermine gleich noch mit „ausgeliehen". Neben dem Eingang positionierte sie den _Mimbulus Mimbeltonia_, der hoffentlich seinen Stinksaft verspritzen würde, wenn Malfoy Gefahr lief, darauf zu steigen. Dahinter stellte sie den Topf mit der _Teufelsschlinge_. „_Engorgio_!", befahl Hermine und tippte auf die Pflanze, die sofort eine ungesunde Größe annahm. Je größer die Pflanze umso besser für Malfoy.

Hermine betrachtete ihr Werk zufrieden und setzte sich, in den Tarnumhang gewickelt, in eine Ecke und wartete geduldig. Wieder einmal verfolgte sie Malfoys Punkt auf der Karte des Rumtreibers. Und wieder einmal hatte sie recht gehabt: der Slytherin war auf dem Weg zu ihr. Dass dieser Gedanke Hermines Herz schneller schlagen ließ, schrieb sie ihrer Nervosität zu: er durfte sie nicht erwischen.

Die Türe öffnete sich und Malfoy trat herein. „Was bei Merl-", begann er, als er die Pflanzen sah, als er dank des Stinksaftes auf den eh schon glitschigen Fliesen ausrutschte, seinen Zauberstab verlor und in die stark vergrößerte _Teufelsschlinge _schlitterte.

Hermine riss ein Päckchen peruanisches Instant- Finsternispulver auf und warf den Staub in die Luft. Sofort wurde alles schwarz. _Teufelsschlingen _liebten Dunkelheit und Wärme über alles. Das konnte sie auch an Malfoys erstickten Schreien hören, denn die Pflanze schlang sich vermutlich gerade um ihn und würgte ihn.

Schlagartig wurde es wieder hell und Hermine sah, wie Malfoy verzweifelt versuchte, an seinen Zauberstab zu gelangen, um sich der Pflanze zu erwehren, jedoch immer wieder in dem grünen Schleim des _Mimbulus Mimbeltonia_ ausrutschte oder von den Tentakeln zurückgehalten wurde. Hermine unterdrückte ein gemeines Lachen. Sie wollte ihn ja nicht umbringen. Deswegen schubste sie, als sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen machte, Malfoys Zauberstab in seine Richtung, sodass er ihn doch noch zu fassen bekam.

Bei den Gryffindors angekommen, stellte sie Nevilles _Mimbulus Mimbeltonia _zurück und legte auch Karte und Umhang auf Harrys Bett. Dann ging sie in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal, weil sie etwas Ruhe zum Nachdenken brauchte. Daraus sollte aber nichts werden, weil Ginny schon auf ihrem Bett saß.

„Ich habe gehört, was du mit Malfoy gemacht hast, Glückwunsch!", grinste Ginny. Dann aber wurde sie ernst. „Ich weiß echt nicht mehr, was ich machen soll, Hermine!", klagte sie. „Jetzt habe ich Harry gefragt, ob er mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen will und was antwortet er? ‚Komm doch mit mir, Ron und Hermine mit!'"

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie heute alles schaffen würde. Sie zerrte Ginny vom Bett hoch und schleifte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu Harry und Ron. „Harry!", sagte sie laut und er zuckte zusammen, „Wenn Ginny dich fragt, ob sie mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehen kann, dann meint sie damit dich _alleine_, nicht mit Ron oder mir. So schwer sollte das ja wohl nicht zu verstehen sein!"

Damit ließ sie die tomatenrote Ginny, einen wütenden Ron und einen verdutzten Harry zurück. Zurück im Schlafsaal, dachte Hermine, dass sie gut reden hatte: ihr war seit Wochen klar, dass Draco Malfoy ihre Liebe sein musste- und Tränke irrten sich nicht, wusste Hermine- aber ihr Verstand arbeitete vehement dagegen. So was wie Schicksal gab es nicht!

Ja, Malfoy sah gut aus und er war intelligent und alles, aber hey, es war Draco _Malfoy_! Und er war der schlimmste Frauenheld, den es seit Sirius Black jemals auf Hogwarts gegeben hatte. Und vermutlich die arroganteste Person seit Salazar Slytherin persönlich.

Nun, der Dienstagabend konnte kommen! Malfoy würde schon sehen, dass er sich mit der falschen Person angelegt hatte!

* * *

><p>Draco ließ sich auf seinem Platz im Klassenzimmer von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nieder, von Pansy betütelt. „Hau ab, Pansy!", murmelte er und sie zog ihre Hand sofort zurück. Entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten fläzte er sich in den Stuhl und streckte die Beine aus.<p>

In dem Moment kamen die Gryffindors zur Tür herein. Sofort fing er Hermine Grangers Blick auf und sie errötete. Sein Herz klopfte schneller, als er das sah. Das Warum schob Draco lieber schnell beiseite und setzte seine übliche Maske auf.

Heute würde es um Patroni gehen und das Thema langweilte Draco, auch wenn es ihm immer noch Mühe bereitete, einen gestaltlichen zu erzeugen. Stattdessen zog er es vor sich vorzustellen, wie das Treffen morgen mit Granger enden würde.

Hoffentlich in seinem Schlafsaal, überlegte Draco, dann hatte erstens Blaise nicht Recht und zweitens war dann das Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf endgültig besänftigt, weil sich herausstellen würde, dass Granger wie jedes andere Mädchen auch war.

Auf einmal wurde Draco unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Etwas berührte seinen Kopf und zerbarst- etwas fiel in seinen Schoß und platzte- und überall lief eine eklige zähe Flüssigkeit an ihm herunter, die unglaublich stank. Er stieß einen angewiderten Laut aus und erhob sich, um die Flüssigkeit abzuschütteln.

Doch bevor er dazu kam, wurde der Professor auf ihn aufmerksam und zog ihm zwanzig Punkte ab. Was sollte denn der Mist, ärgerte er sich, es war doch sowas von klar, dass er nicht der Verursacher von dem Chaos sein konnte! Und Nachsitzen obendrein. Diese verdammten Gryffindors! Er drehte sich zu ihnen um und sah, wie Granger mit Lachtränen in den Augen die Flucht ergriff.

Er folgte ihr und rannte weiter zu seinem Schlafsaal, um sich sein Handtuch und frische Kleidung zu holen. Dann eilte Draco zum Vertrauensschülerbad, um sich den Stinkbombensaft abzuwaschen. Igitt! Seine ganzen Haare waren von dem Zeug verklebt! Und schon wieder war Granger anwesend, wenn er blamiert wurde. Ein Verdacht beschlich ihn. Granger.

„_Salix alba_!", sagte er zu der Nixe, die ihn lächelnd eintreten ließ. Sogar auf weibliche Portraits hatte er eine ungemeine Wirkung, was sein gebeuteltes Ego streichelte. Dann riss Draco beim Eintreten die Augen auf: welcher Vollidiot stellte im Bad genau vor der Tür _Pflanzen _auf, über die man zwangsläufig stolpern musste? Aber es war zu spät, sein Fuß machte schon automatisch den nächsten Schritt.

Dann spritzte es und er rutschte auf grünlichem Schleim aus und knallte auf die harten Fliesen, wobei es ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand prellte.

Sogleich spürte er, wie sich etwas um seine Füße schlang. Im nächsten Moment wurde es stockfinster. Dann merkte Draco, dass sich das Etwas schneller um ihn schlang und schon seine Brust zusammendrückte. Er keuchte auf und wollte das Ding loswerden, doch es ging nicht. Es würgte ihn.

Dann verschwand die Finsternis so plötzlich wie sie gekommen war und die Pflanze hielt inne, seinen Kopf und Hals weiter zu umschlingen, sondern beließ es dabei, ihm weiter die Luft abzuschnüren. Eine _Teufelsschlinge_, erkannte er.

Und er kam an seinen verdammten Zauberstab nicht heran, weil er sich nicht gescheit bewegen konnte und wenn doch, dann rutschte er immer wieder aus. Als hätte Merlin sein Flehen erhört, rutschte sein Zauberstab auf einmal in seine Nähe. Draco ergriff ihn und beschwor ein Feuer herauf, mit dem er die Triebe der Pflanze versengte, sodass sie sich zurückzog und ihn losließ.

Wer war für diesen neuerlichen feigen Mordanschlag nur verantwortlich, fragte sich Draco, als er endlich entspannt ein Bad nahm und den ganzen Schlick und Schleim abgewaschen hatte. Es musste jemand sein, der das Passwort zu dem Bad kannte. Granger. Granger! Draco schnaubte. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Sie schon wieder, jede Wette. Was nur bezweckte sie damit: einerseits versuchte sie ihn bloßzustellen oder umzubringen und auf der anderen Seite verabredete sie sich mit ihm…

Der morgige Abend konnte ja spaßig werden.

Und Draco konnte es kaum erwarten. Irgendwann erzählte er es Blaise, der ihn mit einem wissenden Lächeln ansah. „Siehst du, Draco, dir liegt doch was an ihr.", stellte er fest. Hastig verneinte Draco dies. Doch Blaise begann laut zu lachen. „Mal ehrlich, Draco, ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie du vor einer Verabredung mit Pansy rastlos durch den Gemeinschaftsraum getigert bist."

Als wäre das nicht genug, sagte Blaise auf einmal: „Draco, ich bin auch nicht blöd. Glaubst du wirklich, ich wüsste nicht, welchen Spiegel du am Anfang des Schuljahres gesucht hast und was dieser bewirkt? Pansy und Crabbe magst du vielleicht etwas vormachen können, aber mir sicher nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich weiß, was du in Nerhegeb gesehen hast."

„Du weißt von dem Spiegel?", fragte Draco gedehnt, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Wer kennt ihn denn nicht, nachdem herauskam, wie Potter in der ersten Klasse Du-weißt-schon-wen bekämpft hat?", gab Blaise zurück. „Dumbledore hat es doch erklärt!" Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Blaise fort: „Ich wünsche dir jedenfalls viel Glück heute Abend." Damit ließ er Draco stehen.

Als würde Draco jemals zuhören, wenn Dumbledore etwas über die Gryffindors erzählte. Schlimm genug, dass sie am Ende des Schuljahres immer noch satt Hauspunkte kassierten.

Als es Zeit wurde, erhob sich Draco aus dem dunkelgrünen Sessel und ging los zum Astronomieturm. Er wollte Granger und sich beweisen, dass es mit ihm und ihr nichts weiter war als ein weiteres Abenteuer. Obald er den Treppenabsatz zu dem Turm erreichte, sah er, wie Granger dort schon auf ihn wartete. Sie musste es ja ganz schön eilig haben, wenn sie nicht einmal ganz nach oben ging.

„Malfoy.", begrüßte sie ihn. Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ohne sich mit einer Begrüßung aufzuhalten, sagte Draco: „Ich weiß, dass du es warst, die die Stinkbomben auf mich geworfen hat. Und ich weiß auch, dass du es warst, die mir im Vertrauensschülerbad aufgelauert hat. Und dass du Potter dazu angestiftet hast, mich die Treppe herunterzustoßen. Aber ich lebe noch."

„Das sehe ich.", gab Granger trocken zurück. „Aber deine Arroganz macht es mir unmöglich, dich nicht umbringen zu wollen."

Draco wollte, dass er wütend wurde, weil keiner das Recht hatte, so mit einem Malfoy zu sprechen. Aber er konnte es nicht. Er konnte nicht auf Granger wütend werden oder sie hassen wie bis vor kurzem. Er wollte sie küssen. Seine Hormone schienen offenbar verrückt zu spielen. Denk nicht und hör zu analysieren auf, dachte Draco, tu's einfach!

Also trat er näher, um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.


	10. Chapter 10

Jetzt war der Dienstagabend gekommen und Hermine freute sich schon insgeheim auf das Zusammentreffen. Malfoy war, bei aller Liebe zu Ron, ihrem DA- Partner, ein würdigerer Gegner. Einer, der sie forderte. Hermine brauchte jemand auf ihrem Niveau. Aber Harry konnte sich während der DA- Stunden ja auch nicht immer nur um sie kümmern.

Um zehn stand sie auf um zu gehen. Doch Ginny bemerkte sie und sprang auf. „Hermine, wo willst du denn noch hin?", fragte sie. Hermine sah sie unsicher an. Sollte sie Ginny verraten, wohin sie ging oder eher nicht? „Ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit Malfoy offen, die ich jetzt begleichen werde.", sagte sie schließlich leise. „Aber erzähl Harry und Ron nichts davon!"

Ginny schien wohl einzusehen, dass sie Hermine nicht zurückhalten konnte und so sagte sie nur: „Pass auf dich auf Hermine, mach keine Dummheiten! Und… schick mir ein Memo, wenn du zurück bist. Ich traue Malfoy einfach nicht und ich will wissen, ob ich dich suchen muss oder nicht!" Die Memos hatten sie sich vom Zaubereiministerium abgeschaut: kleine Papierflieger, die Kurznachrichten überbrachten. Hermine nickte. „Gute Nacht, Ginny!"

Dann eilte sie zum Astronomieturm. Die Plattform oben, auf der ihr und Malfoys erster Kampf stattgefunden hatte erschien Hermine unsicherer als hier unten, wo sie bis auf den Treppenaufgang von festen Mauern statt von einer Brüstung und Zinnen umgeben war. Nun, dann sollte ihr Kampf auf halber Höhe stattfinden.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und entspannte sich. Das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war Nervosität, denn dann hätte sie keine Chance gegen Malfoy: so leicht wie das letzte Mal würde er sich jetzt sicher nicht überrumpeln lassen und bestimmt schon mit gezücktem Zauberstab herauflaufen.

Nach einer Weile hörte sie Schritte und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab in der Tasche von ihrem Umhang. „Malfoy.", stellte sie fest, als er wider Erwarten unbewaffnet erschien. Offenbar war ihm zuerst nach einem Gespräch. Von mir aus, dachte Hermine.

Er begann über ihre Boshaftigkeiten zu sprechen. Klar wusste er, dass sie von ihr ausgingen. Aber er hatte Unrecht, wenn er sie als Mordversuche wertete, denn umbringen wollte Hermine ihn ja eigentlich nicht. Aber ihm klar machen, dass er ein arroganter Bastard war. Das sagte sie dann auch und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab fester, weil sie mit einem Angriff rechnete.

Aber das schien gar nicht Malfoys Intention zu sein, er hatte nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Nein, er ging auf sie zu. Hermines Herz begann auf einmal schneller zu schlagen. Als er ihr in die Augen blickte, rutschte Hermines Herz in die Hose. Scheiße, was wurde das denn? Und warum hatte Malfoy so schöne graue Augen?

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Malfoy. „Bleib, wo du bist und kämpfe mit mir! Wir haben noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen!", fauchte sie, aber Malfoy dachte gar nicht daran, auf sie zu hören. War er lebensmüde geworden? Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und er ignorierte ihn? Aber, wenn er seinen Zauberstab nicht in der Hand hatte, dann konnte sie ihm doch auch keinen Fluch aufhalsen! Das war eines Gryffindorschülers unwürdig. Gegen jede Ehre.

Und Hermine wusste, dass Malfoy wusste, dass sie ihm nichts tun konnte, solange er sich nicht wehren konnte. Und das nutzte er aus. „Malfoy, du eingebildetes Arschloch!", zischte Hermine wütend, als er noch zwei Schritte näher herantrat. Was machte er nur?

Ihre ausgestreckte Zauberstabhand zitterte, als Malfoy den letzten, entscheidenden Schritt tat und nun direkt vor ihrem Zauberstab stand. Hermine lehnte sich ein paar Millimeter vor und bohrte ihren Zauberstab in seinen Bauch. „Einen Schritt noch, Malfoy…", murmelte sie. Spöttisch sah er sie an und sagte leise: „… und dann was?"

Er umfasste mit seiner Hand ihren Arm und bog ihn so weit zurück, dass er die letzte Distanz überbrücken konnte. Malfoy drückte Hermine gegen die kalte Mauer. „Was…, was wird das, Malfoy!", presste Hermine hervor und wollte ihren Arm aus seiner Hand winden.

Malfoy blickte ihr in die Augen. Sie konnte in all dem Grau eine gewisse Selbstsicherheit lesen. Und… noch etwas mehr, das sie lieber nicht so genau dechiffrieren wollte. „Lass mich los, Malfoy!", flüsterte sie und wider Erwarten tat er das auch. Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihn so fest sie konnte von sich wegzustoßen und rannte zur Treppe. Zur falschen, wie sie zu spät bemerkte. Hier ging es nur nach oben auf die Plattform des Turms.

Aber egal, Hauptsache weg von Malfoy. Rückwärts ging sie nach oben. Sie würde einem Slytherin nie wissentlich den Rücken zuwenden und schon gar nicht Malfoy. „Hau ab, Malfoy, verzieh dich!", rief sie, während sie sich langsam Stufe für Stufe herauf tastete. Doch Malfoy dachte gar nicht daran und mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln folgte er ihr auf Schritt und Tritt.

Hermine fühlte sich wie die Beute des Jägers. Alles in ihr schrie nach Flucht, aber wohin? Was für eine bescheuerte Idee das Treffen doch gewesen war. Nichts lief nach Plan.

„Granger, wann verstehst du endlich, dass ich mich nicht mit dir duellieren will?", fragte Malfoy mit einer Stimme, bei der Hermine eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Was willst du dann, Malfoy!", quiekte sie und tastete sich weiter voran. Malfoy lachte nur und trieb sie weiter nach oben. „Lass mich gehen, lass mich in Ruhe, oder ich hetze die DA diesmal wirklich auf dich!" „Das würdest du nicht, Granger!", antwortete Malfoy selbstsicher, „Nicht nach heute Abend."

„Wie kann man nur so anmaßend sein?", sagte Hermine. Sie war jetzt auf der Plattform angelangt. Sie trat immer weiter zurück, bis sie die Brüstung im Rücken spürte. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht weiter gehen!", grinste Malfoy. Hermine schenkte ihm einen giftigen Blick. Warum… konnte er sie nicht einfach lassen oder sagen, warum er wirklich gekommen war, wenn nicht um sich für ihre Gemeinheiten zu rächen? Aber so irritierte er sie gewaltig.

Malfoy machte ein paar rasche Schritte auf sie zu. Bevor Hermine reagieren konnte, hatte er ihren ausgestreckten Zauberstab gepackt und aus ihrer Hand entwunden. Dann packte er ihre beiden Arme und hielt sie fest. Mit der freien Hand drückte er ihr Kinn nach oben und Hermine flüsterte: „Dreißig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, Malfoy, weil du verbotenerweise aus dem Bett bist!" „Ach, halt die Klappe, Granger!", schnurrte Malfoy. Dann lehnte er sich vor, um sie zu küssen.

Nein, nein, nein! Angstvoll starrte Hermine in Malfoys wunderbar graue Augen, die sie aufmerksam beobachteten. Nein, _das _würde er jetzt nicht tun! Doch, würde er, das verrieten seine Augen. Meinen ersten Kuss bekomme ich _nicht_ von Malfoy, nicht dem Frettchen, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Auch wenn ihr Herz und ihre Knie etwas ganz anderes sagten. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken in seiner Gegenwart.

„Malfoy", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme, dann stärker, „Malfoy!" Seine Hände umspielten ihre Wangen, aber er hörte zu. „Du… du schuldest mir noch einen Gefallen aus der Zaubertrankstunde, Malfoy. Ich will, dass du ihn hier und jetzt einlöst!" Hermines Stimme gewann an Sicherheit. Malfoy deutete tatsächlich ein Nicken an.

„Also gut, dann… Lass mich sofort los!", artikulierte Hermine ihren dringlichsten Wunsch. Nach ein paar Sekunden Augenkontakt resignierte Malfoy und ließ sie los, trat einen Schritt zurück.

Hermine konnte gleich wieder viel freier atmen. Was stellte dieser Typ nur mir ihr an! Und warum verriet ihr Körper sie? Ihre Knie zitterten erbärmlich.

Malfoy war das auch aufgefallen, weswegen er sie ungläubig fragte: „_Das _ist der Gefallen, um den du mich bittest?" Seine Tonlage hatte nichts Verführerisches mehr an sich, er klang neutral, allenfalls etwas enttäuscht.

„Schaut ganz so aus!", erwiderte Hermine schnippisch. Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, bückte sie sich und hob ihren Zauberstab auf. Dann ging sie rückwärts auf die Treppe zu. Als sie sie erreicht hatte, drehte sich Hermine auf dem Absatz um, steckte ihren Zauberstab ein und rannte die Treppe herunter und stürmte dann weiter bis zum Gryffindorturm. Wo sie vor Malfoy und seinen Avancen sicher war.

Sie japste das Passwort, warf das Portrait hinter sich zu und verkroch sich in ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie war gerade drauf und dran, sich in Malfoy und seine graue Augen zu verlieben, stellte sie fest. Er schaffte es, sie vollends aus dem Konzept zu bringen mit seiner Art, wegen der ihm hunderte Mädchen zu Füßen langen. Und sie, Hermine Granger, auch. Sie war nicht besser als Lavender und Parvati.

Und _Specula Anima _hatte Recht behalten. Und Ginny auch. Apropos Ginny. Hermine kramte schnell einen Zettel hervor, schrieb „_Ginny, ich bin wohlauf. Malfoy hat mir nichts getan, ich bin ihm entkommen. Müssen morgen reden. Gute Nacht- Hermine._" darauf und tippte das Stückchen Pergament an, das sich leise raschelnd zu einem Papierflieger faltete und sich unter dem Türspalt durchquetschte.

Hermine fragte sich selbst, warum sie die Wahrheit, die ihr schon vor Wochen demonstriert worden war, nicht einfach akzeptierte. Wenn Malfoy ihr allertiefster Wunsch war, warum konnte sie das nicht einfach so hinnehmen, sondern kämpfte dagegen an und machte sich somit das Leben selbst schwerer als es war?

Die Antwort lag auf der Hand: Malfoy hatte sie sechs Jahre lang als „Schlammblut" beschimpft. Malfoy hatte alle ihre Freunde beleidigt und verpetzt. Malfoy stolzierte durch Hogwarts wie ein aufgeplusterter Pfau. Malfoy war mehr oder minder mit Pansy Parkinson zusammen und trotzdem einer, der die Finger nicht von anderen Mädchen lassen konnte. Malfoy gehörte den Bösen an.

Die Liste ließe sich ewig fortsetzen. Doch was sprach Pro Malfoy, überlegte Hermine, die immer gleich alles rationalisieren musste. Malfoy war ihr ebenbürtig: intelligent und schlagfertig. Malfoy sah verdammt gut aus. Malfoy war aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach kein Todesser. Malfoy hatte vor kurzem aufgehört, sie ein Schlammblut zu heißen, was vermutlich bedeutete, dass er sie einigermaßen respektierte. Und ganz offensichtlich- Malfoy wollte sie küssen… und mehr. Wobei man hierbei seine wahren Beweggründe nur erahnen konnte- mit Sicherheit war irgendetwas Hinterfotziges dabei, wie man es von einem Sytherin erwarten konnte.

Mehr fiel ihr auf Anhieb nicht ein. Ein gerechtes Unentschieden, fand Hermine, bevor sie einschlief, sollte morgen doch Ginny entscheiden.

Ginny lieferte Hermine gleich in aller Herrgottsfrühe ein weiteres Argument auf der Pro- Malfoy- Seite, an das sie noch nicht gedacht hatte: „Hermine, du _liebst _ihn, es sind doch deine Gefühle und du weißt, dass es so ist oder sein wird!"

Da hatte Ginny nun recht und Hermine beschloss, den Fall Malfoy weiter zu verfogen. Aber sie wollte jedoch trotzdem nicht _Malfoy_ gehören. Das wäre zu viel des Guten. Und er war noch lange nicht genug gemaßregelt worden, sonst wäre eine halbwegs normale Beziehung ohnehin nicht möglich, wenn man Malfoy seine schlechte Seite nicht abgewöhnen könnte…

* * *

><p>Draco trat näher an Hermine heran, als diese wie gehabt ihren Zauberstab zog. Alles in Draco schrie danach, seinen zu nehmen und gegen sie richten, aber er unterdrückte diese Reflexe. Hermine würde ihn nicht verhexen, solange er unbewaffnet war, also blieb er es besser.<p>

Je näher er kam, umso unsicherer, wütender, angstvoller aber auch begehrender (?) wurden Hermines Blicke. Draco wusste gar nicht, dass man so viel auf einmal empfinden konnte.

Pansy wäre jetzt über ihn hergefallen. Und jedes andere Mädchen, das in Hogwarts zur Schule ging, vermutlich auch. Aber Granger war eine harte Nuss, die zu knacken erwiesenermaßen schwer war.

Statt ihm um den Hals zu fallen, beleidigte sie ihn nur und drohte ihm sogar, dass er stehen bliebe: „Einen Schritt noch, Malfoy…", murmelte sie. Spöttisch sah er sie an und sagte leise: „… und dann was?" Granger würde ihm keinen Fluch aufhalsen, das war so sicher wie ein Punktabzug für Gryffindor in der Zaubertrankstunde.

Er drückte ihren Zauberstab beiseite und sie vorsichtig gegen die Wand. „Was…, was wird das, Malfoy!", schnappte Granger da und stieß ihn zurück. Irgendwie tauchte sie zwischen seinen Armen durch und hastete die Treppe zur Plattform hinauf.

Sie wagte es noch nicht einmal, ihm den Rücken zuzudrehen, so sehr misstraute sie ihm. Draco wusste nicht, ob ihn das belustigen oder verärgern sollte.

Langsam ging er ihr nach. Dass sie in der Falle saß, war ihr klar, das sagten ihre Mimik und Gestik überdeutlich. Draco musste lächeln. Er fragte leise und heiser: „Granger, wann verstehst du endlich, dass ich mich nicht mit dir duellieren will?"

Er fragte sich das wirklich. Jedes andere Mädchen wäre ihm bereitwillig in die Arme gefallen. Granger würde Platz eins in seiner „Trophäensammlung" einnehmen. Vielleicht sollte er eine Erinnerung für Blaise anfertigen, als Beweis. Aber nur mit weniger delikaten Szenen, das verstand sich ja von selbst.

Unterdessen hatte Granger- oder sollte er sie lieber Hermine nennen- die Brüstung erreicht. „Ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht weiter gehen!", grinste er. Jetzt konnte sie ihm nicht mehr entkommen. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten hatte er Hermine erreicht und entwand ihr ihren Zauberstab, ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Der war für sein jetziges Vorhaben mehr als hinderlich.

Granger schaffte es, noch weiter von ihm wegzurutschen als er für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie bog ihren Rücken durch und lehnte sich fast rücklings über die Brüstung.

Er hielt ihre beiden Arme mit einer Hand fest, mit der anderen Hand zwang er ihren Kopf nach oben, damit sie ihm in die Augen blicken musste. Sie sollte darin lesen, dass er weder der unverschämte Slytherin noch der hinterhältige Todesser war für den man ihn gemeinhin als Gryffindor hielt.

Doch halt! Was interessierte es ihn, Draco Malfoy, überhaupt, was dieses Mädchen dachte? Hatte er sich nicht längst geschworen, dass bei seinem Abenteuer mit ihr keine Gefühle im Spiel sein sollten?

Er dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, denn Granger flüsterte gerade in höchster Not: „Dreißig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, Malfoy, weil du verbotenerweise aus dem Bett bist!" „Ach, halt die Klappe, Granger!", erwiderte er ruhig. Er spürte am Puls ihrer Hände, dass sie sehr, sehr nervös sein musste.

Jetzt sollte er es tun. Oder Granger doch noch lieber ein wenig leiden lassen? Zumindest konnte er ihre Angst sehen. Sie zitterte und ihre mahagonifarbenen Augen drückten Furcht aus. Wovor denn? Ihm? Vielleicht sollte er sie etwas beruhigen.

Doch dazu kam er gar nicht, denn sie unterbrach seine Überlegungen mit einem schwachen „Malfoy." Aufmerksam schaute er sie an. Was konnte denn jetzt so wichtig sein, dass man sprechen musste? „Du… du schuldest mir noch einen Gefallen aus der Zaubertrankstunde, Malfoy. Ich will, dass du ihn hier und jetzt einlöst!", sagte sie fester.

Draco hätte am liebsten gelacht. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Das, was immer kam: „Draaaco, bitte küsse mich endlich!" oder „Sag, dass du mich liebst!" oder „Können wir nicht… woanders (was zum Beispiel den Raum der Wünsche bezeichnete oder seinen Schlafsaal) hingehen, bitte?" Also nichts, das er nicht sowieso vorhatte. Er deutete ein Nicken an.

Granger holte tief Luft und sagte: „Also gut, dann… Lass mich sofort los!" Wie bitte? Sein Lächeln gefror auf seinem Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht. Das musste er respektieren und außerdem hatte er es gerade eben versprochen.

Resignierend und enttäuscht ließ er sie los und trat zurück. Er war so nahe an seinem Ziel gewesen. Es versetzte Draco einen kleinen, ekelhaften Stich, von ihr zurückgewiesen zu werden. Das hatte außerdem noch kein Mädchen gemacht.

Granger- Hermine! Sie klaubte ihren Zauberstab vom Boden auf und rannte davon. Das hatte auch noch kein Mädchen vor ihr getan. Vor seinen Küssen davonlaufen. Draco verstand sie nicht.

Langsam ging er zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Was war so schlimm an ihm, das sie seine restlichen Qualitäten- sprich sein Aussehen- vergessen ließ?

Blaise war noch auf und erwartete ihn schon. „Und?", fragte er, „Wie ist es gelaufen?" Draco schenkte ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick. „Granger ist davongelaufen, als ich sie küssen wollte." Blaise' Kinn fiel herunter; dann begann er lauthals zu lachen. „Sie ist was?" „Du hast schon richtig gehört, Zabini!", fauchte Draco.

„Oh Merlin, Alter, das ist komisch", lachte Blaise, „ein Mädchen, das vor Draco Malfoy flüchtet! Aber siehst du? Mein Wunsch ist in Erfüllung gegangen. Sie hat wenigstens Verstand genug, sich nicht in dein Bett zerren zu lassen!"

Draco grummelte vor sich hin und ging schlafen. Seiner Laune tat es auch nicht unbedingt gut, dass er in der Nacht andauernd von Granger träumte.

Am nächsten Morgen beschloss Draco, dass Granger auf normalem Wege nicht beizukommen war; das bedeutete, dass er sich gehörig ins Zeug legen musste, um sie für sich zu gewinnen.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermine war im Unterricht, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Sie stand mit Harry, Ron und den Slytherins vor einem großen Gatter mit gigantischen Pferden darin. Offenbar war Madame Maxime bei Hagrid zu Besuch. Letzterer kam soeben daher gestapft und trug faßgroße Eimer herbei, gefüllt mit-

„Single Malt Whisky", erklärte Hagrid strahlend. „Jeweils drei Schüler tun sich zusammen und füttern jeweils eines der Pferde, und dann werdet ihr mit ihnen spazieren gehen, sie brauchen Auslauf!"

„Wir sollen waaaas!", kam es aus der Slytherinecke. „Ja, Malfoy, füttern und spazieren gehen!", wiederholte Hagrid. „Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst, Sie…" Den letzten Teil murmelte Malfoy unhörbar.

„War ja klar, dass es wieder Malfoy ist. Wisst ihr noch, das mit dem Hippogreif?", flüsterte Ron zu Harry und Hermine, die schon die Augen verdreht hatte. „Tja, dann werden wir mal sehen, wie wir Malfoy verarzten können. Dafür, dass er Hagrid immer beleidigt!", antwortete sie so leise wie möglich. „Gute Idee!", pflichtete ihr Harry bei.

Sie suchten sich eines der Riesenpferde neben Malfoy aus. Sie sahen irgendwie unheimlich aus, mit den roten Albinoaugen, aber diese Viecher konnten doch unmöglich gefährlich sein, auch wenn Alkohol zu ihrer bevorzugten Nahrung gehörte.

Malfoy war eben doch ein Feigling, stellte Hermine halb befriedigt fest. Als sie ihr Pferd versorgt hatten und herumführten, beobachteten sie Malfoy, wie er nur herumstand und Crabbe und Goyle alle Arbeit machen ließ. Dummerweise stand er genau hinter dem Gaul. Schlecht für ihn.

Hermine ging in die Hocke und pickte einen kleinen Kiesel aus der Erde. Leise murmelte sie ein paar Beschwörungen aus dem Verwandlungsunterricht. Harry und Ron sahen ihr wortlos zu, bis sie sich mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln aufrichtete.

Hermine dirigierte eine dicke Hornisse mit ihrem Zauberstab. „Hast du… die grad eben verwandelt!", fragte Ron verdattert. Hermine schenkte ihm ein boshaftes Grinsen. „Sieh zu!"

Sie flüsterte: „_Oppugno_!" und die Hornisse flog zielstrebig zu Malfoys Pferd. Harry schnappte nach Luft, als er den Plan begriff. Die Hornisse stach dem Pferd in den Hinterschlegel. Das Vieh keilte erschrocken aus und traf Malfoy genau mitten in die Brust. Volltreffer.

Malfoy schlitterte ein paar Meter auf der Koppel, da die Wucht so gewaltig war und blieb benommen liegen. Hermine ließ das Insekt davonschwirren- keine Beweise.

Ron begann hysterisch zu lachen. „Habt ihr das Gesicht vom Frettchen gesehen?" Harry und Hermine nickten, beide einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Doch das Beste überhaupt folgte noch: Crabbe und Goyle, entsetzt über den „Unfall", redeten in ihrer stumpfsinnigen Art gegenseitig aufeinander ein.

Sie schienen zu glauben, der jeweils andere hätte das Pferd gereizt und wollte die Schuld auf den anderen schieben. Hagrid, ansonsten antiautoritär, brummte ihnen dafür eine Strafe bei Filch und Sätze schreiben auf und ließ Pansy Parkinson ihren Freund in den Krankenflügel bringen.

„Er wird nichts mehr gegen Hagrid sagen können, immerhin war es jetzt offiziell die Schuld von diesen Idioten Crabbe und Goyle!", sagte Harry schadenfroh zu Ron und Hermine. Hermine nickte. „Er wird sich hüten, noch einmal was gegen Hagrid zu sagen, wenn ich Malfoy zu verstehen gebe, wer dafür verantwortlich war…", sagte sie zu den anderen beiden. „Wir kommen schon voran: keine Punktabzüge mehr für die DA und keine Gängelei für Hagrid!", resümierte sie.

Später, als sie ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte, machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel, um herauszufinden, was Malfoy nun fehlte. An seinem Bett angekommen, sah sie, dass er seelenruhig schlief.

Madame Pomfrey war offenbar so gnädig gewesen, ihm seine normale Kleidung zu lassen und nicht wieder in so ein ätzendes Hemd zu stecken. Das bedeutete, dass Malfoy heute vor der Bettruhe noch zurück in den Slytherinkerker durfte. So arg lange dauerte es ja nicht, Knochen und blaue Flecke zu heilen.

Hermine wollte sich leise vom Bett entfernen, als Malfoy plötzlich seine Augen aufschlug. „Granger…", krächzte er. „Also hatte ich recht, dass du es bist… der Schlammblutgestank hat mich aufgeweckt. Was suchst du noch hier?"

Hermine war gekränkt. Und wütend. Obwohl sie ja genau genommen kein Recht hatte, so zu empfinden, denn immerhin war sie es gewesen, die Malfoy geschadet hatte. „Ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, dass du Hagrid nie, nie wieder beleidigen sollst!", fauchte sie. „Wusste ich's doch. Der Unfall war gar nicht Crabbes oder Goyles Schuld.", presste Malfoy hervor. Das Sprechen schien ihn anzustrengen.

„Ganz recht, Malfoy!", höhnte Hermine, „Es wäre ja nicht so gewesen, dass wir dich nicht gewarnt hätten, noch einmal etwas Beleidigendes gegen unsere Freunde zu sagen."

Damit ging sie. Hermine fühlte sich wieder einmal nicht besser, obwohl sie sich an Malfoy gerächt hatte. Doch noch immer war es nicht genug. Malfoy musste lernen, dass man monogam lebte und nicht nach Vergnügen seine Freundinnen austauschte. Doch wie stellte man das am besten an, fragte sich Hermine. Da fiel ihr jemand ein, der ihr behilflich sein konnte: Romilda Vane.

Hermine hastete in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Nach einer Stunde kam die Fünftklässlerin schließlich mit ein paar Freundinnen albern kichernd durch das Portraitloch geklettert.

Verächtlich rollte Hermine mit den Augen, doch erhob sich würdevoll und bat Romilda um ein Wort. „Romilda, ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten: würdest du mir denn verraten, wo du diesen Liebeszaubertrank herhattest, den du Harry letztes Weihnachten geschenkt hast?"

Wie erwartet kicherte das Mädchen noch stärker als vorher. „Wer ist es denn, Hermine?", fragte sie unschuldig. Hermine wurde ungeduldig. „Er ist doch nicht für mich, sondern für jemand anderen!"

„Jaja, alles klar, Hermine. Werden wir ja sehen. Aber ich will ja nicht so sein. Also, es gab den Trank bei Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen. Da du volljährig bist, werden sie ihn dir wohl auch verkaufen und per Eulenversand schicken. Kommt durch Filchs Kontrollen."

Drei Minuten später saß Hermine mit einer Feder vor einem Stück Pergament und versuchte, ihre Bitte nicht allzu albern klingen lassen. Was sollten Fred und George nur von ihr denken! Aber einen Liebestrank selber brauen war sehr kostspielig und außerdem dauerte es Wochen, wenn nicht Monate.

Hermine errötete schon bei dem Gedanken daran, was sich die Zwillinge vorstellen würden, wenn sie, Hermine, die Schulsprecherin und Streberin, um einen lächerlichen _Liebestrank _bitten würde. Seufzend fragte Hermine Harry, ob sie Hedwig ausleihen konnte und schickte die Bestellung ab.

Zwei Tage später kam eine Schachtel mit Pralinen und der Rechnung zurück, ohne Kommentar der Zwillinge, wofür Hermine ungemein dankbar war. Sie besah sich die Pralinen in Kesselform. Nun, da sich Malfoy einer derartigen Beliebtheit unter den Mädchen erfreute, bekam er sicherlich öfters solche Geschenke und wusste demnach, mit was die Pralinen gefüllt waren. An das hatte sie vorher noch gar nicht gedacht! Was tun…

Hermine ging in ihren leeren Schlafsaal, beschwor ein Messer und eine kleine Schale herauf und ritzte vorsichtig in jede einzelne Praline, sodass die Flüssigkeit, der Zaubertrank, herausrann und in die Schale tropfte.

Bei der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde mit den Slytherins rempelte sie aus Versehen Pansy Parkinson an und zog dabei eines ihrer Haare von Pansys Umhang. Dieses ließ sie in den Zaubertrank fallen.

Normalerweise war es ja so, dass die Pralinen den Konsumenten dazu veranlassten, sich in den, der sie verschenkt hatte, zu verlieben. Aber der Trank funktionierte auch so ähnlich wie der Vielsafttrank, hatte Hermine herausgefunden: man musste ein Stück von sich selbst zugeben und der Empfänger würde sich in die Person verlieben, von der das Stückchen Haar oder Fingernagel stammte. Diese Zutat wirkte viel stärker, als wenn der Absender die Pralinen lediglich in den Händen hielt.

Und das Haar musste von Pansy stammen und sicherlich nicht von Hermine! Malfoy musste nämlich erst einmal unter Beobachtung gestellt werden, wie er sich so verhielt, wenn er verliebt war.

Hermine hoffte nur, dass er nicht überreagieren würde wie Ron, als er fälschlicherweise Romildas Pralinen gegessen hatte. Das wünschte sie Pansy nun wirklich nicht, dass Malfoy über sie herfiel oder gnadenlos anschmachtete.

Nun musste sie es nur irgendwie schaffen, Malfoy den Trank -dosiert, wohlgemerkt- unterzujubeln. Ihn ihm in der Großen Halle in den Becher zu träufeln wäre etwas zu auffällig: was tat eine Gryffindor am Slytherintisch? Nein, Malfoy musste am besten bewusstlos im Krankenflügel liegen, wo man ihm den Trank heimlich unter dem Tarnumhang einflößen konnte.

Apropos Tarnumhang. Hermine erinnerte sich an eine geniale Idee Harrys vor ein paar Jahren. Sie borgte ihn sich schnell von Harry, ebenso wie die Karte des Rumtreibers und ging dann, um Peeves zu suchen. Als sie ihn im zweiten Stock beim Verwandlungsklassenzimmer gefunden hatte, warf sich Hermine den Umhang über und lief rasch hinunter.

Und siehe da, Peeves war gerade damit beschäftigt, den Papierkorb, gefüllt mit einer Mischung aus Stink- und Wasserbomben, über der Türe zu befestigen. Hermine stieg vorsichtig über die Stolperleine am Boden, die die Konstruktion zum Fallen gebracht hätte, um räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Wer da! Zeige dich!", befahl Peeves und hielt mit seiner Tätigkeit inne. „Der Blutige Baron hat seine Gründe, unsichtbar zu bleiben!", krächzte Hermine und sah, wie Peeves sofort eine kriecherische Position einnahm.

„Peeves, es gilt einen meiner Schüler aus Slytherin für seine Verfehlungen zu maßregeln. Lass morgen, wenn er, Draco Malfoy, in den Unterricht geht, eine der Ritterrüstungen auf ihn fallen, als Bestrafung. Ich werde wissen, ob du den Auftrag ausgeführt hast!" „Jawohl, Sir!", antwortete Peeves sofort.

Damit huschte Hermine, ein Lachen unterdrückend, zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Morgen hatte sie zusammen mit den Slytherins Arithmantik und Geschichte der Zauberei, was bedeutete, dass sie sich das Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen musste. Hermine füllte den Trank mit Pansys Haar in eine kleine Phiole und steckte sie in ihre Büchertasche.

Als sie schließlich auf dem Weg zu Professor Binns waren, schwebte auf einmal Peeves heran, eine der großen, schweren Rüstungen tragend. Als er Malfoy erreichte, ließ er sie laut lachend fallen und entschwebte.

Die Schüler im Gang kreischten und liefen davon, nur die Siebtklässler blieben stehen und sahen, dass ein gewisser Slytherin unter der Rüstung begraben war und sich nicht mehr rührte. Pansy schrie auf und stürzte sich zu Malfoy, über sein Gesicht streichelnd.

In dem Moment erschien Professor Snape. Er hatte wirklich die Gabe, immer dann zu erscheinen, wenn etwas nicht seinen geregelten Gang lief. „_Wingardium Leviosa! Mobilcorpus!"_, sagte er sofort, als er das Chaos sah.

Malfoy schwebte nun bewusstlos einen halben Meter über dem Boden und Snape machte sich unverzüglich mit ihm auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel, aber nicht ohne ihnen allen verboten zu haben, sich zu rühren. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er zurück und befragte alle Anwesenden, wie das passiert war- doch alle, auch die Slytherins, konnten ihm nur sagen, dass es Peeves gewesen sei.

Es war so viel Zeit vergangen, dass es sich nicht mehr lohnen würde, in Geschichte der Zauberei zu gehen, also beschlossen die Gryffindors, in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und die Freistunde zu genießen, während Hermine etwas von „Bibliothek" murmelte und davon eilte.

In Wahrheit aber war sie auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel. Rasch warf sie den Tarnumhang über, als sie außer Sicht war.

Vorsichtig stahl sie sich zu Malfoys Bett. Zwar sah man nicht mehr viel von seinen äußerlichen Verletzungen, doch allzu gut sah er nicht aus. Hermine entkorkte die Phiole und setzte sie an Malfoys Lippen. Es ging einfacher, als Hermine gedacht hatte, denn er öffnete seinen Mund und schluckte reflexartig.

Beim nächsten Frühstück in der Großen Halle nahm Malfoy schon wieder teil. Er war zwar blass, aber es war nicht sicher, ob das nicht seine natürliche Hautfarbe war. Hermine grinste leicht, als Pansy die Große Halle betrat und sich in die Nähe von Malfoy setzte.

Er begann zu gestikulieren und zog Pansy schließlich zu sich her und begann sie intensiv zu küssen, bis sie sich schließlich wehrte, weil es sogar vermutlich Pansy peinlich war, vor der ganzen Schule _so _herumzuknutschen. Malfoy sah äußerst enttäuscht aus.

* * *

><p>Draco erwachte im Krankenflügel. Das erkannte er daran, weil er beim Öffnen der Augen erst einmal von einem intensiven Weiß geblendet wurde. Bei Salazar, wie oft in diesem Schuljahr war er eigentlich schon hier gewesen? Und bisher war es <em>immer <em>Grangers Schuld gewesen.

Doch heute, dachte Draco, konnte sie wohl ausnahmsweise nichts dafür- denn bevor er bewusstlos geworden war, hatte Draco Peeves gesehen, der eine der schweren Ritterrüstungen hatte fallen lassen.

Er sah, wie Madame Pomfrey auf ihn zugewuselt kam. „Wie geht es Ihnen denn jetzt, Mr Malfoy?", fragte sie besorgt. „Mir geht's gut…", murmelte Draco. „Nun, Sie haben ja auch den ganzen gestrigen Tag verschlafen. Sie dürfen, wenn Sie wollen, aufstehen und versuchen in der Großen Halle zu frühstücken."

Draco nickte. Als sie die Große Halle erwähnt hatte, verspürte er ein ganz seltsames Sehnen danach, mit den Slytherins zu frühstücken. Er konnte das Gefühl allerdings nicht näher definieren.

Draco machte sich fertig und ging zu seinem gewohnten Platz bei Crabbe, Goyle und Zabini. Hungrig begann Draco, sich Toastbrote mit Marmelade zu bestreichen, als jemand in die Halle trat. Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. Draco ließ überrascht seine Brote in den Teller zurückfallen. Bei Merlin, warum war ihm denn noch nie aufgefallen, wie hübsch Pansy wirklich war?

Bevor er nachgedacht hatte, hatte Draco sie auch schon eingeladen, sich neben ihn zu setzen- etwas, das er normalerweise nie tat. Pansy begann zu strahlen und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Draco begann gerade, sich über sich selbst zu wundern, besonders, als er Zabinis Blicke bemerkte.

Dann konnte er dem Drang einfach nicht widerstehen und Pansy zuzuflüstern: „Ich liebe dich!" und sie zu küssen. Wie wunderbar weich ihre Lippen doch waren! Draco wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Er nahm auch das Gekicher der anderen Slytherins gar nicht mehr wahr, so beschäftigt war er.

Wohl aber Pansy. Nach einiger Zeit riss sie sich unsanft los und setzte sich gerade hin, um zu frühstücken. Draco blickte sie enttäuscht an. „Aber, Pansy…", murmelte er. „Nicht _hier_, Draco!", wisperte Pansy zurück, _„_Von mir aus schwänzen wir die erste Stunde, aber nicht vor den ganzen Leuten hier!"

Dracos Herz schlug schneller bei ihrem Angebot. „Alles klar, Süße, ich erwarte dich dann im dritten Stock hinter dem Wandteppich von Emmerich dem Eifrigen!"

Jetzt konnte Draco endlich seine wohlverdienten Brote essen. Wobei er auf Nahrung eigentlich doch verzichten könnte. Er hatte viel mehr Lust auf Pansy. Pansy….

Sie stand auf und ging. Wehmütig sah er ihr hinterher, bis eine andere schrille Stimme ihn aus seinen Träumereien riss. „Draaaco!" „Ja?", seufzte er, seinen Kopf wendend. „Willst du nicht wieder mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?", bettelte ihn ein Ravenclawmädchen an.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das wollte, ähm, Marietta? Ich will nichts von dir, versteh das endlich! Ich liebe Pansy.", gab Draco zurück. „Draco Malfoy! Du… du Arschloch!", rief Marietta wütend und verschwand.

Ah, Pansy. Er wollte sie doch nicht warten lassen. Draco schob sich schnell das letzte Stück Toast in den Mund und hastete in den dritten Stock. Er ahnte nicht, dass er gerade auf einem Stück Pergament verfolgt wurde.

Hinter besagtem Wandteppich führte ein Geheimgang in den Wahrsageturm. Unwahrscheinlich, dass ihn jemand jetzt benutzen würde, da Wahrsagen im Turm grundsätzlich nur dienstags und donnerstags stattfand und nicht heute.

Draco schlug den Behang beiseite und erschreckte Pansy, die schon dahinter wartete. „Draci!", entwich es ihr. „Ahhh, Pansy, wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich liebe!", schmachtete Draco und war überrascht von sich selbst. Seit wann gab er denn so etwas von sich? Aber gut, er hatte ja auch noch nie so dermaßen viele Gefühle für ein Mädchen gehabt wie jetzt für Pansy...

„Ach, Draco, ich warte schon seit Jahren darauf, dass du es mir endlich gestehst!", seufzte Pansy zufrieden, „Ich liebe dich ja auch schon so lange!" Draco freute sich insgeheim über ihr Geständnis. Er beugte sich vor und zog Pansy an sich, um sie zu küssen. „Draaaco? Können wir nicht… gehen wir nicht…?", flüsterte Pansy nach einer Weile. Immer diese Frage, dachte Draco noch, bevor er Pansy bis zum Raum der Wünsche zog.

Stunden später erwachte er in einem Bett. Dem im Raum der Wünsche, eine halbnackte Pansy Parkinson neben ihm. Verdammt, wie hatten sie nur einschlafen können? Jetzt hatten sie den ganzen Tag Unterricht versäumt! Und überhaupt, was tat er hier mit Pansy? War er verrückt geworden? Draco stand schnell auf und zog sich in Windeseile an.

Von den Geräuschen geweckt, sah Pansy auf. „Was, du willst schon gehen, Draco?", fragte sie und schaut ihn mit einem Blick an, der wohl verführerisch wirken sollte, Draco aber im Moment ziemlich kalt ließ. „Ach komm schon, Draci, ich liebe dich, du kannst jetzt nicht so einfach gehen!", säuselte Pansy.

Da erinnerte er sich. Draco hatte ihr in irgendeinem Delirium seine Liebe zu ihr gestanden. Wie? Was? Wie kam das? Warum? Jetzt würde sie noch mehr an ihm kleben! Draco zerraufte sich die Haare, ließ es jedoch bleiben, als er daran dachte, dass Potter das auch immer machte, wenn er ratlos war.

„Pansy.", begann Draco langsam, „Ich weiß nicht, was mich da vorhin geritten hat…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Pansy stand auf und zog ihn zu sich. „Es muss dir nichts leidtun!", schnurrte sie.

Oh, Merlin, stöhnte Draco innerlich. Als Pansy ihn wieder auf das Bett zog, gab Draco in seiner Verwirrtheit auf. Alles war so konfus! Aber wenn er es nicht verstand, dann konnte er die Situation wenigstens noch zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzen und Pansy machen lassen.

Und irgendwie, verdammt, er liebte sie ja doch seltsamerweise… Warum hatte er das vorhin nicht bemerkt? Pansy… Draco hoffte, sie würde ihm sein Liebesgeständnis glauben, nachdem er die letzten drei Jahre so beharrlich Nein gesagt hatte…

Beim Abendessen setzte sich Pansy wie selbstverständlich neben ihn. Mussten wohl die letzten gemeinsamen Stunden gewesen sein, die ihr den Mut verliehen, sich Crabbes Platz zu sichern.

Dracos Blick schweifte über die Menge. An Potter, Weasley und Granger blieb er schließlich hängen. Alle drei schienen heftig zu debattieren. Dann blickte Granger auf und sah ihn direkt an. Draco zuckte zusammen. Schnell rief er sich Pansy ins Gedächtnis, die seine Hand unter dem Tisch hielt und wandte seinen Blick ab. Was war mit Granger, warum blickte sie ihn so seltsam an?

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Irgendwie war er immer noch ganz schusselig. Aber wovon nur?

Draco sah auf seinem Teller plötzlich einen Donut liegen. Er hatte sich doch gar keinen genommen, oder etwa doch? Normalerweise aß er nichts von Crabbes und Goyles Leibspeisen, das war eines Malfoys nicht würdig.

Also bot er ihn kurzerhand Crabbe an, der den Donut gierig verschlang. Crabbe richtete sich auf einmal auf und sein Blick wurde leicht glasig. „Crabbe? Geht's dir nicht gut?", fragte Zabini sein Gegenüber. Doch Crabbe antwortete ihm nicht.

Draco sah mit Staunen, was als nächstes kam: Crabbe sabberte fast und grunzte mit tiefer Stimme: „Pansy… Pansy… Oh…" Draco dachte, er höre nicht richtig. Crabbe stand auf und kniete vor der fassungslosen Pansy, die immer noch Dracos Hand hielt, nieder, um ihr ein plumpes Liebesgeständnis zu machen.

Pansy kicherte, fing sich aber wieder, als sie Dracos (eifersüchtigen) Blick bemerkte. „Tut mir leid, aber ich bin mit Draco…", sagte sie zu dem Knieenden. Crabbe starrte sie nur ungläubig und schmachtend an.

Draco, dessen Sinne sich mittlerweile soweit geklärt hatten, dass er wieder halbwegs logisch denken konnte und nur noch jeder zweite Gedanke Pansy galt, fragte sich, woher denn Crabbes plötzliche Anwandlung kam: Gerade eben hatte er noch einen Donut gegessen und dann küsste er beinahe Pansys Füße?

Genau. Er hatte gegessen. Seinen, Dracos, Donut… der mit einem Liebestrank gefüllt sein musste. Wie sonst… Ja, das war es! Draco war sich auf einmal sicher: jemand oder Pansy selbst hatte ihm einen Liebestrank verpasst, damit er sich unsterblich in Pansy verliebte und der Donut sollte die Wirkung wohl noch einmal etwas auffrischen.

Nur dass ihn leider- oder wohl eher Merlin sei Dank- Crabbe gegessen hatte, sonst hätte er, Draco, sich wieder einmal vor der ganzen Schule zum Narren gemacht.

Apropos zum Narren machen. Immer, wenn ihm das passierte, war Granger nicht weit. Doch die schien sich gerade eben mit Ginny Weasley zu unterhalten und von dem Spektakel nichts mitbekommen zu haben.

Und doch war Draco fast sicher… denn Pansy hatte ihm bestimmt nichts eingeflößt. Erstens kannte sie seine Essgewohnheiten und zweitens würde ein so perfider Plan, slytherin oder nicht, ihre geistigen Fähigkeiten übersteigen, mutmaßte Draco gemein.

„Crabbe! Komm mit!", befahl er und fügte, als Pansy mitkommen wollte, hinzu: „Und du bleib, _bitte, Schatz_!" Oh, das wollte er ja eigentlich gar nicht sagen, aber der Trank…. Aaaaargh! Draco zerrte Crabbe hoch und eilte zurück in die Kerker, wo er umgehend Professor Snape aufsuchte.

„Professor, Sir!", keuchte Draco, denn Crabbe war schwer, „Er und ich, wir haben einen Liebestrank verabreicht bekommen- könnten Sie nicht…? Haben sie kein Gegengift dafür?" Snape sah ihn abschätzend an. Draco blickte flehend zurück. „Nun, Draco, ich fürchte, ich muss Sie wohl leider enttäuschen."

„Aber, aber! Ich kann doch nicht Pansy…!", begehrte Draco auf, doch Snape schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Pansy Parkinson? Sie tun mir leid, Draco. Aber ich kann wirklich nichts machen. So wie es aussieht, haben Sie einen nicht allzu lange wirkenden Trank bekommen; übermorgen sollte die Wirkung spätestens nachgelassen haben. Meine Gegengifte für Liebestränke sind seit Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen restlos aufgebraucht. Ihnen beiden einen schönen Tag noch."

Draco wurde wütend. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Aber Snape würde seinen Liebling aus Slytherin nicht hängen lassen, also musste es stimmen, was er sagte. Und das nächste Problem stand bevor.

Draco wusste ja nicht, wie es Crabbe erging, aber er persönlich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, sich in Pansys Nähe zu begeben. Verdammter Trank! Und ignorieren half offensichtlich auch nicht, denn mittlerweile konnte er nur noch an seine Mitschülerin denken und an das, was sie heute schon alles… Oh nein, Crabbe!

In einem Anflug von Eifersucht öffnete Draco einen Besenschrank in einem der Gänge und steckte Crabbe hinein, der sich ganz brav einschließen ließ, nachdem ihm Draco versprochen hatte, dass Pansy gleich kommen würde.

Dann rannte Draco zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er schon von seiner „Liebsten" erwartet wurde. Ohne viel Federlesens und wider besseres Wissen zog Draco Pansy mit sich in den Schlafsaal, um ein bisschen ungestört zu sein. Ohh, bis morgen noch, dann wäre er wieder normal…

* * *

><p>Wenn ihr mir den tristen Alltag der 12h- pro- Tag- Lernerei versüßen wollt, dann hinterlasst ihr mir einen Kommentar- ich freue mich über alles, was nicht mit Prüfungen zu tun hat ;)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hermine hatte Malfoy eigentlich den ganzen Tag beobachten wollen, aber bis auf die peinliche Kussszene in der Früh war er nirgendwo zu finden gewesen, was bedeutete, dass er entweder außerhalb von Hogwarts gewesen sein musste oder, wahrscheinlicher, im Raum der Wünsche, weil Pansy auch nicht auffindbar gewesen war.

Um ihre Beobachtungen noch ein wenig ausweiten zu können, ging Hermine zu den Hauselfen in die Küche und erkundigte sich unschuldig, welche Nachspeisen denn heute Abend auf den Tisch kämen und ob sie nicht jetzt schon ein paar haben könne.

Vollbepackt mit Donuts und Kuchen war sie zur Freude aller Gryffindors in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekommen. Einen Donut jedoch hatte sie mit in den Schlafsaal genommen und den Gebäckkringel mit dem restlichen Liebestrank präpariert.

Beim Abendessen schließlich hatte sie es gewagt, den Donut in eine Fliege zu verwandeln, diese auf Dracos Teller zu dirigieren und wieder zurück in einen Donut zu verwandeln. Da sie auf diese Entfernung nicht zaubern konnte, hatte Hermine so getan, als würde sie zur Toilette gehen und hatte deswegen relativ nah am Slytherintisch vorbeigehen können.

Als sie sich dann wieder zu Ron und Harry setzte, sah sie, wie Crabbe einen Kniefall vor Pansy hinlegte. Nein! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Als sie sah, wie Malfoy seinen Kopf nach einem Schuldigen umwandte, begann sie hastig, sich mit Ginny über Harry zu unterhalten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Hermine beobachten, wie Malfoy Crabbe hochzerrte und in Richtung Kerker schleifte. Hatte er etwa Verdacht geschöpft?

Hermine entschuldigte sich kurzerhand bei Ginny, zwinkerte ihr zu und lief in ihren Schlafsaal. Lavender und Parvati waren zum Glück noch nicht da. Hermine entrollte die Karte der Rumtreiber. Sie sah, wie drei Punkte beieinander standen: Malfoy, Crabbe und Snape. Also wusste Malfoy doch, was gespielt wurde. Hermine sah beunruhigt zu, wie sich nun Malfoy und Crabbe in Richtung Slytheringemeinschaftsraum bewegten.

Doch da! Beide bleiben auf einmal auf halbem Wege stehen und zuletzt ging nur noch Malfoy weiter. Crabbe verharrte an der einen Stelle. Malfoy dagegen lief zum Slytherinkerker weiter, wo er unverzüglich Pansy ansteuerte und sie mit in seinen Schlafsaal nahm.

Dort wanderten beiden offenbar herum, bis sie letztendlich ziemlich nahe zusammenstanden. Und Crabbe stand immer noch da, wo er vor zehn Minuten gestanden hatte. Hermine beschlich ein Verdacht. Oh nein, so leicht sollte es Malfoy nicht haben, wenn ihr eigentlicher Plan schon fehlschlug…

Da noch nicht Sperrstunde war, musste sich Hermine nicht einmal Harrys Tarnumhang ausleihen, um ihr neuerliches Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

Sie rannte mit der Karte des Rumtreibers bis zu dem Punkt, der mit „Crabbe" beschriftet war. Ein Besenschrank.

Wie originell, Malfoy, deine Nebenbuhler aus dem Weg zu räumen, dachte Hermine sarkastisch und öffnete die Tür. „Pansy?", lallte es da. „Nein, ich bin, es, Hermine Granger!", antwortete sie rasch und Crabbe starrte sie bescheuert an.

„Ich stehe auf deiner Seite, Crabbe… Malfoy hat dich angelogen, er ist jetzt mit Pansy zusammen. In eurem Schlafsaal. Er will sie nicht mit dir teilen!", machte Hermine Crabbe weis. Der glotzte nur stupide. Bis er begriff. „Pansy und Draco… im Schlafsaal?", murmelte er, um dann so schnell er konnte, davonzulaufen.

Hermine unterdrückte ein Lachen und lief so schnell sie konnte, wieder zurück zu den Gryffindors. Dort verfolgte sie das Geschehen weiter auf der Karte: Crabbe stürmte offenbar gerade den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler.

Und warf sich auf die beiden Punkte von Malfoy und Pansy, deren Namen sich nun überschnitten hatten. Hermine lachte boshaft auf. Crabbe würde Malfoy (und Pansy, wenn sie Pech hatte) in seiner Eifersucht einfach _plattwalzen_. Welch ein Verlust, hehe.

Nach einer Weile wurden die Punkte wieder leserlicher; der Grund war eine Pansy Parkinson, die sich wohl losgemacht hatte und zu den Mädchenschlafsälen stürmte. Malfoy und Crabbe dagegen klebten immer noch aneinander. Hermine musste erneut lachen. Malfoy mochte zwar eine gute Statur haben, aber gegen Crabbes Masse hat er auch keine Chance.

Schließlich schienen sich beide zu trennen, denn sie nahmen wieder einen gesunden Abstand ein. Dann bewegte sich der Malfoypunkt und ging nach draußen… und hielt auf den Gryffindorturm zu.

Als er den Gang mit dem Portrait der Fetten Dame erreicht hatte, rollte Hermine die Karte zusammen, steckte sie ein und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und öffnete das Portraitloch, genau im richtigen Moment, denn Malfoy hatte das Portrait just in dem Moment erreicht.

„Es reicht, Granger.", sprach er mit kaltem Ton. „Ich weiß, dass du es bist, wegen der mir all diese seltsamen Sachen passieren. Mir wird es immer ein Rätsel bleiben, wie du oder Potter nur immer im passenden Moment auftauchen könnt wie jetzt zum Beispiel. Aber das ist jetzt egal. Hör auf damit!"

Hermine zog ihre Augenbraue hoch. „Malfoy, du solltest mittlerweile gelernt haben, dich nicht mit mir anzulegen. Schönes blaues Auge, übrigens. Was tust du also hier? Solltest du nicht bei Pansy sein?" Malfoy zischte böse. „Ich weiß, dass du es warst, die mir den Zaubertrank gegeben hat."

Hermine lachte nur. „Na, schaffst es etwa nicht, deinem Flittchen den Hof zu machen?", stichelte sie, „Du schaust nämlich nicht so aus, als wärest du gerade siegreich aus einem Kampf herausgekommen!"

Malfoys graue Augen funkelten bedrohlich. Der Anblick ist es wert, dachte Hermine unwillkürlich. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sie ihn so anblickte. Zu allem Überfluss wurde ihr auch noch leicht übel.

Wohl nicht das Abendessen, schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Laut dagegen sagte sie: „Verpiss dich, Frettchen, das hier ist nicht dein Hoheitsbereich. Also tschüss." Damit drehte sie sich um und stieg wieder zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nein. Malfoy hatte ihr jetzt nicht gerade eben eine Gänsehaut beschert. Und wacklige Knie. Nein, nein, nein! Hermine mochte ihr Schicksal nicht akzeptieren. Verdammt nochmal!

Hermine wusste schon lange, dass ihr bester Freund Ron mehr als nur Freundschaft von ihr wollte. Das war einfach offensichtlich. Seine Eifersucht auf Viktor Krum, mit dem sie lediglich auf den blöden Weihnachtsball gegangen war- sie waren damals 14 gewesen und Hermine hatte weiß Gott andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt als mit Harrys Gegnern eine Beziehung anzufangen!

Und dann noch letztes Jahr ein Gryffindor, McLaggen, mit dem sie zu einer Party gegangen war- rein freundschaftlich wie Harry mit Luna Lovegood. Oh, wie lange war Ron da beleidigt gewesen...

Der eigentliche Grund, warum Hermine mit McLaggen zu dieser Party gegangen war, bestand darin, dass er sie gefragt hatte und sie aus Mitleid und schlechtem Gewissen eingewilligt hatte: am Anfang des letzten Schuljahres musste das Gryffindorteam einen neuen Hüter für das Quidditchteam suchen und sowohl Ron als auch McLaggen waren in die Endauswahl gekommen.

Um ihrem besten Freund einen Gefallen zu tun, hatte Hermine den anderen mit einem Verwechslungszauber belegt, sodass McLaggen haarsträubende Fehler beging und Ron schließlich den heißbegehrten Platz ergatterte.

Natürlich freute sich Hermine ungemein für Ron, aber mindestens genauso groß war ihr schlechtes Gewissen bezüglich McLaggen. Deswegen war sie mit ihm auch zu der Party gegangen und nicht so, wie Ron glaubte: als Paar. Auch wenn McLaggen dies vorgeschwebt haben mochte.

Hermine konnte zwar Rons Gefühle nicht in dem Maße erwidern, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte, oder Ron vielmehr verdient hätte, aber Ronald Weasley war immer noch besser als ein arroganter Schwan aus Slytherin, der nur langsam bis gar nicht aus seinen Fehlern lernte…

Nun hieß es eine Gelegenheit abwarten, bis sich einerseits etwas mit Ron ergab und andererseits musste Malfoy noch eine weitere Abreibung bekommen. Er war einfach zu eitel. Und darüber hinaus wollte Hermine im Moment ihre lächerlichen Gefühle für Malfoy einfach nur vergessen. Seine grauen Augen und blonden Haare vergessen, seine Intelligenz, seinen Sarkasmus. Einfach _alles_.

Erstaunlich schnell bot sich Hermine dann auch die Gelegenheit, mehr aus ihrer Beziehung zu Ron zu machen, als Harry einmal zu Dumbledore ins Schulleiterbüro bestellt worden war und sie alleine mit Ron unterwegs war.

"Was Dumbledore Harry wohl diesmal zeigt?", sagte Ron, nachdem sein bester Freund hinter dem Portrait verschwunden war. "Ich schätze, es geht weiter mit Voldemorts Vergangenheit- seine Jugend, als er selber in Hogwarts war, oder kurz danach, würde ich vermuten.", antwortete Hermine, in Gedanken jedoch ganz woanders.

Ach, das waren noch Zeiten, in der vierten Klasse, als unsere größte Sorge noch war, dass Harry das Trimagische Turnier gewinnt... als Voldemort noch nicht auferstanden war... in der vierten Klasse...

"Oh!", entfuhr es Hermine, denn gerade eben war ihr ein genialer Gedanke gekommen.

Rita Kimmkorn hatte vor drei Jahren einen ziemlich gehässigen Zeitungsartikel über sie, Hermine, im Tagespropheten drucken lassen. Aufgrunddessen hatte Hermine per Eulenpost ziemlich gemeine Leserbriefe bekommen, darunter ein Brief, der sie mit_ Bubotubler_- Eiter vollgespritzt hatte.

Dieser Eiter hatte die Eigenschaft, die Haut zu verbrennen und sehr unangenehme Verformungen dieser hervorzurufen. Da war der _Furunculus_spruch nichts dagegen. Und somit perfekt geeignet, um Draco Malfoys Gesicht vorübergehend zu... entstellen. Hehe. Sein perfektes Gesicht musste aus ihrem Kopf und er war ohnehin zu verliebt in sein Aussehen. Brauchte morgens vor dem Spiegel vermutlich länger als Lavender und Parvati zusammen.

"Was ist denn los, Hermine, du schaust so...?", fragte Ron und musterte sie besorgt. "Ach nichts, Ron!", murmelte Hermine und wandte sich wieder ihm zu. "Soll ich mal deine Wahrsagehausaufgabe ansehen?", fragte sie ihn unschuldig.

Bereitwillig schob Ron seine Tabelle zu ihr herüber; Hermine ärgerte sich ein bisschen darüber, dass alle sie offenbar nur als Hausaufgabenkontrolleur betrachteten.

Stirnrunzelnd besah sie sich die Tabelle, in der natürlich nur erfundene Voraussagen gekritzelt standen. "Also, deine Prophezeiung für heute, Ron...", Hermine legte eine gespielte Pause ein und Ron merkte auf, "Nein, du begegnest keiner Acromantula... wenn Uranus und Mars und Venus ein rechtwinkliges Dreieck bilden..., dann begegnest du eher heute deiner großen, göttergleichen Liebe, um die du kämpfen musst.", endete Hermine.

Als Ron sie verdattert anstarrte, fügte sie ungeduldig hinzu: "Venus, Ron? Liebe?", und endlich kapierte er es. "Ja, dann...", sagte er und begann sich im Gryffindorraum umzublicken, doch kein Mädchen schien an ihm interessiert.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Ron war zu schüchtern, um sie anzusprechen. Jetzt baute sie ihm eine goldene Brücke, und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als einen Haufen Sechstklässlerinnen um Ginny herum zu beobachten. Mein Gott, Ron kapierte aber auch gar nichts!

"Hermine!", sagte er da auf einmal und blickte sie an wie damals, als ihm klar geworden war, dass er mit ihr auf den Weihnachtsball hatte gehen wollen. Da war sie echt sauer auf Ron gewesen, überlegte Hermine, während sie Ron weiterhin anblickte. Doch dann war der Moment vorbei und Ron wandte sich seinem Zaubertrankaufsatz zu.

Nach einer halben Stunde arbeiten wurde es Hermine schließlich zu blöd. Sie hatte bereits einen weiteren Plan ausgearbeitet. "Ron! Kommst du mit? Ich muss mich noch bei Malfoy rächen und das will ich jetzt in die Wege leiten!", flüsterte sie ihm zu, sodass es wirklich nur er mitbekam. "Was, jetzt! Oh, na gut, ich komme mit, was hast du denn vor?", sagte er, sichtlich zu froh über die Ablenkung von den Hausaufgaben.

Hermine zog die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor, schwor feierlich, dass sie ein Tunichtgut war und checkte den Weg bis zum Eingangsportal des Schlosses.

"Ich muss zuerst ins Gewächshaus drei!" Ron fragte erst gar nicht. Hermine eilte noch rasch in ihren Schlafsaal, dann hasteten beide unter Harrys Tarnumhang los. Nach zwanzig Minuten endlich erreichten sie das dritte Gewächshaus. "Puhh!", ächzte Ron.

"Das da vorhin mit McGonagall, das war knapp. Außerdem weiß sie bestimmt, dass Harry den Umhang besitzt." Hermine sagte gar nichts darauf, obwohl sie wirklich fast von ihrer Hauslehrerin erwischt worden wären- Schulsprecherabzeichen ade- und ging auf die Bubotublerpflanze zu.

Vorsichtig quetschte sie den Eiter aus den Früchten aus und ließ ihn in einen Briefumschlag tropfen, dessen Innenseite sie feuchtigkeitsabweisend gehext hatte, damit nichts auslief. Ron sah mit großen Augen zu.

"Komm schon!", zischte Hermine ihm zu, als sie den Brief versiegelt hatte. Dann zog sie Ron mit sich und ging in Richtung Küchen. "Was...", setzte Ron an, doch Hermine hatte schon die Küche betreten und sie legten den Tarnumhang ab.

Sofort kamen bestimmt ein Dutzend Elfen, die ihnen Kekse und Krapfen aufdrängen wollten, aber Hermine lehnte wie immer freundlich ab und fragte nach Dobby.

Als Dobby kam, beugte sie sich hinunter und sagte zu ihm: "Könntest du mir einen großen Gefallen tun, Dobby? Es geht um Malfoy! Er soll diesen Brief hier bekommen"- Hermine zog den eitergefüllten Umschlag hervor- "aber ich darf ihn nicht verschicken, er kennt meine Handschrift!"

"Dobby schickt ihn, Miss, Dobby erledigt das gerne für die edlen Freunde des Harry Potter!", quiekte Dobby erfreut. Er nahm den Brief von Hermine und verbeugte sich tief. "Es reicht vollkommen, wenn du ihn morgen in der Früh verschickst!", sagte Hermine noch zu Dobby, steckte ihm ein altes Paar Socken zu und verabschiedete sich von ihm und den anderen Elfen, die Ron gerade mit allerlei Süßigkeiten und Pasteten beluden.

Sie warfen sich wieder den Tarnumhang über und gingen aus der Küche. "Also, Ron, dass du imm-" "Tss, fängst du jetzt wieder mit deinem Belferkram an?", unterbrach Ron seine Freundin und Hermine hielt ärgerlich den Mund.

Mit der Karte des Rumtreibers in der Hand und mit Ron im Gepäck, der langsam gehen wollte, um nicht den ganzen Kuchen in seinen Taschen zu zerquetschen, kamen sie nicht unbedingt schnell voran.

"Ron! Halt!", zischelte Hermine, als sie Professor Vektor auf der Karte näherkommen sah. Rasch drückten sie sich in eine Nische und warteten, bis sie vorbei in Richtung Kerker gegangen war.

"Rasch! Los jetzt! Maaan!", stöhnte Hermine gereizt auf, als sie Snape auf der Karte in der Nähe umherwandern sah. Als Snape um die Kurve bog, hatte sie es gerade eben noch geschafft, Ron hinter einen Wandteppich von Emmeline der Ulkigen zu ziehen.

Ron fummelte in seiner Tasche herum und zog einen fetttriefenden Donut heraus, um ihn zu essen. "Ron!", hauchte Hermine- denn lauter wagte sie nicht zu sprechen, und gestikulierte wild. In dem Moment zog Snape den Wandteppich beiseite und Hermine unterdrückte ein gequältes Aufstöhnen.

Dieser Platz hier, wo sie und Ron zusammengedrängt standen, diente so manchem Pärchen als Platz zum Knutschen- sie selbst hatte zufällig schon einmal einen Ravenclaw und eine Hufflepuff hier erwischt, als sie als Vertrauensschüler die Gange patrouilliert hatte. Verdammt! Und Snape natürlich, der kannte diesen Platz auch.

Ron hörte auf zu kauen und erstarrte in der Bewegung, Hermine versuchte, lautes Atmen zu unterdrücken. Nach einer Weile ließ Snape den Vorhang wieder zurückgleiten, nachdem er niemanden sah und Ron klappte seinen Mund wieder zu, um herunterzuschlucken. Hermine schloss die Augen, aufatmend.

Nach einer Weile, die ihr und Ron wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, zog sie die Karte des Rumtreibers hoch und besah sich ihren Standort. Snape hatte sich entfernt, doch in diesem Moment- Hermine konnte ihr unglaubliches Pech gar nicht fassen- näherte sich Argus Filch, der Hausmeister.

Nomen est omen, dachte Hermine zynisch, der sieht wirklich alles. Sie wisperte: "Da kommt noch Filch daher, halt still!" Ron nickte nur und verspeiste schnell den letzten Rest seines Krapfens.

Mit angehaltenem Atem warteten sie ab. Wie schon Snape, schien Filch ganz besonders genau zu kontrollieren und er bewegte sich in einem Schneckentempo vorwärts. Hermine blickte Ron an. Sie fühlte sich latent unwohl. Ron warf ihr einen undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck zurück, als wenn ihm gerade ein Licht aufgegangen wäre, und Hermine lächelte unwillkürlich.

Doch dann geschah etwas für Hermine Unerwartetes. Sie waren eh schon relativ nah aneinander gepresst, weil der Umhang so klein war, doch Ron lehnte sich nun noch näher an Hermine heran und umfasste ihre Schultern.

"Hermine...", flüsterte er, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre drückte. Hermine wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah. Mein erster Kuss, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, und es ist nicht so nass und klebrig, wie ich immer dachte... Zögerlich erwiderte sie den Kuss und ließ dabei die Karte des Rumtreibers zu Boden gleiten.

Im Nachhinein konnte Hermine nicht mehr sagen, wie lange sie und Ron herumgeknutscht hatten, es war ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Der Tarnumhang war schließlich zu der Karte auf den Boden gerutscht.

Hermine konnte irgendwie nicht mehr richtig denken und es war ihr egal. Sollte Filch oder wer auch immer dort draußen gerade herumschlich doch hereinplatzen... Zeit spielte irgendwie im Moment keine Rolle.

Auf einmal ertönte eine schnarrende Stimme. Hermine und Ron fuhren wie von der Acromantula gebissen auseinander und Ron ließ sie los.

* * *

><p><strong>Anmerkung: Ach ja… danke an die drei Leserinnen, die mich zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt haben. Das hat mich wirklich gefreut :-) <strong>

Ich hab in den Story- Statistiken gesehen, dass fast doppelt so viele Kap. 11 gelesen haben als 10 oder 9. Hab ich bei der Reihenfolge einen Fehler gemacht oder gibt's Leute, die „querlesen"- welchen Sinn macht das?

Ich habe festgestellt, dass alle (weiblichen) HP- Fans in meinem Umfeld den Draco Malfoy- Schauspieler so toll finden. oO Verstehe einer die Frauen.


	13. Chapter 13

Pansy stand gerade noch in ihrer Unterwäsche da, als die Türe vom Schlafsaal krachend aufflog und Crabbe mit wütend- tumbem Gesicht hereinstürmte. Offenbar hatte er sich befreien können und wie es den Anschein hatte, waren seine schlimmsten Vorahnungen- dass Crabbe überhaupt so weit denken konnte- bestätigt worden, als er Pansy halb nackt in Dracos Umarmung sah.

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben stürzte sich Crabbe auf Draco und Pansy. Alle drei kippten um, zuallerunterst Pansy, dazwischen Draco selbst und obenauf Crabbe, der versuchte, Draco zu greifen und ihm ein paar Schläge zu verpassen.

Zu Dracos Ärger begann nun auch noch Pansy verzweifelte Befreiungsversuche und quiekte ihm schrill ins Ohr, während sie sein Gesicht und seine Arme zerkratzte. „Aua! Pansy, verdammt!", keuchte Draco wütend und versuchte, sich von ihr weg zu stemmen.

Irgendwie schaffte es Crabbe schließlich, sich in dem Gewirr aufzurichten und Draco am Kragen hochzuziehen. Pansy nutzte die Gelegenheit, aufzustehen, sich in Windeseile anzuziehen und aus dem Schlafsaal zu stürmen.

Draco dagegen war gefangen in Crabbes Gorillaarmen und musste erst einmal etliche Schläge einstecken, bevor er es schaffte, seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche zu angeln und Crabbe zu lähmen.

Schwer atmend ließ sich Draco auf seinem Bett nieder und warf einen Blick auf Crabbe, der ihn, versteinert wie er war, vorwurfsvoll anblickte. „Jaja, schon gut…", murmelte Draco, „_Finite Incantatem_!" Crabbe setzte sich bedröppelt auf sein Bett; offenbar war er zu Sinnen gekommen, jetzt wo Pansy außer Sichtweite war.

Draco kämpfte gegen den Drang an, Crabbe für die Prügelei zu verfluchen, sondern zwang sich zur Ruhe, bevor er Crabbe fragte, was passiert sei und dann schnurstracks zum Gryffindorturm ging.

_Granger_, natürlich war es sie, dachte Draco erbost, was fiel ihr eigentlich ein, Crabbe auf ihn zu hetzten? Und das mit dem Trank musste auch sie gewesen sein, wer denn sonst? Aber beweisen würde er ihr das nicht können.

Vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen, wollte er so lange rufen, bis einer der Gryffindors herauskäme- den würde er verhexen- doch da stand Hermine Granger bereits vor ihm. Wie… schafften sie, das Wiesel und Potter es, immer dann aufzutauchen, … Als Draco sah, wie ihr Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet war, ließ er die übliche Beleidigung sein und beschied sich damit, sie zu warnen. Doch Granger lachte ihn nur aus und kletterte wieder zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wütend begab sich Draco zum Krankenflügel, denn sein Auge war ziemlich stark angeschwollen und würde mit Sicherheit noch blauer werden, wenn er es nicht behandeln ließ und außerdem schmerzte ihn sein Rücken, wo Crabbe sich darauf geworfen hatte.

Dort angekommen, ließ ihn Madame Pomfrey auf ein Bett setzen und reichte ihm eine Tube mit Drachenmistsalbe. Draco besah sie sich unwillig, bestrich sich dann aber doch sein geschwollenes Augenlid und etwas ungeschickter seinen geprellten Rücken.

Immer noch ärgerlich, machte sich Draco auf den Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er brauchte jetzt Ablenkung von Granger, die ihm gewaltig auf die Nerven ging- es war ja noch Pansy da, die er zu allem überreden konnte, fiel Draco ein.

Außerdem würde es ohnehin keinen Sinn machen, gegen den Trank aufzubegehren. Er hatte Glück. Pansy saß in einem grünen Sessel am Feuer und las ein Kapitel aus Miranda Habichts Band der Zaubersprüche Nummer sieben.

Draco ließ sich neben ihr in einen Sessel sinken. „Sieh mal, Pansy, was vorhin passiert ist, uhm, das tut mir, äh, leid. Ich hoffe, du wurdest nicht verletzt? Ich würde das gerne wieder gut machen!", sagte er leise zu ihr.

Pansy blickte von dem Buch auf. Draco fiel auf, dass sie rot umränderte Augen hatte. Sofort tat sie ihm leid, vermutlich eine Wirkung des Liebestrankes. „Bitte, Pansy!", flehte er. Pansy lächelte auf einmal- entgegen ihrer sonstigen Angewohnheit- scheu zurück. „Okay, ist schon okay, Draco, es… war ja nichts.", murmelte sie, bevor Draco sie küsste und mit sich zog.

Draco schlang einen Arm um Pansy, die auf einmal ziemlich erleichtert wirkte, und zog sie heraus aus dem Slytherinkerker. „Ich würde gerne das fortsetzten, wobei Crabbe uns heute gestört hat!", gurrte er in Pansys Ohr und sie kicherte verhalten.

Er zog Pansy aufs Geratewohl weiter in den ersten Stock, wo er einen kleinen, gemütlichen, wenig frequentierten Geheimgang hinter dem Wandteppich von Emmeline der Ulkigen wusste. Als die Luft rein schien- Filch hatte nämlich gerade herumgeschnüffelt und Snape war auch gerade vorbeigekommen (obwohl er Draco mochte, konnte er diesen kleinen Ausflug nach der Ausgangssperre nicht gutheißen)- gingen Draco und Pansy zu dem Wandbehang und Draco zog ihn beiseite.

Ihm stockte fast der Atem bei dem Bild, das sich ihm hier bot. Granger und das Wiesel. Schulsprecherin und Vertrauensschüler. Knutschten hier öffentlich herum. An seinem Platz.

Draco schnarrte: „Das Wiesel und das…, Granger. Dass du dich auf sein"- und Draco wies mit seinem Zauberstab auf Ron und dessen prallgefüllten Taschen- „nun, _Niveau_, herunterlässt, Granger, hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht. Obwohl, du bist ja ein-"

„Sag's nicht, Malfoy!", schrie ihn Ron wutentbrannt an, „Hör auf, sie so zu nennen!" Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon."

Er sah, wie Granger etwas aufhob, einen Fetzen Pergament, der ihr scheinbar aus der Tasche gefallen war. Sie warf einen Blick darauf und verschluckte sich fast; zerrte Wiesel am kastanienfarbenen Pulli.

„Tja, Granger…", begann Draco, um eine neuerliche Beleidigung loszuwerden, doch dann hörte er auf einmal Schritte- Weasleys Geschrei musste jemanden angelockt haben.

Er zog Pansy an sich, schubste sie, Granger und das Wiesel tiefer in den Gang und glitt selbst hinein. Granger blickte ihn schreckhaft an; dann rempelte sie ihn unfreundlich an und hob etwas auf, das zu Dracos Füßen gelegen hatte, was er gar nicht bemerkt hatte: einen Tarnumhang. „Schnell!", stöhnte sie und warf den Umhang über alle vier.

Draco war sofort klar, warum sie das tat: wenn sie ihn und Pansy sitzen lassen würde, würde er sie wahrscheinlich verpetzen und sie bekäme ernsthaft Ärger, Schulsprecher hin oder her.

Dicht aneinander gekauert verharrten sie, auch wenn Weasley ihm andauernd wütende Blicke zuwarf. Was konnte denn er, Draco, dafür, dass er so nahe bei Granger stehen musste- fast noch näher wie da letztens auf dem Nordturm. Nein, definitiv näher, denn alle ihre vier Körper waren dicht aneinander gedrängt.

Der Wandvorhang glitt auf die Seite und Filch streckte seinen Kopf in den Gang. „Ja, meine Süße, hier war es, oder? Hier haben wir etwas Schreien gehört!", murmelte Filch, während seine Katze, Mrs Norris, schnüffelnd immer näher kam.

Draco spannte sich an, soweit dies möglich war. Er wusste nicht, dass er sich gerade im Moment dasselbe fragte, was sich Harry, Ron und Hermine schon des Öfteren gefragt hatten: Wirkte dieser Umhang auch bei Tieren! Nach einer Ewigkeit grummelte Filch irgendetwas und verschwand schließlich, jedoch hörten sie keine fortschlurfenden Schritte.

Bewegungslos verharrten Draco, Pansy, Wiesel und Granger noch eine geraume Zeit; wer wusste schon, ob Filch nicht draußen wartete. Dracos Gedanken klarten sich urplötzlich. Ihm war sofort klar, dass die Wirkung des Trankes nachgelassen haben musste.

Jetzt kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Granger- Hermine- ja wirklich gut aussah- wenn sie nicht gerade mit dem Wiesel herummachte. Draco sah die Szene auf dem Turm nun wieder vollauf präsent vor sich. Er hatte sie fast geküsst. Sie hatte es auch gewollt, doch nun stand sie in einem verlassenen Geheimgang mit _Ronald Weasley_! Diesem… Versager? Ärgerte sich Draco. Nun, dann war es ganz eindeutig an der Zeit, ihr zu beweisen, wer der Bessere zwischen ihm und Ron war.

Langsam, um ja kein Geräusch zu verursachen, das Filch vor dem Teppich auf den Plan rufen könnte, zog er seinen Zauberstab und setzte Pansy ungesagt unter den _Imperio_, damit sie still blieb.

Dann hob er seine Arme ein wenig und legte sie um Grangers Hüften, die erschrocken einatmete. Wiesels Augen weiteten sich, doch er hatte wenigstens Grips genug, nicht zu explodieren. Pansy bemerkte von alledem nichts; sie hatte vor Nervosität die Augen verschlossen, wie ihr befohlen.

Draco drückte Hermine an sich und presste seine Lippen sanft auf die ihren.

Genau vor Weasleys Augen, war das göttlich!

Granger machte einige unwillige Bewegungen, doch endlich- Draco triumphierte innerlich- gab sie auf und ließ ihn um des Friedens willen gewähren. Erwiderte sie etwa den Kuss? Eher nicht, aber wenn es nach Draco gegangen wäre, hätten sie ewig so stehen bleiben können.

Doch dann hörten sie schlurfende Schritte, die sich rasch entfernten, was bedeutete, dass Filch gegangen war.

In diesem Moment stieß Weasley ihn weg von Hermine; diese trat im selben Moment defensiv einen Schritt zurück und befreite sich von seinem Kuss und seinen Händen; und Pansy öffnete ihre Augen; Draco nahm den Fluch zurück.

Draco lachte garstig. „Na, Granger, wie hat's dir gefallen, besser als das Wiesel, oder?", flüsterte er. „Du… bist und bleibst ein Arschloch, Malfoy!", zischte Hermine, „Statt dass du dich bedankst, dass ich dein Leben gerettet hab-"

Doch Draco grinste sie an. „Das hab ich doch schon!", gab er leise zurück. „Du… Perverser!", fauchte Hermine und sie schien so wackelige Knie zu haben, dass das Wiesel sie stützen musste.

Pansy sagte gar nichts dazu. Doch sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab und bedankte sich bei den Gryffindors.

Dann eilte sie Draco hinterher, der sich schon auf den Weg gemacht hatte. Nun dachte er nicht mal mehr im Traum daran, Pansy zu verführen.

Nicht, nachdem er wieder klar bei Verstand war und soeben Granger geküsst hatte. Im Slytherinkerker wimmelte er die verwirrte Pansy ab und hastete in seinen Schlafsaal. Oh, bei Merlin und bei Salazar. Er hatte gerade Granger, die Widerspenstige, geküsst. Nun, nicht so ausgiebig wie schon andere Mädchen, aber trotzdem… ein Anfang. Ha, Blaise! Was würde der wohl sagen.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Draco sehr zeitig am Frühstückstisch. Nach einer Weile sah er Potter, Weasley und Granger hereinkommen. Alle drei setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und schienen sich wie immer zu verhalten.

Als sich Draco gerade fragte, warum denn keiner von ihnen herüberkam um ihn für den Kuss gestern zu verhexen, schwirrten die Eulen mit der Post herein. Eine Schuleule hielt auf ihn zu und überbrachte Draco einen dicken Brief.

Draco besah ihn sich. Seltsam, es stand ja gar kein Absender darauf. Naja, egal. Hastig riss Draco den Brief auf und japste keine Sekunde später vor Schreck und Schmerz auf.

In dem Kuvert war eine widerwärtige grün-weißliche Substanz, die ihm sofort über die Hände gelaufen war und ihm ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte. Doch es war nicht nur irgendeine Flüssigkeit, sondern _Bubotubler_eiter, wie Draco erkannte, denn nur der brannte so höllisch; seine Haut warf mittlerweile Blasen an den Händen und auch sein Gesicht musste voller Blasen sein, so wie es sich anfühlte.

Crabbe und Goyle starrten ihn verblödet an, Blaise mit offenem Mund. „Da muss dich jemand ganz schön hassen!", kommentierte er zu Dracos Missfallen.

Die Blasen schwollen weiter an und der Schmerz wurde auch immer schlimmer, sodass Dracos Augen feucht wurden. Hastig stand er auf und rannte zum Krankenflügel- Pomfrey war die Einzige, die ihm helfen können würde- und die ganze Halle blickte auf und sah seinem malfoy- untypischen Abgang zu. Draco blinzelte die Tränen weg, als er schließlich im Krankenflügel angelangt war.

Madame Pomfrey fragte erst gar nicht, sie gab ihm wieder einmal die Drachenmistsalbe. „Etwas anderes hilft leider nicht. Wenn die Blasen abgeschwollen sind, dann sollten Sie noch einmal kommen, Mr Malfoy, dann kann ich einen Heilzauber anwenden. Aber solange die Blasen dermaßen groß sind, geht das nicht; Sie müssen es jetzt aussitzen."

Draco trug, so gut es eben mit unförmig geschwollenen Fingern ging, die Salbe auf und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Unterricht. McGonagall wies ihn mit ärgerlichem Gesichtsausdruck an, sich zu setzen.

Während Draco zu seinem angestammten Platz eilte, entging ihm das hämische Grinsen der Gryffindors nicht, die ihn unverhohlen anstarrten. Nun, Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil grinsten nicht schadenfroh; er glaubte zu wissen warum… Doch Granger, die gleich dahinter saß, lächelte höhnisch und siegesgewiss.

Draco zuckte bei einem Gedanken, der ihm durch den Kopf schoss, zusammen. Es war ihre Rache für gestern. Für den erzwungenen Kuss. Bei dem Gedanken daran schlug sein Herz schneller. Es war nicht im Geringsten mit all den anderen vergleichbar gewesen… Mit einem Mal verspürte Draco gar keine Lust mehr, vor Blaise zu prahlen. Granger hatte ihm ordentlich den Kopf verdreht und nicht einmal ihre fast schon täglichen Gehässigkeiten und Streiche brachten ihn dazu, sie weiter zu hassen.

Aber wie brachte er sie dazu, mit ihm auszugehen? Ins Bett würde er sie nicht bekommen, soviel stand fest, nachdem er es schon zwei Mal nicht geschafft hatte. Naja, ein Anfang wäre es zumindest, wenn sie aufhören würde, ihm Bubotublereiter zu schicken, Crabbe auf ihn zu hetzten, ihm Liebestränke unterzujubeln, ihn mit Stinkbomben bewarf und sonstige Späße.

„Mr Malfoy! Wollen Sie wohl aufpassen? Erst kommen Sie schon zu spät und jetzt hören Sie nicht einmal zu! Wie wäre es, wenn Sie uns demonstrieren würden, wie Sie diese Maus in einen Vogel verwandeln?", giftete ihn McGonagall an. In seiner Tagträumerei hatte er tatsächlich vergessen, wo er saß.

Seufzend nahm Draco seinen Zauberstab, ging vor zu McGonagalls Pult, wo eine Maus in einer Schachtel saß. Mit einem ungesagten Zauber und einer schnellen Zauberstabbewegung flatterte ein Rabe im Klassenzimmer umher.

„Gut, Mr Malfoy. Ich werde Ihnen keine Punkte abziehen.", sagte McGonagall, als Draco wieder nach hinten ging, um sich zu setzen. Auf den Gesichtern der Gryffindors war das hämische Lachen eingefroren; sein Blick fiel auf Hermine. Sie blickte ihn mit Respekt, jawohl, Respekt an. Offenbar hatte er sie soeben beeindruckt.

Draco lächelte in sich hinein. Offen würde er seine seltsamen Gefühle nie preisgeben. Während er sich in seinen Stuhl fläzte, dachte er wieder an die ganze Sache gestern. Irgendetwas war komisch an der Szene vor Filch gewesen.

Draco zermarterte sich das Gehirn, bis ihm endlich auffiel, was es war: Granger und Weasley hatten sich mit schreckerfülltem Blick angesehen, _bevor_ man die Schritte von Filch hatte hören können. Und zuvor hatte Granger etwas vom Boden aufgehoben.

Draco überlegte. Hatten sie etwa… Nein. Nein! Aber… doch. Eine Karte. Die würde erklären, warum das Gryffindortrio immer wusste, was vor sich ging.

Einen Versuch war es wert. Er musste Granger aus der Reserve locken. Wenn sie wusste, was vor sich ging, dann konnte sie sicher nicht widerstehen, ihm hinterher zu spionieren, dessen war sich Draco sicher; es war allgemein bekannt, dass Potter, Weasley und Granger einen Tarnumhang besaßen und des nachts durch die Schule streiften, auch wenn ihnen das keiner außer vielleicht Dumbledore nachweisen konnte.

Hermine zu beeindrucken erschien ihm eine gute Idee. Doch wie? Draco dachte daran, als sie sich mit ihm duellieren wollte und nicht verstanden hatte, warum er sie eigentlich auf den Turm beordert hatte. Vielleicht war ja das des Rätsels Lösung. Er würde einfach auf dem Wahrsageturm warten, bis sie käme. Das war neutraler Boden. Dort konnte er ihr in Ruhe zeigen, dass er ihr gewachsen war.

Nun gut, das Vorhaben musste natürlich warten, bis seine Hände wieder brauchbar waren, denn seinen Zauberstab konnte Draco nicht wirklich gut halten dank der Brandblasen. Und wenn sein Vorhaben misslang, konnte er Granger ja immer noch bei Snape anschwärzen, sodass sie ihr Amt als Schulsprecherin niederlegen müsste...

* * *

><p><span>Anmerkung<span>: Reviews pushen schon irgendwie :-) Aber man freut sich über Lob- danke, muffinxxgiirl und Lillifee!

Kapitel 22 + 23 sind fertig. So langsam denke ich ans Aufhören, damit ich mich dann anderen Projekten widmen kann. Natürlich auch mit Hermine ;-) (und meistens Draco).


	14. Chapter 14

Hermine lag nun in ihrem Schlafsaal. Ron hatte sie bis zur Treppe begleiten müssen, so wackelige Beine hatte sie. Während Lavender und Parvati schon schliefen, sinnierte sie noch über sich selbst.

Sie hatte die Karte des Rumtreibers mittlerweile so oft, dass Harry es leid war, sie ihr ständig auszuhändigen; er hatte sie gar nicht mehr zurückgefordert. Natürlich würde Hermine sie ihm zurückgeben, denn immerhin war es gewissermaßen ein Erbstück von seinem Vater und Sirius Black.

Aber zumindest vorerst würde Hermine die Karte behalten, denn dann konnte sie nach Lust und Laune Malfoy kontrollieren bzw. als Schulsprecherin alle anderen Schüler, die verbotenerweise im Schloss herumstreunten.

Bei dem Gedanken an Malfoy pochte Hermines Herz schneller und sie erinnerte sich an die schicksalhafte Zaubertrankstunde bei Snape, wo ihr dieser vermaledeite Trank ihren ach so sehnlichen Herzenswunsch offenbart hatte.

Wäre Hermine nicht so klug gewesen sondern paranoid wie Harry und Ron, was Snape anbelangte, dann hätte sie mit Sicherheit an einen schlechten Witz ihres Zaubertränkelehrers geglaubt.

Aber mittlerweile nahm sie die Gegebenheiten zähneknirschend hin- was anderes blieb Hermine ohnehin gerade nicht übrig. Bis zur Akzeptanz war es allerdings noch ein weiter Weg- dazu kam, dass Malfoy überhaupt keine Manieren, Anstand und Ehrgefühl besaß und ihr Seelenheil gefährdete und ihre Gefühlswelt ins Wanken brachte- sollte er ruhig noch eine Zeitlang dafür büßen.

Ein Teil von Hermines Gewissen schämte sich zwar für ihre gemeinen Streiche, die Malfoys jahrelange Spötteleien in den Schatten stellten, denn immerhin war sie Schulsprecherin und somit eine Person, die Vorbildcharakter haben sollte, aber der überwiegende Teil ihres Gewissens lechzte immer noch nach Rache für die vergangenen sechs Jahre.

Außerdem war sich Hermine sicher, dass Malfoy, der Muggelhasser, der reinblütigste, beste, schlimmste aller Slytherins, ihre aufkeimenden Gefühle schlechterdings erwidern würde. Nie im Leben.

Hermine seufzte leise. Warum konnte es nicht einfach Ron sein? Der sie dann doch geküsst hatte, da in dem Gang? Es hatte sich per se nicht schlecht angefühlt und es war Hermine leicht gefallen, den Kuss zu erwidern, aber es war eben Ron.

Ron, mit dem sie so viele Abenteuer erlebt hatte, an seiner Seite gekämpft hatte, sich mit ihm zankte. Ron, der ihr, wie Harry, immer wie ein Bruder gewesen war, den sie als Einzelkind nie gehabt hatte.

Der Kuss mit Malfoy dagegen, den er erzwungen hatte, war da schon ganz anders gewesen. Hermine konnte es nicht genau definieren, aber als sie nach der Schrecksekunde auf Malfoy eingegangen war und- sie hatte nicht anders gekonnt- sich nicht mehr gegen den Kuss gewehrt hatte, da hatte ihr ganzer Leib gezittert. Und nicht wegen der Gefahr, die von Filch ausgegangen war.

Es hatte sich einfach "richtiger" angefühlt, nicht einfach nur gut wie bei Ron.

Wie albern von ihr, schalt Hermine sich selber. Malfoy hatte sie bestimmt nur ärgern wollen und ihr zeigen, dass er, der Playboy Hogwarts', Macht über _alle _seiner Mitschülerinnen hatte. Auch über sie, die langweilige Granger, die immer nur in der Bibliothek saß und las. Und mittlerweile wusste bestimmt schon ganz Slytherin von dieser Peinlichkeit in dem Geheimgang; sicherlich hatte Malfoy allen erzählt, was er mit dem Schlammblut vor Weasleys Augen gemacht hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine zeitig. Sie machte sich auf den Weg ins Vertrauensschülerbad. Auf dem Weg dorthin flammte Wut in ihr hoch; Malfoy hatte sie bestimmt gestern noch zum Gespött der Schule gemacht und ihren Ruf ruiniert.

Hermine ballte ihr Hände zu Fäusten und presste die Kiefer fest aufeinander. Wenn Dobby den Brief abgeschickt hatte, dann würde Malfoy noch heute dafür büßen, dass er geredet hatte und seine Eitelkeit musste obendrein leiden.

In der Großen Halle ging es wie immer laut zu. Hermine setzte sich gegenüber von Ron und Harry hin, um einen guten Blick zum Slytherintisch zu haben. Sie tat beschäftigt, als die Eulen endlich die Post brachten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete Hermine, wie Malfoy den Brief öffnete und sofort mit dem widerlichen Eiter vollgespritzt wurde. Eine Zeitlang saß er fassungslos da; dann rannte er von allen beobachtet aus der Halle, begleitet von dem hämischen Gelächter der Gryffindors.

Hermines Wut kühlte sich langsam ab. Ron warf ihr einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. Hermine erwiderte ihn nicht. Ron flüsterte Harry etwas zu und Harry blickte sie nicht minder entsetzt als Ron an. "Was?", murmelte Hermine.

"Malfoy... hat dich _geküsst_!", spie Harry aus. Hermine nickte unsicher. Ron flüsterte: "Diese Ratte hat die Situation vollkommen ausgenutzt, als wir uns vor Filch verstecken mussten!" Hermine nickte und gab ihm Recht. Von ihren Gefühlen sagte sie aber nichts.

"Kommt, gehen wir zu Verwandlung!", sagte sie und alle drei gingen. Ron warf ihr immer wieder seltsame Blicke zu und Hermine glaubte zu wissen warum. "Hör mal Ron", flüsterte sie, als Harry sich gerade mit Dean unterhielt, "das mit Malfoy gestern, das tut mir unglaublich leid! Ich wollte nicht, dass er das tut, verstehst du!"

Ron nickte. "Ich weiß, Hermine. Malfoy ist ein schleimiges Frettchen, der nichts Besseres als den Bubotublereiter verdient! Mach dir wegen ihm keine Gedanken, Hermine!"

Hermine war erleichtert, dass Ron es so gut aufnahm, hatte er die letzten Jahre doch immer so eifersüchtig reagiert. Doch wie sollte es nun mit Ron weitergehen? Er erwartete jetzt sicher, dass sie seine Freundin würde, und dabei, das war ihr nach dem zugegebenermaßen sehr, sehr langen Kuss gestern klar geworden, liebte sie ihn nicht, sondern hatte ihn als Freund und Bruder gern. Unwiderruflich. Mochte Ron noch so toll, nett, treu sein, aber sie liebte ihn einfach nicht.

Da hatte sie sich mit einer überstürzten Handlung wieder in etwas hineingeritten. Hätte sie nur nicht mit Venus und diesem Schwachsinn angefangen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Jetzt musste sie Ron irgendwie beibringen, dass das nur ein... Versehen gewesen war. Und dass Lavender immer noch interessiert war.

Und obwohl sie mit den Slytherins zusammen Unterricht hatten, hatte sich noch keiner über sie lustig gemacht. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Malfoy doch nicht geredet hatte. Hermine war froh darum, denn so hatte sie ihre Ruhe.

Professor McGonagall ließ jeden Einzelnen vorführen, wie sie Ratten in Spinnen verwandelten- eine Aufgabe, bei der Ron ganz grün im Gesicht war- und Hermine machte es auf Anhieb perfekt. Als McGonagall die Spinnen einsammeln ließ und in ein Kästchen sperrte, öffnete sich die Tür und ein überall bandagierter Draco Malfoy trat herein.

McGonagall hieß ihn sich setzen und holte eine Kiste Mäuse heraus. „Mr Malfoy! Wollen Sie wohl aufpassen? Erst kommen Sie schon zu spät und jetzt hören Sie nicht einmal zu! Wie wäre es, wenn Sie uns demonstrieren würden, wie Sie diese Maus in einen Vogel verwandeln?", fauchte McGonagall und Malfoy erhob sich lässig.

Hermine, Harry und Ron tauschten schadenfrohe Blicke; ganz Gryffindor freute sich über die Rüffel von Malfoy. Doch zu aller Erstaunen brachte er es anscheinend mühelos fertig, seine Maus in einen Vogel zu verwandeln. Hermine war sehr überrascht. Nicht nur, dass ihr ärgster Konkurrent die Verwandlung auf Anhieb fertiggebracht hatte; nein, er hatte es auch noch ungesagt hinbekommen und das war wirklich UTZ- Niveau.

Malfoy blickte sie an, direkt in ihre Augen. Hermine stockte der Atem. Diese grauen Augen waren etwas, in dem man versinken konnte... wenn diese Verbände nicht wären, würde er umwerfend aussehen...

Hermine schrak auf und errötete, doch keiner bemerkte etwas; Malfoy hatte sich bereits gesetzt und der Rest der Klasse war unterwegs, um eine Maus zu holen.

Hermine arbeitete verbissen daran, ihre Maus auch ungesagt zu verwandeln, und zwar in einen Papagei, denn der war schwieriger als ein Rabe- der Standardvogel in Verwandlungen. "Sehr schön, Miss Granger!", lobte McGonagall sie, "Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor."

Hermine war erleichtert, dass sie Malfoys Niveau mühelos erreichte. Daher half sie auch Ron und Harry, die bis zum Ende der Doppelstunde zwei äußerst zerrupfte Vögel zustande brachten. Aber zumindest hatten sie, im Gegensatz zu Crabbe und Goyle, keine Zusatzhausaufgaben.

Der restliche Tag verlief ganz normal. Hermine schaffte es bis zum Bettgehen, Malfoy aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen, denn ihr Hausaufgabenberg war erst einmal wichtiger. Wobei der von Harry und Ron schon wieder alarmierende Höhen erreicht hatte, da die beiden zum einen zu faul waren, ihre Aufgaben beizeiten zu erledigen und zum anderen durch das regelmäßige Quidditchtraining vom Arbeiten abgehalten wurden.

Als Hermine zu Bett ging, zog sie noch einmal die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus und überprüfte die Punkte. Malfoy war in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Am nächsten Tag kontrollierte sie wieder die Karte. Um halb elf stand Malfoy... auf dem Wahrsageturm. Und wartete. Stand oder saß einfach da. Was tat er da!, fragte sich Hermine. Genau eine halbe Stunde lang, dann ging er in den Schlafsaal.

Dieses Spielchen wiederholte sich genau drei Tage. Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass man ihm mittlerweile die Bandagen abgenommen hatte und man die frisch verheilte Haut ganz gut sehen konnte.

Hermines Neugierde siegte. Da sie ohnehin Kontrollgang heute Nacht hatte, steckte sie Harrys Tarnumhang in die Tasche und die Karte des Rumtreibers und ging patrouillieren. Hermine war eineinhalb Stunden unterwegs und hatte Ravenclaw und Slytherin jeweils zehn Punkte abgezogen, da entrollte sie die Karte und checkte den Wahrsageturm. Ha! Malfoy war pünktlich.

Hermine warf sich den Tarnumhang über und hastete den Turm hinauf auf die freie Plattform. Leise schlich sie sich heran und wartete ab. Malfoy stand da an der Brüstung und starrte in die Finsternis hinaus. Sah bisweilen auf die Uhr.

Mit einem Mal wandte er sich um und blickte Hermine direkt an. Sie errötete, bis ihr einfiel, dass Malfoy sie gar nicht sehen konnte.

"Ich wusste, dass du irgendwann auftauchen würdest, Granger.", sagte er gedehnt und halb triumphierend, "Du, Weasley und Potter, ihr schleicht euch ständig herum. Ich wusste, dass du nicht widerstehen könntest."

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Er hatte immer auf sie gewartet? Wollte er sie wieder verführen wie auf dem Nordturm vor einigen Wochen?

Langsam zog sie den Tarnumhang aus und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Malfoy sah nicht eine Spur überrascht aus, was bedeutete, dass er nicht geblufft haben konnte. Er musste sie gehört haben, als sie die Treppen herauf gehastet war.

"Was tust du hier, Malfoy, und warum hast du auf mich gewartet?", wollte Hermine, nun doch neugierig geworden, wissen. Malfoy lachte leise.

Es klang seltsam. Als hätte er zu wenig Übung darin.

"Und... ähm", begann Hermine unsicher, "Danke." Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ähm, danke, dass du... den anderen nichts erzählt hast. Danke dafür, Malfoy.", beendete Hermine schließlich ihren Satz.

Er schnaubte. "Ich war mir sicher, dass ich noch mehr Bubotubler oder Schlimmeres abbekommen hätte, wenn Pansy oder ich getratscht hätten." Nach einer Pause fuhr er fort: "Natürlich kann ich nie und nimmer beweisen, dass du hinter all dem steckst. Aber Potty und Wiesel hätten wohl nicht den Kopf dazu."

"Beleidige nicht meine Freunde!", zischte Hermine wütend und zog ihren Zauberstab. "Sachte, Granger!" Abwehrend hob Malfoy die Hände. "Mich würde nur interessieren, warum du das tust."

Hermine warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte verzweifelt. "Da fragst du noch, Malfoy? Nachdem du uns Gryffindors und alle meine Freunde jahrelang gegängelt hast, sollst du dich so sehr verändert haben, dass ich dir das alles verzeihen soll? Woher weiß ich, dass du nicht ein Todesser bist? Vielleicht hat Harry ja doch recht und dir schleimigem Frettchen gehört es nicht anders!"

Mit kalter, gleichgültiger Miene antwortete Draco: "Ich habe mich geändert, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Granger. Ich dachte, du wärest die Einzige, der das aufgefallen ist, am Schuljahresanfang. Aber vor dir muss ich mich ganz sicher nicht rechtfertigen. Glaub mir oder lass es. Habt ihr Gryffindors denn kein übergroßes Vertrauen in andere?"

"Auch Gryffindors dürfen sich rächen.", fuhr Hermine unbeirrt fort, "Erinnere dich doch nur mal an Hagrid. Wozu all das um Seidenschnabel und Umbridge? Nur um ihn, einen Freund von Harry, Ron und mir, zu diffamieren! Die Witze auf Kosten von Rons Mum! Ich, das ach so dreckige Schlammblut!"

Draco schnarrte: "Wir sind aus dem kindischen Alter heraus, Granger. Das waren dumme Jugendstreiche, als ich noch unter der Fuchtel meines Vaters stand. Lass mich gefälligst in Zukunft in Ruhe; ich will kein Dauergast im Krankenflügel werden!"

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. Für jemanden wie Malfoy war das schon fast eine Entschuldigung, und das konnte sie akzeptieren. Aber trotzdem brachte er sie durcheinander und das sollte er nicht und deswegen... "Nein, Malfoy. Es ist einfach dein Problem."

"Dann lass uns kämpfen. Wenn ich gewinne... gehst du mit mir aus. Nach Hogsmeade. Und wenn du gewinnst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass deine dummen Gryffindorfreunde nicht mehr von Snape und den Slytherins belästigt werden. Einverstanden?"

Hermine war gegen ihren Willen beeindruckt. Sie hatte ein fast normales Gespräch mit Malfoy geführt, fast ohne dass sie sich beschimpft hatten und jetzt schlug er ihr einen Deal vor, den sie eigentlich nicht ausschlagen konnte; zu verlockend war das Angebot des Friedens. Ron und Harry würden endlich ungestört ihre Tränke brauen können, sie würde nicht mehr als Schlammblut beschimpft... und dafür musste sie einen grausamen Nachmittag mit Malfoy riskieren.

"Also gut, Malfoy. Einverstanden.", willigte sie ein. "Dann lass es uns magisch besiegeln", sagte Malfoy hastig. Er streckte seine Hand aus. Nachdem Hermine ihre nicht ausstreckte, ergriff er sie einfach und ein Lichtband erschien für Sekunden zwischen ihren Handflächen, bevor das Licht verschwand und Hermine ihre Hand wie angewidert zurückzog.

"Komm schon Granger, ich habe dich sogar schon geküsst, nicht so schüchtern!", feixte Malfoy. "Du bist ekelhaft, Malfoy!", fauchte Hermine zurück und schüttelte sich. Was fiel ihm eigentlich ein!

Hermine fegte die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf, um frei für ihr Duell zu sein. Das dritte, um genau zu sein, nur dass die ersten beiden... verkorkst waren. Sie sah, wie Malfoy seinen Zauberstab hob und sich wappnete. "Auf drei!" Malfoy murmelte: "Eins... Zwei... _Drei_! _Petrificus Totalus_!"

"_Protego_! _Avis, Oppugno!_", "_Cave inimicum_!" Hermine wehrte den Klammerzauber ab, Malfoy einen Schwarm Vögel, den Hermine heraufbeschworen hatte. Dann ging es weiter mit ungesagten Zaubern.

Weder Malfoy noch Hermine konnten zu ihrem Verdruss die Überhand gewinnen und so belagerten sie sich in einem Abstand von etwa vier Metern. Sie tanzten zwischen den einzelnen Flüchen herum, was dem Kampf ein groteskes Bild geben musste.

Nach einer halben Stunde waren beide außer Atem und ihre Konzentration ließ nach. "Was ist los, Granger?", keuchte Malfoy, "Kannst du- _Protego_- etwa nicht mehr?", machte er sich lustig.

Hermine erwiderte das mit einem "_Stupor_!". Trotz dem DA- Stunden unter Harrys Aufsicht, konnte sie nicht mit Malfoy mithalten; erstens kannte er eine Vielzahl von schwarzmagischen Sprüchen, die er auch skrupellos einsetzte- und so wie es aussah musste er jahrelanges Training besitzen.

"He, Malfoy, wie kommt's dass du so gut bist!", rief Hermine zwischen den Flüchen und ließ im selben Moment wie Malfoy den Zauberstab sinken. Es war vorbei. "Mein Vater ließ mich ausbilden!", antwortete er und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, während Hermine einfach nur dastand und ihn beobachtete. Er sah wirklich gut aus, so wie ihm das blonde Haar in die Stirn fiel und seine grauen Augen schimmerten.

Malfoy richtete sich auf und hob seinen Zauberstab. Lässig sagte er: "_Stupor_!", und Hermine kippte um. Sie konnte nur noch die Augen bewegen und sah ihn kommen und sich neben sie knien.

"Ja, Granger", begann er in salbungsvollem Ton, "ich weiß, das war sehr slytherin von mir. Ihr Gryffindors lasst euch durch jede List täuschen. Der Kampf war noch nicht beendet, wie du gesehen hast. Und du gehst aus mit mir. _Enervate_." Er lächelte.

Hermine stützte sich auf und stieß hervor: "Der Kampf war vorbei, als wir unsere Zauberstäbe sinken ließen! Das war nicht fair! Du bist und bleibst einfach ein Nagetier, Frettchen, Ratte, wo ist der Unterschied!" "Nun, Granger, es hilft alles nichts, du wirst dein Versprechen wohl einhalten müssen. Ich werde dich wissen lassen, wann genau."

Hermine starrte ihn mit halb geöffnetem Mund an. Das war dermaßen ungerecht und hinterhältig gewesen und nun diese arroganten Worte! Während sie noch nach einer passenden Erwiderung suchte, hatte Malfoy schon seinen Arm ausgestreckt und ihre Wange berührt. Dann beugte er sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, aber da hatte er sich schon erhoben und hüpfte leichtfüßig die Treppe herunter. Hermine rieb sich abwesend die Wange, als sie gehetzt aufsprang, den Tarnumhang und ihren Zauberstab packte und Malfoy hinterher hastete. "He! Hey, Malfoy!", keuchte sie und stürmte hinter ihm die Treppe herunter; Malfoy hielt an und drehte sich um.

"Warum?", fragte Hermine. "Warum... ausgehen? Warum ich?", stieß sie zwischen ein paar Atemstößen hervor. Malfoy lächelte überlegen und leicht boshaft. "Ich dachte, du wärest klug, Granger? Dann müsstest du von ganz alleine drauf kommen, was es bedeutet, wenn man um ein Date gefragt wird." Damit wandte er sich um und verschwand hinter dem nächsten Wandvorhang.

Hermine schaut ihm verdutzt nach. Was für ein seltsames Spielchen spielte er nur, wunderte sie sich, er kann das doch unmöglich ernst meinen oder doch? Nach einer Weile fiel Hermine ein, dass sie längst im Gryffindorschlafsaal sein sollte und schlich sich vorsichtig hin. Einschlafen konnte sie aber lange nicht, trotz des anstrengenden Duells.

Malfoy tat nichts, um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, sodass sie ihn wieder in aller Ruhe hassen konnte. Im Gegenteil: er goss Benzin über ihren inneren Konflikt. Aber das "Date", wie er es nannte, würde für ihn ein einziges Desaster werden, beschloss Hermine, denn mit ihr sollte er nicht spielen, schon gar nicht, wenn er sich so hinterhältig einen Vorteil verschafft hatte, auch wenn Hermine anerkennen musste, dass er ein guter Kämpfer war. Wider Willen war sie von ihm beeindruckt.

Was mit Sicherheit Malfoys Absicht gewesen war. Hermine knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Samstag, sodass Hermine in aller Ruhe ausschlafen konnte. Oder wollte, besser gesagt, denn Ginny platzte um halb acht in ihren Schlafsaal und riss Hermine aus dem Schlaf. "Morgen, Hermine! Was, du schläfst noch?", rief Ginny fröhlich. "Morgen, Ginny...", gähnte Hermine. "'s war Malfoy gestern Abend..." "Was, Draco Malfoy? Mit ihm warst du zusammen?", fragte Ginny sie mit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Nein, nein... wart', ich erklär's dir...", grummelte Hermine und begab sich ins Bad. Als sie nach einer Weile wieder kam, sah sie eine erwartungsvolle Ginny auf ihrem Bett sitzen.

"Also, die Sache war die: ich habe die Karte des Rumtreibers regelmäßig nach Malfoy abgesucht; Harry ist in Sorge wegen ihm gewesen, dass er etwas ausheckt.", sprach Hermine schnell; dass die Suche vielmehr in ihrem eigenen Interesse gewesen war, verschwieg sie lieber.

"Jedenfalls, ich hab ihn tagelang immer zur selben Nachtzeit auf dem Wahrsageturm gesehen und hab mich gestern während dem Kontrollgang hinaufgeschlichen. Er hat mich erwartet; offenbar ahnt er von der Karte und wusste, dass jemand von uns kommen würde. Er hat anscheinend auf mich gehofft. Dann haben wir uns duelliert, diesmal richtig. Nachdem er mir einen Deal angeboten hat." Hermine seufzte.

"Weißt du, Ginny, es ging darum, ob wir Gryffindors in Zukunft unsere Ruhe vor Snape und den dreckigen Slytherins haben. Das konnte ich nicht ausschlagen." "Ja, und dann? Hast du ihn fertig gemacht?", wollte Ginny begierig wissen.

"Neeein... das ist es ja gerade.", stöhnte Hermine auf. "Wir haben uns ziemlich lang duelliert, bis wir einfach nicht mehr konnten und die Zauberstäbe gesenkt haben. Doch dann, als schon alles vorbei war, hat diese hinterlistige Schlange den Zauberstab noch einmal gehoben und mich geschockt und seinen Sieg deklariert. Ich habe verloren." "Nein...", wisperte Ginny; lauter fragte sie: "Und was musst du jetzt dafür machen?"

"...", flüsterte Hermine. "Sorry, ich hab dich nicht verstanden!", sagte Ginny. "Date. Ein Date. Muss ausgehen... mit _ihm_. Mit Malfoy!", würgte Hermine hervor. "Nein!", entfuhr es Ginny. Dann besann sie sich und sagte: "Aber eigentlich, Hermine, ist das doch gut! Du weißt doch noch, was der Trank dir gezeigt hat! Vielleicht hat er ja ganz andere Seiten und du lernst sie mal kennen!"

Doch Hermine stöhnte nur und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Was würden Harry, und vor allen Dingen Ron dazu sagen? Würden sie ihr die Freundschaft kündigen? Würde Ron eifersüchtig, wütend, werden, so wie er es bei Ginny immer gewesen war, wenn sie mit jemand anderem außer Harry ausgegangen war?

Aber noch war ja Zeit, um das Problem irgendwie diplomatisch zu lösen. Das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende war in drei Wochen und da würde Malfoy sie bestimmt einladen; vielleicht verzichtete er aber darauf, wenn sie ihm das Leben weiterhin schwer machte und seine Arbeiten in Verwandlung und Zaubertränke sabotierte. Aber, ach, die UTZ- Prüfungen standen ja an… Hermine dachte bei sich, dass sie langsam wiederholen sollte und sich nicht mehr auf kindische Kabbeleien mit Malfoy einlassen sollte.

Außerdem: Malfoy mochte ihr laut Trank zwar wichtig sein, aber die Freundschaft mit Harry und Ron bedeutete Hermine wirklich alles. Harry brauchte sie bei der Aufarbeitung von Tom Riddles Vergangenheit, bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen. Wenn Dumbledore einmal nicht mehr helfen konnte. Das war wirklich wichtiger als ein albernes Date mit Draco Malfoy.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco eilte zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Innerlich jubilierte er. Sein Vorgehen mochte zwar wirklich unfair gewesen sein, aber wozu war er in Slytherin? Aber jetzt hatte er endlich sein Date mit Hermine. Drei Monate hatte er insgesamt dafür gebraucht, wenn Draco es sich recht überlegte, denn mittlerweile stand Weihnachten vor der Tür.

An einem der Adventswochenenden durften die Schüler nach Hogsmeade, um Weihnachtsgeschenke zu besorgen. Hermine würde bei dieser Gelegenheit vielleicht mit ihm kommen. Das würde er sie zu gegebener Zeit wissen lassen. Bis dahin durfte er es mit ihr aber nicht wieder verscherzen.

Zum Beispiel, indem er das Narbengesicht und das Wiesel beleidigte oder Hagrid oder die DA oder… ach, einfach sich normal und nicht hochmütig benehmen, auch wenn ganz Gryffindor offensichtlich eine völlig falsche Definition von Arroganz hatte.

In seinem Schlafsaal angekommen, wurde Draco gleich von Blaise empfangen. „Warst du schon wieder unterwegs? Irgendwann erwischen sie dich noch!", prophezeite ihm sein Kumpel. „Nein.", grinste Draco, „Meine nächtlichen Ausflüge haben ein Ende, jetzt wo ich Granger zu einem Date, ähm, eingeladen habe und sie, äh, zugestimmt hat."

Blaise' Kinn fiel herunter. „Granger hat… was! Ist sie des Wahnsinns?"

Draco lachte. „Ich will dir erzählen, wie es war." Also erzählte er Blaise, wie er Hermine dazu gebracht hatte, mit ihm auszugehen.

Blaise nickte. „Aber Draco, ich bitte dich um eines: sieh das Ganze bitte nicht als Wette an, ok? So meinte ich es nämlich nicht, du musst mir nicht beweisen, dass du ein, na gut, Schlammblut, genauso flachlegen kannst wie reinblütige Mädchen."

Draco lachte hämisch auf. „Etwa um Grangers Wohl besorgt?" Seine Augen blitzten. Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich will nur nicht, dass sie… ich meine, sie ist so intelligent und alles, da musst du sie nicht…", murmelte Blaise.

Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Ich werde sie sicher zu nichts zwingen, das sie nicht mag!", sagte er säuerlich.

„Daran hab ich auch gar nicht gedacht.", antwortete Blaise, „Ich meinte, dass du die Angewohnheit hast, die Mädchen wie heiße Kartoffeln fallen zu lassen und wenn du mal ganz ehrlich zu dir selber wärest, Draco, würdest du erkennen, dass Granger dafür zu… schade ist. Sie ist keine deiner üblichen… Schlampen."

„Ich weiß, Blaise, ich weiß…", murmelte Draco. Lauter fügte er hinzu: „Aber was kann ich für die Tatsache, dass sich die Mädchen hier so um mich reißen? Ich nehme nur, was ich kriegen kann. Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, Blaise?" Draco lachte zufrieden.

„Glaub das bloß nicht, Malfoy!", warnte ihn Blaise, „Und du wirst übermütig. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich meine Eskapaden lassen, sonst wird das mit Granger nie etwas. Außerdem erinnerst du dich doch sicher an den Spiegel."

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Zabini!", gähnte Draco, der jetzt schlafen und von Hermine träumen wollte. Während er einschlief, hatte er Hermines vom Duellieren gerötetes Gesicht vor Augen und wie er einen Kuss auf ihre Wange gehaucht hatte.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen bemühte sich Draco wirklich, die Gryffindors nicht zu beleidigen- so schwer es ihm bisweilen auch fallen mochte- und versuchte auch, im Unterricht gut da zu stehen, um Granger zu beeindrucken.

Ob ihr seine Bemühungen auffielen oder nicht, ließ sich schwerlich erkennen, denn sie schien es tunlichst zu vermeiden, ihn anzuschauen- sprich sie ignorierte seine Gegenwart völlig. Draco ärgerte das, freute sich aber auf den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade in ein paar Tagen.

Während dem Abendessen in der Großen Halle erhob sich schließlich Dumbledore. „Ruhe bitte!", rief er, „Ich habe einige Ankündigungen zu machen. Erstens möchte ich alle Schüler daran erinnern, dass ab neun Uhr abends Bettruhe ist. In den letzten drei Wochen ist mir vermehrt zu Ohren gekommen, dass ihr herumstreunt- euren Häusern Punkte kostet- in Zukunft wird es härtere Strafen geben… Ich bitte euch, Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler, seid euren Mitschülern ein Vorbild!"

Draco blickte bei diesen Worten herüber zum Gryffindortisch, wo Hermine zwischen Potter und Weasley saß und sich offenbar rein zufällig an ihrem Kürbissaft verschluckt hatte. Draco grinste.

„Des Weiteren", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „muss ich euch daran erinnern, dass alle, und damit meine ich auch _alle,_ Produkte der Marke Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze verboten sind. Das beinhaltet auch getarnte Zaubertränke. Professor Snape wird nicht mehr bereit sein, euch andauernd die Gegengifte zur Verfügung zu stellen."

Draco musste auch bei diesem Kommentar grinsen.

„Und der letzte Punkt- alle Siebtklässler bleiben bitte an ihren Haustischen sitzen und warten auf die Ansprache von Professor McGonagall und mir. Ihr anderen dürft gehen. Gute Nacht!"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte der Schulleiter von ihnen? Aber dann fiel es ihm ein. Es war ihr UTZ- Jahr und sicherlich würde man ihnen etwas zu den Prüfungen und diversen Projekten erzählen, wie es in den Jahrgängen vor ihnen auch der Fall gewesen war…

Nachdem alle anderen Jahrgänge aus der Großen Halle verschwunden waren, kam McGonagall mit einem riesigen Stapel Pergamente herein. Dumbledore strahlte.

„Dies, meine verehrten Siebtklässler, sind Evaluierungsbögen." McGonagall ließ mit einer fließenden Zauberstabbewegung den Stapel sich selbst verteilen, sodass vor jedem Schüler ein Pergament lag. „Bitte, füllt nun die Fragen aus. Die Blätter sind mit Antischummelzauber belegt, als denkt nicht daran, die Fragen nicht wahrheitsgemäß auszufüllen.", endete Dumbledore.

„Bitte, Sir!", unterbrach Ernie McMillan die Stille in der Großen Halle, „Wollen Sie uns nicht sagen, wofür wir das ausfüllen sollen?" Dumbledore lächelte. „In der Tat, das will ich euch nicht vorenthalten. Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, ist es Tradition an dieser Schule, dass die Schüler in ihrem letzten Jahr auch an ihren sozialen Kompetenzen arbeiten sollen."

Die Schüler begannen zu flüstern.

„Ruhe, bitte!", rief Dumbledore ruhig, „Das bedeutet, dass ihr, wenn ihr euch auf eure UTZ- Prüfungen und Projekte der einzelnen Fächer vorbereitet, dies nicht mehr wie gehabt alleine, sondern in einer Gruppenarbeit erledigen sollt. Die Benotung erfolgt für alle Teilnehmer einer Gruppe gleich, ebenso die Punkte, die ihr für eure Häuser holt."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: „Nun zu diesen Fragebögen. Die Gruppen werden aus vier Leute bestehen und jeder von einem Haus. Gemeinschaftsarbeit von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin."

Sofort ertönte wütendes Geschrei in der Halle und Dumbledore wurde unterbrochen. „Ruhe, bitte!", rief er abermals und nach einer Weile kehrte wieder Stille ein. „Diese Fragebögen nun", lächelte Dumbledore, „werdet ihr ausfüllen, sodass wir die geeigneten Arbeitsgruppen zusammenstellen können."

„Aber, Sir!", „Wir mit Slytherin! Niemals!", „Nein, das könnt ihr doch nicht machen!"; ein entsetztes Stimmengewirr erfüllte die Große Halle. „Ruhe!", donnerte Dumbledore und mit einem Mal erstarb das Geschrei.

„Wie gesagt, es ist Tradition und ihr werdet sie, wie hunderte Jahrgänge vor euch, fortsetzen. Beweist euch und eurem Haus, dass ihr würdige und kompetente Schüler Hogwarts' seid!"

Draco war ziemlich wütend. Er gedachte seine Studien alleine durchzuführen, er brauchte keine doofen Hufflepuffs, besserwisserische Ravenclaws und hitzköpfige Gryffindors, um seine UTZs mehr als gut zu bestehen. Aber es führte ja wohl kein Weg daran vorbei.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Evaluierung. Seufzend nahm Draco seine Feder und las die erste Frage.

**Welche Fächer belegen Sie zurzeit?**

_Arithmantik, Astronomie, Geschichte der Zauberei, Muggelkunde, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke._

**In welchem Haus sind Sie?**

_Slytherin._

**In welchen Häusern befinden sich Ihre Schulfreunde? - **Draco schnaubte, als er das las.

_Slytherin._

**Wie stehen Sie zum Thema Einigkeit unter den Häusern?**

_Kann nicht funktionieren. Nicht mit der beständigen Aufteilung nach Haustischen, Rivalitäten um die Haus- oder Quidditchmeisterschaft und Punkte, die von Vertrauensschülern anderer Häuser ständig abgezogen werden. Wirkt eher abgrenzend._

Draco hielt inne. Ja, das war eine gute Antwort. Er hatte nicht preisgegeben, ob ihm die Einigkeit etwas bedeutete oder nicht- wobei natürlich Letzteres der Fall war. Wer wollte sich schon mit verblödeten Gryffindors anfreunden!

Es folgten noch etliche bescheuerte Fragen, die Draco augenverdrehend beantwortete. Solch ein Unsinn konnte eigentlich nur von Dumbledore stammen und wenn nicht gewusst hätte, dass das Ganze eine Schultradition war, hätte er wirklich auf eine Idee des Schulleiters getippt.

**Vielen Dank für die ehrliche Beantwortung der Fragen. Die Namen der anderen drei Schüler aus Ihrer Arbeitsgruppe werden Ihnen in zwei Tagen per Eule gesandt. Stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie am Donnerstag zum Frühstück Ihre Eule empfangen können.**

Draco verzog das Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich würden ihm komplette Vollidioten wie Weasley oder noch schlimmer, Longbottom, zugeteilt werden, damit die Ressourcen gerecht verteilt waren.

Am Donnerstagmorgen herrschte in der Großen Halle ein größerer Lärm als sonst immer- alle Siebtklässler waren eifrig am Debattieren, wer wohl mit wem in einer Gruppe landen würde.

Draco aß sein Rührei mit erhabener Miene- er wollte sich nicht auf Pansys und Daphnes Niveau herablassen, die zwei Plätze weiter ihre Wunschpartner aus den anderen Häusern benannten und sich darüber stritten, ob Anthony Goldstein besser als Seamus Finnigan war.

Trotzdem schielte Draco des Öfteren hinauf zu den Fenstern, um zu sehen, wann die Eulen endlich mit der Post kommen würden. Nach fünf weiteren Minuten Wartens endlich kam die tägliche Post. Eine zerrupfte Schuleule brachte Draco den mit dem Wappen Hogwarts' versiegelten Brief.

Die klägliche Eule wertete Draco als schlechtes Zeichen. Mit eingebildetem Grinsen öffnete er seinen Brief.

„_Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,_

_aufgrund der Antworten Ihres Evaluierungsbogens haben wir Ihnen folgende Partner zugeteilt:_

_Padma Patil (Ravenclaw)_

_Ernie McMillan (Hufflepuff)_

_Hermine Granger (Gryffindor)_

_Wir wünschen Ihnen gutes Gelingen in Ihrer Teamarbeit!_

_Ihre Treffen werden am Sonntagnachmittag stattfinden, das erste diesen Sonntag eine halbe Stunde nach dem Quidditchspiel Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. _

_Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Dumbledore"_

Ha! Wie taktisch geschickt von McGonagall, die Stunden gleich nach dem Spiel anzuberaumen. Auf diese Weise waren die älteren Schüler von der siegreichen Mannschaft verhindert, sich nach dem Spiel Feuerwhisky zu besorgen, eine stundenlange Party zu feiern und die jüngeren Schüler abzufüllen.

Und: nicht Longbottom! Der war Crabbe zugeteilt worden, wie Draco nach einem Blick zu seinem Sitznachbarn befriedigt feststellte.

Okay, es mochte Hermine Granger in seiner Gruppe sein- mit ihr zu lernen war bestimmt ein Alptraum- aber im Großen und Ganzen war Draco zufrieden, denn die anderen drei Schüler entsprachen am ehesten seinem Intelligenzquotienten oder sie machten es zumindest mit Lernerei wett wie der Streber McMillan.

Draco faltete den Brief und steckte ihn in seine Schultasche, dann ging er zum Unterricht. Granger in seiner Gruppe… nicht schlecht. Ihm kam auf einmal ein Gedanke.

Draco hatte schon immer sehr gute Noten erzielt; nie hatte er jemanden um Hilfe bitten müssen. Das bedeutet auch, dass er auf die anderen drei in seiner Gruppe nicht angewiesen war- Snape würde schon dafür sorgen, dass er gute Noten bekäme- und das wiederum bedeutete, dass er die Arbeit der anderen sabotieren können würde, um Granger absichtlich etwas zu provozieren, etwas aus der Reserve zu locken.

Ihm fiel ein Muggelsprichwort ein. Was sich liebt, das neckt sich. Draco verbannte es ärgerlich aus seinem Kopf. Wie konnte er Hermine lieben, wenn er sie doch gar nicht wirklich kannte, sondern nur das besserwisserische Schlammblut in ihr gesehen hatte? Wie konnte das der blöde Nerhegeb- Spiegel eigentlich so genau beurteilen? Und 99 Prozent aller Wahrsagerei war Schwachsinn.

Draco haderte abermals mit seinem Schicksal.

* * *

><p><em>Anmerkungen<em>:

1. Die Idee mit dem Gemeinschaftsprojekt und bescheuerten Fragebögen hab ich übrigens aus meinem Studiengang. ;)

2. Ich hab gemerkt, dass viele in Band 1 auch nach 15x Lesen immer noch nicht kapiert haben, was Nerhegeb/ Erised heißt. o_O Des gibt's doch ned… :D

3. Im nächsten Kapitel haben Draco und Hermine ihr gemeinsames… Date.

4. Wieder einmal danke, Lillifee und muffinxxgiirl, für eure Reviews! Das motiviert!

5. Ich glaube, ich bin jetzt nach 24 Kapiteln fertig geworden. Meine ff ist an Worten ungefähr so lang geworden wie HP Band 1!


	16. Chapter 16

Na, dann spanne ich dich nicht länger auf die Folter, muffinxxgiirl. Hoffe, es wird deinen Erwartungen gerecht. Auch allen anderen viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

><p>Hermines Vorsatz, ab jetzt Malfoy Malfoy sein zu lassen und sich auf die Prüfungen im Sommer zu konzentrieren, wurde freilich auf eine harte Probe gestellt, als sie ihren Brief bekam, der ihr Malfoy, Padma und Ernie als Partner auswies.<p>

Ron und Harry bedauerten sie aufrichtig, waren aber gleichzeitig froh, nicht selbst mit Malfoy in einer Gruppe sein zu müssen. Heuchler.

Hermines Blick glitt zu Malfoy an den Slytherintisch. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene hatte er seine Partner hingenommen und marschierte jetzt aus der Halle hinaus. Hermine fiel ein, dass sie jetzt mit Malfoy Arithmantik hatte. War es wirklich schon Zeit? Hastig stopfte sie sich das restliche Stück Toast in den Mund, winkte Harry, Ron und Ginny zu und eilte in den vierten Stock zu Professor Vektor.

Als sie vor dem Klassenzimmer schlitternd zum Stehen kam- irgendein Idiot hatte wieder mal eine Flasche Krötenlaich verschüttet- sah sie Malfoy lässig neben der Tür an der Wand lehnen. Sein halblanges blondes Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht, während er in seinem Arithmantikbuch las, oder besser gesagt, gelesen hatte, denn jetzt blickte er auf und musterte sie feixend.

„Warum diese Eile, Granger? Sind doch noch zehn Minuten." „Dachte, ich wäre zu spät!", murmelte Hermine und zog ihre Bluse wieder glatt. Sie sah, dass er ganz in Malfoy- Manier seine Augenbraue hochzog und sie musterte.

„Schau gefälligst woanders hin!", fauchte Hermine. Sie hasste es, wenn sich jemand über sie lustig machte und sie war sich sicher, dass Malfoy sich gerade über sie amüsierte.

„Na, na!", sagte er da auf einmal in äußerst selbstgefälligem Ton, „Ich werde doch wohl mein Date anschauen dürfen! Meinst du", fuhr er noch selbstzufriedener fort, „ich hätte es nötig, mit einem hässlichen Mädchen wie Eloise Midgeon auszugehen? Nein, ich wähle nur die Crème de la Crème aus. Also, Granger, wie wär's am Samstag, komm mit mir nach Hogsmeade!" Befahl er beinahe.

Merlin, wie sie diesen Ton hasste. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte sie ihn wütend an. „Arroganter geht's ja wohl nicht, eine Einladung auszusprechen!", zischte sie, „Ich frag mich wirklich, wie du so viele Mädchen herumbekommst, du anmaßendes Frettchen!"

„Ich werte das als Ja, Granger- triff mich um halb zwei am Eingang zur Großen Halle." Mit diesen Worten machte er eine lässige Kopfbewegung, um das Haar aus seinem Gesicht zu schlenzen und folgte Professor Vektor, die gerade die Tür aufgesperrt hatte.

Hermine machte eine wütende Zauberstabbewegung, mit der sie den Krötenlaich von ihren Schuhen putzte und folgte Vektor ebenfalls ins Klassenzimmer, wo sie sich so weit weg von Malfoy setzte wie möglich- was einfach war, denn er gammelte stets in der letzten Reihe und Hermine saß mit Ernie ganz vorne.

Die ganze Doppelstunde jedoch hatte Hermine Probleme, sich mit den Tabellen zurechtzufinden, denn Malfoy hatte sie nachhaltig beeinflusst: in seiner Beleidigung für Eloise war ein Kompliment für sie versteckt gewesen, das bedeutete, dass er sie hübsch finden musste.

Hermines Herz schlug bei diesem Gedanken schneller, ihr Verstand jedoch argumentierte standhaft dagegen, denn Malfoys Überheblichkeit war mal wieder grenzenlos gewesen, auch wenn er sich die letzten zwei Wochen sichtlich zurückgehalten hatte, wie Hermine auf einmal bewusst wurde.

Und dann sein Haar, das er so zurückgeworfen hatte. Es glänzte so schön. Halt, schrie Hermine innerlich, denk das nicht! Er wird dich nicht umgarnen! Du musst ihm das Date gründlich vermiesen und wenn du das nicht schaffst, dann hast du ein Problem! Er wird dir keine Ruhe mehr lassen und du sollst lernen!

Sie war richtiggehend froh, dass sie in der nächsten Stunde wieder zwischen Harry und Ron saß, denn die lenkten sie wenigstens von dem Slytherin ab.

„Ginny!", rief Hermine, als sie später am Abend ihre beste Freundin entdeckte, „Ginny! Ich muss dir was erzählen!" Ginny sah sie erst verwundert an, dann grinste sie auf einmal breit und sagte: „Ich weiß- du und Malfoy, ihr habt es getan, oder?"

Hermine verschluckte sich und spuckte Restes ihres Schokokekses aus, den sie gerade gegessen hatte. „Was? _Nein_!", rief sie empört. „Er hat mich nur auf einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade befehligt!"

Sie sah, wie Ginny boshaft grinste und merkte, dass Ginnys Kommentar keineswegs ernst gemeint gewesen und sie dummerweise voll darauf angesprungen war.

„Du hast _was_ getan, Hermine!", unterbrach Ron die Konversation und sah Hermine mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der sowohl Eifersucht, Ekel als auch Unglauben beinhaltete. „Nein, sie hat gar nichts, Ron- tschüss- Mädchengespräch- geht dich nichts an-!" Und damit schubste Ginny ihren Bruder beiseite. „Danke, Ginny!", fauchte Hermine ärgerlich.

Ginny sah so aus, als müsste sie sich einen weiteren Kommentar verkneifen und sagte stattdessen: „Und jetzt brauchst du Hilfe."

„Ja, genau… es soll sein übelstes Date werden, das er jemals gehabt hat, damit er mir meine Ruhe lässt!", beschwerte sich Hermine. Ginny grinste noch breiter als vorher. „Das lässt sich arrangieren. Beginnen wir mit der Kleidung…"

Der Samstag kam schneller als Hermine lieb war. Ihr Herz und ihr Verstand fochten einen erbitterten Kampf aus, doch Hermines Verstand gewann wie immer und sie tat genau das, was Ginny ihr gesagt hatte.

Von Lavender und Parvati wusste Hermine, wie Mädchen sich zu ihren Dates herrichteten; Ginny hatte ihr abgeraten, genau das zu tun. „Geh in deiner Schuluniform", hatte sie Hermine gesagt, „viele gehen so nach Hogsmeade und du fällst nicht auf; Malfoy wird aber erwartet haben, dass du dich so chic anziehst wie Lavender, Pansy und die ganzen anderen hirnlosen Tussis."

Also zog Hermine keine bequemen Freizeitklamotten oder hautenge Tops an, sondern einfach nur ihre Schuluniform. Dann band sie noch ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Das musste laut Ginny an Outfit für Malfoy genügen.

Hermine zog sich ihre dicke Winterjacke an, steckte ihr Portemonnaie in die Tasche und schlenderte in die Eingangshalle, wo Malfoy schon wartete. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich kaum merklich, als er sie sah. „Granger! Du bist pünktlich.", stellte er fest.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn- warum sollte sie es nicht sein? „Wir haben halb zwei ausgemacht, Malfoy, also erscheine ich auch um halb zwei.", informierte sie ihn unfreundlich. Malfoy zog den linken Teil seiner Lippen spöttisch nach oben. „Frauen kommen _immer _zu spät.", sagte er nur.

Hermine schaute ihn unschlüssig an, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie von dieser Aussage halten sollte. „Komm, Granger, gehen wir.", sagte Malfoy schließlich und sie folgte ihm nach draußen. Damit er nicht auf die völlig absurde Idee kam, ihre Hand zu halten, steckte Hermine ihre Hände in die Jackentaschen, bevor sie zu ihm aufschloss.

Ihre Gestik blieb ihm offenbar nicht verborgen, denn er schnaubte leise. Wortlos liefen sie nebeneinander her. Hermine war ein Mensch, der es hasste, langem Schweigen ausgesetzt zu sein- auch wenn sie sonst nicht viel redete und laberte wie Lavender, aber bei Schweigen hatte sie immer das Bedürfnis, dieses mit Worten zu füllen.

Jetzt aber war sie fest entschlossen, das Schweigen nicht zu brechen, genau so, wie Ginny ihr geraten hatte. Sollte Malfoy doch den Anfang machen.

Sie waren schon fast bei Hogsmeade angekommen, als er schließlich fragte: „Und, wo möchtest du hingehen?" Hermine, die den ganzen Weg Zeit gehabt hatte, darüber nachzudenken, antwortete wahrheitsgemäß: „Honigtopf."

Also gingen sie zunächst dort hin und Hermine kaufte ein paar Süßigkeiten für Ron und Harry- das war ein ultimatives Weihnachtsgeschenk für die beiden.

Jetzt hatte sie eine Tüte in der Hand und brauchte auch deswegen ihre Hände nicht mehr in ihren Jackentaschen vergraben. Als sie den Honigtopf verließen, meinte Malfoy: „Redest du immer so viel?"

Er sagte es irgendwie wertfrei. Hermine ließ sich daher zu einer Antwort herab. „Ich höre lieber zu." Wenn Malfoy ihr etwas erzählte, war das besser, als wenn sie ihm irgendeinen Unsinn über sich verraten musste, den er gegen sie verwenden konnte.

„Also.. ähm, wie wäre es, wenn wir wo rein gingen?", schlug er nach einer Weile Schaufensterbummeln vor. Hermine heuchelte eine Begeisterung, ganz wie es Ginny ihr beigebracht hatte. „Ich wüsste da auch ein süßes Restaurant in der Nähe!", sagte sie mit ihrer süßlichsten Stimme, die sie nur aufbringen konnte. Malfoy schien überaus überrascht zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich gerade daran gewöhnt, dass sie keine überdrehte Tussi war.

Hermine ging raschen Schrittes auf das Café von Madame Puddifoot zu. Sie kannte es von Harrys Erzählungen, als er mit Cho Chang ausgegangen war. Das Café war einfach nur… ätzend. Romantischere Gemüter als Hermine hätten es wohl als nett und süß bezeichnet, aber Hermine fand es ziemlich affig. Besonders, weil drinnen nur knutschende Paare saßen.

Alles war mit viel rosa und Schleifchen dekoriert, was Hermine unwillkürlich an Dolores Umbridge erinnerte und sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht. An einem freien Tisch blieb Hermine stehen und ließ Malfoy die Zeit, ihr einen Stuhl anzubieten und ihr den Mantel abzunehmen. Dann ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen und besah sich die Karte des Cafés und legte sie dann wieder hin.

„Was möchtest du?", erkundigte sich Malfoy freundlich. „Ähm…", sagte Hermine zögerlich, „Ich weiß noch nicht…" Madame Puddifoot erschien und nahm die Bestellung auf. „Das Übliche, zwei Cappuccinos, bitte!", orderte Malfoy.

Halt! Ginny hatte gesagt, sie sollte nicht dasselbe essen und trinken wie Malfoy. „Nein!", rief sie schnell dazwischen, „Ich nehme lieber ein Butterbier!" Malfoy blickte sie verwundert an. „Ist es nicht egal, was man hier drin trinkt?", sagte er spöttisch und warf einen demonstrativen Blick in die knutschende Runde.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme und sagte: „Verlass dich drauf, Malfoy, _mir_ ist es noch nicht egal, was ich trinke. Und das wird es auch nicht in absehbarer Zeit!" Malfoy grinste überlegen. „Warum hast du mich dann hierher geführt?"

Um dich zu provozieren, du Arsch. Aber verdammt, kalt erwischt: keine plausible Ausrede parat.

Anstatt die Frage zu beantworten, fragte Hermine ihrerseits: „Wenn du hier ‚das Übliche' bestellst, wie oft bist du wohl in diesem Laden hier? Ich-" Doch Hermine wurde von Madame Puddifoot unterbrochen, die Malfoys Cappuccino und ihr Butterbier brachte.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm die Flasche und leerte sie in einem Zug. Rons Bruder Bill hatte ihr mal beigebracht, wie das funktionierte. Malfoy starrte sie wieder überrascht an. „Ich, äh, wusste gar nicht, dass du so durstig bist!" „Dann weißt du's eben jetzt!", gab Hermine schnippisch zurück. So benahm sich kein Mädchen, das mit ihm ausging.

„Hör mal.", begann Malfoy. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich dort oben auf dem Turm unfair besiegt habe, und äh, es tut mir leid, aber ich wollte unbedingt mit dir ausgehen, ja. Ich weiß, dass du dein Möglichstes tust, um es mir madig zu machen und ich muss sagen, es gelingt dir recht gut. Ich hasse dieses kitschige Café hier und du auch, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Also wollen wir das nicht lassen, uns gegenseitig…?"

„Das ist der erste normale Satz ohne Spott und Ironie, den ich aus deinem Mund vernehme. Okay, ich werde jetzt ganz ich sein.", sagte Hermine. Damit winkte sie Madame Puddifoot, bezahlte ihr Butterbier- nicht, dass es Malfoy noch einfiel, für sie zu zahlen- und stand auf. „Ich muss noch ein paar Einkäufe tätigen, Malfoy, wäre nett, wenn du mich begleiten würdest." Ihre Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

Doch Malfoy wischte sich nur die Haare aus dem Gesicht, legte ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch und folgte ihr. Natürlich hatte Hermine nichts, das sie unbedingt einkaufen musste. Aber das machte nichts, hatte Ginny gesagt, denn Jungs hassten shoppen. Hermine ging von einem Laden in den nächsten und besah sich gelangweilt genau die ausliegenden Waren- meistens irgendein wertloser Ramsch oder Kleidungsstücke- und hoffte, Malfoy damit tierisch zu nerven. Wenn er ein richtiges Date wollte, dann musste er sie fragen, nicht es aushandeln und unfair spielen.

Es lag an ihm, das Date abzubrechen. Aber Malfoy stand den ganzen langen Nachmittag durch. Hermine war am Verzweifeln, dass er so hartnäckig war und sich nicht einmal von einem Drogeriemarkt abschrecken ließ, wo Hermine sage und schreibe zwanzig Minuten überlegte, welches Riesenschaumblasen- Shampoo sie nehmen sollte, nur um dann doch keines zu kaufen.

Um halb sieben abends, als es ans Heimgehen ging, war Hermine klar, dass es Malfoy schon seit Madame Puddifoot nicht mehr um eine Verabredung ging, sondern eindeutig nur darum, nicht klein beizugeben und sie letztendlich in die Knie zu zwingen.

Eigentlich war sein Durchhaltevermögen ja bewundernswert, an seiner Stelle hätte sie ihn längst verhext oder einfach nur aufgegeben. Aber Malfoy brachte es fertig, zum bösen Spiel gute Miene zu machen, und das wortwörtlich. Wann immer er eigentlich tierische genervt sein sollte, schenkte er ihr trotzdem ein verführerisches Malfoylächeln, wenn Hermine denn genauer hinsah. Und das wollte sie ja unbedingt vermeiden, denn sein Lächeln… Nein, darüber dachte sie jetzt _nicht_ nach.

Hermine beschloss, Malfoy nun deutlich ihre Gleichgültigkeit zu demonstrieren. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr zum letzten Weihnachten einen iPod geschenkt, der in Hogwarts und Hogsmeade jedoch wegen der Magie nicht funktionierte. Hermine hatte ihn heute aber trotzdem mitgenommen- auf dem Wegstück zwischen Hogsmeade und Hogwarts sollte das Ding eigentlich funktionieren…

Sie holte den iPod heraus, steckte sich die Stöpsel ins Ohr und schaltete ihre Lieblingsmusik ein. Malfoy schaut sie erst verdutzt, dann eindeutig ärgerlich an. Auch wenn er keine technischen Mug-gelerrungenschaften kannte, so war Hermines Desinteresse an einer Kommunikation unübersichtlich. Hermine summte zufrieden mit und wippte etwas mit dem Kopf und grinste Malfoy zu, dessen graue Augen sie durchbohrten.

Hermine wandte ihren Blick ab und obwohl ihr Herz schneller schlug, triumphierte sie: sie hatte ihn wütend gemacht. Malfoy sah für einen Moment etwas unsicher aus, dann sagte etwas zu ihr. Was genau, konnte sie aber dank der lauten Musik nicht verstehen und deswegen zuckte sie mit den Schultern, räusperte sich und schrie zurück: „Malfoy, du musst schon lauter sprechen, wenn du willst, dass ich was verstehe!"

Malfoy packte sie am Arm und drehte sie zu sich. Bevor Hermine sich wehren konnte, hatte er ihr die Kopfhörer weggenommen und in ihre Jackentasche gesteckt. „Ich glaube, jetzt verstehst du mich!", sagte er kalt. Von seinem Lächeln war nichts mehr übriggeblieben. „Ist unsere kleine Slytherin- Diva etwa sauer?", säuselte Hermine mit untypischer, aber provokativer Stimme.

„Ich sagte", fuhr Malfoy mit blitzenden Augen fort, „wir sehen uns morgen Nachmittag, wenn unsere Gemeinschaftsarbeit beginnt. Und- ach, vergiss es einfach.", zischte er. Hermine warf ihm einen garstigen Blick zu. Sie hatte es also geschafft, ihm den Tag zu vermiesen. Ganz wie geplant. Schadenfreude ist die schönste Freude.

Doch warum hatte sie dann das Bedürfnis, in seinen grauen Augen versinken zu müssen und sein Haar zu berühren?

„Ja, bis morgen dann, Malfoy.", sagte sie nur und eilte in Richtung Gryffindorturm zurück, wo Ginny schon auf sie wartete. Hermine erzählte ihr alles haargenau bis aufs kleinste Detail. Ginny lachte. „Tja, ich glaube du kannst darauf hoffen, dass er dich in Zukunft in Ruhe lässt." Ernst fügte sie hinzu: „Wenn es dich glücklich macht!" Hermine seufzte. „Ich weiß es doch selber nicht, Ginny!", sagte sie, „Einerseits finde ich ihn… attraktiv, aber auf der anderen Seite war er schon immer ein Arschloch und ich möchte ihn mir einfach nur vom Leib halten."

Ginny nickte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Ich glaube, dass es auch besser für dich ist, wenn du ihn zunächst auf Distanz hältst." „Du bist gut!", rief Hermine aus, „Ich bin mit ihm in einer Arbeitsgruppe, und übermorgen schon sehe ich Malfoy im Unterricht wieder, ob ich will oder nicht! Und die Tendenz geht momentan zu ‚oder nicht'!"

Hermine wollte bald darauf zu Bett gehen. Sie freute sich zwar einerseits, dass sie Malfoys Tag vermiest hatte und sie zu ihm ätzend gewesen war, aber andererseits machte es sie auch nicht recht glücklich… ganz in Gedanken versunken lief sie auf dem Weg in ihren Schlafsaal in jemanden hinein, der sie aber gerade noch auffing.

Es war Ron.

„Ron? Äh… was? Oh, es tut mir leid, ich hab nicht aufgepasst!", rief Hermine aus. Doch Ron blickte sie nur gequält an und sagte schließlich: „Vor knapp drei Wochen, Hermine… ich… wir… heute…"

Sie wusste, was er sagen wollte und es tat ihr unglaublich leid. „Ich weiß, Ron. Es war schön… aber, ich liebe dich nicht _so_, auf diese Weise. Ich schätze dich als Freund, aber mehr… ist da nicht. Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte was sagen sollen."

Rons Blick nahm noch gequältere Züge an. „Ich… dachte, du würdest dasselbe für mich empfinden und wärest nur zu, ähm, schüchtern… aber heute warst du mit Malfoy in Hogsmeade. Mit _Malfoy_, Hermine. Erinnerst du dich, was er dir und uns alles angetan hat?" „So ist es nicht, Ron!", rief Hermine und machte sich aus seinem Griff los und stürmte mit Tränen im Gesicht in ihren Schlafsaal.

* * *

><p>Draco war zufrieden mit sich selbst. Er hatte gerade Granger zu einem gemeinsamen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade überredet, naja, gezwungen konnte man es auch nennen, denn sie war immerhin in der Pflicht nach ihrer Duellniederlage.<p>

Während der zwei Arithmantikstunden hatte er die Zeit, sich zurückzulehnen und Hermine zu beobachten. Heute schien sie nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein. Mit McMillan hielt sie allerdings immer noch locker mit, der es einfach nicht lassen konnte, zu versuchen, Granger zu übertrumpfen. Die beiden lieferten sich des Öfteren eine Art Duell im Unterricht, bei dem es darum ging, schneller die bessere Antworten zu finden.

Statt von dieser ätzenden Schleimerei Abstand zu nehmen und die beiden gekonnt zu ignorieren, war Vektor ganz begeistert von ihren Ohnegleichen- Schülern. Draco schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. In diesem Moment hätte er aber gerne mit Ernie getauscht, um Hermine weiter zu verwirren und um wenigstens so ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen.

Auch für Draco kam der Samstag schneller als erwartet. Um fünf vor halb zwei machte er sich auf den Weg zum verabredeten Platz. Wie üblich würde er wohl noch eine Viertelstunde warten müssen, bis das Mädchen endlich erschien. Intuitiv schätzte Draco Hermine nicht als das Mädchen ein, das sich nach seinem Zuspätkommen auf dem ganzen Weg nach Hogsmeade über seine Haar- und Hautpflegeprodukte auslassen und erklären musste, warum sie so lange gebraucht hatte.

Da erschien Granger auch schon, und nicht zu spät. „Granger! Du bist pünktlich.", stellte er dennoch überrascht fest. Das schien Granger zu beleidigen, denn sie sagte patzig: „Wir haben halb zwei ausgemacht, Malfoy, also erscheine ich auch um halb zwei." Schon mal ein Pluspunkt für sie, aber ihre genervte Stimme nahm den Bonus gleich wieder weg.

Draco fiel es sehr wohl auf, dass sie ihre Hände in den Taschen ihres Anoraks vergrub. Schon wieder untypisch, denn normalerweise gierten die Mädchen geradezu danach, seine Hand zu ergreifen und so, wie Draco den Eindruck hatte, der Konkurrenz unmissverständlich klar zu machen, dass er bereits fremdes Eigentum war.

Nun gut, wenn sie wollte. Höflicherweise erkundigte sich Draco, wohin Hermine gehen wollte. Er rechnete fest damit, den ganzen Nachmittag in irgendeinem blöden Café zu sitzen, aber Hermine war offenbar mehr nach den Süßigkeiten vom Honigtopf. Könnte schlimmer sein, dachte Draco bei sich.

Was es auch prompt wurde. Innerlich hatte er sich schon darauf eingestellt, nicht in Madame Puddifoots Café zu versumpfen, da zog ihn Hermine mit großer Begeisterung ebendort hin. Oh nein, er hatte wirklich gedacht, Hermine wäre anders… oder war sie seinem Charme bereits verfallen?

Draco bestellte zwei Cappuccinos, was er immer tat, weil es so ziemlich das einzig trinkbare Gesöff war, das hier serviert wurde. Die Mädchen liebten das Café offensichtlich nur wegen dem Aussehen und dem ganzen pseudoromantischen Kitsch und nicht wegen des Essens. Hermine überraschte ihn wieder; sie unterbrach Madame Puddifoot und bestellte sich statt dem Kaffee ein Butterbier.

O-kay. Er konnte nicht anders, als einen seiner spöttischen Kommentare abzulassen, auch wenn er insgeheim dachte, dass Hermine etwas mehr Charakter besaß als so manches Mädchen, mit dem er hier gesessen hatte. Seine Ironie wurde ihm aber übel genommen, denn Hermine verkürzte den „romantischen" Teil im Café drastisch, als sie ihre Bierflasche mit einem Taschenspielertrick auf ex leerte. Ah, sie war also gänzlich uninteressiert daran, sich länger mit ihm abzugeben. Und sie musterte gerade mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen die rosa Deko. Soso.

Der rechte Zeitpunkt, eine Art Entschuldigung anzubringen, auf sowas stand Granger doch.

„Hör mal.", begann Draco. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich dort oben auf dem Turm unfair besiegt habe, und äh, es tut mir leid, aber ich wollte unbedingt mit dir ausgehen, ja. Ich weiß, dass du dein Möglichstes tust, um es mir madig zu machen und ich muss sagen, es gelingt dir recht gut. Ich hasse dieses kitschige Café hier und du auch, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Also wollen wir das nicht lassen, uns gegenseitig…?"

Doch Hermine ignorierte das Gesagte fast vollständig und ging stattdessen. Er hatte nicht einmal die Zeit, ihr das Getränk zu bezahlen, so schnell war sie.

Seufzend folgte Draco ihr. Wieder draußen in der Kälte, nahmen Hermines Wangen sogleich eine rote Färbung an, die Draco sehr gut gefiel. Sie ist so hübsch, dachte er, wenn sie nur mal was anderes anziehen würde als diese hässliche Schuluniform. Wobei ihm natürlich klar war, dass sie sich absichtlich so gewöhnlich angezogen hatte.

Wie schon so oft befand sich Draco in einem gewissen Zwiespalt. Einerseits hatte er Granger und alles, was sie verkörperte, sechs Jahre lang gehasst, und alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich nur schwer ablegen. Aber andererseits fand er sie mittlerweile ziemlich anziehend und wollte sich bessern, nach allem, was er von seiner Mutter gehört hatte, dem widerlichen Benehmen vieler Todesser und den Fehlern der Muggel, die sie schon vor Jahrzehnten vorgelebt hatten.

Draco schüttelte die schweren Gedanken ab und folgte Hermine, die das nächstbeste Geschäft betrat.

So ging es den ganzen Nachmittag: eine Einkaufstour, bei der Draco Hermine begleitete. Nach dem vierten Geschäft wusste er, dass sie ihn nur ärgern wollte, doch Draco war weit davon entfernt, jetzt einfach aufzugeben- nein, er würde es durchstehen. Was hatte er schon auf sich genommen, um Granger zu diesem Date zu bekommen und ein einziger Nachmittag würde das Gefühl nicht ruinieren.

Als es abends Zeit wurde, zum Schloss zurückzukehren, nahm er ihr zwei Taschen ab und beide gingen aus Hogsmeade heraus. Hermine fing an, in einer ihrer Taschen herumzukruschen und zog ein weißes Instrument heraus, am dem zwei Schnüre baumelten, die entfernt an die Langziehohren der Weasleyzwillinge erinnerten.

Sie steckte sich die Schnüre in die Ohren und kurz darauf konnte Draco ein Rauschen vernehmen, aus dem entfernte Klänge einer Rockmusik klangen. Granger begann leicht mit dem Kopf zu nicken, drehte sich um und grinste ihn an, schaute wieder weg.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Sie ignorierte ihn. Ihn, Draco Malfoy. Also musste er etwas sagen. „Gran-, Hermine, wir sehen uns doch morgen Nachmittag, bei der Arbeitsgruppe." Nach einem kurzen Zögern fügte er mit einem aufgesetzt halb unsicheren Grinsen hinzu: „Wenn du möchtest, können wir uns aber auch schon etwas früher treffen und noch am See spazieren gehen…"

Hermine schaute ihn verständnislos an, dann schrie sie: „Malfoy, du musst schon lauter sprechen, wenn du willst, dass ich was verstehe!" Erst war Draco perplex, doch dann begriff er, dass sie die Musik so laut aufgedreht hatte, dass sie sonst nichts hören konnte.

Plötzlich wütend geworden, riss er sie am Arm herum und zog ihr die Schnüre aus den Ohren. Das Rauschen wurde lauter, bis Hermine die Musik ausschaltete. Er rief ihr nun seinerseits etwas zu, aber es schien an ihr einfach so abzuperlen. Er brachte es auch nicht mehr fertig, sie noch einmal zu einem Winterspaziergang am See einzuladen.

„Dann geh doch…", murmelte Draco wütend, aber so leise, dass ihn Granger nicht mehr hören konnte. „Ja, bis morgen dann, Malfoy.", sagte Hermine beinahe schon entschuldigend, nahm ihre Taschen und hastete davon.

Draco blieb stehen und hieb mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Mann, war der Tag vielleicht mies gelaufen! Er hatte darauf gehofft, Hermine würde sich so geben wie in Ernies Gegenwart- nicht so brüderlich wie beim Narbengesicht und dem Rotschopf- er wollte sie ja nicht als Schwesterersatz-, aber nett und unbefangen. Doch nein, sie hatte alles getan, um den Tag schlecht zu machen. Abgesehen davon, dass sie pünktlich gekommen war.

Draco ging zum Slytherinkerker, wo Blaise sicherlich schon auf ihn wartete.

* * *

><p>Also, über Reviews freue ich mich immer! :)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Warum musste alles nur so kompliziert sein, fragte sich Hermine. Jetzt hatte sie mit ihrem dummen Verhalten ihren besten Freund gekränkt und was wäre, wenn er jetzt wieder nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen würde? Am liebsten wäre sie im Bett geblieben, aber Ginny würde das zu verhindern wissen.

Es war Sonntagmorgen und die Wintersonne strahlte in ihr Zimmer. Hermine starrte die Decke an und verschränkte ihre Arme. Ron und Malfoy. Malfoy und Ron. Jetzt hatte sie es sich mit beiden verscherzt, auch wenn das mit Malfoy durchaus beabsichtigt gewesen war.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dagelegen hatte; irgendwann kam Ginny in ihren Schlafsaal und weckte alle auf. Lavender und Parvati protestierten halblaut und Hermine, die sie nicht verärgern wollte, schnappte sich schnell frische Kleidung und verschwand ins Bad. Ginny folgte ihr. „Was war denn das mit Ron gestern Abend?", fragte sie, „Hat er schon wieder irgendwas gemacht?"

Hermine begann, sich die Zähne zu putzen, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Ginny sah ihr ungeduldig zu. Nachdem sie den Schaum ausgespuckt hatte, erwiderte Hermine: „Nein, es war nicht Rons, sondern meine Schuld. Wir haben uns vor einiger Zeit geküsst… und ich… habe ihm dann einfach nicht meine Absichten klar gemacht… und dann hat er mich gestern mit Malfoy gesehen."

Ginnys Augen wurden groß. „Du und Ron?" Hermine wurde rot. „Ja, einmal, es hat sich so ergeben aber es war einfach… nichts. Gefühlsmäßig. Wir sind nur Freunde, von meiner Seite aus." Ginny nickte. „Ja, das kann ich verstehen… ich meine, Ron ist mein Bruder- aber ich würde ihn auch nicht nehmen." Sie lachte albern.

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter zum Frühstücken. Als die Eulenpost kam, landete ein Waldkauz vor Hermine und streckte ihr erwartungsvoll sein Bein hin. „Oh, Hagrid wird mal wieder geschrieben haben.", freute sich Hermine. Sie hatten ihn schon lange nicht mehr besucht.

Doch als sie das Pergament entfaltete, sah sie, dass es eine viel elegantere Schrift war als Hagrids Gekritzel. Ihr Blick flog nach unten. Unterzeichnet mit „D.M." „Was!", entfuhr es Hermine.

Ginny nahm ihr das Pergament ab und las ihn halblaut vor. „ ‚Triff mich heute Nachmittag um zwei bei der Peitschenden Weide. Draco Malfoy.' Oh Mensch Hermine, da _musst _du hingehen! Wenn Malfoy sich schon das Quidditchspiel Ravenclaw gegen Hufflepuff entgehen lässt, dann muss es wichtig sein!"

„Nein, Ginny, nein.", lehnte Hermine sofort kategorisch ab. „Ich… ähm… also, ich gehe schon mit Harry und Ron zum Quidditchspiel und dann ist eh die Arbeitsgruppe angesagt."

Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite. „Zufälligerweise weiß ich, dass du Quidditch hasst, Hermine.", sagte sie triumphierend.

Hermine wurde rot. Sie war einfach nicht gut im Lügen. „Gehst du zum Spiel?", fragte sie dann, einer Eingebung folgend. „Klar!", erwiderte Ginny, „Ich muss wissen, wie sich Boot als Hüter schlägt, immerhin spielen wir als nächstes gegen Ravenclaw. Und du gehst zu Malfoy!"

Hermine nickte geistesabwesend. Wenn Ginny nicht da war, dann war es ihr ein Leichtes, für den Nachmittag einfach in die Bibliothek zu verschwinden- ihrem Arithmantikaufsatz würden ein paar Zoll mehr auch nicht schaden… und sie konnte sich optimal auf ihre Arbeitsgruppe vorbereiten. Vielleicht konnten sie, Padma, Ernie und Malfoy die Arithmantikübungen durchgehen, die sie jetzt dann bearbeiten würde.

Hermine ging mit Ginny zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und begann dort, einen Aufsatz für Snape zu schreiben. Nach dem Mittagessen war sie fertig und Ginny zerrte sie mit in die Mädchenschlafsäle. Geduldig ließ Hermine Ginnys Ratschläge über „Dates" über sich ergehen, nickte dazu und wartete ergeben, bis sich Ginny endlich verabschiedete und mit Harry und Ron zum Quidditchfeld hinunterging.

Hermine packte ihre Tasche und eilte durch das wie ausgestorben wirkende Schloss in die Bibliothek. Malfoy samt Quidditch konnte sie mal- nachher würde sie ihn eh zu Gesicht bekommen und nachdem Lunas magisch verstärkte Stimme bis zur Bibliothek herüberwehte, würde sie auch erfahren, wie das Spiel ausgegangen war.

Hermine schlug ihr Übungsbuch auf und begann, ein paar Aufgaben zu lösen.

Sie versuchte sich gerade an einer besonders kniffeligen Aufgabe von Professor Vektor, als sich jemand zu ihr an den Tisch setzte. Hermine zuckte zusammen und blickte auf.

Malfoy saß ihr gegenüber und sein Gesichtsausdruck war überraschenderweise nicht verärgert, weil sie ihn versetzt hatte, sondern er schien sich zu amüsieren; ja, sein typisches Grinsen schien sogar Überlegenheit auszudrücken.

Hermine holte tief Luft und schnaufte extra laut und genervt wieder aus, nur um sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit zu widmen. Doch Malfoys pure Anwesenheit lenkte sie ungemein ab und dass er das so einfach konnte, störte sie unglaublich.

Also ließ sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit ihre Feder sinken und blickte entnervt auf. Fragend blickte sie Malfoy an. Jetzt grinste er von einem bis zum anderen Ohr.

Unter dem Tisch ballte Hermine wütend ihre linke Hand zu einer Faust. Jetzt hatte er erreicht, was er gewollt hatte: ihr ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sagte Hermine scharf: „Was ist los, Malfoy? Willst du mich hier vom Arbeiten abhalten?"

„Ich mach' doch gar nichts, wie kann es da sein, dass ich dich ablenke?", fragte er zurück und lehnte sich dabei vor.

Hermine verengte ihre Augen. „Wie soll ich sagen, schon deine pure Existenz wirkt… störend." Wütend wollte Hermine die Lösung der Aufgabe auf das Pergament schreiben, doch sie war so ungehalten, dass sie mit ihrer Feder durch das Pergament stach. Leise murmelte sie einen Fluch.

Malfoy sagte nichts dazu.

Hermine holte abermals tief Luft und ließ ihren Ärger entweichen, sodass sie ihrem erklärten Erzfeind ganz ruhig begreiflich machen konnte, wie wenig ihr an seiner Gesellschaft lag.

„Ich wusste, dass du hier sein würdest und nicht an meinem Treffpunkt.", sagte Malfoy da.

Hermine überhörte den Kommentar geflissentlich und sagte stattdessen: „Malfoy, jetzt hör mir mal gut zu: ich bin nicht eine deiner üblichen Tussis. Du hast mich- unfair- besiegt und mit gestern hab ich meine Schuld getilgt. Was in aller Welt lässt dich glauben, mir hätte es Spaß gemacht?" Dann, als Nachgedanken fügte sie hinzu: „Mit dir?"

„Ich denke, du schuldest mir mehr als einen Nachmittag, Granger.", antwortete Malfoy beiläufig, offenbar nicht im Geringsten beleidigt. „Wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Tage ich wegen dir im Krankenflügel verbringen musste."

Hermine gab zurück: „Irgendwie ist mir schleierhaft, warum Professor McGonagall jemanden wie dich, Malfoy, Arithmantik wählen hat lassen. Mir scheint, du kannst nicht richtig rechnen- addiere all die Stunden, die meine Freunde und ich wegen _dir_ im Krankenflügel verbringen mussten und ich würde sagen wir sind langsam quitt."

Hermine, die keine weitere Lust auf unsinnige Diskussionen hatte, stopfte ihr Pergament in ihre Tasche und stand auf.

„Jetzt warte, Granger!", rief Malfoy ärgerlich. Oder befehlshaberisch. Hermine konnte es nicht so genau unterscheiden. Er stand auf und hastete ihr hinterher. Hermine eilte zum Gryffindorturm, Malfoy im Schlepptau. Sie raunte dem Portrait der Dicken Dame das Passwort zu und ehe sich Malfoy versah, hatte sie ihn abgehängt. Von innen hörte sie, wie er ihren Nachnamen herumschrie und gegen die Wand klopfte.

Sie lachte laut, wohlwissend, dass er es draußen hören musste. Das Klopfen erstarb.

Hermine blieb jedoch das Lachen im Halse stecken, als sie nach draußen sah und bemerkte, wie alle Schüler über den Campus ins Schloss liefen.

Das bedeutet, dass das Spiel vorbei war und dass sie sich jetzt dann gleich mit ihrer Arbeitsgruppe und einem wahrscheinlich aufgebrachten Malfoy treffen musste.

Hermine kletterte rasch wieder aus dem Portrait, bevor die anderen Schüler ankamen und verschwand in den siebten Stock, wo sie sich im Raum der Wünsche verstecken wollte.

Drinnen ließ sie sich auf eine sehr bequeme Couch fallen und stellte ihre Tasche neben sich ab. „Endlich.", murmelte sie leise. Ruhe. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Eine gute Viertelstunde blieb ihr noch, herunterzukommen und sich auf das Treffen mit Malfoy vorzubereiten.

Natürlich hatte Hermine nicht die Absicht, ihn an ihren Studienergebnissen teilhaben zu lassen. Erstens war er ihr Konkurrent und zweitens, nach dieser Aktion von gerade eben, verdiente er es einfach nicht, an dem gemeinsamen Lernerfolg zu partizipieren.

Hermine überlegte, bis es Zeit war, dann ging sie hinunter in die Große Halle, wo die anderen bestimmt schon warteten.

Ernie war tatsächlich schon da und beinahe zeitgleich mit Hermine erschien auch Padma, aber von Malfoy war weit und breit keine Spur. Nach zehn Minuten war auch Ernie und Padma anzusehen, dass sie sichtlich genervt waren von der Warterei.

Hermine weihte sie daher rasch in ihren Plan ein. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir Malfoy diesmal ausschließen. Ich meine, wir müssen ihn dabeihaben, das hat Dumbledore gesagt, aber er hat eine Abreibung verdient. Wisst ihr noch, als er die DA auffliegen hat lassen?", kramte Hermine die alten Geschichten wieder hervor.

Ernie und Padma nickten, mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Naja, ich finde, wir sollten Malfoy mit einem Confundus- Zauber belegen, damit er alles falsch mitschreibt und ein T bekommt. Kennt ihr außerdem den Muffliato? Wann immer wir etwas Wichtiges zu sagen haben, wende ich ihn an und er wird es nicht mitbekommen… signalisiert mir, wann.", erklärte Hermine hastig.

Ernie und Padma waren einverstanden, auch wenn Ernie einwarf, dass das sicherlich nicht im Sinne Dumbledores und der Einigkeit zwischen den Häusern sei.

„Wir reden hier über _Malfoy_.", erinnerte Hermine ihn. „Glaubst du, dass er jemals auch nur den Versuch unternehmen wird, sich zu integrieren? Sich dafür entschuldigt, uns jahrelang beschimpft zu haben und dass seine Eltern, Todesser, gegen unsere Familien gekämpft haben?"

Ernie nickte. Hermine wusste zwar innerlich, dass es nun nicht mehr so war, weil sich Malfoy irgendwie geändert hatte, aber _wie_ er sich geändert hatte, das konnte sie nicht direkt festhalten.

Alsbald kam Malfoy wie beiläufig in die Große Halle geschlendert. Hermine spießte ihn mit ihren Blicken auf. Insgeheim aber war sie dankbar für seine absichtliche Verspätung, weil das ihren Plan erheblich erleichterte und rechtfertigte.

Ernie teilte Malfoy fast unfreundlich mit, dass er 15 Minuten zu spät war und sie bereits abgemacht hatten, in einem leeren Klassenzimmer neben der Bibliothek zu lernen. Der Vorteil bestand darin, dass sie sich in normaler Lautstärke unterhalten konnten, aber nicht weit hatten, um möglicherweise etwas nachzuschlagen.

In dem Klassenzimmer schoben sie ein paar Tische zusammen und Hermine schnappte sich den Stuhl neben Ernie, um nicht neben Malfoy sitzen zu müssen. „Fangen wir an mit… Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?", fragte Padma, „Wir haben noch einen Aufsatz und ein paar andere Hausaufgaben offen." „Ja", stimmte Hermine zu, „und nachher könnten wir noch einen Blick auf Arithmantik werfen."

Malfoy nickte gönnerhaft.

Hermine, Padma und Ernie tauschten Blicke aus. Hermine packte ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn unter dem Tisch auf Malfoy und dachte so nachdrücklich wie sie konnte: „_Confundo_!"

Malfoy zuckte kurz zusammen und er nahm einen halb verträumten Gesichtsausdruck an, bevor sich sein vorheriger Gesichtsausdruck wieder einstellte.

Genug, damit Padma und Ernie es sahen.

Zu dritt arbeiteten sie nun das Wichtigste heraus. Wie zu erwarten, brachte sich Malfoy überhaupt nicht ein. Ob das an dem Verwirrtheitszauber lag oder es seine natürliche Einstellung war, war nicht definierbar.

Als Malfoy ein zweites Pergament zum Schreiben benutzte, flüsterte Hermine kaum hörbar: „_Accio_ Pergament!" und das vollbeschriebene Dokument rutschte unauffällig in ihre Hände. Mit möglichst neutralem Gesichtsausdruck las Hermine Malfoys schöne Handschrift. Alles war falsch, meistens hatte er so ziemlich genau das Gegenteil von dem geschrieben, was sie gesagt hatten.

Sie nickte Padma und Ernie unmerklich zu und schnippte das Pergament wieder zu Malfoy hinüber.

* * *

><p>Draco wachte auf und erinnerte sich sofort an das Gespräch mit Blaise am Vorabend. Wenn man es denn Gespräch nennen konnte. Blaise hatte nur gelacht, als er ihm von seinem Ausflug mit Granger erzählt hatte. Es war ziemlich peinlich gewesen, weil der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie aufmerksam geworden war.<p>

Draco wollte zwar aufstehen, aber er brachte es nicht fertig, sich aus dem Bett zu hieven und ins Bad zu gehen. Stattdessen seufzte er ergeben und überlegte, wie er Granger wohl dazu bringen konnte, freundlicher zu ihm zu sein.

Wahrscheinlich musste er nur ein paar Mal mit ihr ausgehen und dann war sein seltsames Verlangen nach ihr, dem unnahbaren Bücherwurm, gestillt.

Draco kramte aus seinem Nachtkästchen ein Stück Pergament hervor, bat Granger um ein Treffen und verschickte den Brief nach einem Besuch im Bad. Sie musste wohl oder übel erkennen, dass es ihm wichtig war, trotz des verkorksten Besuches in Hogsmeade, wenn er sogar Quidditch sausen ließ und das, obwohl er im nächsten Spiel von Slytherin direkt gegen Summerby, den Sucher der Hufflepuffs, antreten musste und er erst noch eine vernünftige Taktik gegen dessen Spielweise brauchte.

Aber egal. Er spielte ohnehin besser als Summerby, er sollte den Schnatz auch ohne spezielle Taktik fangen können. Ein paar miese Tricks oder gar ein kleiner, unschuldiger Verwechslungszauber würden den Sieg Slytherins sichern, wenn er und seine Mannschaft einen schlechten Tag erwischen sollten.

Draco erinnerte sich, dass Granger immer eine der Ersten beim Frühstück war, weil sie die Zeit brauchte, um noch Zeitung zu lesen. Warum sie sich überhaupt die Mühe machte, war Draco unverständlich; aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie ein Schlammblut war und nicht von ihren Eltern über die neuesten Geschehnisse im Ministerium informiert werden konnte.

Er beeilte sich, in die Große Halle zu gelangen, um dort Grangers Reaktion auf seinen Brief sehen zu können. Als Draco eintraf, saß Granger schon da, den _Tagespropheten_, eine Schüssel Müsli und ein Glas Orangensaft vor sich.

Draco nahm sich einen Pfannkuchen und kanadischen Ahornsirup und beobachtete Granger verstohlen. Er kam sich albern dabei vor, aber natürlich sollte nicht ganz Hogwarts mitbekommen, wie er ein Gryffindor- Schlammblut beim Frühstücken beobachtete. Das würde Gerüchte geben… und er würde womöglich bei seinem eigenen Haus in Ungnade fallen, weil er in eine Muggelgeborene verliebt war.

Halt.

Nein, Draco war nicht verliebt, überlegte er und leckte Sirup von seinen Fingern (bevor Pansy das wieder einmal machen wollte). In jemanden, der so widerborstig war wie die Klugscheißerin Granger, konnte man nicht verliebt sein. Außer man hieß Ronald Weasley. Der gestrige Tag war ja schon richtungsweisend gewesen. Granger musste ihn hassen, wenn sie Dinge tat, die ihr selbst zuwider waren.

Draco schnaubte leise. Nein, er war mehr daran interessiert, irgendeine mädchenhafte Reaktion, wie sie alle anderen in seiner Gegenwart zeigten, aus dem scheinbar unnahbaren, asexuellen Wesen Granger herauszubekommen.

Er beobachtete, wie sich das kleine Wiesel zu Granger gesellte und danach Potter und das größere Wiesel.

Nach einer Weile kamen die Posteulen. Draco ignorierte seine eigenen und beobachtete, wie Granger seinen Brief mit einem Lächeln öffnete, das aber rasch einem schockiertem Gesichtsausdruck Platz machte. Zu seinem Ärger schnappte sich Ginny Weasley den Brief und las ihn Granger vor. Dann diskutierten sie und Hermine sah recht missmutig drein.

Draco wusste, dass sie ganz sicher nicht vorhatte, unten am See zu erscheinen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie wieder in der Bibliothek sitzen und den Streber heraushängen lassen.

Zur vereinbarten Uhrzeit ging Draco schnurstracks in die Schulbibliothek und sah Granger an ihrem Lieblingstisch sitzen und emsig in ein Heft kritzeln. Er näherte sich so leise wie möglich und setzte sich dann Hermine gegenüber.

Sie blickte auf, ließ einen genervten Ton hören und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Arbeit. Draco behielt sein überlegenes Grinsen, das er extra für sie aufgesetzt hatte, bei, und wartete. Nicht mehr lang, dann…

„Was ist los, Malfoy? Willst du mich hier vom Arbeiten abhalten?", fauchte Granger, die Kratzbürste.

Draco wusste, dass er sie nervte, aber sie war ein ebenbürtiger Gegner und er wollte sich mit ihr streiten, um zu sehen, wie sie herausgab.

Doch heute war ihre Geduld sichtlich schnell am Ende, denn sie ergriff die Flucht nach vorne in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, den Draco nicht betreten konnte. Ärgerlich klopfte er gegen die Wand, doch nach einer Weile ließ er es bleiben, als das Portrait mit der korpulenten Frau zu schimpfen begann und er Granger innen hämisch lachen hörte.

Draco ging zurück zu seinem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum und bemerkte, wie die ersten von dem Quidditchspiel zurückkamen. Er wollte seine Ruhe und verzog sich in seinen Schlafsaal.

Was war nur mit Granger los? Warum war sie so? Es war nicht, dass sie ein elender Streber war. McMillan war das auch. Aber im Gegensatz zu Granger war er umgänglich. Sie dagegen…

Was machte er sich nur aus ihr, fragte sich Draco zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag. Noch nicht einmal zu Hogsmeadewochenenden zog sie sich hübsche, weibliche Kleidung an. Oder war das, um ihn zu provozieren?

Da fiel ihm etwas anderes ein. Granger hatte ihn dermaßen abgelenkt, dass er ihr nächstes Zusammentreffen vergessen hatte. Draco sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass er schon seit zehn Minuten bei seiner Arbeitsgruppe sein sollte.

Er rannte mit seiner Tasche bis zur Eingangshalle, dann ging er lässig und mit leichtem Grinsen für Granger in die Große Halle, wo sie, Patil und McMillan bereits auf ihn warteten. Er konnte sagen, dass sie ziemlich verärgert waren, aber er dachte gar nicht daran, sich zu entschuldigen. Sie würden wohl oder übel damit leben müssen.

Dann wurde alles neblig und intransparent.

Draco wurde am nächsten Morgen von Blaise geweckt, der ihn heftig schüttelte und sagte: „Hey, Draco, in einer Stunde beginnt Zaubertränke! Beeil dich, sonst verpasst du noch das Frühstück!" Draco drehte sich um und fühlte etwas Warmes neben sich. Was… er rieb sich die Augen und… „Pansy! _Raus_ aus meinem Bett!"

Draco sprang auf und fragte sich, was zur Hölle passiert war, dass Parkinson in seinem Bett lag, beinahe unbekleidet. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er- oder noch schlimmer, sie- in sein Bett gelangt war.

Als er ein paar Minuten später mir Blaise zum Frühstück ging, fragte er ihn danach.

Blaise grinste. „Du warst gestern Nachmittag total komisch drauf. Jedenfalls, Goyle, Theodore und ich dachten, du bräuchtest eine kleine Aufmunterung und haben ein bisschen Feuerwhisky organisiert. Dann kam auf einmal Pansy daher und du hast sie ständig mit ‚Granger' angesprochen, du warst schon ziemlich dicht. Irgendwann hat sie dich davon überzeugt, dass sie Pansy ist und dass ihr in deinen Schlafsaal geht. Was dann passiert ist… ich kann es nur vermuten." Er zwinkerte Draco zu.

Draco zerraufte sich das Haar, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass das Potters typische Geste war, und murmelte ein paar Flüche. Er _musste_ herausfinden, was gestern Abend passiert war. Da kam ihm die erste Stunde Zaubertränke gerade gelegen. Er brauchte nämlich etwas von Snape.

Snape sammelte zu Beginn der Stunde Aufsätze ein. Draco konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern, diesen überhaupt geschrieben zu haben. Er wühlte in seiner Tasche, um Zeit zu gewinnen; anschließend konnte er behaupten, das Pergament im Schlafsaal liegen gelassen zu haben, denn Snape würde es ihm durchgehen lassen.

Aber er fand eine Pergamentrolle, fein säuberlich mit „Zaubertränke" beschriftet. Rasch ließ er sie in Snapes Arme fallen. Scheiße, musste er zu gewesen sein, wenn er sich nicht einmal mehr an den Nachmittag erinnern konnte… das Kopfweh, das er verspürte, sprach zumindest dafür.

Nach der Stunde ging er zu Snape und verlangte dessen Denkarium zu benutzen. Snape war zwar misstrauisch, aber willigte ein, den Zauber durchzuführen, der Dracos Erinnerungen seit letztem Nachmittag dem Denkarium zufügte.

Draco tauchte in seine eigene Erinnerung ein und sah sich eifrig auf ein Pergament schreiben, zusammen mit Granger, Patil und McMillan. Die gesamte Umgebung wirkte etwas nebulös, aber Draco dachte sich nichts weiter dabei. Er bemerkte allerdings, wie Granger und die anderen immer wieder Blicke austauschten und miteinander sprachen, ohne dass sein Selbst es wahrnahm.

Argwöhnisch trat Draco näher hinzu und betrachtete sich beim Schreiben. Nein, Malen. Wann immer die anderen nur miteinander sprachen und er sie ignorierte, malte er auf sein Pergament. Wann immer sie ihn miteinbezogen, schrieb er mit. Draco bemerkte, dass er allerdings nie etwas Sinnvolles beitrug, sondern alles die anderen machen ließ.

Da fiel ihm etwas siedend heiß ein. Snapes Aufsatz. Sie schrieben gerade den Zaubertrankaufsatz und er bekritzelte das Blatt! Rasch trat er hinzu und blickte genauer auf das Pergament. Er las seinen eigenen Aufsatz durch und bemerkte, dass am Rand kleine Zeichnungen waren und schlimmer noch, alles falsch war. Das Einzige, das er richtig gemacht hatte, waren das Datum und sein Name am oberen Rand des Pergaments.

„Scheiße.", murmelte er mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen. Gar nicht gut. Snape würde es bald bemerken, wenn er die Aufsätze korrigierte.

Draco beobachtete Granger genau, doch er konnte nicht feststellen, was oder wie sie es machte, ihn so taub und durcheinander zu bringen. Intuitiv allerdings wusste er, dass sie etwas im Schilde führte- das konnte man an ihrem schuldbewusstem Gesicht deutlich ablesen.

Als sie fertig waren und gingen, verfolgte Draco sein Ich. Er wusste, dass er normalerweise in die Kerker von Slytherin gegangen wäre, doch seine Erinnerung zeigte ihm deutlich, dass er hinunter zu den Hufflepuffs ging.

Auf dem Weg dorthin traf er offenbar Blaise, der gerade ein paar verirrte Erstklässler bei ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum absetzte und ihnen großzügig Punkte dafür abzog. „Draco, was tust du denn da?", fragte Blaise überrascht. „Alter, schaust du müde aus… hat Granger euch alle auf Trab gehalten? Komm, ich hätte Lust auf 'ne kleine Party im Gemeinschaftsraum." Draco nickte.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zu den Slytherins und Blaise holte, wie er gesagt hatte, den Feuerwhisky und Draco sah sich selbst zu, wie er sich betrank. „Noch mehr von dem Wasser!", lallte er, sobald er sein Glas geleert hatte. Blaise lachte und meinte: „Wasser… das ist der Euphemismus des Jahres!"

Draco sah, wie Pansy hereinkam und sich sofort zu ihm gesellte. Zu seiner Verwirrung hörte er sich selbst immer wieder „Granger" sagen, mit verzerrter Stimme. Pansy schien das nicht weiter zu stören und Blaise sagte nicht minder betrunken: „Sie hat dich heute nachhaltig gestört, wenn du sie nicht mal im Vollrausch vergisst!"

Einige Zeit später saß Pansy auf seinem Schoß und irgendwann gingen sie dann in Dracos Schlafsaal. Draco hätte sich nicht mitansehen müssen, um zu wissen, was passiert war. Er beobachtete sich und Pansy und dachte an Hermine Granger.

Nach einer Weile wurde es immer dunkler und Draco bemerkte, dass er und Pansy nun nebeneinander lagen und am Einschlafen waren. Es zog ihn zurück in Professor Snapes Büro. Er wusste, dass nicht so viel Zeit vergangen war, da die Erinnerungen nicht in Echtzeit wiedergegeben wurden. Es mochte vielleicht eine Viertelstunde später sein.

Draco ging ein paar Schritte auf Snape zu, der ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah. Wahrscheinlich wollte er eine Erklärung haben wegen des Denkariums. Doch Draco sagte: „Professor, ich habe vorhin bemerkt, dass ich aus Versehen meinen Arithmantikaufsatz eingesteckt und abgegeben habe statt meines Zaubertrankaufsatzes."

Unwirsch deutete Snape auf den Stapel Pergamentrollen, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen. „Vor den Ferien liegt er aber auf meinem Schreibtisch, Draco.", sagte Snape zu ihm. Weil Snape früher ein gern gesehener Gast im Hause Malfoy gewesen war, duzte er Draco selbstverständlich, wenn sie allein waren.

Draco durchwühlte den Stoß Blätter und zog seine Pergamentrolle hervor. Gut leserlich stand „Zaubertränke" darauf, daher stopfte er sie rasch in seine Tasche und verließ hastig Snapes Büro.

Während er zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ging, überlegte Draco und die ganze Erinnerung verwirrte ihn noch mehr. Das war mehr als einfach nur ein Filmriss nach einer Trinkorgie am Vorabend und da war noch Grangers schuldbewusster Gesichtsausdruck… Verwirrung.

Das war es.

Draco schnappte nach Luft. Des Rätsels Lösung war so einfach! Sie hatten einen _Confundus_- Zauber über ihn gelegt. Deswegen war er zu den Hufflepuffs statt zu sich gegangen, hatte Pansy mit Granger verwechselt, den Whisky mit Wasser und statt der richtigen Lösung nur Blödsinn auf sein Pergament geschrieben.

Draco ballte seine Hände zusammen und blieb stehen, lehnte sich gegen die kalten Steinmauern. In seiner Nähe begann eine der Rüstungen „O du fröhliche" zu singen und Draco fiel ein, dass ja Weihnachten vor der Tür stand. Nur noch vier Tage, dann würden sie im Hogwartsexpress nach Hause fahren.

Er konnte Granger ein Weihnachtsgeschenk kaufen. Frauen liebten Geschenke, Blumen, Schmuckstücke. Ob Granger auch dazugehörte, war zwar fragwürdig, aber an Weihnachten würde sie sich bestimmt freuen. Auch wenn sie ihn immer noch hasste. Sie musste sich ja nicht in ihn verlieben und später heiraten wollen, bei Merlin, nein. Aber ausgehen und… etwas mehr. Das war nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn man alle anderen anschaute.

Gleichzeitig fragte sich Draco, warum er sich überhaupt so viel Mühe um Granger machte. Alles drehte sich nur noch um sie und angefangen hatte alles mit einem verdammten Zaubertrank.

* * *

><p>Über Reviews freue ich mich immer.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Hermine wachte auf und setzte sich auf. Sie rieb sich ihre Augen und sah den Geschenkeberg neben ihrem Bett liegen.

Sie setzte sich auf den Boden ihres Zimmers und begann auszupacken. Ron und Harry hatten ihr ein dickes Buch geschickt, „_Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene II_", Hagrid hatte ihr ein selbstgebasteltes Amulett mit einem Löwenanhänger geschenkt, der leise brüllte und sich bewegte, von Molly Weasley hatte sie den üblichen Pulli und die Pasteten bekommen und Ginny hatte ihr ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt gekauft, das beide vor ein paar Wochen in Hogsmeade bewundert hatten.

Nun blieb nur noch ein großes, dick umwickeltes, rechteckiges Geschenk übrig. Hermine nahm es in die Hände und wunderte sich, von wem das wohl stammte. Ihre Eltern würden ihr nachher ihre Geschenke persönlich überreichen und von allen anderen hatte sie doch schon etwas bekommen. Vielleicht war ja eine Karte drin.

Hermine packte das Geschenk aus. Es war ein Buch. Aber nicht nur irgendeines. Hermine berührte es ehrfurchtsvoll und streichelte mit den Fingern vorsichtig über den ledernen, abgegriffenen Einband.

Die _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ lag vor ihr, in einer Originalfassung, soviel konnte Hermine sehen, auch wenn sie sich mit antiken Büchern oder Gegenständen nicht wirklich auskannte. Sie schlug die ersten Seiten vorsichtig auf.

In alter Schrift, teilweise Runen, konnte Hermine die ersten Sätze der Präambel entziffern. Sie war mit „Rowena Ravenclaw" unterschrieben. Wie es schien, hatte Ravenclaw eine Art Tagebuch verfasst, in der sie die Gründung von Hogwarts festhielt.

Hermine blätterte weiter. Ihr fiel auf, dass sich zum einen die Schrift änderte, weil ein anderer Autor weitergeschrieben hatte und zum anderen musste auf das Buch irgendwann ein Ausdehnungszauber gelegt worden sein, denn auf die einzelnen Seiten passten überdurchschnittlich viele Sätze.

Auf diesem Werk also basierte ihre Schullektüre. Hermine wusste, dass ihr Geschenk unbezahlbar sein musste. Sie erinnerte sich an die Horkruxe und sah, dass es ein hervorragender Gegenstand sein würde. Hermine untersuchte das Buch eingehend, konnte aber beim besten Willen keine dunklen Künste daran finden.

Sie suchte nach einem Anhaltspunkt auf das Alter, aber als das Buch geschrieben worden war, hatte man zumindest hier auf Hogwarts noch keine römische Zeitzählung gehabt.

Dann erst begann Hermine sich zu wundern. Wer machte ihr ein solches Geschenk? Harry? Nein, er besaß zwar viel Geld, aber auch nicht _so_ viel und was für Gründe sollte er haben, ihr ein derartiges Geschenk zu machen? Ron kam überhaupt nicht infrage. Wer besaß solche Bücher? Dumbledore vielleicht, aber warum sollte er ihr dieses Buch schicken? Noch dazu kommentarlos? Nein, das war eine absurde Idee… aber wer sonst…?

Gedankenverloren stöberte Hermine in dem dicken Geschenkpapier. Sie entwirrte es und eine Weihnachtskarte fiel heraus. „_Für Hermine Granger- frohe Weihnachten_.", las Hermine halblaut vor. Da tauchte auf einmal etwas mehr Schrift auf, kaum dass sie fertiggelesen hatte. „_Geh mit mir aus. Richtig. Schöne Ferien und ein gutes neues Jahr. D.M. _Draco Malfoy.", las Hermine. _Malfoy_ hatte ihr dieses Buch geschickt? Wo hatte er es gestohlen?

Dann überlegte Hermine rationaler und ihr wurde klar, dass Malfoy wahrscheinlich so viel Geld besaß, dass er sich kaufen konnte, was er wollte und dass er vermutlich bei sich zu Hause eine riesige Privatbibliothek mit allerhand Antiquitäten hatte. Was den Wert des Geschenks zweifelsohne relativierte und ganz besonders deswegen, weil er im Gegenzug ein Date wollte.

Hermine sah das Buch bewundernd an. Sie wollte es besitzen, es war wunderschön und sie liebte die Geschichte Hogwarts'. Aber… nein. Nein. Sie würde Malfoy das Buch zurückschicken. So einfach.

Hermine holte altes Zeitungspapier und wickelte das alte Buch vorsichtig darin ein und legte es dann in einen Karton. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, es zurückgeben zu müssen, aber sie würde sich nicht von Malfoy bezahlen lassen, dass sie sich auf ein weiteres Rendezvous mit ihm einließ.

Jetzt, wo sie es bedachte, was fiel Malfoy überhaupt ein? War sie etwa Pansy, die man mit Geschenken bestach? Oder eine Edelhure?

Hermine schnappte sich wutentbrannt eine Feder und einen Fetzen Pergament und schrieb rasch darauf: _Malfoy, bin ich ein Callgirl, das du dafür bezahlst, dass es dich als Alibifreundin begleitet? Lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe und intrigiere woanders!_

Sie faltete den Zettel, pinnte ihn auf den Karton, belegte das Ganze mit einem Leichtigkeitszauber und band ihn der Schuleule um, die Hagrids Geschenk gebracht hatte und sich noch ausruhte.

Wie hatte Malfoy denn diesen schweren Wälzer verschickt? Bestimmt hatte er entweder einen Hauselfen damit beauftragt oder ein paar arme Eulen gequält. So machte man ihr sicher keine Freude.

Hermine schickte die Schuleule los, dann ging sie in die Küche, um mit ihren Eltern zu frühstücken und Geschenke zu verteilen.

Die restlichen Ferien wollte Hermine wie immer bei den Weasleys verbringen. Mrs Weasley hatte sie eingeladen, und Ginny hatte auf ihre Anwesenheit bestanden, aber Hermine hatte wegen Ron ein blödes Gefühl im Magen. Sie hatten es bewusst vermieden, miteinander allein zu sein oder zu streiten.

Aber jedes Mal, wenn Ron ihr in die Augen blickte, entdeckte Hermine den Kummer darin. Es tat ihr so unendlich leid. Hermine schämte sich auch vor Ron. Normalerweise war sie diejenige, die mit den Gefühlssachen gut umgehen konnte oder überhaupt wusste, wo es lang ging. Aber dieses Mal hatte sie sich einfach nur bescheuert benommen und Ron zu ignorieren oder vielmehr das, was geschehen war, war unfair gewesen und zeugte Hermines Meinung nach nicht gerade von Charakterstärke.

Sie würde sich bei Ron angemessen entschuldigen und ihm die Sache richtig erklären ohne davonzurennen. Das war sie ihrem besten Freund schuldig. Und auch Harry, denn sogar ihm war aufgefallen, dass etwas zwischen Ron und Hermine nicht stimmte.

Bei den Weasleys wurde Hermine wie ein Familienmitglied empfangen und umarmt. Sie bedankte sich wortreich für alle Geschenke und umarmte sogar Ron. Mit ihren Eltern hätte Hermine jetzt über Hogwarts und ihr Leben als Schüler geplaudert und ihnen von der Magie vorgeschwärmt, aber hier drehte sich alles nur um Voldemort und die Verteidigungsstrategien des Ordens.

Sie sah Harry deutlich an, dass er sich lieber einen sorgen- und voldemortfreien Weihnachtsabend gewünscht hätte, aber die anderen nahmen darauf keine Rücksicht, sondern bezogen ihn mit ins Gespräch ein.

Während dem Gespräch deutete Mrs Weasley auf die leere Plätzchenschale. „Hermine, Ron, wollt ihr nicht in die Küche gehen und nachfüllen?" Hermine war überrascht, nahm aber die Schale und ging mit Ron im Schlepptau ins Nachbarzimmer.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie zu Ron sagen sollte. Wie sie sich entschuldigen sollte. Ron holte aus einer riesigen Dose neue Plätzchen und schüttete sie achtlos in die Schale. „Ron, ich-", begann Hermine vorsichtig. „Hermine!", sagte Ron im selben Moment. Hermine ließ ihn reden. „Ich… ich…" Ron sah auf seine Hände. „Ich glaube, ich liebe dich, Hermine. Ich verstehe nicht, warum… wir…", stotterte er unsicher.

Hermines Herz schlug schneller. Ron… warum in aller Welt noch mal war sie nicht auf ihn eingegangen? Mit ihm konnte es doch was werden, oder? Sonst gab es doch niemanden, der an ihr, dem Streber, ernsthaft Interesse zeigen würde. Keiner außer Ron nahm sie ernst, das zeigten ihr doch Malfoys Avancen- wenn man es überhaupt als solche bezeichnen konnte- um sie lächerlich zu machen.

Ron kam näher und nahm vorsichtig Hermines Hand.

Hermine war gerührt von Rons Geständnis, aber was empfand sie eigentlich dabei?

Ihr Herz pochte. Sollte es das, wenn sie nur rein brüderliche Gefühle für Ron hegte?

Rons andere Hand zog sie näher zu ihm und er begann vorsichtig, sie zu küssen. Hermine war äußerlich wie versteinert, aber ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Liebte sie Ron? Konnte es etwas werden?

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit löste sich Ron von ihr und hatte einen dermaßen glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck, dass Hermine es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihm am Weihnachtsabend zu sagen, dass sie jetzt nichts für ihn empfand, außer ihrer Freundschaft.

„Ron", sagte sie nach einer Weile leise, „Das bedeutet nicht, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind… ich brauche einfach noch länger, verstehst du? Lass uns sehen, ob es was wird. Ich muss darüber nachdenken." Ron nickte verständnisvoll, wirkte aber glücklich.

Hermine nahm die Plätzchenschale und brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass alle Augen auf ihr und Ron ruhten. Hatten sie alle mitgehört? Hermine sah sich nach Langziehohren um, sah aber keine. Unsicher lächelte sie, als sie die Schale abstellte.

Fred zwinkerte Hermine zu. Sie errötete. Dann wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Thema Voldemort zu. Hermine fand es schwer, mit den Mitgliedern des Orden des Phönix offen zu sprechen, da es immer Dinge gab, die nur Dumbledore, Harry, Ron und sie wussten.

Anfang Januar kehrten sie nach Hogwarts zurück. Hermine fiel auf, dass Harry immer müder aussah und sich selbst von allen anderen ausgrenzte. Wie Sirius damals, als er wieder vor der Aussicht gestanden hatte, im Grimmauld Platz alleine mit Kreacher zu versauern.

Hermine wusste, dass Harry von Voldemort in seinen Träumen heimgesucht wurde und dass er sich nun, wo Hermine und Ron des Öfteren händehaltend in Rons Zimmer saßen, unerwünscht und unnötig vorkam.

Also sprach sie ihn darauf an, als sie zu dritt im noch ausgestorbenen Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors saßen.

„Harry, was ist los mit dir seit Weihnachten? Klar war es nicht gerade so toll, alles mit den Leuten aus dem Orden durchzukauen und wir-" sie sah sich nach Ron um- „wissen, dass du immer noch diese Träume hast und-"

„Nein, ihr wisst nichts!", sagte Harry gepresst. Lauter fuhr er fort: „_Ihr_ habt nicht den ganzen Ballast mit Voldemort, _ihr_ seid- versteht mich nicht falsch, ich freue mich für euch- nicht das fünfte Rad am Wagen…" Er errötete; offenbar hatte er nicht so schreien wollen.

Hermine errötete auch.

„Welches Auto hat denn fünf Räder, Harry?", fragte Ron mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der deutlich besagte, dass er Muggel für verrückt hielt.

„_Ron_, das ist ein Muggelsprichwort- und es geht hier nicht um Autos!", sagte Hermine unwirsch. „Aber-"

Hermine seufzte laut und ignorierte Ron, ebenso wie Harry, der trübselig ins Feuer starrte. „Hör mal Harry, es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Ich wünschte, wir könnten Ginny mit ins Boot holen." Mit einem Seitenblick auf Rons empörte Miene und seinen halbgeöffneten Mund, fügte Hermine rasch hinzu: „Aber mir ist durchaus klar, dass das nicht geht. Hör mal, Harry, hier in Hogwarts bist du sicher, fürs Erste, jeder von uns. Vergiss Voldemort einfach mal für eine Sekunde. Spiel Quidditch, oder Schach, oder verabrede dich mit Ginny- oder was auch immer- aber lass ihn nicht an dich ran!"

Ron starrte Hermine wütend und erstaunt an. „Seit wann schlägst du uns vor, Quidditch zu spielen? Und Ginny-" „RON!", sagte Hermine scharf und klang dabei so stark nach Mrs Weasley, dass Ron tatsächlich still war und Harry lachte. Die Situation war entschärft. „Komm Ron, fliegen wir 'ne Runde im Stadion.", meinte er eindeutig besser gelaunt und beide hasteten in ihren Schlafsaal, um ihre Besen zu holen.

Hermine schnappte sich die _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ und begann, wieder einmal, zu lesen, auf der Suche nach einem Gegenstand, der als Horkrux infrage kommen würde. Doch kaum hatte sie das Buch aufgeschlagen, kam ihr Malfoy in den Sinn, ein Thema, das sie die letzten Tage erfolgreich aus dem Kopf verbannt hatte.

Sie schlug das Buch zu und holte stattdessen einen Runentext hervor, um diesen zu übersetzen. Er war schwer, und im Fuchsbau hatte sie nicht die notwendige Ruhe gehabt, diese Hausaufgabe zu erledigen.

Doch nach dem dritten Übersetzungfehler, der ihr selbst aufgefallen war, ließ Hermine ihre Feder sinken und resignierte.

Malfoy.

Schon wieder.

Hermine dachte gleichzeitig an Ron. Verzweifelt suchte sie in ihrem Innersten nach Gefühlen, die sie für beide hatte.

Ron war nett, gutaussehend und sie mochte ihn wahnsinnig gern und sie wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen, das tat ihr in der Seele weh.

Malfoy war ein arroganter, widerlicher, gutaussehender, idiotischer- naja, was auch immer. Sie hasste ihn und gleichzeitig schaffte er es, sie nervös zu machen, stellte Hermine fest. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie zappelte mit ihren Beinen herum.

Bei Ron hatte sie nicht dieses Gefühl. Sie war durch und durch loyal zu ihm und Harry und wenn es hart auf hart kommen würde, würde sie sich für ihre Freunde und nicht für Malfoy entscheiden. Überhaupt, er verarschte sie ohnehin nur, warum verglich sie ihn und Ron eigentlich, wo doch bei Ron sonnenklar war, dass er es ernst meinte.

Hermine zog sich ihre Winterjacke an, wickelte ihren Gryffindorschal um ihren Hals und ging nach draußen, um die verwirrenden Gedanken los zu werden. Sie ging über den gefrorenen Boden zu dem Quidditchstadion und winkte Harry und Ron zu, um dann hinüber zum See zu gehen.

Er war eine Eisfläche. Für schottische Verhältnisse war der Winter wirklich kalt und es war ihr total unverständlich, wie ihre zwei Freunde bei dieser klirrenden Kälte nur freiwillig auf ihre Besen steigen konnten.

Vorsichtig setzte Hermine einen Fuß auf die Eisfläche und dann ihren zweiten. Nichts knackte und vorsichtig tastete Hermine sich weiter vor, bis sie etliche Meter vom Ufer entfernt war. Hätte sie doch nur Schlittschuhe, dachte sie, wie damals, als Kind beim Eislaufen.

Der See unter ihr wurde tiefer und das Eis wurde klarer, sodass Hermine seine wahre Dicke ausmachen konnte. Das Eis würde sie locker tragen.

Vergnügt rutschte sie darauf herum, bis sie drei Gestalten vom Schloss her kommen sah, zwei große, breite und eine kleinere, schmälere. Hermine fühlte sich sofort schuldig. Durften Schüler, besonders Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher, überhaupt auf die Eisfläche?

Doch dann sah sie, dass die drei Gestalten offenbar Schüler waren und sie beobachtete sie beim Näherkommen und winkte ihnen zu, bis ihr einfiel, dass es ja nicht unbedingt Gryffindors sein mussten.

Die kleinste der drei Gestalten schien auf sie aufmerksam zu werden und stürzte schnell herbei an den Uferrand. „Granger! Was tust du denn da?", schrie- unverkennbar- Draco Malfoy. „Komm runter da!"

Hermine schnaubte. „Was interessiert's dich denn, Malfoy? Hau ab und nimm deine zwei Bodyguards gleich mit!", rief sie ärgerlich zurück. Nirgends konnte man seine Ruhe haben. Ihr Ärger überdeckte ihre Nervosität.

„Nein, erst, wenn du herkommst!", antwortete Malfoy. Er setzte keinen Fuß auf das Eis. Hermine kicherte und erstickte das Geräusch mit ihrem Schal. War Malfoy noch nie Schlittschuhlaufen gewesen? Warum hatte er Angst vor dem Eis?

Hermine setzte sich auf das Eis, zog ihre Stiefel aus und holte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Manteltasche. Lautlos machte sie ein paar Bewegungen und verwandelte die Stiefel in ein Paar gelb- roter Schlittschuhe. Sie zog sie wieder an und machte ein paar vorsichtige Bewegungen. Es musste schon Jahre her sein, dass sie zum letzten Mal laufen gegangen war… aber zu ihrer Freude stellte sie fest, dass sie es nicht verlernt hatte und fuhr übermütig noch weiter vom Uferrand weg.

Sie sah, dass Malfoy ihr Tun beobachtete und hilflos mit seinen Armen gestikulierte, während er ihr immer wieder zurief, vernünftig zu sein und herzukommen. Sie winkte ihm zu, rief aber nichts mehr, um in der Kälte nicht heiser zu werden.

Sie konnte gut sehen, dass Malfoy drüben eine ziemliche Panik bekam und rastlos am Uferrand entlangschritt. Haha, was für ein Idiot.

Hermine glitt, den Blick auf das Eis gerichtet, Richtung Mitte des Sees. Das Eis war locker noch dick genug- und wofür war sie eine Hexe? Sollte es dennoch rissig werden, konnte sie sich locker selbst befreien…

Sie setzte sich hin, etwas außer Atem.

Sie sah, wie Malfoy immer noch herumrannte und es freute sie- das Eis war ganz offensichtlich sein Schwachpunkt, er konnte es gar nicht sehen, wenn sich jemand- oder im Speziellen sie- _ Nein_! _Soweit_ wollte sie gar nicht denken- darauf befand.

Hermine legte sich auf den Rücken und streckte sich aus. Das harte, kalte Eis ließ sie irgendwie lebendig fühlen und sie betrachtete die grauen, tristen Wolken weit über sich und sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, um in den einzelnen Grauschattierungen Formen und Tiere zu erkennen.

Auf einmal hörte sie wieder, wie jemand, ganz nah dieses Mal, ihren Namen rief. „Granger!"

Sie setzte sich überrascht auf.

„Granger, bist du lebensmüde? Spring mit auf!"

Malfoy flog mit seinem Nimbus 2001 geradewegs auf sie zu und verharrte in der Luft neben ihr.

Seine grauen Augen blickten unverwandt in die ihren. Beinahe, so kam es Hermine vor, hatte er einen flehenden Gesichtsausdruck. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um Hermine auf seinen Besen heraufzuhelfen.

„Was soll denn das Malfoy? Ich habe um keine ‚Rettung' gebeten!", zischte Hermine und runzelte die Stirn, „Und außerdem, was fällt dir überhaupt ein, mich zu belästigen, nachdem, was du an Weihnachten abgezogen hast!"

Er machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht. Dann: „Wenn du das Buch meinst, Hermi-"

„Ja, ich meine das Buch, du widerl-"

„_Granger_, stopp! Das war ein Missverständnis, das können wir nachher ausdiskutieren, aber jetzt komm, _bitte_!" Und er schüttelte seinen immer noch ausgestreckten Arm auffordernd.

„Ähem, nein, Malfoy.", erwiderte Hermine entschieden.

Erstens, sie hasste Fliegen.

Zweitens, was würden Harry und Ron sagen, wenn sie sie an Malfoy geklammert sähen.

Drittens, sie war überhaupt nicht in akuter Gefahr, auch wenn Malfoy das glaubte.

Viertens, konnte sie selber es nicht mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren, so nah bei Malfoy zu sein, auch wenn es durch fünf noch so dicke Kleidungsschichten war…

Malfoy ließ seinen Arm sinken und atmete hörbar aus. „Komm schon, _bitte_!"

Hermine sah, wie sich zwei andere Gestalten auf Besen näherten.

„Hey, Frettchen, was tust du da? Hör auf, meine Freundin zu belästigen!", ertönte Rons Stimme und Malfoy zuckte sichtlich zusammen. „_Freundin!_", formte er mit seinen Lippen und starrte Hermine ungläubig an.

Ron und Harry landeten neben ihr. Hermine verwandelte ihre Schlittschuhe mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes zurück und stieg hinter Ron auf seinen Besen und klammerte sich an ihm fest. „Los, gehen wir!", sagte sie zu Ron und Harry und beide erhoben sich in die Luft.

Sie grinste Malfoy an und vergrub dann ihr Gesicht in Rons Quidditchumhang, um von dem fürchterlichen Flug und dem Fahrtwind nichts mitzubekommen.

Sie landeten auf den Treppen vor dem Schlossportal und kaum war Hermine abgestiegen, bedrängten beide Freunde sie. „Was wollte Malfoy denn?" „Was hat er gesagt, der Todesser?"

„Ron, Harry, ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich hat er noch gar nicht viel gesagt oder getan, da seid ihr schon aufgetaucht." „Aber-"

„Hört mal", sagte Hermine in strengem Ton, „Wollen wir jede Aktion, jedes Wort, das das Frettchen in unserer Gegenwart von sich gibt, auf seinen Schwachsinnigkeitsgrad analysieren?"

Ron gab klein bei, doch Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sie wusste, für jetzt würde er es auf sich beruhen lassen, weil Ron schon nachgegeben hatte, aber insgeheim feilte Harry weiter an seiner Todesser- Theorie.

Zusammen gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Harry holte seine Badesachen und verschwand in Richtung Vertrauensschülerbad und ließ Hermine und Ron alleine zurück. Eine peinliche, seltsame Stille entstand.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie mit Ron reden sollte, jetzt wo Harry weg war; über Snape und Malfoy lästern war mittlerweile sogar Harry und Ron langweilig, nachdem in den Ferien nichts Neues passiert war, und selbst der Orden und Voldemort waren so gründlich durchgekaut worden, dass keinem mehr danach war, darüber zu reden.

Ron kam nach einer Weile mit einem schiefen, unsicheren Grinsen zu der Couch herüber, auf der sich Hermine breit gemacht hatte und setzte sich nahe neben sie. Er legte einen Arm um sie und küsste zögerlich ihre Wange.

Nach einer Weile gab Hermine nach und ließ zu, dass Ron sie auf den Mund küsste. Sie knutschten eine Zeitlang herum und Ron ließ seine Hände an Hermine herumwandern. Rasch entzog sie sich ihm und sagte: „Halt, Ron, Harry kommt doch bestimmt bald zurück… ich finde nicht, dass er uns so sehen sollte…"

Ron sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Nach einer Weile Schweigens sagte er schließlich: „Bin ich nicht gut genug? Warum ist es dir nicht egal, was Harry denkt? Ich glaube nicht, dass er was dagegen hat." Und Ron gestikulierte zwischen sich und Hermine.

Hermine seufzte laut. „Nein, das nicht, aber wir sind beide seine Freunde, verstehst du, Ron, er kommt sich ausgegrenzt vor- hast du das nicht bemerkt? Und gerade jetzt, wo es für ihn schwer ist, braucht er unseren Rückhalt! Wir sollten ihm nicht das Gefühl geben, dass er überflüssig ist, er braucht unsere Hilfe!"

„Also darum geht es: Harry. Immer nur Harry! Was ist mit mir, verdammt noch mal?", Rons Stimme steigerte sich und am Schluss schrie er. „Warum bist du dann nicht mit ihm zusammen, wenn er viel mehr zählt als ich!" Er stand auf und ging, mit dem Fuß in einen Sessel tretend, zu seinem Schlafsaal.

„Werd' doch mal erwachsen, Ronald!"

Ron drehte sich um und Hermine sah seinen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck; sein ganzer Kopf war rot. „_Ich_ bin nicht erwachsen!"

„Nein, bist du nicht", schrie Hermine zurück, nun ebenfalls in Rage, „sonst wärst du nicht bei jedem bisschen eifersüchtig! Wenn du etwas selbstloser wärst, würdest du sehen, dass Harry eine weitaus größere Last zu schultern hat als du, Ron!"

Ron ließ ein wütendes Schnauben hören und verschwand endgültig.

Hermine ließ sich zurück auf die Couch fallen und begrub ihren Kopf in den Händen. Sie hasste es, mit Ron zu streiten. Bei Merlin, warum musste er auch immer so kompliziert sein? Hatte er sich seit dem Trimagischen Turnier nicht weiterentwickelt, hatte nicht aus seinen Fehlern gelernt?

Sie weinte leise. Jemand tappte auf ihre Schulter. „Hermine?"

Sie blickte auf und sah in Harrys besorgtes Gesicht. Sie konnte seine Schaumbad- Orgie förmlich riechen und musste beinahe lächeln. „Ron.", sagte sie leise.

Harry zuckte mit seinen Schultern und tätschelte ihr ungeschickt den Rücken. Dann ging auch er in den Schlafsaal und nach ein paar Minuten kam Ron heraus, einen reumütigen Blick im Gesicht.

„Hey, 'Mine, es tut mir leid… du hattest Recht, ich hätte nicht… ich war…", murmelte er. „_HER_mine", antwortete sie und lächelte Ron an.

„Komm mit!", sagte er und beide verließen, ihre Hände haltend, den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wohin gehen wir?", wollte Hermine wissen. Ron grinste und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. Bei dem Portrait von Sir Cadogan hielt er an und sagte zu Hermine: „Warte hier, ok? Es wird nicht lange dauern, ich versprech's dir." Hermine wartete und unterhielt sich mit dem Ritter, der wieder einmal verzweifelt versuchte, auf sein dickes Pony zu steigen.

Nach einer Weile kam Ron zurück und lächelte breit; zusammen gingen sie weiter. Hermine wusste auf einmal auf halbem Wege, wohin er sie führen würde: den Raum der Wünsche.

Ron ging ein paar Mal auf und ab und öffnete dann die Tür; ein Tisch stand in dem Raum, und Unmengen von Essen, zusammen mit Kerzen und zwei Tellern; in der Ecke war ein Kamin mit munter knisterndem Feuer.

Hermine war erstaunt; dann fiel ihr ein, dass Ron wahrscheinlich Dobby beauftragt hatte, den Raum in letzter Sekunde entsprechend zu präparieren und das missfiel ihr; aber um des lieben Friedens willen schluckte sie ihren Tadel herunter und küsste Ron auf die Wange.

Beide setzten sich und begannen zu essen. Hermine beobachtete Ron unterdessen mit leichtem Widerwillen; seine Tischmanieren ließen meist zu wünschen übrig, wenn er nicht unter Mrs Weasleys strengen Augen war, und Ron stopfte seine Steaks und Bratkartoffeln mit unanständiger Begeisterung in sich hinein.

Wiederum wusste Hermine nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Also fragte sie höflich: „Wie war denn eigentlich Quidditch mit Harry? War es nicht kalt vorhin?"

Ron zuckte mit seinen Schultern und erklärte zwischen zwei Bissen: „Naja, ging schon, wir hatten ja dicke Kleidung an."

Hermine nickte und tat sich etwas Nachspeise auf. Solange sie aßen, fragte sich Hermine, wie sie das Gespräch in Gang bringen konnte. Dann kam Ron herüber und beide verfielen wieder in eine Übungsstunde Knutschen.

Hermine war nicht so ganz und leidenschaftlich bei der Sache wie Ron. Ihre einzige Gemeinsamkeit bestand darin, ihre Zeit mit Küssen zu vergeuden; sie brachten kein Gespräch zustande und Hermine empfand auch nicht sonderlich viel, wenn sie auf Ron einging und vorsichtige Zärtlichkeiten austauschte. Sie hatte jemand anderen im Hinterkopf.

Ron zog sie ganz nahe an seinen Körper heran und streichelte unbeholfen über ihren Rücken, ihre Hüfte.

Hermine war mit ihren Gedanken woanders und überlegte… es war einfach nicht richtig, sie fühlte nichts, wenn überhaupt, leichten Widerwillen… ihre Gefühle Ron gegenüber würden sich nicht ändern, das wusste sie auf einmal.

Da hörte sie einen erstickten Laut, ein Geräusch, als würde sich jemand beinahe übergeben. Was…

Ron hatte es auch gehört und beide lösten sich voneinander und sahen sich zu der Lärmquelle um.

Malfoy stand in der Tür.

Mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, als müsste er sich wirklich übergeben.


	19. Chapter 19

Draco blickte aus dem Fenster und sah, wie sich eine Eule näherte, die ein großes Paket trug. Ein verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk? Er wunderte sich.

Draco öffnete das Fenster und streckte seinen Arm aus. Die Eule landete darauf und schrie laut. Schnell band er den federleichten Karton von den Füßen der Eule und stopfte ihren Schnabel mit Eulenkeksen. Zufrieden erhob sie sich wieder in die Lüfte und verließ das Manor.

Er schüttelte den Karton vorsichtig; was mochte darin sein, wenn jemand es mit einem Leichtigkeitszauber belegte? Draco öffnete den Karton und sah Zeitungspapier, ganz offensichtlich, doch die zerknüllten Bilder bewegten sich nicht. Er lachte ungläubig und pikste mit seinem Zeigefinger auf einen Fußballspieler von Chelsea, doch der dachte nicht im Traum daran, sich zu bewegen. Draco wunderte sich; wer, den er kannte, las denn _Muggelzeitungen_?

Zum Vorschein kam ein altes, dickes Buch, das, kaum dass er es mit seinem Zauberstab antippte, seine alte Schwere erreichte. Dracos Herz schlug schneller und er wurde nervös, verwirrt… warum hatte Granger sein Geschenk an sie zurückgeschickt?

Ein Zettel fiel heraus.

Er blickte auf die Schrift, die so krakelig war, als hätte jemand mit allergrößter Hast geschrieben und zuerst erfasste er den Sinn der Worte gar nicht, verstand nicht, was das sollte… doch dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis.

Granger hielt dies für einen Bestechungsversuch. Schlimmer noch, sie glaubte, sie wäre für ihn nichts anderes als eine billige Hure…

Dracos Wangen verfärbten sich leicht rosa. Wie konnte sie nur glauben… doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass er sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit selbst eingeredet hatte, einmal Vögeln mit Granger würde seine absonderlichen Gedanken und Gelüste nach ihr stillen. Kein Wunder, dass sie ihn für ein Schwein hielt.

Jedem anderen Mädchen, das Draco kannte, wäre es egal gewesen, Hauptsache, sie konnte mit ihm ausgehen.

Draco setzte sich hin und versuchte, Granger einen Brief zu schreiben, der alles erklärte, aber nach gefühlten hundert Versuchen gab er schließlich auf und sagte sich, dass er das nur mit ihr persönlich klären konnte.

Er ließ die _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ in seinen Schulkoffer fallen, mit dem Entschluss, es ihr später mit der richtigen Absicht zu übergeben. Hatte sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie viel dieses Buch wert war?

Draco beschloss kurz nach Silvester, wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Er ertrug sein Zuhause nicht mehr. Seine Mutter war überbesorgt, die Todesser gingen andauernd ein und aus und das quälte Draco mit dem Gedanken, dass er auch bald dem Dunklen Lord zu Diensten sein musste.

Draco fürchtete Du- weißt- schon- wen insgeheim. Er war kein glühender Anhänger wie seine Tante Bellatrix oder ein Fanatiker wie sein Vater, der alles für die „gute" Reputation der Malfoys tun würde, wenn er aus Askaban befreit war. Draco wusste, dass er selbst nicht imstande sein würde, irgendjemand umzubringen, auch ein Schlammblut nicht, nicht einmal Filch, einen Squib… er wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal den Cruciatus- Fluch hinbekommen würde, wenn es von ihm verlangt würde…

Um diesen ganzen bedrückenden Gedanken zu entgehen, floh er lieber nach Hogwarts, wo er nur mittelbar von dem Geschehen zu Hause betroffen war.

Er kommandierte auch Crabbe und Goyle zurück, denn er wusste, dass sonst keiner der Slytherins so früh zurückkommen würde- abgesehen von ein paar Erst- oder Zweitklässlern.

Per Flohpulver in Snapes Büro angekommen, schlenderte Draco zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum und zog ein paar bei seinem Anblick verängstigten kleinen Hufflepuffs ein paar Punkte ab.

Drinnen warteten schon Crabbe und Goyle auf ihn. Draco stand der Sinn nach einem Spaziergang auf den Ländereien, also ging er mit seinen zwei zusätzlichen Schatten nach draußen.

Er genoss es, im Freien zu sein, endlich keine Enge mehr, wie sie im Manor geherrscht hatte.

Draco bemerkte eine Person auf dem See, die auf dem Wasser lief… nein, der See war zugefroren, fiel Draco auf und er kam sich unglaublich dumm vor- niemand konnte auf Wasser laufen (auch wenn manche Muggel das zu glauben schienen), schon gar nicht bei arktischen Minusgraden.

Er sah einen roten Schal und braune Locken auf die Entfernung. Hermine? Granger? Wusste sie nicht, dass es gefährlich war, auf das Eis zu gehen? Er schritt rascher aus und ließ seine zwei Freunde zurück. Im Näherkommen sah er, dass es tatsächlich Hermine war.

Angst packte ihn, dass sie einbrechen könnte. „Granger! Was tust du denn da?", schrie er laut.

_Er rennt hinaus in den Garten, die Ländereien des Manor. Der Schnee liegt immer noch ziemlich hoch, obwohl das Tauwetter bereits eingesetzt hat. Er bückt sich und formt ein paar Schneebälle aus dem verbliebenen Matsch und wirft ein paar wässerige Kugeln gegen das Fenster, hinter dem er Vaters Studierzimmer vermutet. Er weiß, Vater ist nicht da, also niemand zu Hause, der ihn dafür tadeln und bestrafen wird. _

_Er geht weiter, bis er zu dem gefrorenen Teich kommt, auf dem im Sommer immer ein paar Enten schwimmen. Auf der Eisfläche liegt kein Schnee mehr; vielmehr wird das Eis von einer hauchdünnen Wasserschicht bedeckt. Neugierig beugt er sich vor- was ist mit den Goldfischen passiert, sind die auch eingefroren worden? _

_Vorsichtig tritt er auf das Eis. Nichts passiert._

_Mutiger macht er einen weiteren Schritt. Nichts passiert._

_Oh, es passiert nichts, es kann nichts passieren, ich bin nicht feige!_

_Nun unbedarft, geht er weiter auf das Eis, den Blick nach unten gerichtet. Aber er kann nichts Oranges erkennen. Ob wohl jemand die Fische herausgeholt hat? _

_Mit seinem Fuß tritt er auf das Eis ein. Ein bisschen bewegt es sich, gibt einen stumpfen Ton von sich, aber nichts knackt. _

_Voller Tatendrang nimmt er so gut es geht Anlauf und schlittert über die Eisfläche. Das nächste Mal muss er noch weiter kommen! _

_Er nimmt wieder einmal Anlauf und lässt sich auf die Knie fallen zum Rutschen. Schade, dass er keinen Spielkameraden hat, zu zweit würde es viel mehr Spaß machen…_

_Anlauf, rutschen- Fall. Eiseskälte. Nässe, bis zum Hals. „Argh!", Herzklopfen. _

_Ein kreisrundes Loch mit einer teilweise gezackten Kante. Er stöhnt und strampelt hilflos mit den Beinen. Mehr Wasser schwappt aus dem Loch, macht den Rand noch glitschiger, als er eh schon ist. _

_Er will sich herausziehen, aber es _GEHT NICHT_. Panik. „Mutter!" Nahe den Tränen, Schock. „Dobby!"_

_Plopp. Der Hauself erscheint sofort am Uferrand. „Master Draco!" „Hilf mir!" Er will weinen. Dobby ringt seine Hände und verschwindet mit einem Krachen. _

_Angst. Sterben? „Dobby?"_

_Plopp. Dobby! _

_Er hat ein Seil und eine Decke. Glücklicherweise ist das Loch nicht weit vom Ufer._

_Dobby breitet die Decke zwischen sich und ihm aus. Kein glitschiger Rand mehr. Wirft das Seil. „Gut festhalten, Master Draco, Dobby wird ziehen!" _

_Dobby zieht und zieht und er krabbelt über die Decke ans Ufer. _

„_Nicht Vater und Mutter erzählen, Dobby!"_

Draco schüttelte die Erinnerung ab und schrie Granger zu. War sie vollkommen verrückt geworden, suizidgefährdet? Sie entfernte sich weiter vom Ufer. Rastlos wanderte Draco hin und her, während er sie beobachtete. Dann sah er, wie sie sich hinsetzte und irgendetwas tat- nur um dann immer schneller von ihm wegzugleiten. Schlittschuhe?

Er lief weiter auf und ab und schrie ihr zu, vernünftig zu sein. Er konnte sie nicht verlieren! Diese Frau machte ihn noch wahnsinnig.

Sie fuhr in die Mitte des Sees, um sich dort… _hinzulegen_! Sie war übergeschnappt, was, wenn sie einbrach?

Potters Trick. Verdammt, Potters Idee… „_Accio _Nimbus 2001!"

Und sein Besen schwirrte zu ihm. Ohne auf Crabbe und Goyle zu achten, sprang er auf seinen Rennbesen und legte einen Spurt zu Hermine hin.

„Granger! Granger, bist du lebensmüde? Spring mit auf!", rief er, sobald er in Hörweite war. Draco hielt neben ihr an, wagte aber nicht, zu landen. Er streckte seinen Arm aus, um ihr auf seinen Besen zu helfen.

Doch statt endlich aufzusteigen, fauchte sie ihn nur an und begann in aller Seelenruhe, über sein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu reden. Er forderte sie noch einmal auf, mit ihm zu kommen, aber sie verneinte seine Bitte abermals. Jetzt flehte er fast.

Da hörte er das herannahende Geräusch von Besen. „Hey, Frettchen, was tust du da? Hör auf, meine Freundin zu belästigen!", hörte er das Wiesel rufen.

_Freundin_? „_Freundin!_", fragte er lautlos. Also, _Freundin- Freundin?_ Hermine und das Wiesel? Draco erstarrte. Wie konnte… wie konnte das sein? Granger blickte im direkt in die Augen. Ja, es war wahr, das sagten ihre braunen Augen.

Sie rappelte sich auf und kletterte ungelenk auf Weasleys Besen und klammerte sich an dessen Umhang fest, um ihm anschließend einen garstigen, schadenfrohen und höhnischen Blick zuzuwerfen und ihr Gesicht in Wiesels Umhang zu vergraben. Nein. Er drehte sich um 180° mit seinem Besen und sah Potter und das Wiesel mit Hermine zum Schloss fliegen.

Draco ballte seine Hände vor Wut zu Fäusten und schoss mit seinem Besen steil gen Himmel, in das unerträgliche, bedrückende Grau hinein und irgendwo dort oben schrie er laut heraus, bis seine Stimme versagte.

Von allen Streichen und Dingen, die Granger ihm jemals während ihres persönlichen Rachefeldzugs angetan hatte, war das das schlimmste. Es war ein Tritt in die Weichteile. Ein Schlag weit unter die Gürtellinie.

Er stellte sich vor, wie das Wiesel Hermine mit seiner ekelhaften Zunge küsste, wie er sie in seinem sicherlich roten Himmelbett oben im Schlafsaal vögelte und ihm das wegnahm, was er besitzen wollte.

Draco wollte wieder schreien, doch kein Ton mehr konnte seiner Kehle entrinnen. Warum musste es gerade SIE sein? Seine Augen brannten von der Kälte und Draco kehrte durchgefroren zum Schloss zurück.

Der Gedanke von _ihr_ und dem Rotschopf machten ihn krank. Um sich nicht vor Crabbe oder Goyle rechtfertigen zu müssen, wollte Draco nicht zum Abendessen gehen, sondern hatte vor, im Raum der Wünsche zu schlafen, um dort Ruhe zu finden. Er wusste selbst nicht warum, aber er steckte die _Geschichte Hogwarts' _in seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg.

Langsam schlich er nach oben und wanderte vor der Wand vor und zurück. ‚Ich brauche eine Schlafgelegenheit!', dachte er angestrengt und als er aufblickte, sah er die Türklinke. Er öffnete die Tür und erstarrte.

Der Raum wurde schon benutzt und es sah mehr nach einem romantischen Abendessen zu zweit aus als nach einem gemütlichen Bett.

Da fielen ihm zwei ineinander verschlungene Personen auf. Hermine und Weasley. „Urgh!", entfuhr es ihm, als er sah, wie leidenschaftlich er sie küsste. Da fuhren sie auseinander und Draco bemühte sich um die ausdruckslose Miene, die er schon in frühen Kindheitstagen gelernt hatte.

Granger blickte ihn überrascht und schuldbewusst (?) an, Weasley verwirrt und wütend. Draco fiel keine Beleidigung ein, was ihm seit dem Weihnachtsball in der vierten Klasse nicht mehr passiert war und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, ohne die Tür zu schließen.

Das Geknutsche war zu viel. Mehr, als er an einem Tag ertragen konnte.

Was war nur los mit ihm?

Draco hörte Schritte hinter ihm. Im Gehen wandte er sich um und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Es war Granger, die ihm gefolgt war. „Malfoy!", sagte sie atemlos. Er hoffte, weil sie ihm hinterhergerannt war und nicht, weil Wiesel sie so lange geküsst hatte.

„Was?", fragte er kalt und unhöflich.

Hermines Gesicht nahm einen anderen Ausdruck an. Hauptsächlich Ärger.

„Ich… ich… es tut mir leid!", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

„Was?", fragte Draco abermals.

Granger blickte zu Boden. „Ich weiß nicht.", flüsterte sie, „Ich hatte nur das Gefühl, mich bei dir entschuldigen zu müssen."

Draco lachte freudlos. Was sollte das? Ohne groß nachzudenken, öffnete er seine Tasche und zog das alte Buch heraus. Ohne sie zu berühren, ließ er es in ihre Hände fallen. „Das mit dem Ausgehen hat sich ja wohl erledigt. Trotzdem, ein _Geschenk_ bleibt ein Geschenk, das kann durch nichts verändert werden."

Er sah, wie in ihren haselnussbraunen Augen Verstehen dämmerte. Sie begriff, dass sein Geschenk nichts mit Bezahlung für unlautere Dinge zu tun hatte…

Draco drehte sich um und ging. Wieder hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester. Ohne sich umzudrehen, sagte er: „Lass mich alleine, Granger, ich will meine Ruhe haben!"

„Nein!", hörte er eine männliche Stimme. Er wirbelte herum und blickte Weasley ins Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass du was mit Hermine im Sinn hast, Malfoy, lass sie in Ruhe!", sagte Wiesel hitzköpfig.

Draco war nicht in der Laune, sich verbal mit einem Gryffindor anzulegen. Vielmehr war ihm danach, diese sommersprossige Nase einzuschlagen. Doch das war eines Zauberers nicht würdig, hatte sein Vater immer gesagt. Also hob er seinen Zauberstab und zielte damit auf den schäbigen Umhang, den dieser Versager trug.

„Mr Malfoy! Was tun Sie denn da? Senken Sie sofort Ihren Zauberstab und kommen Sie mit!", rief Professor McGonagall entrüstet. „Und Sie, Weasley, gehen sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ich will Sie heute hier nicht mehr sehen!", befahl sie.

Draco steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und folgte seiner Lehrerin.

„Mr Malfoy, Sie bekommen eine Strafarbeit. Wie alt sind Sie denn? Solch kindisches Verhalten kann ich nicht tolerieren, wenn ich noch einmal zu Ohren bekommen sollte, dass Sie Mitschüler bedrohen oder verhexen, dann werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Ihnen Ihr Vertrauensschülerabzeichen abgenommen wird.", sagte McGonagall scharf.

„Ja, Professor."

„Malfoy, Sie können jetzt-", McGonagall unterbrach sich selbst, als draußen Geschrei ertönte. Sie riss ihre Bürotür auf und Draco riskierte auch einen Blick nach draußen.

Er sah, wie Peeves in der Luft schwebte und mit ein paar großen Stinkbomben über Granger schwebte und boshaft grinste. „Miss Granger, was tun Sie da? Peeves, kommen Sie sofort herunter und unterstehen Sie sich, diese Dinger da zu werfen!", rief McGonagall.

Hermine quiekte und hob abwehrend ihre Hände, als Peeves über sie hinwegschwebte, vor McGonagall hielt und zu ihr in äußerst schleimigem Tonfall sagte: „Hab ihr nur diese Stinkbomben abgenommen, Frau stellvertretende Schulleiterin." „Was? Nein, ich hab nicht-", beschwerte sich Granger sogleich, doch ihr wurde das Wort vom Professor abgeschnitten: „Schämen Sie sich nicht, Miss Granger? Von Ihnen hätte ich auch mehr erwartet als derart kindische Streiche. Schulsprecherin und dann das."

Draco lachte unwillkürlich hinter ihrem Rücken und zeigte Hermine das Loser- Zeichen mit seinen Fingern. Er konnte im Gegensatz zu McGonagall sehr wohl sagen, dass Granger mit der Stinkbomben- Geschichte nichts zu tun hatte, sondern nur Opfer von Peeves war.

Das war die ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit für das gerade eben mit Weasley.

„Ja, Sie können Mr Malfoy hier gleich Gesellschaft leisten, auch er wird eine Strafarbeit absitzen müssen."

Dracos Grinsen erlosch; irgendwie hatte er gehofft, sich unbemerkt aus dem Staub machen zu können, bevor sich McGonagall, diese alte Hexe, an seine Strafe erinnerte.

„Aber- Professor!" „Sie werden das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer im Kerker per Hand putzen, Sie alle beide. Ja, Miss Granger, Sie haben mich recht verstanden. Morgen Abend um 18 Uhr wird Sie Professor Snape erwarten."

Draco freute sich schon, denn wenn Snape erst die Strafe beaufsichtigte, würde er keinen Finger rühren, sondern Granger alles alleine machen lassen. Das hatte sie einfach verdient.

Am nächsten Abend war Draco pünktlich vor Snapes Büro. Granger wartete bereits. Snape wies beide an, das Klassenzimmer der Drittklässler zu putzen und zog zuallererst ihre Zauberstäbe ein. „In dem Schrank dort drüben sind Putzkübel- _Aguamenti_- Schwämme und Lappen. Wenn Sie nicht fertig werden, kommen Sie morgen eben noch einmal. Ich bin nebenan." Damit verließ er den verdreckten Raum.

Draco setzte sich auf einen Tisch in der ersten Bankreihe, verschränkte die Arme und wippte leicht mit seinen Füßen. „Auf geht's, Granger, worauf wartest du noch?", fragte er mit liebenswürdigem Ton.

Sie starrte ihn wütend an. „Du sollst mir helfen, Malfoy, also mach schon, damit wir heute noch fertig werden!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und grinste sie an.

Er konnte sehen, dass sie wütend war. Auf ihn, auf Peeves, auf McGonagall.

Sie machte „Hmpf" und begann, alle Stühle auf die Bänke zu stellen, um besser den Boden schrubben zu können.

Draco fühlte sich überlegen. Er genoss es, sie arbeiten und leiden zu sehen, nachdem, was sie ihm Ärger bereitet hatte. Und… Eifersucht. „Gut machst du das, Granger.", sagte er wohlwollend. Er sah, wie sie ihre Fäuste ballte und verbissen an einem besonders schwarzen Fleck schrubbte.

Weil es Ferien waren, trug sie Muggelkleidung. Das war ihm gerade recht, weil er so hervorragende Aussichten auf ihren Hintern und ihren Ausschnitt hatte und er beides ausgiebig bewundern konnte. Das weiße Top und die dunkelblaue Jeans standen ihr.

Nach einer Weile, als sie das Gröbste saubergemacht hatte, schob sie ihren Kübel weiter in seine Richtung und stellte ihn neben Dracos unbenutzten. Es war eine widerliche braune Brühe und Draco war klar, dass sie das Wasser tauschen musste und daher sein unbenutztes nehmen würde.

„Jetzt hilf mir mal, Malfoy!" zischte sie wütend. „Wieso? Du machst das doch ganz gut."

Ehe Draco wusste, was überhaupt passierte, hatte sie den Eimer hochgehoben und das schmutzige Wasser in sein Gesicht geleert. „Scheiße! Was zur Hölle… Granger, was soll das?", schrie er fassungslos, sobald er wieder zu Atem kam. Er fühlte, wie der Dreck von seinen Haaren heruntertröpfelte, seine ganze Vorderseite nass und beschmutzt.

Sie kickte den Eimer weg, der laut scheppernd davon rollte und setzte zum Sprechen an.

Draco glitt von dem Tisch herunter und packte den zweiten Kübel. Granger ahnte, was kommen musste, klappte ihren Mund zu und machte kehrt, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie in dem Klassenzimmer keine Fluchtmöglichkeit besaß und sie sich umdrehte.

Draco hob den Eimer an, doch Granger war schneller; sie quiekte und mit so viel Kraft, die er ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte, schubste sie ihn aus dem Weg und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Draco fing sich und lief, den vollen Eimer in den Händen balancierend, hinterher.

Er sah Granger ein paar Meter vor sich, nach Luft japsend und schreiend. Eine Tür zwischen ihnen flog auf und Snape kam heraus. Sie wirbelte herum, ging rückwärts und blieb an eine Kerkerwand gedrückt stehen. Draco drehte sich halb, um nicht in Snape hereinzurennen, doch kollidierte er leicht mit seinem Hauslehrer, dass sich ein Teil des Wassers auf Snape ergoss. Draco stolperte weiter, unfähig seine Schritte zu kontrollieren und bei Granger angelangt, kippte er ihr das restliche Wasser über den Kopf.

„Aaaaargh!", quietschte Hermine und ließ ihre Hände geschlagen zur Seite fallen.

„Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy! Ich verlange eine Erklärung.", sagte Snape langsam und gefährlich.

Draco bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Hermine sich äußerst kleinlaut Strähnen ihres nassen Haares aus dem Gesicht wischte, zu Boden blickte und dann ihre Hände vor ihrem Bauch verschränkte.

Auch er war um Worte verlegen; was sollte er sagen, wo er gerade eben Snape Wasser über den Umhang geschüttet hatte? Sonst hätte er alle Schuld auf sie schieben können, aber so…

Draco riskierte einen Blick in Grangers Gesicht. Wassertropfen rannen herab und rieselten hinab auf ihr T- Shirt. Er folgte den Tropfen mit seinem Blick und sein Mund klappte auf. Grangers T-Shirt und Unterwäsche war größtenteils durchsichtig geworden und man sah… nun ja, beinahe _alles_.

Er gaffte. „Das… ähm, äh…", brachte er hervor und Granger folgte seinem starren Blick.

Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, bedeckte ihre Brust mit dem linken Arm und holte mit der Rechten aus. Sie gab ihm eine klatschende Ohrfeige und rannte dann davon.

Dracos Augen und seine Wange brannten.

Draco wandte sich wieder Snape zu, der ihn mit gleichgültiger Miene musterte. Er scherte sich gar nicht darum, Granger zurückzurufen, sondern sagte mit öliger Stimme, die er sonst exklusiv für die Gryffindors reserviert hatte, zu Draco: „Ich weiß nicht, was das gerade eben zu bedeuten hatte. Ich will es auch gar nicht wissen und erwarte auch keine Erklärung, Draco. Aber zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Strafarbeit. Morgen, selbe Zeit, Flubberwürmer aussortieren. Und jetzt mach den Rest sauber. Noch eine Unterbrechung wie diese…"

Snape ließ den Satz unbeendet und Draco wusste, dass er, auch wenn er der Lieblingsschüler von Snape war, nicht mehr so gnädig davonkommen würde.

Snape füllte den Kübel erneut mit Wasser und Draco trottete wieder in das Klassenzimmer. Der größte Teil der Arbeit lag wohl noch vor ihm und seufzend ließ er sich zu Boden sinken, um seine Strafarbeit zu erledigen. Verdammtes Miststück, dachte er, auf Granger wütend.

Gegen Mitternacht war das Klassenzimmer endlich sauber und mit wunden Knien erhob sich Draco schwerfällig. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie er die letzten Stunden verbracht hatte, eigentlich hatte er nichts gedacht, außer, dass es ungerecht war, dass sich Granger wieder aus der Affäre gezogen hatte und er wieder alleine den Mist ausbaden durfte. Und er hatte an ihr durchsichtiges T- Shirt gedacht…

Vorsichtig klopfte er bei Snape an. Niemand antwortete, daher öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür. Snape war nicht mehr da und im Kamin glühte nur noch die Asche. Im Halbdunkel sah er seinen und Hermines Zauberstab auf dem Schreibtisch und kurzentschlossen nahm er beide mit.

Dann schlich er sich hoch in die Eulerei und pfiff seiner Adlereule. Vorsichtig band er Hermines Zauberstab an ihrem Bein fest und sagte: „Bring den zu Hermine Granger, ja?" Er streichelte der Eule kurz über das gefiederte Haupt und ließ sie nach draußen fliegen.

* * *

><p>Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Alerts und Favoriteneinträge! :) Freut mich jedes Mal wahnsinnig.<p>

Auf das nächste Kapitel müsst ihr jetzt einige Zeit warten. Wenn ihr lieb fragt, stelle ich nächste Woche noch eines online, bevor ich für 2 Wochen auf Exkursion in die DomRep fahre. :D Ich glaube nicht, dass wir in einem Entwicklungsland so leicht eine Internetverbindung bekommen...


	20. Chapter 20

Erst mal Entschuldigung, dass das mit dem Updaten so lang gedauert hat. Ich war auf Exkursion in der DomRep- was sehr schön, informativ und anstrengend war- und dann hat mein Laptop den Geist aufgegeben. Eine Woche vor Ablauf der Garantie, Glück gehabt.

Naja, jedenfalls gibts jetzt ein extra langes Kapitel. Hoffe, es gefällt euch. :)

* * *

><p>Hermine rannte.<p>

Oh Gott, war das peinlich. Malfoy und schlimmer noch _Professor Snape _hatten sie so durchnässt und förmlich entblößt gesehen. Hermine lief durch die Geheimgänge zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, um bloß keinem anderen zu begegnen.

Sie rief der Fetten Dame das Passwort entgegen, huschte hinein und lief in ihren Schlafsaal. Hermine schälte sich aus dem Top und schleuderte es wütend und mit brennenden Augen und Wangen in die Ecke. Das war so beschämend, so unwürdig, so demütigend, so bloßgestellt- wie sollte sie sich nach dieser Blamage jemals wieder in den Zaubertrankunterricht setzen können?

Sie suchte sich einen Pyjama heraus und wickelte sich in ihre Bettdecke ein.

Es war alles Draco Malfoys Schuld. Seine Kommentare und seine betont lässige Sitzhaltung hatten sie schier zur Weißglut getrieben. Was war sie, eine Putzfrau? Nur, weil er seinen arroganten Reinblut- Arsch nicht dazu bewegen konnte, seine gerechtfertigte Strafe anzutreten- was fiel ihm überhaupt ein, sich mit Ron duellieren zu wollen!- war das alles in diesem Desaster geendet.

Hermine beschloss zu schlafen, obwohl es noch nicht spät war und löschte das Licht. Mitten in der Nacht hörte sie ein konstantes Klopfen an ihrer Fensterscheibe. Verschlafen richtete sie sich auf und sah, dass eine Eule draußen wartete. Sie kannte das Tier irgendwoher, da war sie sicher, sie hatte sie schon öfter mal gesehen…

Hermine öffnete das Fenster und die Eule schwebte herein und ließ sich auf dem Nachtkästchen nieder. Hermine bemerkte, dass sie keinen Brief trug, sondern… ihren Zauberstab. „Oh!", machte sie und band ihn rasch los. „Danke!", flüsterte sie und streichelte die Eule.

Malfoy musste ihr den Zauberstab geschickt haben. Stirnrunzelnd nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass sie ihm eigentlich dafür dankbar sein musste, denn so blieb ihr der unvermeidlich scheinende Gang zu Snape erspart.

Warum hatte Draco das getan? Sie hatte ihn mit schmutzigem Wasser übergossen, geschlagen und allein mit einem wütenden Snape zurückgelassen. _Draco_? Eigentlich war es immer noch Malfoy…

Hermine ging am nächsten Morgen alleine in die große Halle zum Frühstücken. Sie wollte nicht unbedingt als erstes in der Früh Harrys und Rons Fragen zu dem gestrigen Abend beantworten. Sie setzte sich an ihren üblichen Platz, löffelte ihr Müsli und las den _Tagespropheten_, als sie nachdenklich ihren Kopf hob und über das Zaubereiministerium nachdachte. Zufällig fiel ihr Blick an den Tisch der Slytherins, wo Draco Malfoy ihren gedankenverlorenen Blick mit einem leichten Lächeln erwiderte.

Hermine erwachte aus ihren Grübeleien und wurde feuerrot im Gesicht und ließ ihren Löffel fallen; Milch spritzte auf ihren Umhang und sie stand auf, um mit glühendem Gesicht aus der Halle zu hasten. Sie _wusste_ einfach, dass Malfoys dreckiges Grinsen bedeutete, dass er sich an gestern Abend erinnerte.

Sie eilte Richtung Bibliothek, überlegte es sich aber in der letzten Sekunde anders und ging wieder zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort las sie den ganzen Vormittag und fertigte endlich ihre Übersetzung für Alte Runen an. Zur Mittagessenszeit erschienen schließlich Ron und Harry und wünschten ihr einen guten Morgen.

Ron fragte sogleich: „Wie war es denn gestern mit Malfoy und Snape?" Hermine fühlte, wie sie schon wieder rot wurde. Aber Ron und Harry waren ihre besten Freunde, sie wusste, die beiden würden nicht lachen, wenn sie ihnen die Wahrheit erzählte.

Harry blieb ruhig und bedauerte sie, Ron aber begann sofort zu schimpfen, während sie gemeinsam zum Mittagessen hinuntergingen. Rons Schimpftiraden hielten an.

„Ron, sei doch mal bitte leiser, es müssen ja nicht alle hören!", versuchte Harry erfolglos, seinen Freund zu beschwichtigen. „Wir hassen Snape und Malfoy auch, aber…"

„Ich gehe zu McGonagall und rede mit ihr!", sagte Ron laut und bestimmt.

„Nein, Ron, es bringt gar nichts, sich bei Professor McGonagall zu beschweren!", fauchte Hermine, „Ich will nicht, dass diese ganze Geschichte breitgetreten wird und am Schluss ende ich noch damit, dass ich wieder mit Malfoy eine Strafe bekomme! Ron, vergiss es einfach, das ist es doch nicht wert…"

Ron aber ließ sich aus irgendeinem Grunde nicht beruhigen. Sie betraten die noch relativ leere große Halle. „Vielleicht… hat es dir ja gefallen, dass Malfoy dich gesehen hat… immerhin verteidigst du ihn die ganze Zeit!"

„Was? Wie bitte? Was faselst du denn da? Ich verteidige niemanden und niemandem gefällt es, bloßgestellt zu werden!", sagte Hermine völlig entgeistert.

„Ja, schau dich doch mal an! Und wenn wir zusammen sind, dann… bist du nicht bei der Sache, weichst mir immer dann aus, wenn… und dann, im Raum der Wünsche, bist du ihm sogar _nachgelaufen_! Und hast mich stehen lassen."

Hermine blieb auf dem Weg zum Gryffindortisch stehen. „Also, das zwischen uns hat nun wirklich nichts mit der Strafarbeit zu tun, Ronald. Und überhaupt, was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Wie redest du mit mir? Wenn du dich recht erinnerst, ich habe _NIE_ gesagt, dass ich deine Freundin bin, weißt du noch? Ich habe gesagt, ich brauche Zeit, aber wenn du, Ronald, keine Zeit hast, und meine Gefühle nicht respektierst—"

„Du respektierst _meine_ Gefühle nicht! Seit dem Weihnachtsball-"

„Gut, Ron, hervorragend, der Weihnachtsball, die alte Leier. Wenn du mich damals einfach _gefragt_ hättest, ob ich mit dir dahin gehe, anstatt meinen Tanzpartner vor kranker Eifersucht zu- zu- diffamieren, ja- glaubst du, du hast mich nicht dabei verletzt?"

„Na und? Es war Viktor Krum!"

Hermine sah rot; es war ihr egal, dass alle Anwesenden zuhörten.

„Du verstehst gar nichts! Dann beenden wir es jetzt gleich, sofort! Ich liebe dich nicht auf diese Art und Weise! Ach ja, Ron, du machst mich krank. Ich bin nicht dein verdammter Besitz! Es ist aus, aus und vorbei!"

Hermine holte tief Luft und sah, wie Malfoy gerade am Slytherintisch Platz nahm; den letzten Teil des Gesprächs hatte er wohl oder übel mitbekommen.

„Ja, schön, damit du zu _ihm_ laufen kannst!", brüllte Ron zurück.

„Was ich tue oder nicht, geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, Ronald!"

„Er ist ein Todesser!"

„Das wissen wir nicht!"

„Ha! Du verteidigst ihn schon wieder!"

„Nein, tu ich nicht, ich betrachte es nur rational! Wie vielen Leuten hast du schon Unrecht getan mit voreiligen Schlüssen?"

„Darum geht's hier nicht, seit diesem Schuljahr hast du eine ungesunde Besessenheit, was ihn anbelangt!"

Hermine warf ihre Hände in die Luft und machte kehrt, rannte aus der Halle und stürmte davon. Ron war derjenige, der einfach nicht begriff, worum es ging. In seinem blinden Hass auf irgendwen, insbesondere Snape, Malfoy und Krum, hatte er immer abstruse Verschwörungstheorien von sich gegeben und noch keine davon war richtig gewesen.

Abgesehen davon hatte er schlichtweg nicht das Recht, Hermines Probleme einem Lehrer anzutragen, um Snape und Malfoy dranzukriegen. Außerdem bestimmte er nicht über sie, aber Ron verstand das einfach nicht.

Hermine ließ sich auf die nächstbeste Treppe sinken und begrub den Kopf in den Armen. Ein paar Tränen tropften auf den kalten Stein.

Sie hasste es, mit Ron zu streiten.

Jemand setzte sich neben sie. „Geh weg!", murmelte Hermine; egal, wer es war, sie wollte niemanden sehen.

„Nein."

„Harry, bitte."

„Es tut mir Leid, Hermine, dass es so gekommen ist.", murmelte ihr bester Freund. „Ist es… magst du… Malfoy wirklich?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Harry… auf der einen Seite ist er ein totales Arschloch, wie wir ihn kennen- und auf der anderen Seite schenkt er mir die _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ in der Originalfassung und..."

„Ich vertraue dir, Hermine.", sagte Harry nur und stand plötzlich auf und ging.

Im nächsten Moment hörte sie, wie sich jemand anderes näherte und Harrys Platz einnahm. Hermine stöhnte leise. „Ich will alleine sein!"

Damit riss sie ihren Kopf von ihren Armen und sprang auf. Sie blickte hinab auf die schönen, hellblonden Haare von keinem anderen als Malfoy.

„Du!", sagte sie zornig. Draco Malfoy war die letzte Person auf Erden, die sie im Moment sehen wollte. _Er_ war allen Übels Wurzel.

Er blickte sie mit seinen grauen Augen abwartend an und Hermine wischte sich die Tränen mit einer fahrigen Bewegung aus den Augen und fühlte, wie sie erneut nervös wurde. „Nein!", spie sie aus und stampfte davon, die Fäuste geballt, ihre aufwallenden Gefühle unterdrückend.

„Granger, warte! Warte doch!", rief er ihr hinterher und folgte ihr. Unbeirrt setzte Hermine ihren Weg fort, doch Malfoy wirbelte sie herum. „Warte! Ich will doch nur-"

„Lass mich sofort los!", zischte Hermine uns riss sich los. „Ich will dich nie wieder sehen, du arrogantes, perverses Frettchen! _Petrificus totalus!_" Sie boxte ihm hart in den Magen, sah seine Augen hervorquellen und sagte zu ihm: „Sei froh, dass ich dir nicht die Nase breche, wie du Harry. Das war unterste Schublade, du _Todesser_!" Damit ging sie dann davon. Malfoy hatte Nerven sie anzusprechen. Waren denn alle um sie herum verrückt geworden? Sie würde ihm nie verzeihen, dass er sie gestern angestarrt hatte.

Hermine floh in ihren Schlafsaal, weil sie sich im Grunde dafür schämte, was sie gerade eben mit Malfoy getan hatte und wollte sich auf ihr Bett setzen, doch da saß schon jemand. Ginny war vom Fuchsbau zurückgekommen.

„Was hat mein Bruder da gerade erzählt? Du und Malfoy?"

Hermine starrte sie an. Ron war Ginnys Bruder, jetzt musste sie aufpassen, was sie sagte.

„Also Ron und ich, wir hatten einen Streit, wegen etwas richtig Bescheuertem. Irgendwie ist es dann ausgeartet und er hat mit Malfoy und dem Weihnachtsball in der vierten Klasse angefangen und… da ist mir einfach der Kragen geplatzt. Ich habe dir ja schon mal erzählt, dass ich nicht so viel für ihn empfinde und… und obwohl ich ihm wirklich eine Chance geben wollte, hat es für mich nicht geklappt. Deswegen ist es jetzt vorbei."

„Gut!", sagte Ginny, erleichtert klingend. „Aber was ist jetzt mit dem Frettchen?"

Hermine wurde wieder rot. Sie erzählte Ginny die Geschichte von der _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ bis zum durchnässten T- Shirt und schloss damit: „Ich will ihn gar nicht mehr sehen, er macht mich wahnsinnig!"

„Schaut so aus, als wäre der Schuss nach hinten losgegangen, Hermine.", stellte Ginny schließlich fest. „Weißt du was? Ich glaube, wir müssen mal wieder zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen, nur wir beide und lassen es uns so richtig gutgehen. Was sagst du? Nächsten Samstag, treffen wir uns… um zwei nachmittags in den Drei Besen? Ich geh vorher mit Harry zu Madame Puddifoot- er hat mich _endlich_ gefragt, aber danach… er versteht das schon.", grinste Ginny.

Hermine stimmte zu. Vielleicht war ein Nachmittag mit ihrer besten Freundin wirklich das, was sie brauchte, nachdem sie die letzten drei Tage nur von Harry, Ron und Malfoy umgeben gewesen war.

Die nächsten Tage zogen sich hin wie Kaugummi. Während der Zaubertrankstunden vermied Hermine es, sich zu melden oder Snape auch nur anzusehen. Nach einer Weile jedoch fühlte Hermine ihr altes Ich zurückkehren.

Was sollte das, sie musste sich definitiv nicht verbergen, vor Snape nicht und vor Malfoy schon gar nicht. Wenn, dann musste es eher umgekehrt sein. Beide wie heiße Luft zu behandeln brachte sie auch nicht weiter. Also begann sie wieder, Snapes Fragen zu beantworten- zu seinem großen Missfallen, wie jeder sehen konnte, und weil sie für Malfoy einen besonderen Platz in ihrem Herz reserviert hatte, hatte Hermine für ihn auch gleich eine Überraschung in petto.

Sie erinnerte sich an eine Idee, die sie in der zweiten Klasse gehabt hatte: ein Ablenkmanöver für Snape, damit sie die Baumschlangenhaut aus seinem Büro hatte stehlen können.

Sie brauten ein Euphorie- Elixier. Hermine wusste seit der fünften Klasse alles darüber, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie schon längst _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene I- III_ durchgearbeitet. So war es beispielsweise eine der Haupteigenschaften des Trankes, Verbrennungen und Schwellungen hervorzurufen, wenn man seine Hand darin eintauchte oder sich versehentlich damit bekleckerte. Wenn man ihn dagegen einfach nur trank, tröpfchenweise, machte er nichts aus, sondern entfaltete seine sagenhafte Wirkung.

Aber Hermine hatte nicht vor, Malfoy eine dosierte Menge einzuflößen, sondern ihm die volle Ladung abbekommen zu lassen. Nur durfte ihre Handschrift nicht durchscheinen- aber wer verdächtigte schon die Oberstreberin der Gryffindors?

Von _Zonko's_ hatte sich Hermine das Sparpaket von Dr. Filibusters nasszündendem Feuerwerk per Eulenversand kommen lassen, Freds und Georges Riesenfeuerwerk war leider für ihre Zwecke nicht zu brauchen…

Ausnahmsweise saß sie in der ersten Reihe, alleine, weil sie nicht am selben Tisch sitzen wollte wie Ron. Oder vielmehr, Ron wollte nicht am selben Tisch arbeiten wie sie; ständig machte er abwertende Geräusche, schubste ihre fertig geschnittenen Zutaten „versehentlich" vom Tisch und behandelte sie, als wäre sie gar nicht da.

Deswegen hatte Hermine sich umgesetzt. Snape achtete in der Regel nicht auf sie, sondern war vielmehr damit beschäftigt, über Harrys und Rons klägliche Versuche zu lästern.

Hermine drehte sich um und sah Snape über Harrys Kessel gebeugt. Alle anderen waren fieberhaft damit beschäftigt, ihre Tränke korrekt zu brauen beziehungsweise die Fehler auszubessern. Bis auf Malfoy, der sich mit einem sadistischen Grinsen umgewandt hatte, um wieder einmal zuzusehen, wie Snape die Gryffindors rund machte.

Sie holte aus ihrer Tasche einen Feuerwerkskracher und tippte ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab verstohlen an, dann ließ sie ihn mit einem Schwebezauber in Malfoys Kessel wandern.

Malfoy hörte das satte Platschen. Rasch drehte er sich um.

Knall.

Sein Kessel explodierte und ließ Tröpfchen auf die ganze Klasse niederprasseln und auf Malfoy selbst den Großteil des Inhalts.

Sofort brach ein Tumult los. Die Schüler schrien, die etwas mehr abbekommen hatte; auch Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen, weil es sie so stark verbrannte; wenigstens hatte sie ihren Zaubertrank rechtzeitig abgefüllt und verkorkt; durch die Spritzer und den Müll, der durch die Gegend geflogen und in ihrem Kessel gelandet war, hatte ihr restlicher Trank begonnen, gefährlich zu kochen und zu brodeln.

Sie wagte einen Blick auf Malfoy. Sein ehemals so hübsches Gesicht war verquollen und erdbeerrot; außerdem würgte er etwas und begann, obwohl er unheimliche Schmerzen haben musste, unkontrolliert zu lachen.

Der Idiot hatte wohl seinen Mund offen gehabt, als das Euphorie- Elixier explodierte.

Malfoy lachte laut weiter.

Hermine hatte ihn noch nie so lachen hören. Wenn er lachte, dann verzog er sein Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Grinsen und machte mit seiner gedehnten Stimme abwertende, verletzende Bemerkungen.

Snape, der so gut wie gar nichts abbekommen hatte, eilte nach vorn zu Malfoy und musterte seinen Schüler, dann den Trank. Mit einem Handschuh fischte er die Überreste des Krachers aus dem Trank.

Mit seinen schwarzen Augen taxierte Snape die Reihe zwischen Hermine und Harry und Ron. Seamus und Dean schienen für Snape die Schuldigen zu sein- ausnahmsweise weder Ron noch Harry, weil Snape gerade die Kessel der beiden während dem Vorfall inspiziert hatte und er gesehen hätte, wenn sie etwas geworfen hätten.

Hermine überging er glatt mit seinem Rundblick. Dann schickte er einen der wenigen Unverletzten in den Krankenflügel, um das Gegengift, den Ernüchterungstrank, zu holen.

Brav reihte sich Hermine in die Schlange der Verletzten ein und nahm einen Löffel des Tranks von Snape entgegen. Malfoy musste von Crabbe und Goyle festgehalten werden, damit Snape ihm schließlich ein paar Löffel einflößen konnte.

Man konnte förmlich zusehen, wie Malfoy ernüchterte und das Lachen abstarb. Verwirrt rappelte er sich auf und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er realisiert hatte, was gerade passiert war. „Malfoy, gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel und lassen Sie sich verarzten, Sie hat es am schlimmsten getroffen."

Malfoy betastete sein Gesicht. Die Brandwunden waren trotz Gegengift nicht ganz verheilt.

Die Glocke läutete und Hermine riss sich los und ging rasch aus dem Kerker. Nichts wie raus aus dem Schlangennest; zu spät bemerkte sie, dass Malfoy ihr ganz dicht folgte, weil er sich gerade auf den Weg zu Madame Pomfrey machte.

Die anderen Schüler waren noch im Klassenzimmer und Malfoy schloss die Tür hinter sich. Hermine wollte davonlaufen, aber er war wieder schneller und packte sie am Arm. „Granger! Ich weiß, dass du es warst, weil Finnigan und Thomas auch hinter zu Potty und Wiesel geschaut haben!", zischte er.

Hermine blickte ihn wütend an. Verdammt, er wusste es schon wieder!

Malfoy ließ sie los und sagte mit normaler Stimme: „Aber wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass du wieder normal bist, wenn du wieder versuchst, mir zu schaden." Damit kam er näher. Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und deutete auf Malfoy: „Verpetze es und ich verhexe dich das nächste Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, und zwar so, dass es nicht ein einfacher Ernüchterungstrank richtet."

„Ha, Granger.", lachte Malfoy auf. „Das traust du dich doch eh nicht."

Sie sah seine Brandwunden im Gesicht, die es entstellten. „Wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst… wie wäre ein untergeschobener Vielsafttrank mit einem Haar eines Frettchens? Ich wette, du würdest dich sogar ganz in ein Tier verwandeln, Malfoy."

Er packte Hermines Arm erneut und drängte sie gegen die Kerkerwände zurück. „Vorsicht.", warnte er. Hermine konnte in seine Augen sehen. Dieses Grau erinnerte sie an das Grau der Wolken, die sie beim Schlittschuhlaufen beobachtet hatte. Fasziniert von der Farbe versank sie beinahe darin. Ihre Knie wurden schwach…

Nach einer Weile, in der sie einfach nichts denken konnte, senkte sie ihren Kopf und sagte zu dem Slytherin: „Geh weg, du bist hässlich…!" Vor Überraschung trat er einen Schritt zurück, das blanke Erstaunen ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Das hat noch nie…", murmelte er; dann befühlte er seine Wangen und erinnerte sich, dass sie immer noch von den Brandwunden übersät waren.

Hermine nahm die Chance wahr und duckte sich unter ihm weg, um schnell zu Alte Runen zu eilen, bevor er sie noch einmal aufhielt. Sie merkte erst jetzt, dass sie ihren Atem angehalten hatte.

Verdammt noch mal, jedes Mal, wenn sie ihm zu nahe kam, hörte sie auf zu denken und erstarrte wie ein dummes Reh im Scheinwerferlicht eines Autos.

Hermine ließ sich auf ihren Platz in Alte Runen fallen und versteckte sich hinter ihrem dicken Wörterbuch. Stumm übersetzte sie den Text, den sie vorgelegt bekamen und als Malfoy schließlich vollständig geheilt von Madame Pomfrey in den Unterricht kam, war sie fest damit beschäftigt, ihn zu ignorieren.

Doch daraus wurde nichts. Malfoy ging äußerst knapp an ihrem Pult vorbei und fegte wie aus Versehen einen Stapel Pergamente von Hermines Tisch. Sie blickte starr auf. „Schau mich an, Granger. Bin ich noch hässlich?", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über seine Wange. „Du bist nicht mein Typ!", zischelte Hermine zurück und wollte ihm die Pergamente entreißen. Aber- diesmal völlig unabsichtlich- blieb sie an ihrem Tintenfaß hängen und wischte es über die Tischkante. Die schwarze Tinte ergoss sich über Malfoy.

Erschrocken blickte sie ihn nun doch an. Nun, er mochte zwar wiederhergestellt sein, aber er war über und über mit Tinte beschmiert, was nicht gerade attraktiv wirkte und das flüsterte sie ihm auch zu.

Malfoys Augen verengten sich und als ihn die Professorin ermahnte stand er auf, sprach einen Reinigungszauber über seine Umhänge und ging nach hinten in die letzte Reihe.

Hermine war heilfroh, als der Tag vorbei war. Morgen war Samstag und sie würde sich, nach einem Vormittag Hausaufgabe machen, nachmittags mit Ginny treffen.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Hermine frühzeitig auf, um ihren Hausarbeiten gerecht zu werden, wenn sie schon den halben Tag in Hogsmeade herumhängen würde. Ginny kam bald nach ihr in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in einem sehr hübschen, sehr luftigen Kleid. Obwohl es Winter war.

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. „Für Harry.", strahlte Ginny. Aus einer kleinen Handtasche holte sie einen zerknitterten Flyer und gab ihn Hermine. „Schau mal… heute Abend, in den Drei Besen tritt eine Band auf- wir können tanzen! Also, wenn du um zwei nachkommst, zieh dir was Hübsches an!" Ginny zwinkerte ihr zu und eilte davon, bevor Hermine protestieren konnte.

Resignierend warf sie ihre Hände in die Luft. Ginny wusste doch, dass sie derartige Veranstaltungen hasste.

Dennoch beschloss Hermine, ihrer Freundin den Gefallen zu tun und zog sich einen Festumhang an. Was konnte es schaden, sich einmal im Jahr schick herzurichten, es ja nur für Ginny, sagte Hermine sich und ging dann gegen zwei hinunter nach Hogsmeade.

Sie ging in die Drei Besen. Ginny war noch nicht da. Sie ließ sich von Madame Rosmerta einen freien Tisch zeigen- Ginny hatte reserviert- und bestellte sich ein Butterbier. Wahrscheinlich war Ginny bei Harry hängen geblieben. Hermine öffnete ihre kleine Handtasche, die innen magisch vergrößert war und zog ein dickes Buch heraus, um die Wartezeit wenigstens sinnvoll zu nutzen.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, wie jemand ihr gegenüber den Stuhl herauszog und sich setzte. „Hey!", sagte sie, während sie das Buch zuschlug und aufblickte, „Du bist zu spät, Gin-"

Hermine unterbrach sich.

„Hallo, Hermine.", sagte Draco Malfoy locker.

„Der Platz ist bereits reserviert." Hermine fasste sich schnell.

Malfoy lächelte, beinahe freundlich. „Deine Wiesel- Freundin war so nett, mir ihren Platz abzutreten. Im Grunde genommen hatte sie nie vor, ihn überhaupt erst einzunehmen."

Hermine wurde blass vor Wut. Nicht auf Malfoy, zur Abwechslung mal, sondern auf Ginny. Was sollte dieser Verrat? Wahrscheinlich knutschte sie gerade in Madame Puddifoots mit Harry herum und amüsierte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie Hermine ein „Date" verschafft hatte.

„Du siehst gut aus!", machte ihr Malfoy ein Kompliment. „Ich würde ja gerne glauben, dass du dich mir zuliebe so angezogen hast, aber das wäre… vermessen."

Hermine wurde schlagartig klar, dass es keinen Tanzabend in den Drei Besen geben würde. Es war ja nicht einmal eine Bühne aufgebaut worden. Ginny hatte sie hereingelegt, damit sie sich für Malfoy so herausputzte.

„Tut mir leid, Malfoy", sagte Hermine kurzentschlossen, „das muss wohl ein Missverständnis sein. Ich gehe wieder zurück ins Schloss. Und ja, es wäre vermessen, das zu glauben. Aber bei deiner Arroganz würde es mich auch nicht sonderlich wundern."

Hermine wollte aufstehen, doch sie konnte nicht. Es war, als wenn sie mit einem elastischen Gummiband an dem Stuhl festgebunden wäre. Sie ließ sich zurücksinken. „Was soll das, Malfoy? Lass mich sofort gehen! _Finite Incantatem_!" Sie versuchte es noch einmal, doch nichts passierte, außer dass sie wieder auf den Stuhl gezogen wurde.

Malfoy konnte ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verbergen. „Ich habe damit nichts zu tun!", sagte er einfach. Hermine warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Malfoy und unschuldig? Lächerlich.

„Malfoy…", sagte sie langsam und warnend.

„Ich war es nicht!", wiederholte er- in Hermines Ohren- wenig überzeugend.

Sie holte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und deutete auf seine Brust. „Granger, bitte. Ich habe nichts damit zu tun.", sagte er noch einmal.

„_Impedimenta_!", sagte Hermine und im selben Moment, als Malfoy gewahr wurde, dass sie ihn verhexen wollte, wollte er fliehen, doch eine Urgewalt zog ihn wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl und der Fluch traf ihn mitten in der Brust.

Er erstarrte für eine kurze Zeit und Hermine realisierte überrascht, dass es auch Malfoy unmöglich war, aufzustehen. Er konnte wohl doch nichts dafür, denn warum sollte er sich selbst an einen Stuhl kleben?

Malfoy erwachte aus seiner Starre und versuchte erneut, wegzukommen. Fehlanzeige. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen wandte er sich Hermine zu und sagte: „Wenigstens läufst du mir diesmal nicht davon. Ich für meinen Teil glaube ja, dass wir das deiner kleinen Wieselfreundin zu verdanken haben."

Hermine seufzte geschlagen. „Interessiert dich denn nicht, wie wir hier wieder wegkommen?"

„Nein. Im Moment nicht."

Hermine kochte zwar innerlich, aber sie konnte rein gar nichts gegen ihre missliche Lage unternehmen und so versuchte sie, ruhig Blut zu bewahren und sich ihren Ärger nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Sie nippte an ihrem Butterbier und starrte stur an Malfoy vorbei und beobachtete die Leute am Nachbartisch.

Sie würde Ginny umbringen, wenn sie hier loskam. Ihre Freundin hatte das hier geplant. Hermine war wirklich wütend. Sie wusste genau, dass sie sich selbst nicht eingestand, dass sie Malfoy attraktiv fand und einfach auf ihn stand, irgendwie. Und genau _deswegen_ würde sie ihn ganz sicher nicht ansehen. Wahrscheinlich brauchte er dann nicht einmal Legilimentik zu beherrschen, um ihre verräterischen Gedanken lesen zu können.

Nach einer Weile, in der sie vor sich hinbrütete, sagte Malfoy schließlich: „Eigentlich wollte ich mich mit dir unterhalten, Hermine." Nach einer Pause: „An einem öffentlichen Ort, an dem ich vor einem hinterhältigen Mordanschlag verschont bleibe. Also: findest du mich wirklich hässlich?"

Der letzte Satz brachte Hermine endlich dazu, ihn anzublicken. Sie schnappte aus ihrer vorgetäuschten Taubheit und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Aha! Es war ja klar, dass du nur über dich sprechen willst- genauer gesagt, dein Aussehen, Malfoy. Du bewertest es wirklich über. Was die anderen alle an dir finden- tja, ich weiß es nicht."

Wahrheit, Lüge, Lüge. Sie hatte sehr wohl Augen im Kopf und Malfoy sah wahnsinnig gut aus- und das wusste er.

„Ich werde mit dir _nicht_ meine kostbare Zeit verschwenden und über dein Aussehen diskutieren. Wie eitel kann man eigentlich sein?", fügte sie hinzu. Nein, sie wollte wirklich nicht über ihn reden… seine ungewöhnlichen Augen, in denen sie versank, seine halblangen Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen… Nein. Nein, nein, nein.

Er lehnte sich vor, über den Tisch. „Ich glaube, du findest mich sehr attraktiv, Granger.", gurrte Malfoy mit tiefer, besänftigender Stimme. Hermine hasste ihn dafür, denn sie wurde sofort rot- selbst seine Stimme wirkte anziehend.

Malfoy ließ sich in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken und grinste sie befriedigt an. „Ich glaube, du stehst insgeheim auf mich und gibst es nur nicht zu, weil du nicht so sein willst wie alle anderen Mädchen.", setzte er nach.

Hermine ballte ihre Fäuste unter dem Tisch. Er traf geradewegs ins Schwarze. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob er es ernst meinte oder ob er sie nur aufziehen wollte. Hoffentlich Letzteres und er durchschaute sie nicht.

„Nein, Malfoy, träum nur weiter, du arroganter Arsch.", sagte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Wann war diese Tortur denn endlich vorüber?

Er wechselte das Thema. „Weißt du was mich schon immer mal interessiert hat?", fragte er und legte seinen Hände auf den Tisch. „Potter und Weasley- wen hast du lieber? Und warst du vor Weasley mal mit Potter zusammen?"

Hermine hätte nun doch lieber ihn als sich als Gesprächsthema gehabt. Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Scheinen ja beide nicht so das Gelbe vom Ei gewesen zu sein…Sei froh, dass es mit Wiesel vorbei ist.", sagte Malfoy halb zu sich selbst.

„Nein!", giftete Hermine ihn an. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie _waren_ gut! Du vermisst ihn?" „_Nein_! Schrei nicht so herum, Malfoy, das geht niemanden hier drin was an und ich war nur ein paar Wochen mit Ron zusammen, mehr war da nicht."

Verdammt, so viel Information hatte sie dem neugierigen Idioten gar nicht geben wollen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund lag ihr daran, dass Malfoy wusste, dass sie nicht mit Harry und Ron geschlafen hatte.

Es war nämlich irgendwie nicht richtig… Harry und Ron waren doch eigentlich mehr wie zwei Brüder, die sie nie gehabt hatte. Selbst Ron. Nein, er war einfach nicht mehr. Und konnte es auch nicht werden, sie beide waren zu verschieden und immer nur am Streiten.

„Ach so….", sagte Malfoy gedehnt. „Hattest du stattdessen dann einen _Muggel_freund?"

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du das ‚Muggel' so betonst, aber nein, hatte ich nicht und können wir jetzt mal über was anderes reden als über mich?", sagte Hermine leise, damit nur Malfoy es hören konnte; so langsam hatten sich die Drei Besen gefüllt und es war so ein ungewöhnliches Bild, die beiden erklärten Erzfeinde an einem Tisch zu sehen, dass ihnen alle Aufmerksamkeit galt.

„Bist du prüde, Granger? Oder gibt es etwa nichts über dein Liebesleben zu sagen?", ärgerte- und quälte- Malfoy sie.

„Weder noch! Und würde es dir etwas ausmachen, endlich leiser zu sprechen!", fauchte Hermine. Was wollte er nur von ihr? Warum führten sie diese Art von Gespräch?

Malfoy grinste sie schelmisch an. „Ich tippe eher auf ‚sowohl als auch', wie es sich anhört. Stimmt es nicht?"

„Ich… ich habe Ron… geküsst.", erwiderte Hermine aufgebracht. Schon wieder zu viel gesagt. Malfoy schaffte es jedes Mal, sie so aufzuregen, dass sie ihre guten Vorsätze vergaß oder den Drang hatte, sich für Nichtigkeiten rechtfertigen zu müssen.

Malfoy sah sie offen feixend an. „Geknutscht mit dem Wieselchen." Er lachte und nahm einen Schluck Butterbier. Hermine starrte ihn wütend an. Warum war es ihr nicht egal, was er von Ron hielt? Sie konnte Malfoy einfach ignorieren…

„Ja, Malfoy, es kann ja nicht jeder herumhuren wie du.", zischte Hermine und versuchte erneut, von dem Stuhl aufzustehen. Hilflos und vor Wut schnaufend ließ sie sich wieder zurückfallen.

„Jeder Mann hat eben seine Bedürfnisse.", griente Malfoy.

„Und nur Arschlöcher geben dem nach, egal, was eine Frau dabei empfindet!" Hermine kochte vor Wut. Wie es dieses arrogante Frettchen nur schaffte, dass sich ihm viele seiner Mitschülerinnen an den Hals warfen- allen voran Pansy Parkinson- war ihr unverständlich.

Sie blickte Malfoy ins Gesicht und sah, dass er lautlos lachte und sich köstlich amüsierte.

„Warum lachst du?", fragte Hermine und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

„Weil…", er brachte zunächst keinen Ton heraus, „Weil diese Mädchen, die meine Bedürfnisse decken, zugleich die ihrigen befriedigen- und sie gar nichts anderes wollen."

Auf Hermines finsteren Blick hin fügte er anstandshalber hinzu: „Nun ja, ich will nicht ausschließen, dass die ein oder andere…" „- fast alle-", warf Hermine außer sich ein, „ähm… irregeleitete… Gefühle… hatten…", beendete Malfoy den Satz.

Hermine beschloss, sein Lachen zu ignorieren und fuhr nun leiser und sicherer fort: „Siehst du, Malfoy, darum verstehe ich nicht, was du ausgerechnet von mir willst. Eine weitere ‚Trophäe'?" Sie versuchte angestrengt, allen Ärger aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. „Ich weiß nicht, was du dir in den Kopf gesetzt hast, und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen, ehrlich gesagt, aber verabschiede dich von der Vorstellung, dass ich irgendwann in deinem Bett lande, denn dafür bin ich mir zu schade."

Sie sah, dass Malfoys nicht mehr lachte, sondern einigermaßen ernst aussah. „Das glaube ich nicht, Granger. Ich wette dagegen." Sie sah noch, dass er wieder grinste und sie fragte sich, was in aller Welt er jetzt gleich wieder sagen würde, da spürte sie, wie er nach ihren geballten Händen griff, sie mitsamt ihrem Oberkörper nach vorne zog und sie küsste.

Draco Malfoy küsste sie.

Vor allen Leuten.

Hermine versuchte, ihre Hände freizubekommen, aber er hielt sie fest.

Seine Lippen waren sehr weich. Sie spürte, wie seine Zähne an ihrer Unterlippe knabberten.

Es fühlte sich gut an und Hermine gab ihren sinnlosen Widerstand fürs Erste auf und küsste zögerlich zurück. Was blieb ihr anderes übrig, als es zuzulassen? Je eher Malfoy bekam, was er wollte, umso früher hörte er wieder auf. Und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, denn halb Hogwarts saß in den Drei Besen und bekam das entwürdigende Spektakel mit.

Malfoy ließ bald ihre Armgelenke los und hob seine Hand an ihr Gesicht. Hermine bemerkte, dass er seine Augen geschlossen hatte und sah ihre Chance, sich loszureißen.

Mit einem Ruck stieß sie Malfoy zurück, stand impulsiv auf- oh, der Fluch war gebrochen- und gab ihm eine klatschende Ohrfeige. Malfoy starrte sie mit errötender Wange perplex an, bevor Hermine mit hochrotem Gesicht aus den Drei Besen rauschte.

Jetzt würden alle glauben, dass sie mit Malfoy zusammen war. Verdammt, nein! Hermine schalt sich selbst, nicht in Gedanken zu fluchen. Sie wollte nur noch eines: in ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehren und Malfoy in aller Seelenruhe hassen, dafür, dass er sie öffentlich der Lächerlichkeit preisgab.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, da hörte sie schon eine Stimme hinter sich ihren Namen rufen. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass Malfoy hinter ihr herrannte. Nein, er würde jetzt nicht mit ihr zurückgehen. Hermine machte panisch auf dem Absatz kehrt und hastete zum _Honigtopf_.

Wie immer war der Laden mit Schülern überfüllt und Hermine quetschte sich hinein, zwischen den Regalen und Mitschülern hindurch bis zur Kellertreppe. „He, Granger!", hörte sie Malfoy rufen und sah, wie er sich hinter ihr her quälte.

In einem passenden Augenblick, als Malfoy sich gerade freikämpfte und das Ladenpersonal abgelenkt war, huschte Hermine in den Keller. „_Alohomora_!", keuchte sie und glitt in den Geheimgang. Rasch schloss sie die Falltür hinter sich und stolperte mit ihren Absatzschuhen die Treppe hinunter.

„Mist!", schimpfte Hermine halblaut, als sie sich nach ein paar Stufen fing und sich schwer atmend aufrichtete. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und rannte barfuß weiter. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts, denn Malfoy würde sie, wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig kam, bestimmt vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame abfangen wollen.

Mit den Schuhen in der einen Hand, den steinernen Rand der Rutsche in der anderen, kletterte Hermine bis zur Statue der buckligen Hexe hoch und öffnete den Buckel einen Spalt breit. Da niemand in Sicht war, stieg Hermine aus dem Tunnel und richtete sich auf.

Sie stellte ihre Schuhe zu Boden. „Miss Granger! Was tun Sie hier?", fragte Professor Snape mit schneidender Stimme. Hermine richtete sich zittrig auf und antwortete: „Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm, Sir." Sie bemerkte, wie Snapes Blick über ihren Körper glitt und mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, wie sie aussehen musste: verschwitzt, das schöne Abendkleid dreckbespritzt, ihre Füße mit Erde beschmiert und vor ihr ihre hochhackigen Sandalen.

„Soso.", machte Snape höhnisch. „Ich glaube, Sie gehen nicht in Ihren Gemeinschafsraum, ich glaube Sie kommen mit mir mit. Ihr Gryffindors habt ausgefallene Plätze, einfach so zu erscheinen… Potter habe ich dort auch schon erwischt.", murmelte er vor sich hin und Hermine folgte ihm äußerst widerwillig.

In Snapes Büro angekommen, wies er sie an, sich zu setzen. Hermine hatte sich indessen hundert Ausreden ausgedacht, eine unglaubwürdiger als die andere. Wie sollte sie sich aus dem Schlamassel je wieder herauswinden? Snape brauchte auch gar nichts von dem Geheimgang erfahren, andernfalls drohte gewissen Leuten- sie eingeschlossen- bestimmt ein Schulverweis.

„Sie von allen Leuten hier auf dem Schloss werden mit Sicherheit sagen können, was für ein Zaubertrank das ist.", sagte Snape mit indifferenter Stimme.

„…", flüsterte Hermine heiser. „Wie bitte? Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden." Hermine räusperte sich. „Das ist Veritaserum, Professor." Snape nickte und Hermine schwante Übles.

Snape stellte ein Glas Wasser vor sie und tröpfelte von der kleinen Ampulle etwas hinein. „Sie werden das trinken, Miss Granger. Ich werde endlich all den seltsamen Geschehnissen auf den Grund gehen, von denen ich weiß, dass Sie und Potter darin stecken."

Bebend ergriff Hermine das Glas und trank es aus. Sie wusste, dass sie besser daran tat, andernfalls würde Snape es ihr aufzwingen… obwohl er das nicht durfte.

„Woher sind Sie soeben gekommen?", wollte er wissen.

Hermine verspürte den Drang, Snape alles zu gestehen, angefangen von dem Vielsafttrank in der zweiten Klasse oder dass sie sein Logikrätsel vor dem Stein der Weisen genial gefunden hatte… endend bei dem Geheimgang der Statue.

„Aus Hogsmeade…", sagte sie nur, dem Drang, alles andere auszuplappern, widerstehend. „Warum stehen Sie dann dort in dem Gang herum? Das ist nicht der direkte Weg zum Gryffindorturm.", sagte Snape langsam.

„Wie gesagt, ich bin direkt aus Hogsmeade gekommen und ob es der direkte Weg ist… vielleicht.", sagte Hermine mit einem Leichtigkeitsgefühl im Kopf; sie sagte jedenfalls nicht die Unwahrheit… bestimmt gab es von der Hexe aus einen Geheimgang in ihren Turm… „Alle Wege führen nach Rom.", murmelte sie halblaut.

„Sie bleiben wohl eine Besserwisserin, selbst mit Veritaserum.", fauchte Snape. „Ja, ich denke schon.", bekräftigte Hermine ohne groß nachzudenken. „Nun denn… _Was hat es mit der Statue auf sich?_", fragte Snape eindringlich.

Hermine überlegte, alles war so leicht und drehte sich… die Wahrheit, die Wahrheit… und noch bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, begann sie zu erklären: „Diese Statue stellt eine bekannte Hexe aus dem Mittelalter dar. Beatrice de Beauvais. Sie war bekannt als große Heilerin, die nach Paris-" „Ja, ja, schon gut, Miss Granger." Snape wollte ihren Vortrag aus Geschichte der Zauberei nicht hören. Na gut. Also kam sie auch nicht zum entscheidenden Punkt, oder?

„Was wissen Sie über den Feuerwerkskracher in meinem Unterricht." Lethargisch redete Hermine weiter, als ob sie von einem Pergament ablesen würde: „Nun, das waren nicht Seamus und Dean, auch nicht Harry und Ron." Sie versuchte verzweifelt, das Reden einzustellen. Sie hatte schon zu viel gesagt, aber bei diesem Trank half es nicht. „Der wahre Täter-"

_Knall_. „war ich.", flüsterte Hermine, aber ihre Worte gingen unter, als die Bürotür aufflog, gegen ein Regal knallte und ein paar Gläser mit toten Kreaturen herausfielen und am Boden zerschellten. „Professor Snape, Sir, Hermine und ich waren in Hogsmeade!", keuchte Malfoy. Hermine drehte sich um sah ihn in der Tür stehen, abgehetzt.

„Los, gehen Sie, Miss Granger!", zischte Snape wütend und verscheuchte sie beide. Hermine wusste, dass Veritaserum nicht erlaubt war, deswegen hatte er sie gehen lassen. „Alles in Ordnung, Granger?", fragte Malfoy, nachdem sie schweigend nebeneinander gegangen waren. „Ja, ich denke schon. Dank dir.", antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß.

„Was?"

„Ich habe Professor Snape gerade erzählt, dass ich es war, die den Kracher in seinem Klassenzimmer losgelassen hat."

„Und warum würdest du ihm das erzählen?", fragte Malfoy entgeistert. Hermine fühlte weiterhin das Bedürfnis, die Wahrheit zu sprechen. „Weil er mir Veritaserum gegeben hat. Ich muss die Wahrheit sagen."

Malfoy starrte sie erst fassungslos an; dann machte sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Ausdruck breit als wäre Weihnachten vorverlegt worden. Er zerrte sie in das nächste leere Klassenzimmer.

„Granger, dann erzähl mal, wie findest du mich?"

Hermine fühlte unterschwellige Wut, weil er es schamlos ausnutzte… aber es half nichts… „Ich weiß nicht, was ich von dir halten soll… du siehst sehr gut aus und kannst höflich sein, wenn du willst… aber dann wiederum macht mich dein Grinsen wahnsinnig…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich, hauptsächlich, weil Hermine es selber nicht so genau wusste.

„Würdest du mit mir gehen?", fragte Malfoy mit interessiertem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ja, das würde ich.", gab Hermine unwillig zu.

„Würdest du auch mit mir schlafen?", fragte er begierig weiter. Selbst in ihrem träumerischen, leichten Geisteszustand wurde Hermine rot. „Antworte!", befahl er, als Hermine nicht sofort redete. „Wenn ich dich lieben würde: ja."

„Hast du mit Potter oder Weasley geschlafen?" „Sie sind meine besten Freunde, also nein."

„Hast du überhaupt schon mal mit jemandem…?" „Nein, Malfoy, hab ich nicht.", antwortete Hermine, zunehmend gereizt. Es war unfair, dass er sie über ihre intimsten Details ausfragen konnte, während sie ihm hilflos ausgeliefert war. Sie empfand mittlerweile mehr als nur Gleichmut, die Wirkung des Serums ließ also langsam nach, aber der Drang zu antworten bestand leider weiterhin.

Er schnaubte verächtlich. „In welcher Welt lebst du eigentlich Granger?" „In der Zaubererwelt, hier auf Hogwarts." Sie sah, wie er die Augen verdrehte.

„Bist du in mich verliebt oder warst du es schon mal?" „Ja, vielleicht und nein."

„Mochtest du den Kuss in den Drei Besen?" „Nein, es war mir zu peinlich, weil alle zugesehen haben.", antwortete Hermine sofort ohne groß nachzudenken; sie konnte jetzt spüren, wie die Wirkung so plötzlich nachließ wie sie eingetreten war und sie sich wieder normal fühlte.

„Willst du, dass ich dich noch mal küsse?" „Nein, das will ich nicht.", murmelte sie. Lüge. Sie wollte es, hier, in dem verlassenen Klassenzimmer, wo sie niemand sehen konnte… Hermines Herz schlug schneller. Sie hatte gerade eben ernsthaft gedacht, dass sie jetzt gerne Draco Malfoy küssen würde?

Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa.

Malfoy sah sie enttäuscht an. „Granger, du bist und bleibst mir ein Mysterium.", sagte er.


	21. Chapter 21

Draco lag neben Pansy auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal der Slytherins. Er empfand so etwas wie Reue, dass er Granger ausgenutzt hatte und sie all diese Sachen gefragt hatte, die sie ihm nicht in hundert Jahren freiwillig erzählt hätte. Und es tat ihm in gewisser Hinsicht leid, dass er schon wieder mit Pansy in seinem Bett gelandet war.

Warum schlief er überhaupt noch mit Pansy, die er zwar grundsätzlich nicht unattraktiv fand, die aber über alle Maßen lästig und dumm war; Granger war das genaue Gegenteil von Pansy, die sich überdies gerne mit ihrem Klatsch und Tratsch wichtigmachte und jedem gutaussehenden Jungen- vornehmlich Draco- hinterherlief.

Aber irgendwie hatte Draco Dampf ablassen müssen… Er wusste jetzt, dass Granger durchaus nicht so abgeneigt war, wie sie ständig vorgab, aber sie war so dermaßen stur, dass sie ihn partout nicht an sich heranließ.

Er hatte sie gefragt: „Willst du, dass ich dich noch mal küsse?" Er hatte es gewollt, er wollte es immer noch, er wollte ihr zeigen, dass er mittlerweile anders war und es ihm egal war, dass sie muggelgeboren war, dass er eine richtige Beziehung mit ihr wollte und keine „Trophäe" und dass es ihn nicht kümmerte, ob seine Eltern mit ihr einverstanden waren oder nicht.

„Nein, das will ich nicht." Alles, was ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf geschossen war, war wie weggeblasen. Sie wollte ihn nicht. Warum nicht, warum?, fragte sich Draco immer wieder.

Pansy regte sich neben ihm. „Drake? Was ist los?", flüsterte sie und ließ ihre Hand über seine nackte Brust gleiten. „Woran denkst du?" Sie blickte ihn mit ihren beinahe schwarzen Augen an. Draco schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß, woran du denkst. An Hermine Granger."

Draco blickte sie starr an. Sie _konnte _keine Legilimentik- oder!

„Ich habe die Gerüchte gehört, Drake. Dass du sie in den Drei Besen geküsst hast. Ich weiß, dass du seit dem Weihnachtsball in der vierten Klasse in sie verliebt bist."

Draco richtete sich auf und widersprach empört. Was zur Hölle…

„Drake, ich habe Augen im Kopf." Pansy warf ihr langes schwarzes Haar zurück und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrer Handfläche auf. Als Draco nichts entgegnete, fuhr sie fort: „Ich bin ein Mädchen, ich sehe meine ‚Konkurrenz' und ich sehe auch, wie meine ‚Konkurrenz' zurückschaut. Ich wusste schon seit damals, dass es mit uns nichts werden kann- also nehme ich solange, wie ich kriegen kann, Drake."

Draco ließ sich zurücksinken. Er kam sich ausgenutzt vor. Ausgenutzt von _Pansy_. Er merkte, dass nun der Spieß umgedreht war. Normalerweise war er es, der mit den Mädchen Klartext redete, ihnen durch die Blume sagte, dass er keine Beziehung, sondern nur miteinander schlafen und dann Schluss machen wollte. Und Pansy sagte ihm jetzt offen ins Gesicht, was Sache war. „Ich dachte immer, du wolltest Mrs Malfoy werden.", sagte er nach einer Weile Stille.

Pansy lachte auf. „Ja, damals bis Ende der vierten Klasse vielleicht. Warum glaubst du, habe ich damals mit dir geschlafen? Ich wollte das eigentlich noch gar nicht. Aber dann… war es eben schon zu spät und ich habe mich von meinen dummen Vorstellungen verabschiedet; außerdem wollte ich Spaß haben." Sie küsste ihn und ließ ihre Hände tiefer wandern. „Ein letztes Mal, Drake? Du _bist_ gut, ich beneide sie ja jetzt schon, aber du solltest Granger nicht betrügen, das weißt du."

Draco war zutiefst verwirrt. Er musste sein Urteil über Pansy zu einem Teil noch einmal überdenken. Was war nur mit den Frauen in letzter Zeit los? Erst Granger, jetzt Pansy. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass man ihn, einen Malfoy, einseifen und ausnutzen konnte. Aber war es wirklich ausnutzen? Er hatte ja wohl auch von Pansy profitiert.

„Ein letztes Mal, Pans.", grinste er.

Draco saß in Zaubertränke und dachte lieber an die vergangene Nacht. Pansys nackter Körper über oder unter ihm war viel interessanter als Snapes Sermon über die Wirkungen eines Bezoars. Er und Pansy hatten die letzten Stunden wirklich genossen. Sie waren die ganze Nacht beschäftigt gewesen und Pansy hatte sich erst im Morgengrauen in ihren Schlafsaal zurückgeschlichen.

Draco drehte sich leicht um und sah, dass sie todmüde in ihrem Stuhl hing, ebenfalls unfähig, ihrem Hauslehrer zuzuhören. Er drehte sich in die andere Richtung. Granger dagegen hing an Snapes Lippen und kritzelte eifrig jedes Wort mit.

Draco wunderte sich etwas über sich selbst. Er war- na gut, Pansy hatte ja recht- in Granger verliebt, aber dennoch vögelte er mit Pansy? Er wusste, er würde es nie wieder tun- vielleicht ja gerade deswegen. Und es hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet, in einer gewissen Weise. Pansy fand er nur körperlich attraktiv, Granger dagegen hatte neben äußerst ansehnlichen Brüsten, wie er sich zu gerne erinnerte, wesentlich mehr zu bieten.

Intellektuell befanden sich Draco und sie auf einer Ebene, sie konnte ihm herausgeben, war ebenbürtig. Diese Art der Attraktivität fehlte Pansy und jeder anderen Frau, die er kannte, komplett.

Jetzt, wo für ihn ein für alle Mal klar war, dank Pansys Worten und Taten, dass er Granger im Gegensatz zu allen anderen treu sein musste, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, konnte er sich voll und ganz auf sie konzentrieren.

„…Mr Malfoy?"

Draco zuckte zusammen. Vor ihm stand Snape und sah ihn missbilligend an. „Ich fragte, warum Sie nicht anfangen, den Heiterkeits- Heiltrunk zu brauen."

Draco sprang auf und holte sich, wie seine Klassenkameraden, die nötigen Zutaten.

Beim Abendessen trank er wie gewöhnlich aus seinem Glas, doch heute schmeckte der Kürbissaft nach… Koboldpisse. „Was ist denn _das_?", sagte Draco angewidert und spähte in das Glas hinein; eine dickflüssige, braungrüne Brühe schwappte darin.

Gleichzeitig merkte er, wie es in seinem Körper zu brodeln begann. Draco sprang entsetzt auf und rannte aus der Großen Halle und verschwand im nächsten Gang. Schwitzend und keuchend durchlief er eine Verwandlung und er betete und hoffte, dass Granger ihm kein Haar eines Frettchens in den untergejubelten Vielsafttrank hineingetan hatte, wie sie ihm unlängst gedroht hatte.

Draco wusste, dass er ebendies verdient hätte, nachdem was er sie am Vorabend gefragt hatte, als Snape ihr das Veritaserum verabreicht hatte und es war zweifelsohne ihre Revanche.

Doch er verwandelte sich in kein Tier und bekam auch keine pelzigen Stellen, soweit er das beurteilen konnte, also hastete er in das nächstgelegene Jungenklo und sah sich im Spiegel an. Seine Roben waren ihm um etliche Zentimeter zu klein und ihn blickte das Gesicht von Cormac McLaggen an.

„Neeein!", stöhnte Draco entsetzt; er hatte jetzt rotbraune Haare und Sommersprossen. Granger hatte es schon mit Rotschöpfen.

Draco hoffte, unbemerkt in seinen Schlafsaal schleichen zu können. Aber kaum, dass er nach draußen gegangen war, lief er Finnigan über den Weg. „Hey, Cormac, was treibst du denn da? Ich dachte, du wolltest noch Nachtisch?" „Ähm, nein, Magenschmerzen, F… Seamus." „Willst du zu Madame Pomfrey?" „Oh, nein, nein, mir geht's schon wieder besser.", log Draco und hoffte, dass Finnigan nicht auffiel, dass er statt dem Gryffindorwappen das der Slytherins auf der Brust trug.

Finnigan führte ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Es sah total gemütlich und bequem aus und Draco setzte sich auf eine abgewetzte Couch, um zu überlegen, wie er am besten entkommen konnte.

Er sah, wie das Portrait aufging und jemand hereinkletterte. Granger. „Ach, hier bist du also, Cormac.", sagte sie, während sie ein verdächtig aussehendes Stück Pergament zusammenfaltete. „Kommst du bitte mal mit?" Draco erhob sich misstrauisch und folgte Granger nach draußen; immerhin war er schon mal der Höhle der Löwen entronnen, jetzt musste er nur noch Granger abschütteln.

Granger packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich, in einen engen, kleinen Raum am Ende des Ganges. Sie verschloss die Tür magisch. „Hermine, was soll das?", fragte er vorsichtig, weil er nicht hundertprozentig wusste, ob sie seine wahre Identität kannte.

„Cormac.", seufzte Granger da und stürzte sich beinahe auf ihn. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und begann, ihn etwas unbeholfen zu küssen. Draco war äußerst überrascht. Es war skurril, in einem fremden Körper zu stecken und von dem Mädchen geküsst zu werden, in das man verliebt war.

Zögerlich küsste er zurück. Er ließ seine- oder besser gesagt McLaggens- Hände über ihren Körper gleiten und zog sie näher heran. Er spürte, wie Hermine ihren Mund leicht geöffnet hatte und er nutzte es auch, um den Kuss mit seiner Zunge zu vertiefen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Granger konnte wirklich gut küssen. Wie sie wohl im Bett sein mochte? Er spürte, wie McLaggens Körper deutlich auf diesen Gedanken reagierte. Langsam zwang er Granger, rückwärts zu gehen, bis sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Sie ächzte leise, als er mit seinen Händen über ihren Hintern fuhr.

Dann bemerkte er noch etwas anderes. Seine Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzlich zusammen und seine Hände verformten sich. Er ließ Hermine los, angelte nach seinem Zauberstab in seiner Umhangtasche und rief: „_Alohomora_!" Die Tür sprang auf und Licht drang herein; es blieb keine Zeit mehr, also rannte er so schnell es ging, den Korridor hinunter um das nächste Eck, wo er sich schwitzend niederließ und krümmte, als er endlich seinen eigenen Körper wiederbekam.

Er hörte Schritte näherkommen. Eilig rappelte er sich auf und sprintete davon. Dass ihn Granger jetzt erwischte wäre äußerst unangenehm, genauso wenn er Filch oder einem Lehrer begegnete; was machte ein Slytherin in der Nähe des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes.

Granger war eigentlich nicht schlecht im Küssen, nur ein bisschen Übung fehlte ihr noch. Selbst wenn er nur McLaggens schlaksigen, für Hermine viel zu großen und überaus widerlichen Körper besaß. Und diese rötlichen Haare…

Draco verstand aber nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Granger fiel über ihn her, während er in McLaggens Körper stecke und er war sich fast zu 100 Prozent sicher, dass sie hinter dem Vielsafttrank steckte.

Er nahm an, dass es Absicht gewesen war. Nach einer Weile Nachdenkens kam zu er folgenden Schlüssen: Granger, das hatte er ja bereits herausgefunden, fand ihn nicht unattraktiv. Aber so offen konnte sie das nicht zugeben, nicht mit Potty und Wiesel als beste Freunde. Und alle Gerüchte, die es geben würde, wenn man sie mit ihn zusammen sah… schlecht für ihr Image. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie es selbst nicht so ganz wahrhaben und deswegen hatte sie ihn in einen Gryffindor verwandelt, um sich nicht so schlecht oder wie auch immer vorzukommen.

Draco grinste. Ihre Vorliebe für Rothaarige war mehr als seltsam. Und Granger war in der Tat eine harte Nuss, aber ihre Schale hatte definitiv schon Risse, sonst hätte sie nicht freiwillig mit ihm herumgeknutscht. Also musste sie irgendwie zu knacken sein.

Er riss einen Fetzen unbeschriebenes Pergament von seiner Verwandlungshausaufgabe und kritzelte darauf: _Granger, triff mich morgen um elf im Wahrsageturm. Ich weiß, dass du Gänge kontrollierst, also brichst du keine Regeln… Draco Malfoy_

Abends ging er zur Eulerei und schickte seine Adlereule zu Hermine.

* * *

><p>Reviews schreiben ist keine Straftat.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Hermine kochte. Er hatte es vollkommen ausgenutzt, dass Snape sie das Veritaserum hatte trinken lassen. Er hatte ihr sehr persönliche Fragen gestellt und war in ihre Privatsphäre eingedrungen. Malfoy war und blieb ein hinterlistiges, arrogantes Arschloch, dem man in keinster Weise vertrauen konnte.

Wütend hieb sie auf ihr Kopfkissen ein. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie in seinen grauen Augen so etwas wie ehrliche Enttäuschung gelesen, als sie ihn zurückgewiesen hatte. Hermine schoss Blut in den Kopf, als sie daran dachte, dass ihm vielleicht doch etwas an ihr lag; aber wenn, dann hatte er eine seltsame Art und Weise, es zu zeigen.

Ungeachtet dessen musste sie Malfoy loswerden. Er und sie… nein, das war einfach undenkbar. Der einzige Weg war ihm zu zeigen, dass sie schon einen Freund hatte und er nur seine Zeit vergeudete. Aber wie sollte sie das anstellen, überlegte Hermine angestrengt. Besonders, wo sie keinen Freund hatte, mit dem sie öffentlich auftreten konnte.

Nein, es musste etwas sein, das nur für Draco Malfoys Augen und Ohren bestimmt war.

Alle Gedanken, die Ron beinhalteten, schloss Hermine gleich kategorisch aus. Ron würde es in den falschen Hals bekommen und am Ende noch glauben, dass Hermine doch was von ihm wollte.

Da kam ihr eine brillante Idee, die ihr sehr viel Selbstbewusstsein abfordern würde, aber ihrer Ansicht nach trotzdem genial war…

Merlin, war es anstrengend, McLaggen zu küssen. Hermine konnte McLaggen nicht sonderlich leiden und die Person, die gerade in seinem Körper steckte, auch nicht. War es immer so… schlecht? In dem Besenschrank war es auf einmal unglaublich heiß. Sie spürte, wie sich seine Hände an ihrem Körper vorantasteten. Nein, was tat er denn da? Er sollte das doch nicht genießen!

Da trat Malfoy auf einmal einen Schritt zurück und stürzte davon. Hermine war verwundert, so miserabel konnte sie doch gar nicht gewesen sein… da fiel ihr ein, dass sich Malfoy sicherlich in seinen eigenen Körper zurückverwandelte.

Hermine war trotz der viel zu frühen Unterbrechung froh, dass sie ihren Punkt klar gemacht hatte und Malfoy nun überzeugt davon war, dass sie eine heimliche Affäre mit McLaggen hätte.

Gut gelaunt ging sie in den Unterricht. In Verwandlung saß Malfoy vor ihr und sah so aus wie immer und wie immer passte er nicht auf. Aber er würdigte sie keines Blickes und hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz wo anders, also verdächtigte er bestimmt nicht sie hinter der ganzen Besenschrank- Geschichte.

Umso größer war Hermines Überraschung, als sie am Abend Eulenpost bekam. Ginny, die immer am neugierigsten und deshalb als erste vor Ort war, nahm dem Waldkauz die Notiz ab und weil sie an Hermine adressiert war, las Ginny den Inhalt auch gleich laut vor.

Hermine war verärgert- kannte dieses Mädchen keine Privatsphäre? Aber gleichzeitig war sie auch erleichtert, dass Ginny wenigstens nicht so laut redete, dass es der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum mitbekam.

„Morgen um elf, Hermine.", grinste Ginny. Hermine seufzte laut. „Ich weiß nicht, Ginny.", sagte sie ehrlich. Einerseits juckte es sie schon, den Grund für das Treffen zu erfahren, andererseits wusste sie jetzt, nach einem herrlichen, unbeschwerten, malfoyfreien Nachmittag, dass ihre McLaggen- Strategie- warum auch immer- nicht aufgegangen war.

Jetzt hatte sie sich wohl ganz umsonst zum Deppen gemacht. Ihre Wangen fühlten sich heiß an.

Ginny legte ihren Kopf schief. „Hermine, mach dir doch nichts vor. Spätestens nach zwei Tagen, wenn Malfoy dich in Ruhe lässt, willst du doch wieder, dass er dich ‚belästigt' und dir Beachtung schenkt."

Hermines Gesicht färbte sich zu ihrem Unwillen etwas rosa. Sie knetete ihre Hände. „Aber, Ginny, woher soll ich wissen, ob er es ernst meint? Und… ich weiß nicht, ob ich dem so nachgeben kann."

Ginny blickte sie halb vorwurfsvoll an. „Man kann nicht baden gehen ohne nass zu werden. Ich schätze, du musst es einfach mal drauf ankommen lassen, Hermine. Sonst findest du nie einen Freund. Und lass dich einfach mal gehen, du siehst dann schon, was passiert. Genau den Ratschlag hast du mir mit Harry auch dauernd gegeben. Und wenn es dir nicht gefällt, kannst du Malfoy immer noch in die Wüste schicken."

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um Ginny zu widersprechen, aber weil sie keine schlüssigen Gegenargumente besaß, schloss sie ihn wieder und nickte ergeben. „Also gut, dann geh ich da morgen Nacht hin und schau mir die Sache mal an." „Ja, und ohne jeglichen Hintergedanken, Hermine. Keine Streiche, Mordgedanken oder was auch immer!", warnte Ginny sie sogleich.

Hermine machte sich während ihrem Kontrollgang auf den Weg zum Wahrsageturm. Eines hatte sie schon gelernt: bei ihren Turmtreffen mit Malfoy war immer Vorsicht geboten, egal mit welcher Absicht sie hingingen. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab aus jahrelangem Argwohn mit eingesteckt, auch wenn sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte, Malfoy nicht zu verhexen.

Ohne dass jemand von ihr Notiz nahm, schlich sie sich in einem Geheimgang zu dem leeren Wahrsageklassenzimmer hinauf. Zaghaft und leise zog sie den Wandteppich beiseite und blickte in den Gang. Malfoy war schon da und lehnte an der Wand. Unanständigerweise hatte er sein Knie abgewinkelt und seinen Fuß an der Wand postiert.

Hermine hasste das und zog jedem Schüler fünf Punkte ab, den sie dabei erwischte, weil es völlig unnötig die Mauer verschmutzte und die Hauselfen den Dreck wieder wegschrubben mussten.

Er blickte nicht in ihre Richtung, sondern in die des Hauptganges, aus der er sie vermutete. Geschwind trat Hermine hervor.

„MALFOY!", rief sie, „Fuß weg von der Wand. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!"

Er zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen, trat einen Schritt in den Gang und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ist es bei dir zu Hause so üblich, die Wände zu versauen? Haben dir deine Eltern keinen Anstand beigebracht?", fragte Hermine provokativ hochnäsig. Sie wusste, sie war nicht hier um ihn zu reizen, aber wie kein anderer Mensch auf Erden brachte er es fertig, sie aufzustacheln und ihre schlechten Seiten hervorzurufen.

Malfoy grinste nun. „Granger!", sagte er in einem durchaus erfreuten Ton, wenngleich von oben herab, „Haben dir deine Eltern nicht beigebracht, dass es unhöflich ist, andere anzuschreien? Oder dass es äußerst rüpelhaft ist, jemandem verbotene Substanzen unterzujubeln und dann einfach so in einen Besenschrank zu zerren und abzuknutschen?"

Hermine wurde rot. „Ich… also… das kann ich erklären, Malfoy!", stotterte sie. Oh nein, war das peinlich. Warum war er immer so schlagfertig?

Malfoy feixte und trat näher an sie heran. Hermine wollte ihm ausweichen, aber ihr Stolz verbot ihr, rückwärts wegzugehen. Mit eisernem Willen verharrte sie auf ihrem Standpunkt und unterdrücke das Verlangen, ihre Arme abwehrend zu verschränken. Malfoy streckte seine Hand aus und berührte ihre Wangen mit seinen langen Fingern.

Hermine konnte dem Impuls, ihren Kopf wegzudrehen, nicht widerstehen. „Wie eloquent du doch bist, Granger. Ich dachte, ich bekäme eine Erklärung, aber nachdem dich meine Nähe so offensichtlich aus dem Konzept bringt… werde ich es _dir_ erklären, Granger.", sagte er mit leiser und tiefer Stimme.

Sein Griff an ihrem Kinn verstärkte sich und Hermine spürte, wie er ihren Kopf wieder zu ihm hin drehte, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste. Dann ließ er sie los und beugte sich vor.

‚Tu doch was', schrie sie innerlich, ‚reiß dich los!' Aber sie rührte sich nicht.

Malfoys Hände glitten an ihre Seite und hielten ihre Arme fest, aber nicht so, dass es wehtat. Dann flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Ich glaube, Granger, dass du mich sehr, sehr attraktiv findest. Und ich glaube auch, dass du dir das nach wie vor nicht so wirklich eingestehst. Habe ich nicht Recht? Es war wirklich _sehr_ unhöflich von dir, mir den Vielsafttrank zu verabreichen, _Hermine_."

Hermine schauderte, als sie ihren Namen von ihm hörte. Ihr Gesicht brannte. Ihre Knie waren weich geworden wegen seiner Nähe. Wieso war sie für ihn ein offenes Buch? Und warum reagierte sie auf seine Stimme so sehr?

„Und weißt du, was ich noch glaube?", murmelte Malfoy weiter. Hermine schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf.

„Ich glaube", schnurrte Malfoy mit einer für Hermine verführerischen Stimme, „dass du ganz gerne mal richtig leben willst, nicht immer nur der Bücherwurm sein willst… sonst hättest du mich nicht in den Besenschrank gezogen und wärest heute gar nicht hier. Sei mal ein bisschen lockerer, Granger, und sieh, wo es uns heute noch hinführt…"

Hermine wollte sich gar nicht fragen, wo genau es Malfoys Meinung nach hinführen sollte und woher glaubte er zu wissen… sie erwachte aus ihrer Starre, befreite ihre Arme und drückte Malfoy weg.

Er sah sie mit einem raubtierhaften Lächeln an, das Hermine gar nicht gefiel.

„Ich… das siehst du völlig falsch, Malfoy!", stieß Hermine ärgerlich hervor. Sie war wütend. Einerseits, weil er sie besser zu kennen schien als manchmal selbst Harry und Ron und andererseits, weil er die Frechheit besaß, einfach anzunehmen, dass sie mit ihm freiwillig schlafen würde.

„So?", fragte er, wieder von oben herab, als wüsste er es besser als Hermine selbst.

„Das mit McLaggen hatte absolut nichts damit zu tun, dass ich _dich_ küssen wollte!", sagte Hermine und die Röte in ihrem Gesicht vertiefte sich noch.

Malfoy hatte eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen und sah sie spöttisch an. „Also _wolltest_ du _mich_ küssen.", warf er ein.

Hermine wurde noch verdrossener. „Das hab ich nie gesagt, Malfoy!", fauchte sie. „Unterbrich mich gefälligst nicht immer und dreh mir nicht die Worte im Mund um!" In normalerem Ton und gleichzeitig dem Gefühl, einen Fehler zu begehen, fuhr sie fort: „Ich dachte… dass du, wenn du merken würdest, dass ich eine heimliche Affäre mit einem anderen hätte, aufgeben würdest und mich in Ruhe ließest."

Malfoy sah sie verdutzt an. Dann lachte er laut los und die Häme schwang nur so mit dabei. „War das ein Witz, Granger? _Du_ und eine heimliche, leidenschaftliche Affäre? Was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht? Das ist ja grotesk, lächerlich sogar!" Er stolperte etwas rückwärts und musste sich vor Lachen an die Wand lehnen.

Hermine blickte ihn finster an. Was für ein Arschloch, er hatte doch überhaupt keine Ahnung von ihr.

Er hielt sie für nichts mehr als eine prüde Streberin, war so von sich selbst eingenommen, so ein Idiot, einfach nur noch frustrierend. _AHHHH._ Sie platzte gleich.

Das Lachen würde ihm gleich vergehen. Sie konnte auch anders.

Hermine stürzte los, auf den lachenden Draco Malfoy zu. Mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, scheuerte sie ihm eine, sodass sein Kopf herumflog und bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte Hermine seine Arme gepackt und ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt. Bevor sie so etwas wie Bedauern oder Zögern empfinden konnte, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

Sie spürte seine weichen Lippen auf ihren, seinen Körper an ihrem. Sie verließ sich ganz und gar auf ihr Gefühl, um es richtig zu machen. Um ihm zu beweisen, dass auch sie leidenschaftlich sein konnte. Dass es Seiten an ihr gab, die er nicht kannte und dass er merkte, wie falsch er lag.

Sie merkte, wie sich Malfoy offenbar fasste. Ehe Hermine sich versah, hatte er den Spieß umgedreht und jetzt war _sie_ diejenige, deren Rücken hart in die Wand gepresst war und Malfoy erwiderte ihren Kuss jetzt ungestüm.

Hermine dachte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben nicht rational nach, sie genoss es einfach. Sie spürte Malfoys Hände an ihrer Hüfte und wie sie sich sanft unter ihr T- Shirt arbeiteten und ihre Haut berührten. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut und verspürte ein Verlangen nach mehr. Nun wurde sie doch etwas nervös.

Er schien es zu spüren, denn er löste sich von ihr und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Hermine strich sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und blickte peinlich berührt zu Boden.

„Wow, Granger, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie ich dich aus der Reserve locken kann…", spöttelte Malfoy.

Hermine atmete langsam und tief ein und hielt sich an der Steinmauer fest, weil ihre Knie noch so wackelig waren. Bei Merlin, Morgana und Dumbledore, sie hatte gerade mit Draco Malfoy herumgemacht. Ihr Herz trommelte in ihrer Brust. Sie wusste nicht, was sie daraus machen sollte. Es war eine unüberlegte Aktion gewesen, sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, was das für sie bedeuten würde. Und sie hatte es gemocht, sogar genossen. Es hatte sich richtig angefühlt.

Die Röte kehrte auf ihre Wangen zurück.

„Alles in Ordnung, Granger?", fragte Malfoy und sie glaubte, einen besorgten Unterton herauszuhören. Er trat auf sie zu und zog sie in eine aufrechte Position. „Granger?" Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und als sie in seine Augen sah, bemerkte sie neben der außergewöhnlichen Farbe wirklich eine Art Sorge.

„Uhm, ja, Malfoy. Alles okay.", murmelte Hermine matt und berührte unbewusst ihre Lippen. Am liebsten wollte sie das Gefühl auf ewig konservieren, aber… Malfoy… Sie wich seinem Blick aus, sie konnte ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen. Sie wollte einfach nur… weg.

Hermine hörte auf einmal gedämpfte Stimmen. Ihr Herz schlug wieder schneller. Sie bekamen Besuch! Ihr Geschrei vor ein paar Minuten war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Rasch duckte sie sich unter Malfoys Armen weg und hastete zu dem Geheimgang, aus dem sie gekommen war.

Malfoy war ihr jetzt ganz egal, Hauptsache sie kam rechtzeitig in den Gryffindorturm und konnte ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen retten.


	23. Chapter 23

So, obwohl gestern Portugal gewonnen hat, bin ich verdammt guter Laune und zur Feier des Tages (ich hab meinen Masterstudienplatz gekriegt, jaaaaaa :D) gleich noch das Kapitel aus Dracos Sicht. :)

* * *

><p>Draco ging hinauf zum Wahrsageklassenzimmer. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Granger auftauchen würde. Sie war zu neugierig und außerdem hatte sie ein gewisses Interesse an ihm, das war unübersichtlich. Das würde er ausnutzen, um bei ihr weiterzukommen.<p>

Er unterdrückte ein lautes Auflachen, als er daran dachte, dass die verklemmte Granger ihn als McLaggen tarnen musste, um ihren Gefühlen für ihn nachzugeben.

Und sie faszinierte ihn auf eine Weise, die Draco nicht näher bestimmen konnte. Hermine Granger war eine Person, die furchtbar einfach und zugleich ungemein schwer zu durchschauen war. Blickte er ihr ins Gesicht, konnte er in ihr sehr viele schlecht unterdrückte Emotionen lesen. Auf der anderen Seite war ihm das, was in ihrem verdrehten, doch zweifelsohne intelligenten Kopf vorging, ein ewiges Mysterium. Es war unvorhersehbar, was sie als nächstes tat.

Genau das mochte er an ihr. Sie war nicht wie alle anderen.

Dass sie obendrein nicht schlecht aussah, schadete auch kein bisschen.

Draco dachte nach und lehnte sich beiläufig gegen die Wand. Immer wieder warf er Blicke den Gang herunter, aus dem er Granger vermutete. Irgendwie war er auf eine angenehme Art und Weise nervös. Vorfreudig, konnte man fast schon sagen.

„MALFOY!", hörte er jemanden laut rufen und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, „Fuß weg von der Wand. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!"

Ahh, Granger.

Er trat einen Schritt vor und richtete sich auf.

Nun hielt ausgerechnet Granger ausgerechnet ihm vor, dass er sich nicht zu benehmen wüsste. Er hatte erstens ausgezeichnete Manieren- wenn es darauf ankam- und zweitens war es von ihr, die ständig Regeln übertrat, mehr als scheinheilig, andere wegen Nichtigkeiten zu tadeln. Und dann belehrte sie ihn auch noch in äußerst anmaßendem Ton.

Also würde er scharf zurückschießen. Draco grinste. „Granger!", sagte er. Sie kam ihm gerade recht. Er fragte sie, warum sie ihm den Vielsafttrank verabreicht hatte.

Zu seiner Genugtuung stellte er fest, dass Granger errötete und herumstotterte. Er grinste breit. Diese Runde ging eindeutig an ihn. Sie konnte doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt haben, dass sie mit ihren dilettantischen Versuchen durchkam? McLaggen, also wirklich.

Draco trat näher an sie heran, weil er schon vor längerer Zeit festgestellt hatte, dass es sie ungemein verunsicherte und irritierte, wenn jemand in ihre Individualdistanz eindrang. Auf diese Weise konnte er ihr seine Überlegenheit demonstrieren. Draco bemerkte, wie sie mit sich selbst rang und ihr Kinn nach vorne schob, aber sie wich nicht zurück. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um ihre Wangen zu berühren.

Aber jetzt drehte sie ihren Kopf weg. Draco lächelte siegessicher. Sie war verwirrt. Leise stichelte er auf sie ein. Er würde schon noch eine Reaktion von ihr provozieren. Wie er ihre Wortgefechte liebte.

Er drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu ihm und umfasst sanft ihre Arme. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Granger platzte, sie war schon gereizt und latent aggressiv, das zeigte ihre Körperhaltung deutlich. Da hielt er besser ihre Arme fest. Dass sie unmädchenhaft fest zuschlagen konnte, wusste er ja bereits.

Er beugte sich vor, zu ihrem Ohr, und murmelte: „Ich glaube, Granger, dass du mich sehr, sehr attraktiv findest. Und ich glaube auch, dass du dir das nach wie vor nicht so wirklich eingestehst. Habe ich nicht Recht? Es war wirklich _sehr_ unhöflich von dir, mir den Vielsafttrank zu verabreichen, _Hermine_."

Er fühlte, wie eine Gänsehaut an ihren Armen entlangkroch. Draco wusste, dass sie ihn attraktiv fand und dass sie den Klang ihres Namens aus seinem Mund offenbar sehr mochte. Er fragte sich, wie lange sie ihm noch widerstehen konnte oder wollte. Vielleicht sollte er ihren Namen öfter sagen.

Mit leisem Ton redete er weiter auf Granger ein und machte sich über sie lustig. Das hatte sie eindeutig verdient… er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie ihn in McLaggen verwandelt hatte. „Sei mal ein bisschen lockerer, Granger, und sieh, wo es uns heute noch hinführt…", flüsterte er. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie auch nur in der Nähe von seinem Schlafsaal landen würden, aber man durfte ja noch träumen.

Und es war zu viel für Granger. Jetzt machte sie sich los. Draco grinste.

Sie kochte. Das konnte sogar ein Blinder sehen.

Er liebte diesen Gesichtsausdruck.

Natürlich konnte sie seine Vermutung nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und erklärte ihm, warum sie das mit dem Vielsafttrank abgezogen hatte.

„Ich dachte… dass du, wenn du merken würdest, dass ich eine heimliche Affäre mit einem anderen hätte, aufgeben würdest und mich in Ruhe ließest.", sagte sie verzweifelt.

Draco war verblüfft. Als er das so hörte, wusste er gar nicht, was er denken oder gar sagen sollte. Das war so verdreht und hanebüchen, so jenseits von allem normalen Gedankengut, dass selbst ihm nichts dazu einfiel. Wer kam nur auf solche Ideen? Und dann auch noch jemand wie _Granger_, sollte eine glaubwürdige Affäre haben?

Nein, sie machte sicherlich einen Witz. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte jedoch etwas anderes.

Er begann zu lachen. Haha, das war einfach zu köstlich. Dracos Knie wurden schwach und er musste sich an der Wand anlehnen, um nicht umzukippen. Granger und eine leidenschaftliche Affäre? Sie hatte ja noch nicht mal was mit Potter oder Weasley… sie hatte nur Bücher und zwei asexuelle Freunde…

Er fühlte, dass seine Augen nass wurden vor Lachen. Und Grangers Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar. Sie hasste ihn dafür, dass er sich über sie amüsierte.

Draco wischte sich mit der Hand die Augen ab und sah so nicht, was als nächstes passierte. Granger war auf einmal nah bei ihm und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, dass sein Kopf herumflog und gegen die Wand prallte, sodass es ihm erneut Wasser in die Augen drückte. Was zur Hölle…

Draco trat benommen einen Schritt von der Mauer weg. Wo waren seine Abwehrmechanismen geblieben?

Granger packte seine Arme mit festem Griff und warf sich, wie es schien mit ihrem ganzen Körpergewicht gegen ihn, sodass diesmal sein Rücken mit der Wand Bekanntschaft machte. Dann, bevor Draco wusste wie ihm geschah, presste Granger ihre Lippen auf seine.

Granger… küsste… ihn?

Whoa.

Draco wollte sich gar nicht mehr wehren, nicht im Geringsten. Er konzentrierte sich jetzt mehr auf seine Sinne… Hermines Lippen waren weich und fordernd, er konnte ihre Zähne ganz leicht an seiner Unterlippe spüren. Er passte sich ihren Bewegungen an und küsste zurück.

Dann war es an der Zeit, dass er das Ruder übernahm. Draco machte seine Hände los und umfasste Hermines Hüfte und drehte sie herum, sodass er sie nun gegen die Wand drückte. Nicht, dass sie noch auf die Idee kam, jetzt aufzuhören.

Dracos Inneres brodelte. Er genoss die Situation. Er war in sie verliebt, verdammt, und küsste sie jetzt gerade. Irgendwie war es für ihn etwas Besonderes, weil es ein Kuss war, bei dem er mehr verspürte. Aufregung, Nervosität, Genugtuung. Er dachte an nichts mehr, nur noch an Hermine vor ihm.

Langsam ließ er seine Hände unter ihr T- Shirt wandern, um die Haut darunter berühren zu können. Sie fühlte sich heiß an. Er merkte, wie sie wieder eine Gänsehaut bekam, als seine kühlen Hände ihre Taille, ihren Bauch, ihren Rücken berührten. Es war verdammt anziehend, er wollte mehr.

Er fühlte einen Stich in seinem Körper, eine Sehnsucht. Nach deutlich mehr.

Er merkte, wie sich Hermine leicht versteifte. Draco kam wieder zu sich und löste sich vorsichtig. Vielleicht hatte sie es auch gemerkt…

Fuck, wie viel konnte man eigentlich empfinden, fragte Draco sich verwirrt, während er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu fassen.

Er blickte Hermine mit seinem typischen Grinsen an. „Wow, Granger, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie ich dich aus der Reserve locken kann…", spottete er, aber er meinte es nicht ernst. Draco war es noch nie passiert, dass er eine Situation mit einem Mädchen als unangenehm empfand, aber Hermine so verlegen zu sehen, war irgendwie seltsam.

Wahrscheinlich bedauerte sie ihren eigenen Mut. Aber Draco tat es nicht leid, ganz im Gegenteil. Bei Salazar Slytherin, wie mochte sie wohl im Bett sein, wenn es schon so viel Spaß machte, sie zu küssen? Sie war garantiert nicht talentfrei.

Merlin, Granger wurde jetzt schon wieder rot. Sie hatte definitiv noch Übungsbedarf… und sie sah auf einmal nicht so gut aus.

„Alles in Ordnung, Granger?", fragte Draco beklommen. Er hatte doch nichts Falsches getan. „Uhm, ja, Malfoy. Alles okay.", sagte sie kaum hörbar und er bemerkte, wie ihre Finger über ihre Lippen strichen.

Er schmunzelte. Sie dachte also gerade an den Kuss und es hatte ihr gefallen. Aber es schien ihr ziemlich unangenehm zu sein, denn sie vermied es sorgsam, ihn anzublicken. Draco ging auf sie zu, um Hermine zu beruhigen, aber sie stieß sich plötzlich von der Wand ab und lief zu dem Wandteppich, hinter dem sie herausgekommen war.

Was bei Merlin…

Oh. Stimmen. Draco fluchte leise. Verdammt, er wusste nicht, wie spät es war, er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Sicher war nur, dass er zu dieser Uhrzeit hier nichts mehr zu suchen hatte.

Jetzt musste er schnell verschwinden.

Draco erreichte keuchend und schwitzend seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Ja, eine kalte Dusche war jetzt eh gerade das Richtige.

Am nächsten Unterrichtstag sah er Hermine das nächste Mal in Zaubertränke. Er grinste ihr zu. Ohh, sie gehörte schon sowas von ihm. Jetzt musste sie es nur noch selber eingestehen.

Hermine öffnete leicht den Mund und wurde rot. Dann verzog sie ärgerlich ihr Gesicht, stemmte ihre Arme in ihre Hüften und wandte sich ab.

Draco schnaubte. Sie nahm ihm wohl den letzten Abend etwas übel. Also, an ihm konnte es ja wohl nicht liegen. Er hatte sich zwar über sie lustig gemacht, aber immerhin hatte sie mit dem Küssen angefangen! Und nach allem, was ihre Körperhaltung ausgedrückt hatte, hatte es ihr gefallen. Aber jetzt war ihr Verstand zurück und sie fragte sich bestimmt, was sie getan hatte…

Draco beschloss, dass er mit ihr reden sollte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie es bedauerte oder ihn hasste.

So wie er Granger kannte, würde sie ihre eigene Unsicherheit in neuerlichen Mordplänen kaschieren und er hatte keine Lust auf den Krankenflügel… wie konnte man nur so stur sein? Er hatte es doch auch akzeptiert.

Sie mussten heute eine Anti- Liebes- Lösung brauen. Auf diese Weise stockte Snape also seine Vorräte an Gegengiften für Liebestränke auf. Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze verkauften sich trotz Dumbledores ausdrücklichem Verbot zu gut.

Draco ging es gewohnt langsam an. Hektik verdarb nur den Trank. Das war etwas, das Potty und Wiesel nach sieben Jahren immer noch nicht herausgefunden hatten. Dracos Lösung wurde hervorragend. Er hatte genügend Zeit, sich nach den anderen umzublicken, wie er es immer tat, um sich über die armseligen Leistungen zu amüsieren. Entspannt streckte er seine Beine aus und fläzte sich in den Stuhl, um in aller Ruhe herumschauen zu können.

Crabbe und Goyle: miserabel. Zabini: gut. Potty und Wiesel: kaum besser als Goyle. Granger- miserabel.

Halt. Was? Hermine? Er blickte noch einmal zu ihr. Sie war völlig aufgelöst und saß neben einem qualmenden Kessel. Sie hatte ihren Trank versaut? Wie war das möglich?

Er sah, wie sie frustriert ihr Buch zusammenklappte, in ihre Büchertasche stieß, ihren Trank verschwinden ließ und das Klassenzimmer verlassen wollte.

„Hey, Hermine, wart mal!", sagte er beiläufig, als sie gerade an seinem Tisch vorbeiging. Hermine blieb stehen. Manche hinter ihm begannen zu tuscheln. Snape blickte von seinem Pult auf.

„_Du_!", fauchte Hermine in an.

Was hatte er jetzt denn bitte getan?

Hatte sie ihre Tage oder warum war sie so schlechter Laune?

„Wegen dir hab ich meinen Trank versaut, du Arschloch!", rief sie wütend.

Draco blickte sie entgeistert an. „Ich…", begann er. Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und deutete auf seinen Kessel. „Hermine- Granger- NEIN!", rief Draco panisch. „_Evanesco_!", sagte Hermine einfach und sein perfekter Trank verschwand im Nichts.

Draco sprang auf. Was bildete sie sich ein! „Was tust du?", fragte er wütend.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie Snape sie aufmerksam beobachtete, aber trotzdem nicht eingriff.

Hermine hatte ihre Fäuste geballt. „Lass mich doch in Frieden, Frettchen!", spie sie.

„Nur, weil du mit deinen Gefühlen nicht klarkommst, _Hermine_, hast du kein Recht, die Schuld auf mich zu schieben! Wirst du jetzt wieder einen neuen Plan aushecken, um mich umzubringen? Hier, ich stehe vor dir, sag mir hier und jetzt, was für ein Scheiß- Problem du hast!", rief er unbeherrscht.

Warum waren Frauen immer so kompliziert? Sie lösten ihre Probleme lieber hintenherum anstatt offen und ehrlich ihr Problem auszusprechen.

Und Granger hatte ein riesiges Problem. Sie hatte Gefühle für ihn, soviel stand fest, aber sie hatte dennoch ein Problem mit ihm. Seiner Vergangenheit. Weil er ein Malfoy war und sie immer drangsaliert hatte.

„Du maßt dich an, mich zu kennen!", sagte sie grimmig und nicht minder wütend.

„Du bist auch wie ein offenes Buch!", fauchte Draco. „Hier, sieh, sieh her!" Er krempelte seinen linken Ärmel hoch und präsentierte ihn Hermine. „Ich hab mich geändert. Du nicht, Granger, fass dich an deiner eigenen Nase, verdammt. Wie wäre es, wenn du die Dinge einfach akzeptieren würdest, wie sie sind?

Und bist du nicht in Gryffindor und solltest den Mut haben, dich gewissen Dingen zu stellen! Wenn du dich selbst nicht akzeptierst, kannst du nicht erwarten, dass deine Freunde- irgendwer- deine Entscheidungen akzeptiert! Du bist so eine Heuchlerin.

Und wenn du eine Entschuldigung erwartest- ich wüsste nicht wofür.", schloss er kalt.

Draco war erfüllt von blinder Wut. Er packte seine eigene Tasche, ging an Granger vorbei und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Ihm war egal, was die anderen und Snape dachten.

Warum hatte sie nicht den Mut, sich für ihre Gefühle zu entscheiden?

Und konnte sie die Vergangenheit nicht ruhen lassen? Er hatte sich geändert, ihm war es egal, dass sie nicht von reinblütiger Abstammung war. Er wollte kein Todesser werden. Es tat ihm leid, dass er sie wegen ihrer Abstammung verachtet hatte, aber er würde sich nicht entschuldigen dafür. Er war ein dummes Kind gewesen, aber im Gegensatz zu Granger war _er_ erwachsen geworden.

Hatte sie Angst, dass Potter und die Wieselfamilie ihre Freundschaft zu ihr wegwerfen würden, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war?

Draco war wirklich angepisst.

Er ging in den dritten Stock und setzte sich auf einen versteckten, unscheinbaren Balkon. Es war zwar sehr kalt, aber das kümmerte ihn im Moment nicht.

Normalerweise ließ er sich nicht so gehen, aber Hermine ging ihm irgendwie nah. Er grummelte etwas Unverständliches und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Da hörte er nach einer halben Ewigkeit auf einmal eine zaghafte Stimme hinter sich und erschrak. „Können wir bitte reden, Mal-… eh, Draco?"

* * *

><p>Ihr dürft mir gerne eure Meinung mitteilen. Jetzt gibts nur noch ein einziges weiteres Kapitel.<p>

Ich bin am Überlegen, ob ich noch einen Epilog schreibe, falls dies gewünscht wird.

Meine Story ist länger als Harry Potter Band eins. o_O


	24. Chapter 24

Hermine schämte sich vor sich selbst und besonders vor Malfoy. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, Malfoy zu küssen? Die Antwort war recht simpel: eigentlich nichts.

Wie konnte sie sich nur nichts denken und sich von diesem Idioten so provozieren lassen?

Hermine haderte mit sich selbst. Einerseits hatte es ihr sehr gut gefallen, es war wirklich atemberaubend gewesen und sie hatte oft das Gefühl, als würden Dracos Lippen immer noch die ihrigen berühren. Aber auf der anderen Seite waren da immer noch ihre Vorbehalte. Sie hatte Malfoy in der letzten Zeit wirklich das Leben schwer gemacht und er hatte Besserungsansätze gezeigt.

Aber da waren immer noch diese Punkte… Er war ein Slytherin, vielleicht ein Todesser oder würde es bald werden, vielleicht auch nicht, vielleicht benutzte er sie nur, vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht.

Hermine war in einer sehr grüblerischen Laune. Sie _wollte_ ja nicht voreingenommen sein, aber ein gebranntes Kind mied bekanntlich Feuer und wenn Malfoy….

„Hermine?" Sie fühlte einen leichten Schlag gegen ihre Schulter. Harry stieß sie an. „Träumst du? Zeit für Zaubertränke!"

„Was? Ohh, ja, sicher.", sagte sie leicht desorientiert und ließ ihr halb gegessenes Marmeladenbrot auf dem Teller zurück. Sie hatte _seitdem_ ohnehin keinen rechten Hunger mehr.

Zusammen mit ihren beiden besten Freunden schlenderte Hermine in den Kerker. Die Slytherins waren schon da und obwohl sie sich fest vornahm, Malfoy fürs Erste zu ignorieren, konnte sie den Zwang, nach ihm zu sehen, nicht verhindern. Er saß an seinem üblichen Platz in der vorderen Reihe und war ganz und gar nicht auf eine Vermeidungsstrategie aus.

Im Gegenteil, er suchte ihren Blick und grinste ihr siegessicher zu. Hermine fühlte sich irgendwie ertappt und wurde schon wieder rot. „Hmpf.", machte sie und setzte sich hinter zu Harry und Ron.

Snape ließ sie heute einen recht einfachen Trank brauen. Aber Hermine stellte fest, dass sie sich in keinster Weise konzentrieren konnte. Ständig wanderte ihr Blick zu Malfoy und sie fühlte eine unangenehme Hitze im Gesicht.

Pfui, was stank hier denn so grauenhaft? Hermines Blick fiel auf ihren Trank. Er war total verkorkst. Dann fiel ihr Blick zum hundertsten Mal in dieser Doppelstunde auf Malfoy, der sie mit einem seltsamen Blick bedachte. Oh ja, es waren Verwunderung wiewohl Schadenfreude dabei.

Hermines Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen. So ein blödes A…, jetzt schlug er sie auch noch in Zaubertränke.

Hermine ließ ihren Trank verschwinden und wollte den Kerker nach dieser nutzlosen Stunde verlassen, als Malfoy sie auf einmal ansprach: „Hey, Hermine, wart mal!"

Sie drehte sich langsam um. Was wollte er denn noch? „_Du_! Wegen dir hab ich meinen Trank versaut, du Arschloch!", sagte sie giftig. Hatten Männer denn gar kein Gespür, wann man sie in Ruhe lassen musste? Sie wollte in Ruhe ein paar Tage lang über sich und Malfoy nachdenken und dann zu einer Lösung kommen, sah er das denn nicht? Nur weil sie sich geküsst hatten, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie ihm jetzt zu Füßen lag, nicht _ihm_.

Nein, jetzt reichte es. So leicht sollte Malfoy es nicht haben. Er brachte sie völlig aus dem Konzept, ihre Gefühlswelt war nicht mehr die Alte und wenn jetzt schon ihre Noten darunter litten… er würde kein Ohnegleichen kassieren.

Malfoy sah sie ohne jede nennenswerte Gefühlsregung an. Hermine wurde noch wütender. Warum hatte er sich immer im Griff, während sie ständig rot anlief oder in Fettnäpfchen trat?

„_Evanesco_!", sagte sie schnell, bevor sie es bereuen konnte.

_Jetzt_ kam Regung in seine Gesichtszüge.

„Lass mich doch in Frieden, Frettchen!", zischte Hermine garstig.

„Nur, weil du mit deinen Gefühlen nicht klarkommst, _Hermine_, hast du kein Recht, die Schuld auf mich zu schieben! Wirst du jetzt wieder einen neuen Plan aushecken, um mich umzubringen? Hier, ich stehe vor dir, sag mir hier und jetzt, was für ein Scheiß- Problem du hast!"

Nichts von seiner lässigen, spöttischen Art war übriggeblieben. Hermine erschrak, dass sich in Malfoy noch eine wütende, unbeherrschte Seite verbarg.

„Du maßt dich an, mich zu kennen!", klagte Hermine ihn an. Das tat er nicht. Wenn er es könnte, hätte er ihr ihre Ruhe gelassen, bis sie die Sache verdaut hätte.

Malfoy zerrte seinen linken Ärmel hoch und demonstrierte ihr seinen Arm, weiß und blass. Kein Dunkles Mal. Sie hatte damals doch recht gehabt. Er war kein Todesser. Noch nicht. Oder… hatte er sich bewusst dagegen entschieden?

Er warf ihr Feigheit vor, beschuldigte sie als Pharisäer und unterstellte ihr Intoleranz.

Hermine war überfahren. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich wehren sollte, besonders wo das seltsamerweise ihrer eigenen Einschätzung entsprach.

Was ihr über ihre eigene Betroffenheit hinweghalf und es in Wut umkehrte, war Malfoys letzter Satz. Er würde sich nicht entschuldigen. Sechs Jahre hatten sie seine Gängeleien ertragen müssen und nichts davon tat ihm leid? Wie konnte er dann behaupten, dass er sich geändert hatte?

Malfoy verließ das Klassenzimmer. Laut.

„Miss Granger, zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor. Und Sie schreiben einen dreiseitigen Aufsatz über das korrekte Brauen dieses Trankes. Und nun gehen Sie mir aus den Augen!", sagte Snape mit leiser bedrohlicher Stimme.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und wurde gewahr, dass alle mitgehört hatten.

Rasch wandte sie sich um und rannte aus dem Kerker hinaus.

Hermine stürmte zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken und zerknüllte ihr Kopfkissen. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Jetzt gingen sie sich schon in aller Öffentlichkeit an die Gurgel und es war ihre Schuld gewesen.

Hermine nutzte ihre Wut und schrieb Snapes Aufsatz. Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen und schrieb nicht ordentlich, sondern kleckste und drückte die Feder manchmal so hart auf das Pergament, dass sie es durchstach.

Als sie sich nach den drei Seiten beruhigt und abreagiert hatte, setzte ihr Verstand wieder ein. Malfoy hatte Recht, sie war diejenige, die sich nicht geändert hatte. Wie sie schon bemerkt hatte, er hatte es zumindest versucht. Und wenn sie als widerlich und schmutzig betrachten würde… dann hätte er in sie keine Emotionen investiert, oder? Er hatte sie geküsst, er hatte ihr die Geschichte Hogwarts' geschenkt, er war wegen ihr eifersüchtig geworden, er hatte sich wegen ihr geärgert und seine kalte Fassade fallen gelassen. Das tat ein Malfoy nicht, wenn es nicht wichtig war, oder?

Sie war ihm tatsächlich wichtig.

Oh.

Sie hatte ihm Unrecht getan.

Hermine sah ein, dass sie sich entschuldigen musste. So viel Charakter besaß sie. Ob er noch etwas von ihr wollte, stand auf einem anderen Pergament, aber es gebot der Anstand, sich zu entschuldigen und wenn sie es nicht tat, war sie nicht besser als er gesagt hatte.

Hermine kramte die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor und suchte Malfoy. An einer total abgelegenen Stelle fand sie ihn schließlich.

Hermine wurde nervös. Sie musste sich einer unangenehmen Aufgabe unterziehen und dann war sie allein mit Malfoy…

Hermine machte sich langsam auf den Weg.

Sie dachte nach. Am besten nannte sie ihn ab sofort bei seinem Vornamen… das war doch ein Friedensangebot, richtig? Und außerdem war es bescheuert, Leute beim Nachnamen zu nennen, mit denen man rummachte. Hermine überlegte sich genau, was sie sagen wollte.

Hermine erreichte den Balkon, auf dem Malfoy immer noch saß. Sie faltete die Karte sorgfältig zusammen und verstaute sie in ihrer Tasche.

„Können wir bitte reden, Mal-… eh, Draco?", fragte Hermine leise und vorsichtig und trat auf den Balkon hinaus.

Draco saß auf dem Boden, hatte die Beine aufgestellt und lehnte mit dem Rücken an dem eisernen Geländer. Er drehte seinen Kopf weg von der Ferne und blickte sie direkt an.

Er schien wieder emotionslos zu sein, aber Hermine wusste es besser. Niemand, der nichts fühlte, versteckte sich auf einem abgelegenen Balkon zum Nachdenken.

Nachdem sie keine Antwort erhielt, setzte Hermine sich ihm gegenüber hin und kopierte seine Haltung.

„Hör mal, ich… es tut mir leid, okay?", platze sie heraus, ungeachtet ihrer kleinen Rede, die sie sich zurechtgelegt hatte.

Draco musterte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich hätte dich nicht so dumm anmachen sollen und ich hatte kein Recht darauf, deinen Trank verschwinden zu lassen. Ich war verwirrt… es ist keine Entschuldigung, aber…" Hermine zuckte mit ihren Schultern. Als er immer noch nichts sagte, fühlte sich Hermine unwohl während dem Schweigen und so fuhr sie fort: „Du hattest recht, ich weiß nicht, was ich will und ich _war_ intolerant und… ja. Ich habe nachgedacht und wie gesagt, es tut mir leid."

Draco beobachtete sie genau und das war Hermine ziemlich unangenehm. Mit einem unsicheren Lachen sagte sie: „Ähm, eigentlich bist jetzt du dran, was zu sagen…"

Er machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung. Hermine fühlte wieder Ärger und Enttäuschung in sich aufkeimen. Nahm er ihre Entschuldigung etwa nicht an?

Draco räusperte sich. „Woher der Sinneswandel?", wollte er wissen.

Seine Stimme klang sehr schön. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und wurde wieder einmal rot. Verdammt!

„Ich kann mich auch ändern, besonders wenn…" Ihre Stimme verebbte.

„Besonders wenn was…?", bohrte Draco nach. Merlin, Malfoy, mach's mir doch nicht so schwer, dachte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Wenn man von einem Außenstehenden das gesagt bekommt, was man sich schon selber seit Langem gedacht hat… bewirkt das ein gewisses Nachdenken.", gestand Hermine.

Er hob wieder eine Augenbraue, aber dieses Mal war ein kleines triumphierendes Lächeln mit dabei.

Er räusperte sich wieder. „Können wir uns auf etwas einigen? Keine Mordversuche mehr und keine Beleidigungen an Potter und Weasley.", schlug er Hermine vor.

Hermine nickte.

Ein schelmisches Lächeln erschien für eine Sekunde auf seinem Gesicht. „Warum hast du überhaupt damit angefangen? Warum hast du mich von heute auf morgen so gehasst und warum tust du es jetzt nicht mehr?", fragte er mit ernster Miene.

Hermine wurde noch mehr verlegen, die ganze Situation war schon seltsam genug… „Äh, das würde ich lieber für mich behalten.", murmelte sie.

Er wusste dank Snapes Veritaserum eh schon viel zu viel.

„Granger, ich weiß von dem Spiegel und dem Trank."

„WAS! Woher…", entfuhr es Hermine und sie starrte ihn schuldbewusst an; am liebsten hätte sie sich ihre verräterische Zunge abgebissen.

„Ha! Volltreffer.", sagte Draco selbstzufrieden und Hermine wusste, dass es nur ein Schuss ins Blaue gewesen war, der aber ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Du hast mich gesehen, nicht?", sagte er mit funkelnden Augen. „Und du hast dich selbst gesehen, oder?", mutmaßte Hermine. War nicht eine normale Konversation mit ihm möglich, ohne dass er sie wahnsinnig machte?

Er grinste auf einmal breit. „Ach, ach, _Granger_… lenk doch nicht immer vom Thema ab. Wir haben über dich geredet." Er betonte ihren Nachnamen so, dass Hermine merkte, dass Draco sie nur aufziehen wollte.

„Ich glaube, das ist das erste Mal in deinem Leben, dass du nicht über dich selbst, sondern über einen anderen Menschen reden magst.", erwiderte Hermine.

„Wie denkst du nur über mich, Granger. Aber ich mache dir ein Angebot. Beantworte meine Frage, nur ein einfaches Ja, und du hast eine Frage frei."

„Oh, _bitte_, Malfoy."

„Also bist du zu feige zuzugeben, wen oder was du damals in der Zaubertrankstunde so sabbernd angestarrt hast."

„Ich habe ganz gewiss _nicht_ gesabbert, nicht bei _deinem_ abscheulichen Anblick, und ja, ich gebe es hiermit zu- und wenn man jemandem ein Lätzchen hätte umbinden müssen, dann warst es ja wohl du! Wer ist denn mit glasigen Augen vor dem Bild gehangen?", fragte Hermine spitz. „Wie gesagt, ich tippe auf dein Spiegelbild- oder auf einen Harem mit nackten Frauen."

Draco schnaubte. „Was hältst du nur von mir? Und: ich wusste es."

Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme.

„Willst du mich jetzt nicht was fragen?", fragte er grinsend.

„Hm, nein."

„Von allen Fragen eine, die du schon immer über mich wissen wolltest und sogar beantwortet bekämst- willst du nichts wissen?"

Hermine spielte mit ihrem Zauberstab herum. Ihr schwebten durchaus Fragen vor… aber es wäre sicher unangemessen, jetzt zu fragen, ob er sich dem Orden anschließen wollte oder warum er noch kein Todesser war.

„Nein.", antwortete sie.

„Ich wette, du traust dich nicht zu fragen, weil du zu prüde bist, die Frage zu stellen.", behauptete Draco, vermutlich um sie wieder einmal aus der Reserve zu locken.

Hermine lachte dreckig. „So kriegst du mich nicht mehr rum, _Malfoy_, das hat einmal geklappt aber den Fehler begehe ich nicht noch einmal. Und gib dich ja nicht der Illusion hin, dass du so ein großes Geheimnis wärst. Weißt du, deine hundert Exfreundinnen tratschen und wenn auch nur die Hälfte davon wahr ist, habe ich ein ziemlich genaues Bild von all den Dingen, über die du mich deinerseits so hinterhältig unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum ausgefragt hast. Und noch jede Menge mehr davon."

„Wette, all die Gerüchte haben dir gefallen. Willst du nicht wissen, was davon alles wahr ist?", frotzelte er weiter.

Hermine lachte auf. „Also bitte. Ich weiß doch genau, wie die Antwort lautet: alles ist gelogen und du bist hundert Mal besser als in jeder noch so detailgetreuen und überzogenen Darstellung eines verliebten Mädchens."

Er blickte sie durch seine über die Augen fallenden Haare an. Das Blond und das Grau passten perfekt zusammen.

Hermines Herz schlug schneller. Sie war wirklich in ihn verliebt und dieses Gefühl ließ sich mit nichts vergleichen, was sie jemals empfunden hatte. Vielleicht musste sie es einfach zulassen und genießen und sich nicht dagegen mit Händen und Füßen wehren.

Sie liebte ihre kleinen Diskussionen und das Gezanke.

Aber für jetzt war es genug. Sie vertrug sich wieder mit Draco, auch wenn er sich nicht entschuldigt hatte. Das kam vielleicht später. Und sie musste auch nicht wissen, was ihm der Trank gezeigt hatte. Wenn es sowas wie Liebe oder Schicksal wirklich gab und er nicht nur eine dumme Schwärmerei war, war es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass er sie gesehen hatte.

Und wenn dem nicht so war… wie hätte er sonst darauf kommen können oder war gerade an ihr interessiert?

Hermine stand auf. „Ähm, ich muss jetzt noch etwas erledigen. Wir sehen uns.", sagte sie etwas unsicher. Das war gelogen, aber sie musste sich mit Ginny unterhalten…

Sie wandte sich um zum Gehen. „Hermine, warte!", hörte sie Draco sagen. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um.

Er kam auf die Beine, zog seine Robe zurecht und trat nah an sie heran. Hermine fiel auf, dass er fast einen Kopf größer war als sie.

„Ich finde, dir geht noch etwas Übung ab.", sagte Draco leise.

Was? Was meinte er? Er war _nicht_ besser in Zaubertränke, dachte Hermine empört und öffnete ihren Mund um zu protestieren.

Doch Draco zog sie heran und küsste sie sanft. Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Er _hatte_ sie im Spiegel gesehen, da war sie sich plötzlich sicher. Und jetzt hör auf zu denken, ermahnte sie sich selbst.

„Du solltest nicht so viel hinterfragen und zweifeln.", meinte er, als sie sich voneinander lösten und musterte sie mit einem halb belustigten, halb ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, also schwieg sie. Nein, sie bereute jetzt wirklich nichts. Es war gut gewesen, dass sie auf dem Wahrsageturm die Initiative ergriffen hatte. War wohl überfällig gewesen.

Draco blickte sie mit seinen grauen Augen an, gänzlich ohne seine emotionslose Fassade.

„Hermine, würdest du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen? Dieses Mal richtig.", fragte er.

Sie war einigermaßen überrascht. „Keine fiesen Tricks und Madame Puddifoot's mehr.", grinste Hermine. „Bis dann, Draco.", sagte sie und ging.

Hermine glitt in den nächsten Geheimgang zum Gryffindorturm und blieb erst einmal hinter dem Portraitloch stehen. „Ja!", sagte sie zu sich selbst, holte tief Luft und seufzte zufrieden. Das war doch eigentlich nicht schlecht gelaufen.

Aber wenn Draco Malfoy sich auf eines verlassen konnte, dann auf das: sie würde niemals aufhören, ihm kleine miese Streiche zu spielen, seine Reaktionen waren einfach zu göttlich. Nur umbringen oder sich an ihm rächen wollte sie nicht mehr. Nur ärgern.

* * *

><p>So, das war's. :) Vielen Dank für alle Reviews, Alerts und Favoriteneinträge! Das hat mich immer sehr gefreut! Klischeemäßig, aber wahr.<p>

Zum letzten Kapitel würde ich mir dennoch wünschen, dass ihr mir eure Meinung sagt- es lesen so viele, aber fast keiner schreibt ein Review- vielleicht könnt ihr euch ja abschließend die Mühe machen? Jeder schätzt es, wenn seine Arbeit, auf welche Art auch immer, honoriert wird. :)


	25. Epilog

So, ich hab jetzt noch einen Epilog geschrieben. Ich hoffe, er ist ein zufriedenstellenderes Ende. ;) So ganz klischeemäßig liegt mir eben nicht. ;P

* * *

><p>Hermine betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Unzufrieden zupfte sie an ihrem Pferdeschwanz herum und klopfte nicht vorhandenen Staub von ihrer makellosen Jeans. „Hermine, glaub mir, du siehst einfach perfekt aus für ein Date in Hogsmeade.", versicherte Ginny ihr. „Malfoy wird seine Augen nicht von dir lassen können." „Hast du mal gesehen, wie ihn die anderen Mädchen anschauen und wie er zurückschaut?", konterte Hermine. Ginny nickte. „Aber er hat <em>dich<em> gefragt, ob _du_ mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen willst, nicht irgendeine hirnlose Tussi. Glaub mir, du siehst gut aus."

Hermine seufzte. „Das Problem bei Malfoy ist, dass er gut aussieht und intelligent ist- und es ganz genau weiß." Ginny lachte. „Ich bin froh, dass Harry nicht so ist. Er ist mehr der schüchterne Typ, wobei das in letzter Zeit schon viel besser geworden ist. " Hermine lächelte. Theoretisch war Harry der perfekte Freund- Malfoy war zu eitel, zu arrogant, zu selbstbewusst. Nur war sie nicht in ihren besten Freund verliebt, sondern in ihren ärgsten Feind.

Hermine zog ihr Top zurecht, dann ging sie mit Harry und Ginny hinunter in die Eingangshalle, wo sie sich mit Draco treffen wollte. Ron war nirgends zu sehen. Irgendwie hatte er es nicht so leicht genommen, als Hermine ihm und Harry mit Ginnys Beistand erzählt hatte, dass sie sich jetzt wirklich mit Malfoy traf.

„Ciao, Harry, Ginny!", rief Hermine ihren Freunden nervös hinterher. Draco war noch nicht da und sie hoffte, dass er es sich nicht anders überlegt hatte und nun nicht auftauchen würde. Nach ein paar Minuten sah sie ihn schließlich die Treppe hinaufsteigen, mit einem selbstbewussten Lächeln im Gesicht, das sie irgendwie ungemein attraktiv fand.

Draco kam zu ihr und Hermine stellte fest, dass er wie immer perfekt aussah; besser noch als mit der Schuluniform.

Sie sah, dass er begann zu lächeln, als er sie in der Menge an Schülern endlich entdeckte. Diesmal grinste er ausnahmsweise nicht arrogant, nein, Draco Malfoy lächelte wie ein ganz normaler Mensch.

Hermine wurde rot, als sie bemerkte, dass seine Augen nicht nur auf ihr Gesicht fixiert blieben, sondern auch ihren restlichen Körper musterten. Im Moment fühlte sie sich nicht gerade wohl in der Kleidung, die Ginny für sie ausgesucht hatte.

Nach einer kurzen, irgendwie seltsamen Begrüßung reihten sie sich in die Schlange der wartenden Schüler ein, um endlich aus dem Schloss und nach Hogsmeade zu kommen.

Hermine fühlte sich immer noch recht seltsam und unbeholfen und so begann sie ein Gespräch über Zaubertränke, ein Terrain, mit dem beide vertraut waren. Sie merkte rasch, dass Draco ihr in nichts nachstand und dass sie animiert über die Wissenschaft und Bücher diskutieren konnten. Sogleich fühlte sie sich weitaus wohler in ihrer Haut. Bei ihm musste sie nicht den belehrenden Ton wie bei Harry und Ron anschlagen, sondern konnte leidenschaftlich ihre Meinung darlegen, ohne dass jemand dumme Zwischenfragen stellte oder gar ihre Begeisterung mit abfälligen und kaum verständnisvollen Kommentaren wie „Du Streberin!" dämpfte.

Sie wurden nach einer Weile von Filch durch das Schlossportal durchgewinkt. Hermine erinnerte sich daran, wie sie bei ihrem ersten, verpatzten Date auf Gedeih und Verderb vermeiden wollte, dass Draco ihre Hand nahm. Jetzt machte ihr das nichts mehr aus. Aber sie kam erst gar nicht in die Verlegenheit, weil ihre freundschaftliche Auseinandersetzung auf beiden Seiten recht gestenreich verlief. Hermine war das nur zu recht, nichts war schlimmer als sich nichts sagen zu können.

Als sie das Dorf nach ein paar Minuten erreichten, unterbrach Draco seine Erörterung und sagte: „Kennst du eigentlich das Hog's House dort hinten in der Gasse? Es ist mehr eine Bar, nicht wie die Drei Besen- aber mir gefällt es ganz gut dort. Was meinst du?"

Hermine, froh um den Vorschlag, antwortete: „Nein, ich war noch nie dort- aber klingt gut, ich würde es gerne ausprobieren. Also- wie war das mit der Flatterbinse in dem Würgetrank?"

Sie sah, wie Draco sie wieder leicht anlächelte und dieses Mal konnte sie ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Hermine fand es überaus peinlich, dass man ihr ihre Emotionen so deutlich anmerkte. Egal, ob sie ein „Ohnegleichen" bekam, sie einen schwierigen Zauberspruch meisterte- oder ob Draco Malfoy, der gerade sie auf ein Date eingeladen hatte, ihr zulächelte- sie musste bis über beide Ohren grinsen.

Im Hog's House war das Licht gedimmt und es herrschte eine angenehme Atmosphäre.

Nach einer Weile sprachen sie über Dracos Zukunft. So wie er sie plante, war es für Hermine akzeptabel. Und mehr konnte sie von ihm auch gar nicht verlangen. Bis dahin war aber noch Zeit und die konnte man noch genießen.

* * *

><p>Draco betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Er grinste sich selbst zu und begann gekonnt, seine Haare so herzurichten, dass sie unordentlich wirkten, als hätte er sie nach dem Duschen nur kurz ausgeschüttelt und nicht etwa gekämmt und Zeit auf seine Frisur verwendet.<p>

Anschließend knöpfte er sein Hemd zu, ließ aber absichtlich zwei Knöpfe mehr offen als nötig, damit es lässig wirkte.

Also das ganz normale Procedere, das er jeden Tag vor dem Unterricht durchführte.

Während er sich noch selbstzufrieden musterte, stahl sich ein echtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen als er daran dachte, wen er gleich treffen würde.

Draco begab sich zur Eingangshalle, mit einem stetigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Natürlich fiel ihm auf, dass ihn alle Mädchen, die ihm begegneten, interessiert musterten. Auf der Treppe zu den Kerkern begegnete ihm Summerby, der Sucher der Hufflepuffs. Draco lächelte auch ihm breit zu amüsierte sich köstlich, als dieser rot anlief und sich schnell abwandte. Nicht nur auf Frauen hatte er eine gewisse Wirkung.

In der Eingangshalle blickte er sich suchend um. Zwischen all den Schülern sah er auf einmal Hermine stehen. Sie sah ihn auch und hob, etwas scheu lächelnd, ihre Hand zum Gruß. Dracos Herz schlug schneller und er spürte, wie sein Gesicht leicht warm wurde. Verdammt, jetzt ging es ihm wie Summerby und den zahllosen doofen Mädchen, die ihn anhimmelten. Aber Hermine sah in ihrer Muggelkleidung einfach gut aus. Besonders, wo sie endlich etwas Ausschnitt zeigte, nicht wie mit der Schuluniform, die leider alle wichtigen Kurven kaschierte.

Draco ging entschlossen auf Hermine zu. „Hey, bin ich zu spät?", erkundigte er sich. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, ich war nur etwas zu früh da, ich bin mit Harry und Ginny heruntergegangen." „Wollen wir?", fragte Draco und Hermine nickte zustimmend.

Alsbald begannen sie ein Gespräch über Zaubertränke. Draco war froh, dass Hermine nicht zu den üblichen dummen Mädchen gehörte, die sich sofort über sich selber ausließen und in zu Tode langweilten, indem sie ihm erklärten, warum es so schwer war, den passenden Nagellack zu ihrem Outfit zu finden.

Bei Hermine faszinierte ihn ihre Leidenschaft für die Magie. Sie liebte sie genauso wie er uns Draco zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass sie sich als Muggelgeborene in der richtigen Welt befand. Seine Mutter würde diese Auffassung teilen, wenn sie Granger erst einmal richtig kennenlernte.

Draco führte Hermine zu einer kleinen Bar in einem der Hinterhöfe, dem Hog's House. Es saßen bereits ein paar Schüler herum, aber sie hatten keine Probleme, einen Tisch für zwei zu finden. „Ein Butterbier, bitte!", bestellte Hermine und Draco sagte: „Machen Sie zwei draus."

Dann verfielen sie in ein Schweigen. Er sah, wie Hermine unsicher mit ihren Händen spielte und sich an ihrer Flasche festhielt. Die meisten Mädchen entschuldigten sich bei so einer Situation und gingen aufs Klo. Hermine dagegen blieb sitzen und sah ihn nach einer Weile an.

Draco lächelte. Hermine erwiderte sein Lächeln. Ihm gefiel, dass sie ihm in die Augen schaute. Dieses Braun war beeindruckend.

„Draco", begann Hermine nach einer Weile, „Jetzt würde ich dir gerne eine Frage stellen." Draco grinste. Endlich hatte sie sich eine überlegt. Mit einer Geste forderte er sie zum Reden auf.

„Du weißt, dass wir jetzt dann bald nach Hause fahren… ich weiß nicht, wohin das hier jetzt führt." Hermine deutete zwischen ihm und ihr hin und her. „Aber… es wird nicht möglich sein, mit Voldemort und allem. Also: was wirst du tun?"

Draco begriff, dass seine angehende Beziehung mit Hermine von dieser Frage abhing. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, nahm er einen Schluck Butterbier. Er seufzte. „Ich werde kein Todesser, Hermine. Ich weiß jetzt, dass es andere Möglichkeiten geben muss. Ich muss meine Mutter da rausholen und dann werden wir das Land verlassen. Ich werde dem Orden des Phönix nicht beitreten. Zu viele Animositäten. Ich will mit alldem nichts mehr zu tun haben. Aber dein Feind will ich auch nicht sein, Hermine."

Hermine hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und nickte. Sie saß ihm gegenüber, rutschte mit ihrem Stuhl aber neben ihn. Draco strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Zufrieden?", murmelte er. Hermine nickte. Draco beugte sich vor und begann, sie vorsichtig zu küssen. Die letzte Zeit, die sie zusammen verbringen würden, würde er genießen.

Draco wusste, dass Hermine nicht aus England fliehen würde. Sie würde neben Potter und Weasley kämpfen und das war auch gut so.

Als sie ihr Butterbier ausgetrunken hatten, gingen er und Hermine Hand in Hand durch Hogsmeade, um noch die Auslagen in den Schaufenstern bewundern zu können. Die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler kümmerten Draco nicht, auch wenn er amüsiert zur Kenntnis nahm, dass Hermines Wangen leicht gerötet waren.

Hermine zog ihn zum Honigtopf. Die Vielfalt der Süßigkeiten war zwar wirklich erstaunlich, aber Draco war lange nicht so begeistert wie Hermine. Vielleicht hatte sie keine so tollen Süßigkeiten als Kind bekommen, dachte Draco. Hermine hatte ihm nämlich erklärt, dass ihre Eltern Zahnärzte waren. Dank Muggelkunde hatte er sogar eine vage Vorstellung, was das war.

Hermine wählte sich ein paar Gummischnecken aus, bezahlte und kam zu Draco zurück. Sie aß eine und bot ihm auch eine an. „Hier, probier mal, die sind echt lecker!", versuchte sie es ihm schmackhaft zu machen und schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln.

Draco wurde schwach. Wenn sie ihn so ansah, konnte er ihr nicht widerstehen. Er griff in die Tüte und nahm sich eine der Gummischnecken heraus. Sie verließen den Honigtopf. Irgendwie misstraute er der Schnecke. Sie hatte eine widerliche grüne Färbung.

Aber was konnte schon passieren? Es waren nicht Berti Botts Bohnen und Hermine hatte auch gerade welche gegessen. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte die Süßigkeit in seinen Mund.

Es schmeckte… schleimig. Schleim. Draco spie das Ding aus und würgte angeekelt. Was er ausgespuckt hatte, war der Teil einer _echten_ Schnecke. „_Tergeo_!" Er spürte, wie alle Flüssigkeit aus seinem Mund gezogen wurde.

Draco blickte zu Hermine. Sie grinste schadenfroh. „Erinnerst du dich an den Tag, als Ron Schnecken gespuckt hat?"

Wie sollte er das jemals vergessen? Das war schlichtweg _genial_ gewesen.

„_Granger_!", sagte Draco drohend. Sie lachte frech. „Wie soll ich sagen? Ich bin gut in ungesagten Verwandlungen."

Draco stand unschlüssig da. Ihre boshaften Scherze taten ihm nicht mehr weh. Wahrscheinlich, so dachte er, hatte er das verdient. Statt Hermine zu verfluchen, grinste auch er und trat langsam auf sie zu. Ohne Vorwarnung ergriff er sie und küsste sie. Mit Zunge. Hermine protestierte, bis er sie schließlich los ließ. „_Malfoy_, du Schwein!", beschwerte sie sich, zweifellos in der Angst, jetzt selbst Schneckenschleim verschluckt zu haben… „Ach sei still, Granger, das war noch nicht annähernd genug Strafe für deine Freveltat!", stichelte Draco und packte sie erneut.

Hermine war nicht besonders schwer, daher war es ihm ein Leichtes, sie hochzunehmen und über seine Schulter zu werfen. „Lass mich runter!" Draco lachte gemein. „Nein." Er schleppte sie bis zum Schloss. Auch wenn ihn und Hermine alle Leute, die ihnen begegneten, komisch ansahen, so wollte er doch nicht auf den Spaß verzichten.

Im Schloss fand er rasch einen der zahlreichen Geheimgänge, wo er Hermine absetzte. Draco lehnte sie gegen die Wand. Wie perfekt, keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten für sie. Er grinste. Dann begann er erneut, Hermine zu küssen.


End file.
